Muse Troubles
by Terrahfry
Summary: Just some silly stuff from me, 4 FUN. What goes on in my head w/ my muses. Rated 'M' for reasons, comical stuff, etc.. M/M slash, b/c, well, it's me :P AU, OOC will ensue. Ft; Hardyz, Edge, Mor, Miz, Randy, Christian, Y2J, DX.
1. Sexually Confused Muses

**Okay. This is just for wacky fun. See me and my friend, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, or Anna, talk everyday. Most days while I am editing, I'll Email her little 'conversations' with my muses to keep her laughing. See, originally before I started 'Captive', I had a serious case of writer's block. I was reading wrestling stories and some of the author's profiles and found out it's trend, and mandatory, for insane writers, like me, to have muses. So, I decided to send off for my very own set of wrestling muses, musi, whatever.. They cost 29.95****, but they were on sale. I lost the address, and the dude running the place seemed really happy to get rid of them, cause he moved out very quickly after I paid. In short, they've helped a lot. But, I have four split personalitites and sometimes ****they all talk at once! The muses sometimes all talk at once too. You shoulda heard the rambling going on after the Rumble news broke. (sighs) I went temporarily insane for two straight hours... wait.. I rated this 'M' to be 100 percent safe. This was from March 14-15, 2009, depending on how you view my work hours (which equals, late/late night) Totally AU, OOC, comical violence, sexual adult situations, Language. Maybe nothing too graphic. Right now, I have no female muses. Don't own nothing, just the insanity in my head, and the voices. Still; I MAKE NO MONEY!!! Me? I'm in here. Not really OC type, not in body, just voice, just as the tired writer :)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Trouble;  
Chapter one/ 'Sexually Confused Muses'  
Rated; M/ L, (sexual situations, some violence)  
Set-up; Me trying to work on editing a chp of 'Dangerous'.

**In Email; **_So, I have put Miz muse to bed, or am trying to. Because he drives me nuts. I need Triple H muse to go away, b/c I no longer require his services. I need HBK muse to stop doing his entrance dance b/c it's distracting me. I need Mor muse front and center and to stop conspiring with Matt muse, who I need as well. What? Mor's a word smith. I know he isn't in the story, but he's helped me out a lot. I need Jeff muse to stop antagonizing Miz muse with candy, I dun need either of them hyper. _

Jeff muse: (raises hand) Why am I always the flaming slut everybody wants to fuck?

Edge muse: (sizes Jeff up) Because you sorta look like a chick, so we don't feel too bad about it. Plus, you're a pretty dude. (starts circling him, playing with his hair)

Jeff muse: Hey, stop that. Terrah said no funny business.

Terrah: ......

Edge muse: (picks up Jeff muse and carries him off)

Miz muse: Hey, that's mine! Bring him back! (runs after)

Terrah: (groans) Edge put him down... (watches as they fight for Jeff's pants) Um.. Like I said, no funny business in this... (stares) whoa.. (drooling)

Jeff muse: Terrah! Help me!... Damn, Mike is hung..

Terrah: (facepalm) I didn't need to hear that.

Triple H muse: Slash writer is complaining. You know you like it?

Terrah: (shakes with frustration) I said, GO AWAY!!

Triple H muse: But, I wanted to watch. (pouts)

Terrah: No. Go hit Chavo with the sledge.

HBK muse: (points at gayness going down in the corner) Blaspheme!! Also, I didn't know you had a Chavo muse?

Terrah: I don't. He just likes to follow Edge around. Usually getting Speared, then pointed at and laughed at for the hell of it. It's funny. So, I tolerate it. (gives a closed smile)

Edge muse: Yeah, you like that, bitch! Huh?

HBK muse: Imma go. (covers eyes and leaves)

Hunter muse: Yeah, right behind you, Shawn.. wait.. that didn't sound right. (points at me) YOU, no ideas!

Terrah: Oh, don't worry.

Matt muse: Adam! Imma kill you, you bastard!

Terrah: Great, now he's overprotective big brother Matty again. He must be bipolar!

Edge muse: (gulps) Uh, oh.. sorry, Jeff, we'll finish this later. (runs like hell) Shit! (trips over pants)

Jeff muse: Bye, Addy! (waves)

Matt muse: Copeland! (chases past)

Jeff muse: (jumps into Mizzie's arms)

Terrah: Damn it, Matty. You always spoil the fun! Mor, where the hell are you?!

Morrison muse: (fresh from shower in towel) What'd I miss?

Miz muse: (drops Jeff muse)

Jeff muse: (lands with thud, mouth a gape)

Morrison muse: Hey, why are they looking at me like that?

Terrah: Yeah, uh, you better run.

Morrison muse: Why? I am the Shaman of Sexy. We have no need for running at the Palace of.. (tackled by Miz muse and Jeff muse) ummph..

Terrah: (watches as both fight for Mor's towel) That's why. (smirks) Well, this was interesting. Pull harder, Jeffrey. Oh, damn...

**In Email;**_ Sorry, I had to get it out of my system, and you were its victim. Yes, I sadly have a Triple H muse. Miz for some reason likes Jeff, Edge does to, they fight. Mor and Matt have been conspiring for awhile, I hate when they do that. I need those conspiring ideas! Matt sometimes shifts from perfect brother Matt, to 'I have no brother' Matt. I'm insane and proud :) And no, my muses aren't usually this gay. Or, they didn't start out that way. Maybe, it's my writing._

--xx--

Edge muse: Hardycest, is still hott. (licking an ice cream cone)

Terrah: So, that's why I have brain freeze all the time. (ponders) Hey, shouldn't you be getting killed by Matt?

Edge muse: Nope. (continues to lick frozen treat)

Terrah: (a bit afraid to ask) Why?

Edge muse: Locked him away in the basement. (smiles in triumph)

Terrah: You didn't torture him, did you?

Edge muse: (shakes head) Nope. Just tied him up.

Terrah: (groans) Go untie him.

Edge muse: (stares at me in horror) But.. but, he'll kill me.

Terrah: But, I need him.

Edge muse: (pouts) You don't love me no more!

Terrah: (sighs) Fine. Christian!

Christian muse: Yeah. I swear, Jericho had nothing to do with the ice machine tearing up.

Terrah: (twitches) The ice machine's tore up?! Why?

Christian muse: I can't tell you that right this instance. (looks around nervously)

Edge muse: (uses tongue to circle ice cream) We were making a Matty-sycle.

Terrah: A what?

Edge muse: We were gonna make a ice sculpture of Matt.

Terrah: Why?

Edge muse: Boredom.

Terrah: (rolls eyes) Go untie Matt, Christian.

Christian muse: Why me?

Terrah: Because you're neutral.

Edge muse: He won't be, once he accepts my offer and joins me.

Jericho muse: Nuh, uh, jackass. He's joining me.

Edge muse: I had him first!

Christian muse: And you turned on me!

Edge muse: No, you turned on me. Besides, Jericho, he turned on your sorry ass and took your girlfriend.

Jericho muse: Yeah, Edge, I guess you'd know a little bit about stuff like that.

Edge muse: (sticks out tongue)

Jeff muse: Miz's asleep, Terrah.

Edge muse: And you said you didn't want to be the flaming slut. What'd you do, Jeffy, wear him out? (waggles eyebrows suggestively)

Jeff muse: Relax. I had Hunter hit him with the sledge.

Terrah: Jeff! (glares at Jeff muse)

Jeff muse: (takes Edge's ice cream cone)

Edge muse: Hey! (watches Jeff take a lick)

Christian muse: You were saying?

Edge muse: (does that head wobble he usually does) Fine. You can have Christian, Jericho. I'll take this. (smiles and wraps an arm around Jeff)

Jeff muse: (struggles)

Jericho muse: (grabs Christian) Fine by me.

Christian muse: I have no say in this?!

Edge muse: NO!

Jericho muse: NO!

Matt muse: Copeland! You're so dead!

Terrah: Ah, he got out.

Edge muse: (rolls eyes) Here we go again. (takes off running) Omph! (runs into couch)

Terrah: (watches amused)

Matt muse: (pummeling Adam)

Edge muse: (begging him off)

Jeff muse: (winces)

Christian muse: (winces)

Jericho muse: (laughs)

Matt muse: (puts an arm around Christian muse) And, both you idiots, this is mine.

Jericho muse: (looks on astonished)

Edge muse: (holds head)

Matt muse: Let's go, Jeffro.

Jeff muse: (shrugs and follows Matt and Christian)

Terrah: So... Adam, Chris.. you two?

Edge muse: NO!

Jericho muse: NO!

**In Email; **_Yes. My head has a basement. Why wouldn't it? I am trying to coax my muses into being gay. It's slowly working. (evil laughter follows) Christian hasn't done much, aside with help with Cotton Candy. He's not really picked a side yet.. well, I guess till now. Jericho was trying to latch on to him. So was Edge. Matty won._

**

* * *

**

This really is for stupidity. Not trying to prove a point, was just having a lot of random fun. The setting is my head. What I see in my mind. I am insane, but it's okay to be that here... I hope.. (gazes around nervously) I'll try and post more of this madness after I go thru my saved Emails. My computer is giving me fits and makes searching for saved Emails on my account very hard. Eh, writing goof-ball shit like this helps me relax when I'm stuck on my other stories. Hope y'all found it amusing ;) Oh, and stuff in these little things (T) is what you'd usually find in the 'stars'. Action thingy's. Yeah, I dunno what shit is called all the time. I'm brain dead. Check my profile for a list of my insane muses.


	2. Wars In My Mind

**Dark Fae Angel, yes, my head is strange, lol. But, after reading my stories, you should know that ;) Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you, XD! AnonymousPunk, they are distracting, lol. Esha Napoleon, glad to know I'm not alone. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you and you're sorta in here now! slashdlite, thanks, I love them too, XD! Pheonix-Syren, thank you, yes, they are fun. NeroAnne, No. There's a whole town in my head. Sadly, all my muses live in one house. There's seperate bedroom and they pop into the living area at random, where most scenes take place, and which at first, was all I could pick up. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!! **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;

**Chapter two/ 'Wars In My Mind-- start game'  
****Rated; M/ L, (mild violence, talk of violence, talk of rape)  
Set up; Random coversations that lead to muses kidnapping one another. Inside an insane writer's head. March 15-24, 09**

**In Emails;** _Had posed to my cousin, my pool idea; Imma dig a big hole, fill it with cement and fill it full of water, and put my trampoline next to it. I hope to accomplish being seriously injured by the end of summer. My Miz muse is working for me today. Imma have to yell at Mor to come and get him. Anna told me to just make sure that I keep the squad on call if I planned on diving into the pool from the tramp. But, my Mor muse informed my Miz muse that if I jump off the tramp into the pool, I may end up snapping my neck. He said it in complicated words. _

--xx--

**In Email;** _My Miz muse and my Mor muse are driving me crazy. Then Jeff got up and he's in a silly mood. Nan bought me a whole bag of Skittles, b/c reading fanfiction where everyone talks about them makes me crave them. My muses have calmed down b/c we are watching my cousin play GTA and the mindless violence is soothing them. Okay, all that was pointless. Wars go on in my mind._

Miz muse: Back to the mindless violence! (stomps foot)

Mor muse: We have no use for mindless violence at the Palace of Wisdom.

Terrah: (sarcastically) Wow, something you don't have at the Palace of Wisdom. Shocking.

Miz muse: Yeah, Mor, what do you have at the Palace of Wisdom? Oh, and BACK 2 THA MINDLESS VIOLENCE!!

Terrah: (sighs) At least, Jeff is content.

Jeff muse: (content)

Miz muse: Aww, isn't he a doll?

Mor muse: (mocking under his breath)

Miz muse: Jealous?

Jeff muse: Be jealous! Hahaha! That's funny! (back to tv) ooh, car go BOOM! (watches as police chase ensues) It's all fun and games till the cops show up. (pouts)

Mor muse: Are you sure they should be watching this?

Terrah: Not really.

Jeff muse: (watches as little dude on screen begins blowing up cops w/ rocket launcher)

Terrah: (sighs) Back to the computer.

Miz/Jeff muse: Noooo!!!

Miz muse: Take us back! (childishly throws fit)

Jeff muse: Now!

Mor muse: Are they five?

Terrah: Yes. They are.

Miz muse: Fine. I'm leaving! (leaves)

Jeff muse: I'm telling Matt! (runs to tell Matt)

Terrah: Eh, Matt'll probably agree with you.

Mor muse: Me?

--xx--

**In Emails;** _My Christian muse cornered me at the worst time with ideas. In the bathroom while I was cleaning up. What is it about that muse and bathrooms? He always attacks me in the shower, one writer stated that her muses didn't want to see her in the shower. Lucky her. I yelled at him for it, and he's been pouting and hiding all day. Getting ideas in a bathroom sucks. Like when you're in the shower? And all you can do is wait till you get out and dry off and find some paper and a pen. I need some waterproof paper and pens. I dunno if it really exists. A book on monster hunting (i.e. bigfoot) said it existed, but who knows? I've never looked. Randy muse then cursed me and pouted b/c I wanted to kick him out of room during that brutal rape scene from 'Dangerous' chp 9._

--xx--

**In Email;** _I was told in my latest review (for 'Slashy Fun' chp one) since I said I didn't want Adam to rape Jeff in the scene for my latest story, b/c I have him do it too much. They said that, yeah, I did have Adam rape Jeff too much, even in stories that I don't write. I'm guessing they were meaning 'Dangerous'? Now, later I have to figure up exactly how many times I've had Adam rape Jeff. I think that's the only person who I've had rape Jeff (sans Randy in 'Captive' but that's to be debated). I mean Jeff and Matt have both raped Adam in 'Sold' and I have planned for Randy to rape Adam in 'Cotton Candy' on down the line. Jeff? I dunno, yet. But, my Randy muse is drooling._

Randy muse: I have ways of making you give in.

Terrah: We'll see.

--xx--

_**Set up; We were talking about scene with Matt having Randy tied up in hotel room and me having dirty thoughts. (chp 10, 'Dangerous')**_

**In Email; **_It's your story. I'll have anyone who you tell me to raped, within reason._

Randy muse: Oh, hell no! I'm not a bottom!

Terrah: That's why it's called rape, sweetheart, it's not about what YOU want.

Randy muse: (clinches teeth) I'm not a bottom.

Terrah: Except for Adam. (grins)

Randy muse: (blushes furiously) That.. I.. you know I don't like Adam.

Terrah: (scoffs) Bullshit, everyone knows. You never could keep your hands off of him. Shit, I have footage and pictures of how you'd tenderly hold onto him in the ring.

Randy muse: (opens mouth, stares)

Terrah: I'm waiting.

Randy muse: I'm still not a bottom. (stalks off)

**In Email; **_I'm gonna have to show that muse he doesn't always get his way._

Edge muse: (whispers) Hey, Terrah.. Terrah.. TERRAH!

Terrah: What, EDGE!?

Edge muse: Shit. You don't have to yell.

Terrah: Neither do you. I think you're why I have headaches.

Edge muse: Yeah, whatever. Randy has been a bottom. Chapter 17 of 'Captive'. Topped by your's truly. (smirks)

Randy muse: What?!

Terrah: (giggles) He's right, Randy.

Randy muse: That's impossible. I didn't approve that! (looks up chap 17 of 'Captive')

Edge muse: You were sick that day.

Randy muse: (gulps upon seeing that it's true) That's not fair, man.

Edge muse: Hey, look at it this way. At least you were a top too. Poor Jeffrey. Tisk, tisk..

Jeff muse: Fuck you, Edge!

Edge muse: Ooh, gladly. (chases after Jeff muse)

Jeff muse: Help, Matty! (runs)

Randy muse: Imma go, now and um.. Bye. (leaves)

Terrah: He liked it and he knows it.

--xx--

_**Then my Edge muse succeeded in kidnapping Jeff muse.**_

_**RE; Anna:**__ Or, maybe, Addy had kidnapped Jeffy to keep him safe from Randy since you had mentioned that you was going to have Randy rape Addy in the 'Cotton Candy' story in the next few chapters._

**In Email; **_I actually think my Edge muse is trying to be diabolical. Only failing miserably and ending up looking silly. _

Edge muse: I don't always fail, okay? I succeeded in getting Jeff away from Miz and Matt. That's NOT failing!

Terrah: Yeah, until Matt finds out and stomps your ass again.

Edge muse: (glares)

Terrah: And why do you care?

Mor muse: It's like what King said about Mickie James one time, during that psycho obsession fiasco with Trish.. He said; 'I think Mickie is getting better, she told me the other day; you can not make someone love you, all you can do is stalk them and hope they panic and give in.'

Terrah: Yeah, one question; Where. Have. You. BEEN?!

Mor muse: Hiding from Orton.

Terrah: Why?

Mor muse: Hatred of concussions.

Terrah: Ah.

_**RE; Anna;**_ _So, Randy had threatened to kick Morrison's head off_

Randy muse: I did not! Morrison's just a pussy!

Mor muse: I am not a pussy, Orton. You're just jealous because you wish you could have abs like me.

Randy muse: Have you looked at me lately, man? I am a work of art! Everybody wishes they could look like me, or be with me. You like a girl, with your tight hips, and all that pretty long hair.

Mor muse: So, you're saying I look like a chick now?

Randy muse: (thinks for a second) Yes. You do. All that glitter and fur coats. Shit, slashers pair Jeff up with everyone under the sun, maybe they should give you the same treatment.

Mor muse: (mumbles death threats)

Terrah: (watches a little too closely) Dear lord, now I'm slashing these two.

Randy muse: Hey!?

Mor muse: Hey!?

Terrah: Well, shut up and go away. Edge!

Edge muse: Busy!

Terrah: With what?

HBK muse: I don't even want to know.

Randy muse: He's fucking his toy, man. Leave him alone.

HBK muse: (cries) I didn't want to know! (runs off crying louder)

Terrah: (blinks) Um, okay.. moving on..

Edge muse: What do you want? I was playing with my toy.

Mor muse: (confused) What toy? D'you have toys... (clears throat) I mean, we have no use for toys at the Palace of Wisdom (crosses arms)

Randy muse: Again? What do you have at the Palace of Wisdom?

Mis muse: Candy canes. We used them to beat up Santa Clause. (huffs)

Mor muse: Terrah gave me permission. Since Santa said Christmas was canceled just b/c Jeff became champion.

Miz muse: That Santa on The Dirt Sheet wasn't the REAL SANTA, JOHN! He was a FAT guy in a SUIT!

Mor muse: Whatever. Get over it.

Randy muse: Both of you, shut up!

Miz muse: (hides)

Mor muse: (cowers) I still wanna know what toys? (continues to cower)

Randy muse: He means Jeff, you moron!

Edge muse: Are we all done being stupid? I'd like to get back...

Terrah: You're not raping him are ya?

Edge muse: (scoffs) No. I mean he refuses at first, but after a few minutes I have him moaning in heat like a slut. He likes it, I'm slowly breaking him. (grins)

Mor muse: You're an evil man. Can I watch?

Edge muse: No. Now, I'd like to get back to my pretty little slut.

Matt muse: Copeland! Where the fuck is my brother?!

Edge muse: Not again?! (runs away)

_**RE; Anna: **__Anna; So, is Matty threatening Addy?_

**In Email; **_Matty's always threatening Addy._

Matt muse: Where are you, Edge? I want Jeff brought back to me this instant.

Terrah: Matty, (whines) Leave them alone. Give it a break.

Matt muse: Them? Is there something you'd like to tell me?

Terrah: Yes, stop yelling and go away. Jeff's a big boy.

Matt muse: (glares) Edge can't hide forever. You'll need him sometime or another. (walks off sulking)

--xx--

**Notes:** _In short, b/c I didn't write it all down and I'm too lazy. Matt freed Jeff, kicked Edge's sorry ass and took Jeff away to deprogram him. Why he needed to deprogram was beyond me. Edge went into hiding w good reason, and Mor helped me complete a bunch of mindless tasks, even though he was yelling at me that I misspelled words._

**

* * *

**

I have so much more, and this maybe isn't the best chp, b/c I wasn't writing full on mini-epics w/ my muses at that point b/c I was still afraid I'd get carted off to the loony bin. Thanks for letting me waste your time. :) I DO NOT encourage that pool idea!! DO NOT endorse it in any way. I'm no goody-two-shoes, but I don't want my ass sued. So, I didn't tell anyone it was okay to do. (whistles innocently) For those who don't know, GTA is a video game series from Rockstar games. It stands for Grand Theft Auto and I love those games. I wish I had a PS3 (pouts) I dun own the rights to them either. I dun condone the murder of police men either. But, GTA isn't real. It's just a game. Oh, more to come.. just stick with me..


	3. BLASPHEME

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., thank you. Hey, I'm getting somewhere. Pheonix-Syren, Matt and Adam getting into it is a fave of mine :P Mor barely passes for to be a 'top'. XD. NeroAnne, Poor Randy. Mor and Jeff being lesbians! XD! Holy shit! That's one of the best ideas, ever! As for Edge making Jeff moan like a slut? He's not giving details currently.. but, there are logical reasons why he's not O.o wrestlefan4, from chp 1 and 2, your muses gave me the idea to have muses. I wish my Jericho muse was more like your's. Mine just hides on me. My Hunter muse is the pest. Esha Napoleon, lol. But, I am never bored :) Dark Fae Angel, glad I could make you feel sane. I'm not sane (giggles madly) I'm proud of that! P.S. LOL. I was thinking the same thing the other day. Matt muse's in love with Addy muse? One of my other muses actually accused Matt of that. I posed this theory to Matt muse, right before he went back to Psycho Matt.. long story, I will eventually get to it all.. anyway.. I hope I get to update 'Sold to a Hardy' and maybe do those one-shots if he's back to Psycho Matty. My Matt muse is bipolar.. anyway.. the question..? Right.. Matt muse got brutally defensive when I asked, stammered a bit, then hide. slashdlite, never said I was sane ;) At first it was just to entertain Anna, but she kept bugging me to post them as a one-shot, or whatever. Glad, I listened. Awe, keep at it, hun. I just now realized you have a story, b/c I've been so busy with family drama I am minus a brain. I will have a look at it :)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;

**Chapter three/ 'BLASPHEME'  
****Rated; M/ L, (mild violence, talk of violence, talk of rape, kid(muse)napping)  
****Set up; Edited 'Dangerous' for the most part. March 27-29, '09. Serious muse placement issues. Muses kidnapping other muses.**

**In Email;**_**Was asked about which story I was gonna update;**__ Hopefully, 'Ride'. I need to get my sorry ass back on 'Cotton Candy'._

Randy muse: Yes, you do.

Terrah: You just wanna rape Adam.

Randy muse: Ooh, good guess, Ms. Slash writer.

Edge muse: Hey, I dunno what you're thinking.. (ponders) Okay, I do know what you're thinking. But, YOU stay away from my ass. (points at Randy)

Randy muse: (smirks arrogantly and blows a kiss at Edge)

Edge muse: (gulps)

Terrah: I really wish you guys would learn your places.

Edge muse: What's that mean?

Terrah: It means; Edge is obsessed w/ Jeff. Jeff will never get out of being under Matty's thumb to know what he wants.

Randy muse: He wants his brother, and John Morrison, I think.

Terrah: And Miz wants Jeff, and Mor wants Miz..

Edge muse: Really? (still looking at Randy like he's full of shit)

Randy muse: C'mon, it's so obvious. Mor wouldn't put up with his stupidity if he didn't want to fuck him.

Terrah: Good point. Edge wants Christian back, so does Jericho, but so does Matt, and Christian went with Matty. That problem was solved.

Edge muse: Sez you.

Jericho muse: Yeah, sez you, jerky.

Terrah: PROBLEM SOLVED!!

Jericho muse: (holds hands over ears) Okay, okay.. sheesh, ya don't have to yell. (hides)

Edge muse: I want Jeffy anyway. (pouts)

Terrah: Yeah... And now, Randy wants Edge.

Randy muse: And Jeff. I wanna make him watch. (lifts eyebrow suggestively)

Terrah: Okay..

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme!! (leaves)

Edge muse: What is that guy's deal?

Jeff muse: I think he got into my sugar stash. I'm only down to 10 bags. I had 12. (pouts)

Edge muse: (licks lips)

Randy muse: (looks over at Edge)

Edge muse: He's mine, Orton!

Randy muse: Fuck you. (goes after Jeff)

Edge muse: (has same idea)

Jeff muse: (ducks out of way) Ooh, look, a quarter. (picks up quarter)

Randy muse: (grabs Edge) HA! Gotcha!

Edge muse: (squeaks) Terrah.. help..

Jeff muse: Whoa.. (stares in wonder at quarter)

Terrah: Okay, seems I still don't have this problem solved.

Randy muse: I do. (tosses Edge over shoulder and carries him off)

Jeff muse: (looks around stunned) Did I miss something? (blinks)

Terrah: Yeah, y'did, Jeff.

Jeff muse: (shrugs and pockets quarter)

Matt muse: Hey, have you seen a quarter? I left it laying here somewhere.

Terrah: Jeff has it.

Matt muse: Jeff! Gimme my quarter!

Jeff muse: NO! I found it, it's mine!

Matt muse: It's my quarter!

Jeff muse: Finder's keepers!

Matt muse: You are so childish! (tackles Jeff)

Jeff muse: Get off, it's mine!

Matt muse: MINE!! (struggling to get quarter away from Jeff)

Jeff muse: Mine! (trying to keep it away from Matt)

Terrah: (sighs)

--xx--

_**Then the coversation turned to Anna's musi being well-mannered for an occassion.**_

**In Email;** _A well-mannered muse? What the hell is that? (glares at muses)_

Mor muse: (jumps, squeals and hides)

Terrah: Great. I needed that muse.

Jeff muse: I have a quarter.

Terrah: And why do any of you need one?

Jeff muse: Simple, my dear Terrah; there's a candy store in your head just down the block from the arcade.

Terrah: (amused) There's an arcade in my head?

Jeff muse: Yes, but they only have Smackdown vs Raw, Grand Theft Auto, and the Sims 2.

Terrah: And that's bad?

Jeff muse: (starts to speak)

Matt muse: Jeff, I want my quarter back!

Jeff muse: (hides)

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Well, what do you think Randy's doing to Addy? You know that it's probably not very pretty or pleasant to Addy._

**In Email;** _Knowing the frame of mind Randy's in, it's probably torturous, and sinister._

Jeff muse: He's making him watch The Marine.

Terrah: (screams) Oh, god! NOT THAT! Poor, Addy (cries)

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme!! (hides)

Hunter muse: Seriously? Are they watching The Marine?

Jeff muse: (shrugs) I dunno. I heard terrifying screams coming from Randy's room.

Terrah: I know, he's forcing him to watch previews for 12 Rounds over and over. (shudders)

Hunter muse: NO! Not that.. that's worse than raping him in the ass. I'm outta here. I dun want no part of this..

HBK muse: Blaspheme!

Hunter muse: Yeah, that.. run, Shawn! (runs away)

HBK muse: (shrugs) See ya. (runs away)

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Probably both. Or making poor Addy scream from being forced to watch both The Marine & being raped._

**In Email;** _They better not be playing Cena movies in my head. I won't allow it. _

Jeff muse: Eh, don't worry. He's just raping him.

Terrah: And what are you? Gossip muse?

Jeff muse: That has a damn good ring to it. Gossip muse.

Terrah: Well, go get Mor for me.

Jeff muse: He's making out with Mike in the locker room.

Terrah: (sighs)

--xx--

_**Got into conversation about Adam throwing picture of second ex wife in 'Dangerous', chp 14, and about me trying to figure out why Adam liked to touch Jeff and hold him in the story(thinks, 'who wouldn't?'), since the editor, me, did not yet know if it was gonna turn into a romantic story between Jeff and Adam. No. I dunno where she was going with it either. Nor, do I know where 'A New Beginning' is going. I have zero insider info, b/c I hate spoilers, period**__._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Nothing I guess. I didn't come up with the idea. My Edge muse told me to write that so I did._

**In Email;** _(throws hands up in defeat) Your Edge muse is just as.. well, I dun have a word for it._

Hunter muse: Nutty? Frustrating? Twitchy?

Terrah: Yeah, that.

**In Email;** _But, isn't he attracted to Jeff in the least? __**(trying to probe for info, not getting a good reponse)**_

Hunter muse: Is that all you think about?

Terrah: As a matter of fact, it is.

--xx--

_**Talking about 'deal' arrangements from 'Dangerous'.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ I'll know if and when I get to that point. But he will be going home with Matt when Jeff's released from the hospital since it will be several days before he leaves the hospital_

**In Email;**_ Oh. I got a dirty thought; Hospital sex (giggles) Yeah. Or, maybe a one-shot idea for my other story, 'Slashy Fun'. I'm at odds b/c I want them all to be Adam/Jeff._

Hunter muse: Seriously, that's all she thinks about.

Terrah: (groans) Shut up and go away.

--xx--

**In Email;** _But, I hadn't went to sleep till 2pm (was up all night) today, working on shit, getting two chps loaded, 'Cotton Candy'-- Jay and Matt have sex, chp 9, and 'Sold to a Hardy'-- prelude to Matt raping Adam, chp 7. That will happen in the next chap, 8. 'Cause after watching Matt Hardy snuggling a cute little doggy on SD and being all psycho, my Matt muse is feeling devious. Oh, he's not directing it towards Jeff muse, he's directing it towards Edge muse, who is still being held captive by Randy muse, I think. I dunno, I finally got Hunter to stop bothering me, then Mor was bugging me as I went to bed this evening and I told him to lemme lone, I was going to sleep, I didn't have the brain power to write anything._

**_Talking about my cousins leaving and going back home, a four hour drive from me, after two weeks of it being noisy b/c they were here. I was depressed b/c I miss them (pouts)_**

**In Email;** _It's too quiet here. It'll take a day or two to get used to a quiet house. There's actually a feeling like something has died, that I'm trying to ignore._

Terrah: (yells at Jeff muse)

Jeff muse: What's up?

Terrah: Distract me.

Jeff muse: Well, I would, but I'm hunting down Randy.

Terrah: Why?

Jeff muse: No reason of your's.

Terrah: Hello? My head! I think I have a reason to know. (looks around) Jeff?

Jeff muse: (gone)

_**Then brought about a discussion of when my Jeff muse yelled at me in a hardware store b/c I was too tired that morning to take down any of his ideas. We were in the hardware store b/c the porch light broke and needed a replacement, and I had stayed up the whole night, which is habit.**_

**In Email; **_Jeff never yells at me angrily. Usually just when he's hyper. It was surreal. I was sleep deprived in a hardware store, with a usually mellow muse yelling at me. And there was these pipes, and I was giggling and thinking dirty thoughts. I miss my Mizzie muse._

_**Talking about a chapter of 'Dangerous'.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ So you wasn't surprised at all by me writing it in the file?_

**In Email;** _Why should I be? It's still an incredibly slashy story._

Mor muse: You almost spelled 'incredibly' and 'spelled' wrong, twice.

Terrah: Yay! You're up!

Jeff muse: Look over her. She's in a weird mood today. RANDY! I want you to release Edge this second!

Terrah: Oh, great (slaps forehead) Now, he wants him?

Mor muse: Matt's too busy with Christian. Jeff's lonely without Edge stalking him, and Matt trying to kill Edge for stalking him. It keeps the balance. Randy broke the balance. Which is probably why you feel conflicted right now.

Terrah: Thank you, Dr. Phil.

Mor muse: Do I look like a fat stack of crap to you? That nutcase wishes he had abs like me. I am the Shaman of Sexy..

Terrah: Okay, we get it. No more talk of mountains and sodas, okay.

**In Email; **_Damn, it's raining here. I wish it would stop fucking raining._

Mor muse: We don't have storms at the Palace of Wisdom.

Miz muse: That's a damned lie. (walks in looking soaked)

Terrah: Were you at the Palace of Wisdom, Miz?

Miz muse: Well, no. The shower's broken. I was trying to help Jericho fix it, but it turns out neither of us knows how to fix a broken shower, and we both got soaked. (pouts)

Terrah: (sighs) Is anything else in my head gonna break?

Jeff muse: Randy when I find him.

Terrah: Oh, that's gonna be a good bout.

Hunter muse: Seriously, it's all she thinks about. Either two guys fighting, or, well... y'know? (winks)

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme!! (hides)

Mor muse: Does that guy do anything else?

Terrah: Actually, he's mere comic relief. He doesn't help me a bit.

_**RE; Anna;**_ _LOL. So, that's all your HBK muse does is point and say that?_

**In Email;** _No. Sometimes he does that little entrance dance of his. Which, I think I like have it permanently stuck in my head. 'Blaspheme' is one of my fave words. HBK on Raw said it to Eric Bischoff one time about his book. I usually shout it at my brother when he says something bad about Jeff, or Edge, or when the storyboard on the 2009 Raw vs SD video game says 'Terminate Jericho'. I can just see HBK pointing and yelling that at something that's like not normal and wholesome. Or at gay sex._

--xx--

**In Email; **_**Useless Good vs Evil discussion b/c I was talking about Addy turning from psychotic kidnapper/rapist in 'Dangerous' to a sweetheart and taking care of Jeffrey.**_ _I like when the good guy turns evil, and the bad guy becomes good. Maybe that's why I liked Batman as a kid. The villians were pretty vile, but I sorta had a soft spot for them, b/c there was a method to their madness. A reason why they were evil. But, I liked when Spiderman turned evil a bit in the 3rd movie. I mean, my youngest cousin was watching the Grinch movie yesterday, and it's kinda like that. He was the bad guy, but he had a reason, and then something happens where he turns good. I just like when that happens w/ Addy in fics. Shit, they do it in wrestling all the time. Faces turning heel and heels turning face. Wrestling fans should be used to it._

Hunter muse: You sound like a nerd.

Terrah: STFU!! And NO, not Cena's finisher.

Mor muse: She does sound like a nerd.

Terrah: I wish I was a nerd. I'd know how to fix this damn computer.

**

* * *

**

Yes, my HBK muse shouts that a lot. And no offense to any John Cena lovers, or haters. But, this was typed during a time when they were showing about 12 '12 Rounds' commercial previews a commercial break, every commercial break on Raw, SD, and ECW. They even started to show them on WWE dot com. They attacked my friend and then me. The ads molested my eyes, luckily I had my volume off on my computer so it didn't molest my ears. I'm sure it's a lovely movie, I just got really sick of the advertisements. I dun own anything mentioned as far as tv and movies.

In closing, I'm glad people are finding it funny, or amusing. Love y'all. I really mean it, XD! More to come..


	4. The Balance Shifts

**Testing.. testing .. 123... Esha Napoleon, not my fault. I swear (gazes around innocently) wrestlefan4, my Jeffy muse is slightly ADD.. okay, a lot ADD, lol. I too shouted at the tv during 12 Rounds ads. I forgot they also played it during TNA (twitching) There was no escape! I didn't delete the cheesecake thing. I've read it over and over infact. It was really funny. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., thank you and you're welcome :) AnonymousPunk, those ads were numerous and annoying. Sorry, Cena :P Those are my three fave video games, yes :) NeroAnne, my muses are conflicted. They pair up at random, they're whores, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, it's my head and I'm not sure what Randy did with Adam O.o Dark Fae Angel, my Hunter muse is annoying, Mor thinks he's a god, so yeah they made fun of the awesome nerds. Who do rule and seriously, I wish I was a nerd and was all smart. I laughed so hard while typing that Cena movie thing. That would be hell. Being forced to watch Cena movies and ads for Cena movies over and over. See No Evil (love that movie) did have great death scenes, esp, the cell phone. Kane is awesome. My Matt muse is conflicted and bipolar and he hates when I call him bipolar. 'Slashy Fun' isn't gonna be all Adam/Jeff. I am writing a Matt/Adam as we speak. I feel bad for Matty too. I know. I love the bad guys. Being the older sibling is hard. I sooo agree.**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter four/ 'The Balance Shifts'  
Rated; M/ L, (mild V, kidnapping, talk of kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, adult situations)  
Set up; The start of Jeff as psycho. The balance in my head shifting to where Jeff is dominant and Edge is helpless. March 29- April 8, 2009.

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol. So, did you ever find Addy yet? Or, is he still be molested by Mr. Randy who was IED?_

**In Email;** _Jeff hasn't found him yet. Apparently my head has a lot of space to hide in._

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Lol, so, what's the Jeff muse doing right now? Or, has he vanished as well? Perhaps Randy grabbed him as well?_

**In Email:** _Randy doesn't want to deal with Jeff mad and psycho, I'll tell him that. _

Jeff muse: (frustrated) Terrah! Where's Orton? Y'have to know where he is. It's your head.

Terrah: (ponders) Try the basement. They won't let me see down in there. (pouts) That's where the fun shit happens.

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol, ok, where's Matt muse?_

**In Email;** _I think I wore him and Christian out last night when I made them help me with 'Cotton Candy', and then Matt pulled double duty on 'Sold to a Hardy', he'll need to get his ass up soon, b/c I need Evil Matt to pull off Addy's rape scene._

--xx--

_**Then the dicussion turned to my hatred of storms and fear of tornados and fires. Anna then basically tells me damn twisters can go anywhere. Including hills. B/c I live on a hill. And I want to pretend they can't get me. B/c I like living in denial.**_

**In Email;** _Shh, don't tell the paranoid person that! Let me sleep thru the night! _

Terrah: (watches as Jeff muse happily has Edge muse draped across his shoulders as if he was a mink) Ah, you found him. Why are his hands and feet tied and his mouth duct taped? Randy do that?

Jeff muse: Nope.

Terrah: D'you find Orton?

Jeff muse: Nope.

Terrah: D'you find him in the basement?

Jeff muse: Nope. The cellar.

Terrah: My head has a cellar? (smirks amused) There's a difference?

Jeff muse: Not much. But, the cellar has a furnace.

Terrah: My head has a furnace?

Jeff muse: Yep, but it's broken.

Terrah: (sighs) Who broke it? (folds arms)

Jeff muse: It was already like that. I swear. (smirks sinisterly)

Terrah: Tell me you didn't throw Randy in the furnace!

Jeff muse: No. I swear, I didn't find him. Just Edge, he was hiding. Now, he's mine. (smiles proudly)

Edge muse: (rolls eyes and mumbles under tape)

Jeff muse: Let's go, Addy, we're gonna have fun. (carries him off)

Edge muse: (struggles and pleads thru tape)

Terrah: Jeff? I need him. Shit, can't get nothing done with muses kidnapping one another.

--xx--

_**Something to do with the ever so annoying, neverending, Edge/VG/TBS storyline. And how bad I hate it (cries hysterically) P.S. My Edge muse had been kept away from me.**_

Edge muse: Actually the whole thing is pretty damn disturbing. Seriously, and they say slashers are bad. But, they'd have people believe I'd screw that woman?

Terrah: (ignoring Edge's stupidity) You're back!! Yay!!! I'm happy now, XD! (claps like five year old)

Hunter muse: (taunts) Edge and Vickie.

Terrah: AHHHHHH!!! GO AWAY!!! (scowls)

Jeff muse: Come, Edge.. (jerks Edge muse by the leash he has on his neck)

Edge muse: (whimpers) Please, help me.. (is dragged away by Jeff muse)

Terrah: (smirks) I like the whole Jeffy thinks he owns Edge deal... (smile fades) Wait.. Jeff! Bring him back! I need him!!

Hunter muse: (holds hands over ears) Stop shouting so much. Remember we live in this head too.

Terrah: Oh, I wanna see Randy punt you in the head... Too bad I can't find him!!

--xx--

_**Fanfiction talk. The first chp of 'A New Beginning.**_

**In Email;** _I was looking back on 'Dangerous' and I could kindly see Matt fighting his inner demons about Adam and Jeff. Like he tried harder than hell to accept it, but just couldn't make himself. Er.. that's the way I see it as a reader. I guess, Matt has every reason not to want to accept it; Adam took Amy from him and he's never completely healed. But, then Adam kidnapped his baby brother and forced his will. But, somewhere Jeff saw the good in Adam, b/c we found out he wasn't really a monster, just a human being with needs and wants. Matt, it seems, is feeling left out and feels like he's lost his baby brother to Adam like he lost Amy, and he just reacted in a shitty way in revealing that, instead of being more of a man about it. I shoulda saved this for my review-- thanks Mor muse. _

Mor muse: (innocently) What? That's a better way of wording it.

Matt muse: That's the way I see it. (sniffs)

Jeff muse: (literally holding Edge on his lap like a teddy bear) Oh, cheer up, Matty. I'm not going anywhere. (nuzzling his face in Edge's back now)

Edge muse: (sighs and slumps in defeat)

Matt muse: He gets all your attention now.

Jeff muse: So. Christian gets all of your's.

Matt muse: (stutters) That's not the point.

Terrah: QUIET!!

Matt muse: (immediately comes to attention)

Jeff muse: (drops Edge muse and covers mouth)

Edge muse: (tries to escape, but chokes himself on the leash that Jeff still holds)

Terrah: Oh, great. (sighs) Now, they think they're cute.

Matt muse: But, we are cute. (pouts)

Terrah: So not the point.. (ponders) But, if you're back to being cute, maybe I can get some help on 'Cotton Candy'.. (hints)

Jeff muse: (jerks Edge muse back up to his lap) I'm content with 'Sold'

Matt muse: Of course you are. You never get to be a top anywhere else.

Terrah: Well, there was that one story w/ Randy..

Matt muse: Jeff topping Randy? (tries to picture it)

Jeff muse: Quit thinking about me in dirty ways!

Matt muse: Jeff, there isn't a fangirl, or guy, or muse, that doesn't think about you in some kind of dirty way.

Edge muse: So, get used to it. And Lemme go!

Jeff muse: You shut up. Don't make me get the gag.

Terrah: Keep talking, Edge. I wanna see him use the gag. (smirks pervertedly)

**In Email; **_My muses have serious problems. _

Mor muse: What do you expect? They live in your head.

Terrah: Good point, Dr. Phil.

Mor muse: I told you, I'm NOT that fat stack of CRAP!!!

Terrah: I didn't mean you looked like him. Geez, calm down. I meant you act like him by trying to... oh, nevermind.. now I'm doing it. (sighs)

_**Fanfiction talk, still on the first chp of 'A New Beginning'.**_

**In Email;** _Poor Jeffy, he's so heartbroken here. (glares at my Matt muse)_

Matt muse: (swallows) What did I do? It's not your story, y'know? It wasn't my fault.

Terrah: No. But, now I feel bad for what you did to both of them in 'Sold'.

Mor muse: I didn't think that was possible.

Terrah: (sighs) But, it's just a story. Nah, I like angst and heartbreak, b/c then you get to fix them.

Mor muse: Admit it, you secretly like hurt/comfort?

Terrah: Well, only if the characters are brutally tortured first. (grins evily)

--xx--

_**Fanfiction talk. Was comtemplating one-shot ideas, including one where after both my boys lost their matches at 'Mania 25 (Jeff and Edge) they could comfort each other in the locker room.. or the hotel.. or the parking garage/lot? It turned to a Matt/Adam discussion. As far as muses; Randy was still M.I.A.**_

**In Email;** _I was just thinking about how to write a sex scene between those two. Not one where Matt rapes Edge, or Edge is the submissive, twitchy scaredy cat (I'm gonna write that too) but, I mean like where there's like a lot of anger and hostility and just pure unresolved sexual tension. It'd be the most brutal sex ever that wasn't rape.. or, they'd think they were raping each other._

Jeff muse: Matty can't have Addy! Addy's mine! All mine! Mineminemine! (throws fit)

Terrah: Yeah.. okay.. Where is Addy?

Jeff muse: Locked in the basement.

Mor muse: I think Randy was hiding in the basement.

Jeff muse: Shit. (off to basement)

Terrah: See what you've done.

Mor muse: (shrugs) Payback is a bitch.

Jeff muse: You lied to me!

Mor muse: (screams like 12 yr old girl and hides)

Jeff muse: I'll have to find a safer place to hide this. (carries Edge muse off to somewhere)

Edge muse: (screams at me thru duct tape)

Terrah: (groans) Jeff, put him down.

Jeff muse: NO!

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Or, you could have Matt rape Addy after he finds out that Adam had comforted Jeff after his hellious brother vs brother match at Wrestlemania last night?_

--xx--

_**Then I was having having bad images of something up to writing a sex scene, the first one for 'A New Beginning'. I can't remember what it was, and I dun want to.**_

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Just think of dear precious Addy and Jeffy and Randy. In the shower together. Lol._

**In Email;** _Yes, ahh, that's much better. (eyes brighten up) I wanna write that threeway._

Matt muse: But.. but.. that's leaving me out. (pouts)

Terrah: Okay, fine. I'll add Christian and there'll be a full blown orgy, XD!

Matt muse: (gulps)

**In Email;**_ That's true. It's still depressing. But, I've sighed and calmed down. __**For the record, I can't remember what was depressing in that very instance. Something about wrestling, no doubt.**_

Matt muse: About that orgy...?

Terrah: Agreeing to it?

Matt muse: Well..

Jeff muse: (clamps hand over Matt's mouth) He'd love to.

Matt muse: (mumbling and glaring evily at brother)

Terrah: Well, alright then. I'll get on that. Now, who's the bottoms?

Matt muse: (pointing at Jeff)

Jeff muse: Why am I always the bottom?!

Terrah: Uhh..

Edge muse: Because you sorta look like a hott chick.

Jeff muse: (jerks on leash fastened to a collar around Edge's neck) Quiet. You'll use your mouth when I tell you to.

Matt muse: (removes Jeff's hand) I have to admit, seeing Jeff dominate Edge is kinda hott.

Terrah: Knew you'd see shit our way.

Edge muse: (sighs and slumps in defeat)

--xx--

_**Why Rated-RKO was sooo hott and slashy!! :P**_

**In Email;** _It's still hott though, Rated-RKO. Two delicious bad boys that hug.. a lot.. yummy... I mean they left in a limo together refusing to wait on Lita after Cyber Sunday '06, after Edge's glorious PPV ass-shot. They didn't even shower... and I know, that was for the broadcast, it wasn't real, it was nothing, but shit.. lemme dream. That moment inspired such delicious fantasies of limo sex. I mean, who's to say Orton wasn't turned on after seeing Edge bared assed in the ring? Okay, I've been trying to write that one-shot for a while. I think we are close to pulling my Randy muse out of hiding. _

Jeff muse: I'll be waiting. (holds up chair)

Terrah: Well, that won't happen now. (shakes head)

**In Email;** _Finding pics of Addy's so hard.... (squeals) speaking of hard... Shit, that new chp of 'Love & Lust' by redsandman99... wow.... Hotthotthott.. so, fucking glad me and NeroAnne aren't the only two writing Adam/Jeff sex scenes... need cold fucking shower... fuck!!! (clears throat) Damn... (kidnaps Ron Simmons) Say it!!!_

Ron Simmons: (dramatically pauses) DAMN!!!

Terrah: (releases Ron Simmons) Thank you....

Ron Simmons: (runs like hell) That chick is nuts!

_-- No way related to my muses-- who are cowaring in fear, except Jeff muse who is leering at Edge muse-- who's tied up and helpless._

--xx--

Edge muse: (runs past) Free! Free at last!.. Holy shit.. (skids to stop in front of Jeff and takes of in other direction)

Jeff muse: Damn it! Matty, help me catch him. (throws a mock fit)

Matt muse: Nope. (smirks)

Jeff muse: (huffs)

Terrah: (watches amused)

Edge muse: (halts outside) I.. (pants) think.. I (pants) lost him.. (sighs)

Randy muse: Oh, you lost Jeff. But, I found you.

Edge muse: (groans) Leave me alone.. (whines) Everyone, go back to wanting to fuck Jeff and leave me alone... (glares at me) This is YOUR fault.

Terrah: (whistles innocently) Huh? (looks around) Who? Me? What'd I do?

Edge muse: You know what you did.

Randy muse: Come with me, Edge.

Edge muse: (backs away from Randy) Uhh.. R..Randy.. can..t we.. w..work something o..out?

Randy muse: Nope. (lunges for Edge)

Edge muse: (ducks and scurries out of way)

Jeff muse: (blasts Randy with chair)

Randy muse: (out cold)

Jeff muse: Ahh, I feel better (sighs) Here, Edge, Edge, Edge.. Here, boy.. (whistles like calling a dog)

Edge muse: Terrah, make him leave me alone!

Terrah: (chewing gum, blows and pops bubble) Damn, this is minty...

Jeff muse: Let's go, Edge.. Jeffy didn't say you could get off your leash.

Matt muse: I think he's becoming more deranged.

Terrah: Eh, I like him that way. (grins)

Jeff muse: (has Edge cornered)

Edge muse: (cowaring in corner)

Jeff muse: (grabs at Edge)

Edge muse: (ducks and runs off)

Jeff muse: Shit! Get back here, Addy! This isn't funny!

**

* * *

**

Hehe.. I dun have a Ron Simmons muse. So, I had to steal one for the occassion. I didn't really kidnap anyone. Just got so excited to see that update, and that scene from 'Love and Lust' that I had a silly moment. I hope I dun get in trouble for that shout-out. I love that story by redsandman99, it's awesome and me and Anna always talk about the chapters when they are posted. I'll tell y'all to check it out if you haven't. Yes, I am sooo sick of the Edge and VG storyboard. I wish WWE would end it already!!! Please, for the sake of my eyes. (begging) I still wanna write that limo scene with Redge (Randy and Edge) 'Sold to a Hardy' caused this chaos. Blame it. XD.


	5. WRONG

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, my Edge muse is greatly tortured. wrestlefan4, alright, no one who read her review for chp 4 is allowed to tell anyone. What? I can't say. I'm not allowed to tell. My Mor muse is a coward. Chris in Matt's new wrestling tights, twirling around lik'a ballerina? That vision could oddly keep me amused for hours. No, you are not alone in this wonderful madness :P I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., thank you, and here's the next chp. Pheonix-Syren, hott chicks can be dominating. Even Jeff, who looks like a hott chick. Thank you, I guess my head is entertaining. I'm always entertained at least. Dark Fae Angel, yes, they have calmed down a bit on Edge/VG/TBS. I hope it stays that way, then eventually ends completely. Edge cheating on VG w/ Jeffro? I love that concept. Too much. Psycho Jeff rocks! He should be psycho on SD... well, there was the whole tying hott sexy, psycho brother to a table at Backlash thing. Hardy bondage in wrestling. We need more of that... hopefully not breaking more body parts though O.o I can imagine even if I could be a writer for WWE, Vince would say; "Sorry, Terrah. Your writing skills are impressive. But, someone who works for someone, who works for someone, who works for me, read 'Captive' and we are just too fearful to let you work on any storyboards." (doesn't believe writing skills are impressive, not that arrogant) Being kidnaped by Jeff wouldn't be a bad thing. I dunno why my Edge muse complains. I've told Randy muse to stay away, but he dun listen. Matt muse is pretty much okay with the gayness, he just won't admit to what he so obviously feels for Adam. P.S. What do you know of my Hardycest plans? Psycho Jeff dominating Matt as revenge for 'Slashy Fun'; That was top secret! Esha Napoleon, yes, that's what Edge muse gets. Him being Jeff muse's pet sex slave? I dun mind it :P**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter five/ 'WRONG'  
Rated; M/ L, (mild V, talk of Violence, talk of rape, kidnapping etc, adult situations, the usual)  
Set up; Basically more editing, and some one-shot ideas. April 8-12/2009

**In Email;** _Ah, Edge is free._

Jeff muse: Come, Edge.

Terrah: (watches helplessly as Jeff drags Edge along with him) Nevermind.

Edge muse: (choking on leash) Help.. (gasps) me..

Jeff muse: (jerks leash) Quiet!

Matt muse: (sighs) Jeff, wait up. (follows)

--xx--

**_Were discussing E&C thing on Edge DVD. This conversation was rougher. It's been edited for major typos._**

_**RE; Anna;**_ _I thought that you had the Edge DVD._

**In Email;** _I do. Oh, is that what you're talking about? I told you, I'm sleep deprived and a little stupid today. Look over me. My muses are putting on one hell of a show too. And my brother has to be here and I have to be soo fucking sleepy. To which I'm going to bed soon. Maybe by 3 a.m. (scoffs) Yeah, like that'll happen. My Miz muse came out of hiding. He was scared of all the kidnapping. Then my mind actually allowed me to view the basement in my head. See, I've only been able to pick up the outside pattio and the living room. Jeffy had Edge tied to a chair and whoa... what a scene. I've yet to see my muses actually doing anything to each other which is strange for a slash sex scene writer. But, Miz kept taking my attention. To me begging him not too, but he gave me that damn puppy dog face. I told him to leave me alone and he could have junk food. But, Mor drug him away. Mor still doesn't know why the furnace is broke. They burned some of his fur coats, including the yellow 'big bird' one and the tights to match._

Mor muse: What?!

Terrah: Oh, nothing. (hides) Damn.. (remembers it's her head and she can't hide)

--xx--

_**Actually talking about a fic by sadness1986 on LJ. I love those stories, but w/ my computer being COMPLETELY FUCKING STUPID, I can't comment on them right yet. But, oh, they're so dark and delicious... I proudly occupy the sicko corner.**_

**In Email;** _I found a LJ community and I am reading a slash fic where Edge had Matt tied up, and is torturing him sweetly. About the way I have him torture Jeffy. Toys, bondage, forced pleasure.._

Matt muse: HEY!!!!?

Edge muse: (smirks)

Matt muse: Oh, no! No ideas, you. (points at me)

Terrah: But, that's the point to gimme ideas. You agreed to that orgy.

Matt muse: Nuh, uh. Jeff agreed to me agreeing to that orgy.

Jeff muse: (blinks) Y'what?

Edge muse: (sighs out of boredom)

Matt muse: Nevermind. (shakes head) I had to get the slash writer.

Terrah: Deal with it.

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol. Okay. I don't know if I will have the file done today or not. Since all I have wrote is three paragraphs. It's just not coming to me. I mean, I had one idea for the beginning. But, after that? Nothing._

**In Email;** _Don't force it._

Jeff muse: That's what Edge said. (laughs)

Edge muse: So fucking juvenile! (gags as Jeff pulls on the leash)

Matt muse: Now, that I like. (points and laughs)

Terrah: Isn't that what Edge usually does?

Matt muse: Yup.

--xx--

_**Talking about Cena being on the Cutting Edge leading up to Backlash '09. The big reverie; Edge hates Cena. And then me talking about something I read that said yaoi and wrestling didn't mix. And me saying wrestling was slashy. Don't take it personal. I can find the slash in kiddie cartoons. **_

_**RE; Anna:**__ But, talk about understatement of the year. Edge tells John Cena that he has ruined his life and that he hates him. Lol._

**In Email;**_I know. I was like (sarcastically) Reeeeaaallly? Wrestling's pretty fucking slashy. Someone said yaoi and wrestling don't mix. (scoffs) Bullshit. Wrestling's the slashiest fucking thing ever. I seriously thought they were gonna kiss (Edge and Cena, that is) Or, maybe it's just me, on my mind. I wouldn't slash Cena with Edge. Cena can't be slashed with Edge, ever. Or Randy, or Jeff._

Matt muse: Don't look at me.

**In Email;** _My Mor muse came out to help me after Matty left. Matt muse gets weird after we watch SD. Too many people slash Randy and John. Nope, I just can't go for it._

Matt muse: Do NOT ignore me!

Terrah: Shut up, mad at you.

Matt muse: It wasn't my fault.

Terrah: (sighs) Not SD, you moron. You left me high and dry last night while typing.

Matt muse: It was raining too hard. You couldn't think. If you can't think, we can't think.

Terrah: Thanks.. oh, wait.. then why do you bother me when I'm trying not to think?

Matt muse: (gone)

Terrah: Matty? (groans)

**In Email; **_The Matt/Jeff stretcher match? Too fucking Hardycestuous. I loved it!_

--xx--

_**Talking about Psycho Matty on SD.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, maybe he just has the IHLBHD; I Hate Little Brother Hardy Disorder._

**In Email;** _It sucks being the older sibling. I think it's like, 'after all these years you all thought Jeff was the psycho Hardy. You were wrong...'_

Edge muse: WRONG!!! Wrong, wrong, wrong WROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!

Jeff muse: Enuff!!! (jerks leash)

Edge muse: (gags and gasps for air)

Jeff muse: Terrah, please continue.

**In Email;** _Yeah, where was I? Oh, yeah, it's like; 'after all these years you all thought Jeff was the psycho Hardy. You were wrong...'_

Terrah: (glares at Edge muse)

Edge muse: (opens mouth to speak)

Jeff muse: (clasps hand over Edge's mouth)

Edge muse: (huffs and bites Jeff's hand)

Jeff muse: Owww! (jerks hand away) You are in so much trouble.

Edge muse: Bite me, Hardy.

Jeff muse: (shrugs) M'kay. (bites Edge)

Edge muse: (screams)

Terrah: (sighs deeply)

**In Email;** _It's like; 'after all these years you all thought Jeff was the psycho Hardy. You were wrong; Matt's the psycho Hardy.'_

Matt muse: I resent that.

--xx--

_**Talking about stories Anna linked to me to read from here. One writer's slashy muses actually had weapons.**_

**In Email;** _From that second story, I'm glad my muses don't have weapons. That's all we'd need._

Edge muse: Hey, why don't we get bazookas and machine guns?

Terrah: You just don't. It's already a war zone in my head. I dun need y'all getting ideas.

Edge muse: But, you're obsessed with GTA and weapons.

Terrah: That's why you dun get them.

Jeff muse: No. But, she has sex toys!

Matt muse: (yawns) Oh, joy.

Edge muse: (growls) I'm aware she has sex toys!

Terrah: First I'd heard.

Edge muse: Stop reminding me. (pouts)

Jeff muse: You enjoyed every second of it.

Terrah: Horray! I've turned my muses gay!.. (stops and ponders) That rhymed...

Matt muse: Yes, yes it did... Imma go back to bed.

Terrah: No, you're not. Get back here! Matt!?

Matt muse: (gone)

Terrah: (groans in frustration and agony)

Jeff muse: (turns and leers sinisterly at Edge) Now, we're all alone.

Edge muse: (gulps)

**In Email;** _You're the only one who so far gets to see that madness. **This changed, hehe...**_

Edge muse: Actually, your head has a whole sex shop. They sell everything; Gags, whips, chains, leather..

Jeff muse: Sex toys! (grins)

Edge muse: (covers ears)

Terrah: Okay, you two. Stop this madness. Jeff, let Edge go.

Jeff muse: (holds tightly to Edge and pouts) No.

Terrah: But, this dominance role of your's is throwing me off.

Jeff muse: I saw Edge help you with that rape scene you wrote last night.

Terrah: Uh.. (clears throat) We.. uh.. is it dry in here?

Jeff muse: That's what I thought. Come, Edge.. I have toys.. (drags Edge off)

Edge muse: Nooo.. not again! Someone, help!

Terrah: My head has a sex shop?

Mor muse: Yes, it has everything.

Terrah: I take it that's where you've been?

Mor muse: Yup. That's also why Mizzie hasn't bothered you.

Terrah: Y'dun have him locked in the basement do you?

Mor muse: Nope. (grins)

Terrah: The cellar?

Mor muse: (smile fades) How'd you know?

Terrah: (groans) Why'd I ask?

_**RE; Anna;**__ Oh, poor Addy. Hope that Jeff isn't too rough on your Edge muse._

**In Email;** _It was the other way around. _

Matt muse: He enjoys every minute of it.

Terrah: Jeff?

Matt muse: Edge.

Terrah: And you know this, how?

Matt muse: I watch.

Terrah: Participate?

Matt muse: (pouts) Jeff won't let me.

Terrah: (sighs) At least you're not psycho Matt after last Friday.

Mor muse: I thought you needed psycho Matt for 'Ride'?

Terrah: I'm on break. Trying to come up with one-shots. So, far all I've gotten is Adam/Jeff.. w/ Jeff being dominant.

Matt muse: Except for that rape scene you wrote last night. (yawns)

Terrah: Why are you so tired?

Mor muse: He watched.

Matt muse: (glares at Mor) How do you know?

Mor muse: I watch you watching.

Terrah: Mor/Matt? Haven't thought about that one.

Matt muse: Mor/Matt? Huh, uh.. no way.. I told you. Imma top.

Terrah: Fine. Matt/Mor.

Mor muse: But, Imma top! (stomps foot)

Terrah: And Jeffy was a bottom a few weeks ago. Now, he's raping Edge.

Mor muse: That doesn't matter. Jeff is insane anyway. He never follows the rules.

Matt muse: True. Pretty boy has a point.

Terrah: Fine. I'll have you two dominate Miz.

Miz muse: What?!

Matt muse: (grins evily)

Mor muse: Now, that'll be fun.

Miz muse: (backs away) I.. uh... left the stove on.. uh.. see ya.. (runs away)

Terrah: This is getting out of hand. This is why no one can have guns.

--xx--

**RE; Anna;** _So, when are you going to update 'Cotton Candy' again?_

Randy muse: Yeah when?

Terrah: (groans) I'm not near you raping Addy.

Randy muse: And you'll never get there either.

Terrah: I've been on a short break. Only editing.. well, and I got 'Adore' up.

**In Email; **_I wished they'd continued that Edge vs Jeff feud!_

Randy muse: We know! Stop pouting!

Terrah: (growls) Don't you have someone else to bother?

Randy muse: I could go kick Triple H in the head?

Terrah: Please.

Randy muse: This would be a lot easier if you had Cody and Ted muses.

Terrah: Awe, miss your boyfriends? That's so sweet.

Randy muse: (growls) Jeff stole Edge from me, that little shit.

Terrah: Oh, well.

**

* * *

**

For craziness; Jeffy having Edge tied to the chair turned into the 2nd and 3rd chps of 'Slashy Fun-- Hostage 1 and 2'. A pyscho, ADD Jeffy muse. That should explain those two chps. I still can't hide from my muses. But, I can view more of the stuff inside my head.

**I am a slasher. I find the gay in everything. I am also severly perverted, so I find the sex in everything. Including wrestling. Yes, my Edge muse likes to scream 'WRONG' each and everytime I say or type it. Or, if I read it, or hear it. He hasn't recently, but that's for reasons I can not yet disclose. My Matt muse is hell bent on never being a bottom and me never writing Matt in a story as a bottom. **


	6. Longer Leash

**Thank you to everyone, XD! Esha Napoleon, I'm sure Batista would be able to straighten Matty out :P My muses dun need guns O.o Animal Luvr 4 Life, at that point I was wondering where they had went myself. Randy likes to disappear for long periods of time. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., thank you, XD. wrestlefan4, lol. Sorry, didn't mean to give your muses ideas of weapons. AnonymousPunk, I still haven't saw Backlash. Looked at lots of pics.. Hardy bondage (drools) But, haven't seen it. The bear hug is def on the list of most perverted moves. Chisato-chan, thank you. A wrestling fan is one of the best things to be if you're a slasher. felinefan, I like Randy IED on Raw.. just not in my head. I don't have a link right now. But, it's called Violent Pretties, look under 'wrestling slash'. BellaHickenbottom, mine attack each other in every way, sans w/ bazookas. Dark Fae Angel, Matt muse aside, I have made up my mind. Since, recently Matt muse has been bad, me and Christian muse have decided, Matty's gonna get it. Actually all those wonderful ideas of your's aside, we want Jeff and Adam to torture him sweetly. My Mor muse doesn't believe he's a bottom, but he's so pretty. HA! I knew you had to be psychic! **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter six/ 'Longer Leash'  
Rated; M/ L, (adult situations, and the usual stuff)  
Set-up; Editing (and writing a sex scene w/ a Hyper Jeff muse) April 13-22/2009

_**Talking about WWE dot Com photos of Edge. Me editing the 8th Chp of 'A New Beginning' trying to work on a sex scene. **_

_**RE; Anna;**__ I think that the first picture of Addy from on the Cutting Edge where it was the first picture of him being shirtless, standing there with his fists balled up. That he looked, I don't know, I guess, gorgeous would be the only thing that I could think would describe what he looked like then._

**In Email;** _Oh, yes. Very gorgeous. _

Jeff muse: Fuckalicious.

Terrah: Fuckalicious?

Jeff muse: (jumps up and down excitedly) Yeah, yeah.. C'mon, c'mon.. get to editing. I wanna get to the sex scene. (rubs hands together anxiously)

Terrah: I suppose you're helping?

Jeff muse: (nods head up and down) Uh, huh. It's gonna be fun!

Terrah: (groans) You can't rape him.

Jeff muse: Oh, I know. I'm saving that for those two one-shots.

Terrah: M'kay. So, where is Addy?

Jeff muse: Oh, you'd like to know, wouldn't ya? (crosses arms)

Terrah: No. I just asked for my health. (glares sarcastically)

Jeff muse: If I tell ya, Randy will find out. I'm tired of bashing him in the head with chairs. Y'think it'd be all fun.. (grins) at first it is fun! (smile fades) But, it gets sorta old after a while.

Terrah: And how many times have you bashed my Randy muse in the skull with steel chairs?

Jeff muse: Well, with steel chairs..? (ponders) At least nine times today. Seven yesterday. Only twice with a wooden chair from the kitchen. (nods psychotically)

Terrah: Okay. So, that's why my focus has been loopy and my head hurts?

Jeff muse: Could be? (tears open bag of Skittles)

Terrah: (horrified) Oh, god.. No. I dun need you hyper for writing a sex scene.

Jeff muse: Relax. This is only my third one. ;)

Terrah: Skittle? (gulps)

Jeff muse: (shakes head)

Terrah: Bag?

Jeff muse: Nope. Pound.

Terrah: (lack-luster) Oh, joy.

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, good luck, since you have a very hyped up Jeff muse then._

**In Email;** _Ha!_

Jeff muse: Don't you 'Ha!'.

Terrah: (sighs) You are not the boss of me. This is MY head.

Jeff muse: I live here too! (stomps foot childishly)

Terrah: Fine. I dun need you pouting. Adam's liable to get maimed.

Jeff muse: I never said I wasn't gonna maim him. (grins sinisterly)

Terrah: Yeah, ya did.

Jeff muse: Oh.. (clears throat) Okay. I'll maim him later then. Now, get to work.

Terrah: (growls)

Jeff muse: (pops another Skittle and chews happily)

_**Jeff muse then had a sugar crash.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Oh, did he just collapse all at once or did he just lay there and pass out on the floor?_

**In Email;** _He collapsed, poor thing. He's twitched and moaned in his sleep twice, but that's about it._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol. Why did Matt start bugging him or try to drag him off to bed yet? Hope the Jeff muse isn't planning to maim or hurt or do something to the very gorgeous Adam Copeland._

Matt muse: (yawns) He loves every bit of it. Let's go, Jeffrey. (lifts Jeff up and drags him off to the bed room)

Terrah: My muses have problems.

Matt muse: That's not nice.

_**Then Jeffrey got back up, making the sex scene seem one-sided and drove me nuts.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ What did he do come running out of the bedroom with Matt on his heels?_

**In Email;** _Basically, but Matt just waved his hand at him and decided to let him go. Matt went back sleep._

**In Email;** _Okay. I'mma have one of my other muses strangle my Jeff muse._

Jeff muse: Hey. Shut up and write.

_**RE; Anna;**__ So, you just now looking the file over?_

**In Email;** _Yeah. I had Matty drag Jeffy back to the bed room. He's not happy with me._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Which one, or both?_

**In Email;** Jeff is. Matty's just a bit irritated we won't let him sleep. Muses need sleep? Who knew?

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, I hope that Matt hangs on to Jeff to keep him still so that he will go to sleep and stay asleep._

**In Email;** _Hopefully. I still wonder where Edge is. _

--xx--

_**Talking about hair dye urges. 'Kill', or 'Maim' w/ me actually means to 'fuck really hard'..**_

**In Email;** _I give into the 'must dye hair' itch all the time. It's actually not my Jeff muse's fault. Oh, speaking of hair dyed. Mizzie's was like blue on one side of his like mohawk and the other was green. I think he's stealing Jeffy's hair dye. Hey, there's a one-shot idea between those two right there. Then, I could have Adam kill Miz for touching Jeff. Then good protective big brother Matt. Evil Matt would kill Miz, but not b/c of Jeff, just for the hell of it. I'm mad at Mizzie for turning on Mor... Then Mor could kill him for turning on him.. and, my readers don't seem to know what I mean by 'kill'. To 'kill' with me in a perverted story means to bascially rape or fuck extremely hard... or let's switch 'kill' to 'maim', to 'maim' in one of my stories means to fuck extremely hard... there we go._

--xx--

_**Discussing chp 11 of 'A New Beginning'. What happens when musi get quiet? They start conspiring.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Ok now where are you at in the file?_

**In Email;** _Adam touching Jeff's legs. I've been purposely trapped there. Me and my Mor muse are mesmerized. Then Miz muse attacked Mor and I had to yell at him. Jeff has a dart gun. I dunno where he got it, but he used it to put Miz down to sleep. This may cause muses to hide._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Blame Randy. Your Randy muse is probably raping your Edge muse._

**In Email;** _No. My Jeff muse is raping my Edge muse. Randy gets swatted with a chair everytime he comes in two feet of.. well, anything. _

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, is your Jeff muse with your Edge muse at this second? And you haven't seen the Randy or Edge muses for a while, have you?_

**In Email;** _Jeff won't tell where Edge is. _

Mor muse: He's..

Jeff muse: (clamps hand over Mor's mouth) You say it, I shoot you. (presses gun to Mor's back)

Mor muse: (gulps then whines)

Terrah: How does Mor know?

Jeff muse: Matt.

Terrah: Matt into Mor now?

Jeff muse: (shrugs) They've been torturing poor Mizzie. Haven't ya, pretty? (glares down at Mor still holding to him)

Mor muse: (shakes head wildly)

Terrah: (sighs) Jeff, you're scaring people.

Jeff muse: (releases Mor) I'm telling Matty! (storms off)

Mor muse: What.. did you do to that muse?

Terrah: Me? Nothing...

--xx--

_**We then got into a discussion of Edge's strut and head wobble, while editing the 12th chp of 'A New Beginning'.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ You did know what I meant by that? You know how Adam sometimes shakes his head when he does that strut?_

**In Email;** _The Edge head wobble? Actually the head wobble and the smirk is forever stuck in my brain._

Hunter muse: Like HBK's little entrance dance?

Terrah: OH, GO AWAY!! I dun need you! Get!

Hunter muse: (pouts) You're never nice to me.

Terrah: I support Randy Orton. Should I be?

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Whatever. Imma see what Shawn's doing... (stops) why do we all talk like that? 'Imma'?

Terrah: Y'live in a fangirl's head. What do you expect?

Hunter muse: Good point.. I think.. (shrugs) Oh, well. Shawny? Where for art thou, Shawny? (leaves)

**In Email;** _Anyway, the Edge strut is sorta.. I can't remember what it looks like right now.. I know, that's sad.. __**I did remember though.. eventually.. **_

--xx--

**In Email;** _My brother was beating on me with a Jack's Link (like a Slim Jim) those things fucking hurt. Had to baracade myself in the room behind the door. Fucking thing won't shut or lock, so I had to hold it. I have welts on my arms (it was a big, long, hard one)_

Hunter muse: (snorts)

Terrah: Shut it!!

Mor muse: (faints from fear)

Terrah: Great. I needed that muse.

Jeff muse: (laughs)

Edge muse: (mocks Jeff laughing, shaking his head and mumbling)

Jeff muse: (stops and glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (swallows and abruptly shuts up)

Jeff muse: That's what I thought. (jerks Edge close and starts petting his hair) Good, Addy.. (happily nuzzles head on top of Edge's)

Hunter muse: Okay, that's too deranged even for me. I'm uncomfortable. (backs away slowly)

Terrah: Oh, c'mon. My head can't be that dark and scary.

Edge muse: You have no idea. (scowls)

Jeff muse: I think Imma braid your hair.

Edge muse: (whimpers) Why?

Jeff muse: Cause Terrah loves watching that E&C footage on your DVD and it shows that clip of you w/ your hair braided in the front. We both think you looked cute. (starts seperating out three strands of hair in the front of Edge's hair)

Edge muse: (shoots daggers at me)

Terrah: Don't pull me into this. I am only here to watch, observe, drool, and write down what I see.

--xx--

**In Email;** _My Edge muse is free.. He was working for me earlier antagonizing my brother._

Edge muse: Free, my ass! Jeff just put me on a longer leash. Said I needed to get some exercise. He thinks I'm a pet. (tugs uselessly at the long rope attached to his collar)

Terrah: And you can't just unhook it?

Edge muse: (twitches) Don't you think I've tried that! Damn thing's welded on. He nearly singed my hair off fixing it.

Terrah: You do realized the word 'singed' as in the past tense version of 'singe', looks like 'singed', as in the past tense version of 'sing' when typed.

Edge muse: (blinks at sleep deprived writer) And that has what to do with my situation, exactly?

Terrah: Oh, nothing, it was just a random thought. I was up too late this morning with Mor muse.

Mor muse: 'Singed', as in the past tense version of 'sing' is not a word. That would be to 'sung'.

Terrah: Oh, I know, it just looks funny when typed. But, hey, it got you to come out.

Edge muse: (sarcastically) Joy.

--xx--

Edge muse: (points at me) It's your damn fault Jeff thinks I'm HIS pet.

Terrah: Oh, blame me.

Edge muse: I am. (twitching) We were doing fine. We had a formula. (starts pacing and then stops) I am obsessed with Jeff. I stalk him, I kidnap him, make him mine, MAIM him.. (bites fingernails, smiling at concept) And then all I have to worry about is Matty killing me. It worked. (begins tugging at hair)

Terrah: I dun believe in formulas.

Mor muse: (watches Edge muse) I think you're secretly in love with Matt too.

Edge muse: (stares) ... (blinks) That's the STUPIDEST thing I've EVER heard. (points at Mor) You couldn't be more WR..

Mor muse: Wrong? (smirks arrogantly)

Edge muse: (growls) That's my word.

Mor muse: Slow your roll, weasel boy.. Calm down (holds hands up in a mock defensive stance) I was only playing.

Edge muse: (twitches) W..weasel boy? Weasel boy? I'll show you a fucking weasel, chumpstain. (charges at Mor, only to get jerked back by rope and land hard on his ass)

Mor muse: (laughing hysterically)

Edge muse: (literally seeing stars) Oww.. (winces and tries to get up, failing, and falling back down) Damn, this thing.. (grunts and holds head)

Jeff muse: What fell? (looks around frantically) What the hell are you doing, Mor? Stay away from what's mine. (spots Edge on the ground) Oh, poor thing.

Mor muse: Imma go for awhile. I'll be back when the derangement calms down.

Terrah: Great. He'll be gone forever. (sarcastically)

Jeff muse: (helps up Edge muse) Welp, looks like the longer leash thing isn't working. I let you outta my sight for two seconds and already you're getting into trouble.

Edge muse: I. AM. NOT. A. PET. (whines) Please, lemme go.

Jeff muse: Yeah.. No. (locks arms tightly around Edge's waist)

Terrah: Uhm, Edge, couldn't ya just cut thru the collar, or the rope?

Jeff muse: (glares at me w/ intent to kill)

Terrah: What? Just'a suggestion.

Jeff muse: Well, I hate it. Don't give him ideas!

Edge muse: Hey, you told me this was space aged material and couldn't be cut thru.

Terrah : (snorts) Dear lord, you believed him? HA! (laughs)

Edge muse: Well, he was convincing with a dart gun pointed up my ass!

Terrah: (coughs trying to calm down) Seriously?! OMG! (laughs even louder)

Edge muse: (hangs head and pouts)

Jeff muse: (sighs frustrated) Now, I have to switch to a metal chain. Come, Edge. (drapes Edge over shoulder and carries him off)

Mor muse: Are the psychos gone?

Terrah: (grins psychotically) Well, Jeff is.

**

* * *

**

The braided hair moment, I swear I can't remember watching it when it originally happened, but it's in the footage for Edge's DVD, 'A Decade of Decadence', on disc one in the special features 'The Totally Awesome Best of Edge and Christian'. I think they were taunting Road Dogg and K-Quik (if that's how you spell it, damn, it's been a long time.. anyway, you know him better today as R-Truth, Ron Killings) and E&C were about to rap. Checked a vid out on U tube.. I love E&C, but they can't rap... Anyway.. Edge had the front part of his hair in seperate little braids and he just looked so cute! Yeah, in my sick little fantasy world, I can just see him going up to Jeff and asking him to braid his hair b/c he has to mock rappers that night. My brother, who is 11, decided to whip me with a Jack's Link sausage. I wonder where he gets his derangement. (ponders) Hum..

**I like to read thru the dictionary and make my brain hurt with the meaning and spelling of words. I know that 'singed', as in the past tense of 'sing' as in 'sung' is NOT really a word. But, it looks like that way when typed. Misspelling and typing brings my Mor muse out. (shrugs) If anything is a miss, period, I apologize.. my brain's sorta on the fritz. I have a slight block and that's why I've only been working to get these up. Don't worry, gimme a day, it'll pass :)**


	7. Conspiring

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, it is a mess. Hey, I was one of those psychos left. JK. I'm proud to be one of those psychos. My Jeff muse is scaring me though. Esha Napoleon, someone needs to get the dart gun, the Skittles supply, and Edge away from Jeff. wrestlefan4, they are mean to Addy. I checked your profile, btw, your Jericho muse is a riot. Mizzy's cute and clueless. And JBL? O.o Needs to keep his suits on, lol. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., thank you, Edge will never learn. Pheonix-Syren, It's okay, testing season can be rough. My muses keep me entertained, but they make editing and writing hard. Dark Fae Angel, my Edge muse is a few crayons short of a box? Yup, he is. I'm sorry I was stuck w/ a hyper Jeff muse as well. Took me all night to write a sex scene. I love my bro, but I run when he has meat sticks now. Oh, and Matty shall be maimed (rubs hands together meancingly) P.S. That guys name from MNM was Joey Mercury. And yes, I hated that they brought the fire up and blamed Matty. I still was hoping it was just Matt playing mind games and they weren't gonna write him up as responsible for Jeff's accidents (storyboard related, etc) I wish Edge hadn't of been jerked outta the feud. All to make Matt evil and gimme more BAD IMAGES of VG and Edge... yeah, I could rant all day.. but, I dun have the room, or the time. I have a love/hate relationship with the Hardy vs Hardy feud. I hate the storyboards. But, I love when those two grapple. Hey, Jeff is hott psycho, why can't he be evil for a change? Just a thought (shrugs)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter seven/ 'Conspiring'  
Rated; M/ L, (attempted kidnapping, mild violence, the usual)  
Set-up; Discussing muse behavior, scheming muses. April 22-24/09

_**Anna informed me of her muses bad bahavior as they were double teaming one another and Randy and Edge were chasing Jeff, and Jericho stood and laughed while Randy and Edge pinned Jeff in a deadend hallway.**_

**In Email;** _Yeah, my Jericho muse is basically good for just laughing as well. And antagonizing._

Randy muse: Y'know, I could coax Jeff into double teaming Edge. That way we both get our way.

Terrah: (groans) Not you.. I have work to do. (pouts)

Jeff muse: I dun think so, Orton. Edge is mine.

Randy muse: (seductively) Really, Jeffro, you wouldn't share just a taste of him with me?

Terrah: HA! Jeff won't share his Skittles, let alone Edge.

Jeff muse: Ooh, she knows me well.

Randy muse: Where is your pretty blonde fuck toy anyway, Jeff? He's not with you.

Jeff muse: Oh, you'd like to know, wouldn't ya, Orton? Too bad. He's kept in a safe place.

Mor muse: Third bedroom on the right!

Randy muse: (smiles) Thanks, Mor. I owe ya. (takes off in that general direction)

Terrah: (horrified) Oh, shit...

Jeff muse: (growls) MOR!!! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD AS SOON AS I KILL RANDY!! (takes off after Orton)

Terrah: And where is Matty? Maybe he can restore balance. (glares at Mor muse) Since you are no longer helping.

Mor muse: (stares stunned) But.. but..

Terrah: He's speechless. First time ever.

Mor muse: (folds arms and huffs)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ They started doing that the very second I had sent the email after I had pieced together the file for the next chapter of my story. Now, despite Jeff kicking both of them in the crotch, which the second they was able to chase after my Jeff muse again, this time they had tackled him with Randy sitting on Jeff watching as Edge yanks off his his shoes and shirt... Oh, how very very lovely. Edge decided to have fun by throwing Jeff's shoes at Jericho, which of course, they both hit him_.

Jeff muse: (skids down hallway) Orton, get back here, DAMN IT! (finds chair in hallway) Imma kill my brother for disappearing on me.

Terrah: Wow.. so, this is the living arrangements in my head? (sees a lot of white) Looks normal.

Jeff muse: We have forgiven you for that... RANDY!!

Randy muse: (comes out of room, growling and catching Jeff muse with a forearm shot) He's mine, Jeff.

Jeff muse: (crumbled to floor, dropping chair)

Randy muse: (walks off calmly)

Jeff muse: (grabs chair and gets up) I hate your Randy muse.

Terrah: (watches amused, keeping mouth shut)

Jeff muse: (turns corner of third room on right)

Terrah: (gets popcorn)

Jeff muse: (spots Orton)

Edge muse: (gazes up at Randy, struggling under duct tape and the ropes he's tied with)

Randy muse: All mine, and already bound. (leans over Edge and lifts him up to his feet)

Jeff muse: (raises chair over head)

Randy muse: (sees Jeff's shadow) Oh, shit.. (ducks and moves out of way)

Jeff muse: (brings chair down, missing Randy and hitting Edge)

Edge muse: (crumbles to floor, almost out)

Terrah: (winces) Ouch...

Jeff muse: Damn it!!

Randy muse: I'll get him just you wait. (scrams while he can)

Jeff muse: Stay away from my property, Orton!!

Edge muse: (groans in near unconscious state)

Jeff muse: (sighs and throws chair down) There, there, pretty.. (hoists Edge up to the bed, stroking his hair lovingly)

--xx--

Randy muse: (stalks thru living room)

Mor muse: (whimpers)

Randy muse: (growls and grabs Mor by the hair) I don't get Edge tonight. You'll do fine.

Mor muse: Wait.. I.. Terrah!! (dragged off by Randy)

Terrah: (groans in agony) Not another one! Randy, bring him back! I can't write w/out Mor!!

Randy muse: (stops dead, still holding to Mor's hair) Oh, you'll have him back. (leers at Mor muse) As soon as I'm done.

Mor muse: (stares up at Randy terrified) No.. I.. please.. (shakes head wildly)

Randy muse: Like I said before, you look like a chick. (picks Mor muse up and carries him off to who knows where)

Mor muse: Terrah!!

Terrah: Shit.. (sighs in defeat) Now, what am I gonna do?

--xx--

_**Trying to edit chp 13 of 'A New Beginning'.**_

Jeff muse: Terrah, have you seen my dart gun?

Terrah: No, lemme lone. Trying to edit. Difficult w/out Mor.

Jeff muse: (groans)

Mor muse: Slow down, Mizzie.

Miz muse: (stops, has Mor draped over his shoulder) Here's your dart gun, Jeffro.

Jeff muse: (happily takes dart gun)

Miz muse: Thank Matty for me. (stops again) Randy shouldn't bother anyone for awhile. (winks)

Terrah: M'kay. Can I have my Mor muse back?

Miz muse: No. (carries Mor off)

Terrah: Can I have my Edge muse back?

Jeff muse: No. (gone)

Terrah: Where's my Matt muse? Christian?.. Jericho?

Eerie silence: ....

Terrah: Oh, very funny... (sarcasm) Let's all hide.

Hunter muse: I'm here. (raises hand)

Terrah: Oh, I'm not... wait.. (comes to realization) I can't hide.. That's right.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme!!

Terrah: What're you shouting at?

HBK muse: Miz and Mor in the steam room. (slumps)

Terrah: My head has a steam room?

Hunter muse: Well, yeah.. it also has a gym and an big ice cream freezer right next to it.. (thinks) That really wasn't the best place for the freezer filled with all those delicious frozen treats to be placed.. especially seeing how Edge was getting a bit of a gut on him..

HBK muse: Ooh, Jeff's fault. (slaps himself in forehead) BAD IMAGES!!

Terrah: Hey, that's my line. (thinking, 'although I would not say it on that occassion. Edge and Jeff are never bad images')

Hunter muse: Sweet little Jeffrey, making Edge eat all that candy and sweetness of his little hott body. (shudders in a good way)

HBK muse: (gapes at Hunter, stunned)

Hunter muse: So, sweet.

Terrah: Yeah.. no.. Jeff is either Edge's, Matt's and occassionally Randy's. Y'can't have him. I'm laying down the law for once. Not in my head.

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Oh, I dun want him. I like to watch them though. (lifts eyesbrows and smiles)

HBK muse: (points at Hunter) BLASPHEME!! (runs away)

Terrah: (sighs) I'm bored.

Hunter muse: We could play pin the tail on Randy Orton.

Terrah: Wrong.

Edge muse: WRONG!! Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRRRROOONNNG!!

Jeff muse: (jerks leash)

Edge muse: (falls back) OW!

Jeff muse: Get back here.

Edge muse: I wanna bother Terrah.

Jeff muse: You've done that all day.

Edge muse: No, I haven't.

Hunter muse: Imma go see where Shawny went. (leaves)

Terrah: Thank goodness.

Edge muse: (holding front part of collar away from neck and dragging Jeff behind him)

Jeff muse: (still holding tightly to leash) Addy, bad boy! (releases leash)

Edge muse: (stumbles)

Jeff muse: (jumps on Edge's back and takes him down)

Edge muse: (struggles with Jeff)

Terrah: Ooh, now that's entertaining. (gets back out popcorn) Oh, so sweet.. (watches Jeff and Edge rolling around and grappling for position) Damn..

Jeff muse: (pins Edge down underneath him) Gotcha.

Matt muse: Guys. Not in the floor.

Terrah: Aw, Matty! Now you show up! Worst possible time, damn it.

Matt muse: Sorry.. (shrugs) What?

Christian muse: What'd we miss?

Edge muse: (whimpers underneath Jeff)

Jeff muse: (giggles) I wanna fuck you hard.

Christian muse: Apparently, not much.

Jeff muse: Oh, Mizzie says thanks for the gun, BTW, Matty. MY gun, BTW, Matty. (scowls)

Matt muse: (yawns) Takes care of the Randy problem for awhile.

Edge muse: Lemme up!

Jeff muse: (grinds hips into Edge's) No.

Edge muse: (groans and lays back in defeat)

Terrah: Wait? What do you know?

Matt muse: (sighs) Randy was using Miz to get to Mor to tell him where Edge was since Mor likes to watch me watching.

Terrah: Wonderful. I have two peeping muses.

Christian: Three. (nervously raises hand)

Terrah: So, you stole Jeff's dart gun to give to Miz?

Matt muse: Yeah, b/c if Randy's plan back-fired tonight, he was gonna take out his frustrations on Mor.

Terrah: Okay, my head already hurts. No more scheming on bullshit. Back to scheming on my stories, please. (pops Tylenol)

Jeff muse: (gets up and picks up Edge) Come, Addy, I'm horny and want to.. well.. cum.

Edge muse: (whines as he is carried away)

Matt muse: Imma go watch. (follows)

Christian muse: Imma watch you watching. (follows)

Terrah: Imma scream. (screams)

--xx--

_**Then Anna tells me about how it felt to have all her muses screaming at the top of their lungs at once b/c of an idiot nearly wrecking. I was busy typing up something w/ mine. And if I don't take down what's happening while it's doing so, then I forget and they get mad and scream at me. I think Jericho and Randy are conspiring now.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, my Jeff muse wasn't screaming. But go figure he threw himself at my Edge muse._

**In Email;** _He didn't hurt him did he?_

_**RE; Anna;**__ You mean did Edge try to hurt my Jeff muse? No, but Edge muse had grinned evily before trying to walk off and was promptly decked twice before the Matt muse dragged Jeff muse off to parts unknown. Probably to force him to fall asleep with him._

**In Email;** _Matty spoils the fun._

Matt muse: Why do you always say that?

Terrah: It's the truth.

Matt muse: (growls)

--xx--

**In Email; **_My muses (Hunter, Jeff, Edge, Christian, Matt, and HBK) attacked me in the bathroom! Again! When I couldn't write shit down b/c my hands were wet and they weren't making my tasks at hand any easier by antagonizing me._

Hunter muse: (bursts out laughing)

HBK muse: (joins him)

Terrah: You think you're cute?

HBK muse: (shrugs) Eh, I think we're pretty cute.

Hunter muse: Cute? (scoffs) Shawn maybe.. Me? I'm a sex god.

Edge muse: (from across the house) WRONG!!!

Terrah: Can't argue with Edge.

Hunter muse: He's just jealous.

Edge muse: Yeah, of your never ending nose!

HBK muse: He's right, you do have a big nose.

Hunter muse: And you used to have hair.

HBK muse: (growls) You swore you'd never mention that again. That's it! (attempts to strangle Hunter)

Terrah: STOP RIGHT THERE!!

HBK muse: (freezes)

Hunter muse: (blinks)

Terrah: Go away. I have important work to do.

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Like what?

Terrah: Writing gay sex between hott and sexy wrestlers.

HBK muse: (facepalm) Ya had to make her say it.

Hunter muse: Well, Shawn, it's not my fault.

HBK muse: You asked.

Terrah: (huffs) Away! Now!

HBK muse: (points) Blasheme!! (leaves)

Hunter muse: What he said. (leaves)

**

* * *

**

I am now able to view other parts of the house that's in my head. I actually don't have much to say, except, I'm very tired. (yawns) Love y'all! XD!


	8. Tramp

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, that was also the last time Mor was speechless. Jibble needs to keep his clothes on. Yes, yes indeed. Fight to the death? Don't give them ideas! Rated-R Annoyance? Awe, come on, lol. Esha Napoleon, lol. Now, I have those images! XD! Not that I didn't before, but I have them all over again! Lovely. JoMoFan-spot, trust me, in my head, it could be a lot worse for dear Addy. Any of my reviewers can vouch for that. Randy/Mor? Hott? Oh, yes. :P (more for you at bottom of page) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, the part you like is up :) Chisato-chan, they are crazy and you're welcome, XD! AnonymousPunk, thank you, yes, Edge needs to escape them. But that wouldn't be fun for us ;) Seraphalexiel, you're not alone. I didn't miss SD. And I was very happy. XD. Pheonix-Syren, I must check that spray out. My Jeff muse wants some now. I can imagine him and Edge muse getting very sticky... maybe Matty too :P Dark Fae Angel, Matty always spoils the fun. But, sorry, I can't part w/ him. But, I am now threatening to ship him to you if he doesn't behave. Yes, I have a Jericho. He was in chp 1. Luckily, he doesn't bother me much, and he's still Y2J, rocker Jericho. I just knew Addy would be first on SD. I love Jericho, but I HATE his latest gimmick! I wish he'd go back to the rockstar... (ponders) Evil Addy and Psycho Jeffy.. hott sex in an insane asylum.. oh, yeah.. P.S. I noticed that too. That kept me laughing. It's unusal to see Jeff facing anyone he's bigger in size than. I feel bad for Rey-Rey.. but, I wanted Jeffrey to win that match! XD!**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter eight/ 'Tramp'  
Rated; M/ L, (more rape situations, kidnapping, mild violence, threats of violence, brotherly bickering)  
Set up; My friend Anna loves this first part. She's drove me crazy to get it up. Also, when they started to become mini epics. Being blocked on any and all other stories, not with the lack of ideas, and being entranced with what the muses were up to. April 24-25/2009

**In Email; **_They put the trampoline up and my brother was jumping after school (had stayed up all night) he wouldn't stop saying stuff like Edge and Jeff stink, so I started throwing rocks at him b/c my Jeff muse said it was okay. My brother threw them back. I ducked the majority of them. Sleep deprivity means I listen to unwise muses._

Jeff muse: Hey! That's not nice. I am so wise. I gave you a couple of great ideas.

Terrah: You attacked me in the bathroom. That's Christian's theme, not your's.

Christian muse: Yeah.. (ponders) Wait..

_**Set up; Me jumping on the trampoline with my idiot brother, listening to the rambling in my head.**_

Mor muse: We have no use for trampolines at the Palace of Wisdom.

Miz muse: (grins pervertedly) That's a lie.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (leaves)

Jeff muse: Ooh, trampoline! (takes off only to run into the wall) Ooff.. (falls back) Owie..

Terrah: Uh, Jeff.. remember you can't leave Edge alone b/c of Randy lurking.

Jeff muse: (still laying on back) Matt's watching him. (points up to ceiling to make his point)

Terrah: (relief) Oh, okay.. (comes to realization) O.o Matt? Psycho Matt, or nice normal Matt?

Jeff muse: (gets up and blinks) Matt!? Who are you today?!

Edge muse: Evil Matt. Help!

Matt muse: I am not! I'm just Matt. Stop acting like I'm bipolar! I'm NOT bipolar!

Mor muse: Ooh, denile.

Edge muse: (comes running out of bedroom, attached to long chain) Help, don't leave me with him! He'll kill me. (gets jerked back, lands on ass) Umph!

Jeff muse: Matty! Stop antagonizing MY toy! (jerks Edge to his feet)

Matt muse: I wasn't! (shrugs and looks innocent)

Jeff muse: This is my toy. Not your's. Get your own.

Edge muse: I am a human being, damn it. Not a fucking toy.

Jeff muse: (glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (gulps) ... (whimpers)

Jeff muse: What was that?

Mor muse: (gets popcorn) Want some? (offers to Miz)

Miz muse: (absentmindedly takes some, still watching Edge and Jeff)

Edge muse: I'm not a toy.

Miz muse:(takes bite of popcorn) Hey, there's no butter.

Mor muse: Miz, what have I told you? I didn't get these (holds back fur coat to show off abs) by eating butter.

Miz muse: (rolls eyes and scoffs) Whatever.

Jeff muse: My toy. You're MY toy. (twists chain around his wrist and gives a hard tug on it) Now, let's go. I wanna play.

Matt muse: Can I play?

Jeff muse: NO! Come, Edge.. (leaves jerking Edge behind him)

Edge muse: Not again! Please, y'guys, help me! (gags as chain runs out and he's pulled away)

Matt muse: (sighs and follows)

Mor muse: He brings it upon himself. (nods)

Miz muse: I need butter. (goes off to get butter)

Mor muse: That's why..

Miz muse: DON'T CALL ME FAT!!

Mor muse: I wasn't.. I just.. geez.. Touchy.. (folds arms)

Edge muse: Stop touching me! I.. I.. ohh..

HBK muse: (points) BLASPHEME!!

Mor muse: Do you do anything else? Seriously? I mean you live in a slasher fangirl's imagination. Gay stuff's gonna happen. Why are you here? Aren't you gay here too?

HBK muse: Gay, or straight. Perversions are still perversions.

Mor muse: And that's wrong? (puzzled by concept of pervertedness being wrong)

Terrah: Yeah, that's wrong? (puzzled by concept of pervertedness being wrong)

HBK muse: Ah, the mute speaks.

Terrah: I was busy.

Mor muse: That's been her excuse for three solid days.

Terrah: Bite me.

Edge muse: OW! Stop BITING me!

Jeff muse: No! You taste good. *giggles* Matt, gimme my toy box.

Matt muse: Gimme, gimme, gimme.

Jeff muse: Don't mock me!

Matt muse: Don't mock me.

Jeff muse: Stop it!

Matt muse: Stop it.

Jeff muse: (clinches teeth) Cut it out.

Matt muse: (clinches teeth) Cut it out.

Jeff muse: I'm telling!

Matt muse: You're so childish!

Jeff muse: And you're just pissed because you can't have Edge.

Matt muse: I don't want him. He's all your's.

Edge muse: Hey, I know how to solve this problem.

Matt muse: How's that, Copeland?

Edge muse: By LETTING ME GO!!

Jeff muse: Never.

Edge muse: (whines in frustration) Why not?

Terrah: Okay.. Hey, Mor, someone ask why didn't I do a one-shot with Shawny there. I'm slightly interested.

HBK muse: (blinks) Y'er.. what?

Terrah: How 'bout with you?

HBK muse: (blinks) Y'er.. what?

Mor muse: ... (blushes)

--xx--

_**Being asked about one-shot I'm doing between Matt and Adam where Adam groped Matt's fine ass during his pinfall victory the SD after 'Armageddon '08'. Yes, it happened. I have pics. It wasn't an innocent 'oh, my hand was there', he copped a damn good feel of delicious Hardy booty. And I have been trying to write that one-shot for weeks. Matt will top Addy there BTW.**_

**In Email;**_ When I get to it. I know I need to work on it. Instead of reading the phone sex in the new chp of that story I'm reading between Randy and Addy._ _**AnonymousPunk's 'Obviously Something More'.**_

Randy muse: Yes, you do. And reading that hott shit is only encouraging me more. (smirks)

Terrah: Yes, Randy, I see.. and with as hott as you and Adam are.. Jeff and Adam are my main pair. It's MY head. You do the math.

Mor muse: (scoffs) That's like asking HBK to stop pointing and saying 'Blaspheme'.

HBK muse: Bite me.

Terrah: (eyes light up) Ooh, catty.

HBK muse: No ideas! (leaves)

Terrah: Damn it.

Randy muse: At least I can take care of Adam. Jeff's torturing him.

Mor muse: But, you tortured him when you kidnapped him.

Randy muse: Quiet! Don't make me stuff that fur coat down your throat. I still owe you for causing my plan to fail. I will have my vengeance. Just you wait. (stalks off)

Mor muse: (gulps)

--xx--

_**Still discussing muses and hair dye. My Jeff muse wanted mine dyed burgundy, I told him 'no.' Not that I opposed, just not this close to summer. Maybe fall?**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Just like my Jeff muse tried get me to highlight my hair instead of dying it auburn._

**In Email; **_Mine reminded me of that conversation. Then huffed, stomped his foot childishly and stormed away when I said 'no'. I haven't seen him since. _

_**RE; Anna; **__He's probably taking his anger out on your Edge muse in that bedroom._

**In Email; **_I would not doubt it. I really need to stop slacking and get to work. _

Randy muse: Yes, you do.

Terrah: NOT YOU!! Stop antagonizing me. Being all psycho anyway isn't helping me with 'Sold'.

Randy muse: But, you need me dominating for the next chp.

Terrah: Good point. Dun care. JEFF!

Jeff muse: (comes running out of wherever with chair held over head) On it. (swings)

Randy muse: (punches chair)

Jeff muse: (gets hit by chair)

Randy muse: FUCK!!! (holds hand in pain)

Jeff muse: (crumbles to floor, out cold)

Terrah: (snorts) Yeah, bet that felt good. That was real dumb.

Randy muse: Small price to pay. Jeff's out cold, and Matt and Christian are.. well, I have no earthly clue where those two morons are.. BUT, Edge is all alone.

Terrah: Okay, that was my fault, I guess.

Randy muse: (smirks) Yeah, guess it was. (takes off to bedroom)

Terrah: Umm..? Jeff..? Shit..

Jeff muse: (twitches in sleep)

Terrah: (watches helplessly as Randy carries a bound Edge over his shoulder to wherever the hell)

Edge muse: (glares at me) Yes, I blame you.. for all of this!

Terrah: I miss Evil, Psycho Addy. How I managed to make Edge a helpless bottom is beyond me. Plus, I made him more of a fanfiction slut than Jeff.

Mor muse: He was already that... er, at least in the wrestling world.

Terrah: Quiet, you!

--xx--

_**Brief intermission; Conversations with Anna about her muses. I got the Emails mixed up, so I just put these together. **_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Hi. Now I really do have a headache after hearing and still enduring hearing my Jeff muse screaming his head off for Matt to come and save him from my Edge muse. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Oh, yes, dear ol' Matt saved Jeff alright after he tried to shove his foot up Edge's ass literally. Edge bit him then took off screaming, limping and trying to run._

**In Email;** _Poor, Edge, lol._

_**RE; Anna; **__Oh, yeah, I had forgot he was kinda mocking Matt because Edge would stop after 200 yards then turn and wave his arms in the air. Which served to make Matt dash after him till Edge tricked him into another room then locked him in it._

**In Email;** _Edge is tricky.. wish mine still was.. (ponders) _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, he's not being tricky right now. He's just worried about how he can get Jeff into a private room and past Matt without Matt grabbing him when he drags Jeff past him. Since Matt looks like he's fit to be tied at this second._

**In Email;** _I can imagine._

--xx--

**In Email; **_In muse land (yes, my head is a board game) Jeff's still out..._

Matt muse: Oh, no.. Jeffrey.. (goes to check on brother)

Jeff muse: (groans)

Christian muse: Uh.. someone mind telling us what happened?

Mor muse: Randy has Edge.

Christian muse: What?!

Mor muse: (slowly) R..an..dy.. ha..s.. E..dg..e..

Christian muse: (blinks) I heard you the first time, moron!

Mor muse: (jumps) Sorry, just trying to actually help. Sheesh, calm down.

Matt muse: Where'd he go?

Mor muse: (shrugs) How should I know?

Terrah: Duh. You know everything.

Mor muse: I DO NOT!!

Christian muse: Oh, so you admit to being an incompetent idiot?

Mor muse: Fuck you.

Christian muse: If I don't find my best friend, you're fucked. (glares at Mor)

Mor muse: Oh, so it's okay for Jeff to fuck the holy hell outta him just not Randy?

Christain muse: Well, yeah. I approve of Jeff maiming him.

Mor muse: (glares at Christian) Biased.

Christian muse: (glares back) Jealous.

Mor muse: I am not! You're jealous.

Matt muse: (ignoring idiocity) Wake up, Jeff. (taps brother on side of face)

Jeff muse: (groans)

Matt muse: Randy is dead.. so fucking dead it isn't funny. (shakes Jeff) Terrah, I'm killing your Randy muse.

Jeff muse: (groans)

Terrah: Oh, go ahead. (holds head)

Christian muse: I have no reason to be jealous of you. I am Captain Charisma. I have more talent and personality in my little finger than you have in your entire body. Hell, not even you and Miz combined can equal up to me.

Mor muse: Whatever. (literally holds his hand up all 'talk to the hand' fashion)

Matt muse: Shut up! Both of you! Mor, go get me some water. Christian, stop me from going to kill Randy.

Mor muse: Why do I have to do it?

Terrah: Because I own you. GO! MOVE!

Matt muse: You heard the writer. (smirks)

Mor muse: (grumbles incoherently, but leaves)

Terrah: (grins) Okay, Christian, comfort Matty.

Christian: (grumbles incoherently, but goes over to rub Matt's shoulders)

Terrah: I'm liking this.

Matt muse: You would.

Mor muse: Here. (returns with glass of water)

Christian muse: 'Bout damn time.

Mor muse: Bite me.

Matt muse: Stop flirting with my man and go away. (points Mor in direction of somewhere)

Christian muse: Wait... Where did Randy keep you when he kidnapped your sorry ass?

Mor muse: Ask Miz. I was blindfolded.

Terrah: I now know that my Mor muse doesn't know everything.

Mor muse: (pouts) That's not true.

Matt muse: (splashes Jeff with water)

Jeff muse: (coughs and gags) Hey.. fuck, Matt.. (spits out water) You suck! (shakes head) Ow.. (realizes it's a mistake seeing how it hurts) Why does my head hurt? Where am I at? Where's my TOY?

Terrah: Uh.. please.. ignore me..

Mor muse: Me too... (tries to leave)

Christian muse: (jerks him back)

Mor muse: (stares into eyes of very pissed Christian) Uh.. (whimpers)

Christian muse: Y'better get your little boyfriend and quick. We need Miz to get to Randy.

Mor muse: I would.. but.. but..

Christian muse: But?

Mor muse: But..

Jeff muse: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!

Matt muse: (covers ears)

Mor muse: (gulps)

Christian muse: (covers ears)

Terrah: (whistling innocently)

Jeff muse: Someone better tell me! Or, I'm gonna hit you all with this chair till I find out! (picks up chair)

Mor muse: (flinches) Randy took Edge.. I don't know where to.

Chrsitian muse: Miz might?

Jeff muse: (twitches) Randy..? He's dead.. so dead..

Matt muse: (puts arm around Jeff) Don't you love how alike we are. (smiles)

Jeff muse: (glares at brother) Move it, or loose it. I'm not in the mood.

Matt muse: (swallows and quickly removes arm)

Jeff muse: (sweetly) Now, Mor.. (turns evil) WHERE IS MIZ?!

Mor muse: I dun know! He got fed up with me and stormed out. I haven't see him.

Terrah: I need popcorn. (gets popcorn) Ah, that's better. (takes bite) Uhm.. (munching happily)

Jeff muse: Come, dear brother, we're off to find the Dick Magnet. (takes off)

Matt muse: Come, dear Christian, we're off to kill Orton. (follows)

Christian muse: Come, idiot, we're off to follow them. (drags Mor along)

Mor muse: Hey, who said.. I was.. (struggles) Shit.. (follows reluctantly)

**

* * *

**

I realize Edge muse is not a human. He's a figment of my imagination, but be damned I tell him that. I'd be WRONG!! Hehe.. :P

**JoMoFan-spot, from chp 6; CHP 1: Okay, fine, Addy's a pretty dude. No, my Edge muse don't need you to prove your point w/ pics. He's already seen mine. (grins) Okay, yes, until I started 'Sold' I didn't see Addy as a bottom. But, although I have been a wrestling fan for nine years and always did find it slashy, I've only been writing slash fanfiction for not even a year. And wrestling slash just since end Dec '08, and early Jan '09. I've come so far in such a short time. Be nice to Tripsy? No. (sinister laughter) Ah, Hunter knows I loves him ;) CHP 2: I made Randy a bottom once in 'Captive'. He refuses to let it happen again. The debate goes on about Mor's top vs bottom status. I should open up a forum to debate tops and bottoms status'. Hunt's right. It's all I think about ;) Even when Anna tries to get me to think about something else. CHP 4: Matt only sees himself as dominant, esp w/ Adam. Cyber Sunday '06. Randy was trying awfully hard to ignore Edge's fine bare ass out in the ring. CHP 5: The Cena/Edge thing? I wish Jeff/Adam would have a moment like that. **_**Hunter muse: All she thinks about. Terrah: Oh, go away. Not in my reviews and stuff. Please.. (pouts) **_**Mor isn't always smart.. er, he's just whiney. CHP 6: Give Mor a spanking?! (squeals) Ooh.. (wonderous thoughts) Thank you, glad you are enjoying it. XD!**


	9. Spooky Forest

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, I'm glad you're enjoying and loving this, XD. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, I know U like that part. Thank you. Pheonix-Syren, thank you, and yes I do need to check out that spray. Seraphalexiel, (Terrah takes her own few minutes to think about Jeff and Randy sharing Edge) Nice.. (giggles madly) I've been begging them to share, they dun listen. They drother fight. Terrah-verse, hehe.. Christian muse is mean to Mor muse. I think he has a crush on him? AnonymousPunk, pics are in my profile, under links, under LJ gallery, under screenshots. And you're welcome for the shout-out and, yes, you did give me one in your's and thank you :) Esha Napoleon, Mor needs a spanking :P wrestlefan4, chp 7; Lol, yeah, I know what you meant. Sleep deprivation. That's why I'm so crazy. Get paintball gun away from Jeri? Have another muse to steal it and bury it in backyard whilst he sleeps. (must try this on Jeff muse and dart gun) Glad I could make you laugh. Chp 8; couldn't tell you how to get rid of a retarded Cena muse. I'm proud I have no Cena muse. He'd probably try to steal Addy too... then, Jeff would kill him and I'd no longer have a Cena muse. JoMoFan-spot, awe, my Matt muse is only occassionally psyhcotic. The rest of the time, he's lovable. I dun think I'll write a HBK/Mor (shrugs) I like to taunt them. I wish Edge was bipolar like Matty. That way he could be evil for 'Adore' and helpless for 'Sold'. More on forum at bottom. Dark Fae Angel, pics are on there. LJ gallery, screenshots. Getting 'maimed' by Jeffy (Terrah's definition) Yummy.. I love how all the right songs come on during my fics. Awesome. P.S. We have barking dogs. But, no damn fireworks. Not fair!**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter nine/ 'Spooky Forest'  
Rated; M/ L, (mild violence, attempted violence, kidnapping, rape situations, the usual)  
Set-up; Muses distracting me from working on fics by going on a Addy hunt. April 25-26/2009

Mor muse: Where are we going?

Christian muse: You were supposed to know, dorkchop.

Matt muse: Take a left.

Jeff muse: No, a right.

Mor muse: How's this bickering helping if we're walking?

Christian muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: OW!

Terrah: (giggles)

Matt muse: I feel like a nerd off of Lord of the Rings.

Mor muse: Yeah, you look like Frodo.

Christian muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: (rubs back of his head) Quit it.

Jeff muse: Hey! Don't make me come back there. (holds up chair)

Christian muse: He started it. (points at Mor)

Mor muse: Nuh, uh. He did. (points at Christian)

Matt muse: (facepalm) So, fucking childish.

Mor muse: It's not our fault Terrah's brain has lots of space to hide in. Although, more wide open spaces.. lots of emptiness and loneliness.

Terrah: I resent that.

Jeff muse: Are we there yet?

Matt muse: No.

Jeff muse: How 'bout now?

Matt muse: No.

Jeff muse: (starts humming)

Christian muse: (sighs)

Mor muse: (huffs)

Jeff muse: Are we there yet?

Matt muse: No.

Jeff muse: How 'bout now?

Matt muse: (growls)

--xx--

Jeff muse: Hey, that bush is rustling. (points to rustling bush)

Matt muse: (groans) Stand back, we dun know what exists in this head.

Mor muse: Hell, Terrah don't know what exists here.

Terrah: True.

Jeff muse: Bet she didn't know a dark and spooky forest was here.

Terrah: No, I had figured that.

Jeff muse: I got this. (raises chair)

Rustling bush: (rustles)

Jeff muse: Okay, come out, damn it.

Jericho muse: (hops out) Hold it, don't swing. (holds arms over his face)

Matt muse: Jericho, what the hell are you doing out here?

Jericho: None of your business, jerky.

Mor muse: He's hiding from Hunter.

Jericho muse: (twitches) What part of 'none of your business' don't you get?

Terrah: Why Hunter?

Jericho muse: Fear of being hit with sledges.

Christian muse: Ah, yes, FOBHWS. Common muse disorder brought on by egging on Triple H.

Jericho muse: I didn't egg him on.

Matt muse: Really?

Jericho muse: No.

Terrah: What did you call him?

Jericho muse: (slumps) Nosey Long Schnauzer.

Mor muse: (cracks up) We called him Sneezer Man! (stops and pouts) Me and Mizzie! (cries)

Christian muse: Quiet!

Mor muse: (squeaks and shuts up)

Terrah: Wasn't you working with Randy, Chris?

Matt muse: What?!

Jericho muse: (swallows) Uh.. not exactly.. I turned him down.

Matt muse: And why did you want to partner with that snake anyway?

Jericho muse: (sheepishly) I wanted Christian.

Matt muse: (twitches) What?!

Jeff muse: Calm down, Matthew. Where is Randy, Jericho? (raises chair) You have two seconds.

Jericho muse: (gulps) I don't know.

Matt muse: Where is Miz?

Mor muse: Mizzie.. (pouts)

Christian muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: Stop that!

Jericho muse: I don't know where that assclown is. I'm just trying to protect my own hide.

Hunter muse: Jericho!? Oh, Jericho?! Where for art thou, Jericho?! I wanna crush your skull.

Jericho muse: Eeep! (hides behind bush)

Hunter muse: Oh, mister eeeping bush, have you seen a spiked haired, glitter wearing, fairy anywhere? I have this for him. (holds up sledge)

Terrah: Leave Chris alone, H. We're trying to get answers.

Hunter muse: About what?

Jeff muse: Randy has MY ADDY!!

Hunter muse: (smirks) Randy will die soon. Awesome. Jeff will kill him and I won't have to listen to his bullshit anymore. And since Jericho has that cowardly FBHWS disease I shall leave him to aiding in Orton's untimely death.

Christian muse: FOBHWS.

Matt muse: I thought it was FBHS?

Christian muse: No, sweetheart, it's FOBHWS.

Hunter muse: I say it's FBHWS.

Terrah: It's FBHS b/c that's easier to type. Now GO AWAY!!

Hunter muse: I dun wanna.

Terrah: (groans)

Jericho muse: (runs from behind bush) Randy is in the furthest corners of Terrah's mind! Good luck!

Hunter muse: Come back here, glitterpants! (chases after Jericho)

Matt muse: Y'heard him. Let's go.

Jeff muse: (shrugs and follows)

Christian muse: (glares at Mor then follows)

Mor muse: (sighs and follows)

Terrah: (shakes head)

--xx--

_**Brief, brief intermission;**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ I think that my Edge muse is hellbent to out do what you had wrote that Edge had done to Jeff in the story 'Captive'. Because Edge got past the Matt muse with Jeff in tow and now has Jeff strapped down naked to a bed while he's standing over him smirking evily. All the while Matt is trying to kick the door in._

**In Email;** _I think it's an unwritten muse rule that muses must kidnap other muses and torture them to annoy their writers._

--xx--

Jeff muse: We're lost!

Matt muse: No, we're going the right way.

Jeff muse: No, we're not.

Christian muse: Jeff, this map is wrote in crayon. (holds up map)

Jeff muse: Yeah, well, Matt took all the pens and pencils away from me after Terrah read that scene from 'Blood and Memories'. He's scared of me now!

Matt muse: Wrong. I've always been scared of you.

Jeff muse: (sticks out tongue)

Christian muse: It's hopeless.

Mor muse: What makes you say that?

Christian muse: Matt said 'wrong' and Edge didn't respond. He always responds to the word 'wrong', everytime Terrah says it, he chants it to annoy her and make her giggle. We'll never find him. (pouts)

Jeff muse: Wait.. Terrah, say 'wrong'.

Terrah: (sighs) WRONG!

Eerie Silence: .....

Christian: It's hopeless. (sighs sadly and gazes down at ground)

Jeff muse: It's not hopeless. Even if it is.. I'm still killing Randy.. now, move it!

--xx--

**In Email;** _My muses are bipolar._

Matt muse: Stop saying that!

Terrah: I'm bipolar, so you have to be. (grins)

Matt muse: (growls)

Christian muse: He always chants it. No matter where he's at, or what Jeff's doing to him. He never fails.

Mor muse: Would you shut up!?

Matt muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: If one more person does that, I'm gonna..

Jeff muse: Shut up? (holds up chair)

Mor muse: (gulps)

Terrah: Guys, be nice to Mor.

Jeff/Matt/Christian muses: He started it! (points to Mor)

Terrah: Mor, be nice to all the rest.

Mor muse: But..

Terrah: And a nice butt, now hush.

Mor muse: (growls in frustration)

Matt muse: Believe it or not, we're almost there. (smiles)

Jeff muse: Yay, I get to kill Orton. (grins)

--xx--

Jeff muse: (takes deep breath) We're here.

Matt muse: (sighs) How do you know, smarty-pants?

Jeff muse: (points up to sign) It says; DARKEST, FURTHEST CORNERS OF TERRAH'S MIND, THROUGH HERE: PROCEDE WITH EXTREME CAUTION!

Matt/Christian/Mor muses: (holding ears)

Matt muse: Y'didn't have to scream it.

Jeff muse: Well, it says; SCREAM THIS WHILE READING TO SHOW THAT IT'S WRITTEN ALL IN CAPITAL BOLD PRINT: THANK YOU, THE VOICES IN TERRAH'S HEAD!!

Matt muse: Please.. (lowers hands cautiously) stop reading..

Jeff muse: Okay..

Mor muse: He can read? (snorts) That's a riot!

Jeff muse: (glares at Mor) I should bury you alive while you sleep.

Terrah: Now, Jeff, I need him. You can't do that.

Matt muse: I'm just as much of a word smith, y'know?

Terrah: Yeah, but you're always either watching Jeff and Edge, or banging Captain Charisma over there, so...

Matt muse: (turns a new shade of red) Um.. I.. th.. (crosses arms) Soo not the point.

Christian muse: Okay, can we get this over with?

Mor muse: Please? I wanna get back and kidnap Mizzie.. O.o (clears throat) I mean, try and convince him to go back with me.. yeah, let's go with that..

Matt muse: Real smooth, word smith.

Mor muse: We have no use for your type or arrogance at the Palace of Wisdom.

Matt muse: (opens mouth to speak)

Jeff muse: I WANT MY TOY BACK!!!

Matt muse: (covers ears) Okay.. okay.. let's go.. sheesh.. y'dun have to fucking yell!

Christian muse: (sighs and opens door to an eerie looking cabin)

Jeff muse: (runs into room, wielding chair) Okay, Randy, where the fuck is...? (cocks his head to the side in confusion)

Matt muse: O.o Whoa.. umm, what happened here?

Mor muse: (bursts out laughing)

Christian muse: (joins in)

Randy muse: (huffs angrily through duct tape)

Terrah: Someone tied up my Randy muse.

Mor muse: Thank you, Princess Obvious.

Terrah: Call me princess again and you'll be limping home.

Mor muse: What are you gonna do?

Terrah: Jeff?

Jeff muse: (raises chair up at Mor)

Mor muse: (screams like a 12 yr old girl and cowers behind Christian)

Matt muse: (grabs Mor by hair and drags him away) Off! My! Boyfriend! (releases Mor)

Mor muse: Sorry.. (fixes hair) Keep your brother from whacking me with the chair and I will.

Matt muse: Well, don't insult the writer!

Terrah: Someone pull the fucking duct tape off Randy's mouth! The suspense is fucking killing me!

Jeff muse: (yanks duct tape off)

Randy muse: (screams) Oh, you little fucking shit, you're so damn dead, Jeff!

Jeff muse: (retapes mouth to Randy's protests)

Randy muse: (struggles under ropes where his feet and hands are bound, mumbling death threats)

Jeff muse: (rips tape back off)

Randy muse: FUCK!! (glares at Jeff) I hate you right now.

Jeff muse: Where's my toy?! (holds up chair in demanding it)

Randy muse: You mean Edge? (smirks) We were having so much fun. Ooh, he's tight..

Jeff muse: (goes to swing)

Matt muse: (takes chair)

Jeff muse: HEY!! Give it back, so I can hit this asshole!

Matt muse: In a minute. (wets lips and puts on intimidating look) Randy, where's Adam?

Randy muse: The little slut ran from me. He escaped. I don't have him. He cheap-shotted me, tied me up and left you a little note, Jeffrey. (motions over to table with his head)

Jeff muse: (goes over to table and picks up note) It says; PAYBACK'S A BITCH, JEFFRO!

Matt/Christian/Mor muses: (hands over ears)

Randy muse: (seething)

Matt muse: (whines) Is that all it says?

Jeff muse: No. It also says; SCREAM THIS NOTE WHEN YOU READ IT, B/C IT WILL PISS YOUR BROTHER OFF AND HE'S HOTT WHEN HE'S MAD! INFACT, ME CALLING HIM HOTT WILL MAKE HIM MAD AND I LIVE TO MAKE YOUR BROTHER MAD. ALSO, TELL RANDY THAT HIS IS COMING TOO! LOVE, EDGE... P.S. I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE YOU MY SLUT, HARDY BITCH! OOH, THAT WILL MAKE MATT MAD TOO. I WANNA TIE HIM UP AND MAKE HIS ASS WATCH WHILE I FUCK YOU. YOU'RE SO FUCKING GORGEOUS WHEN YOU SQUIRM...

Matt muse: (seething and a little deaf) Does it say anything else?

Jeff muse: P.P.S. MY ASS IS LIKE TOTALLY SORE!

Christian muse: (rolls eyes) I dun know him anymore.

Mor muse: Edge, or Jeff?

Christian muse: Either.

Matt muse: Welp, Edge is on the loose again.

Terrah: With a sore ass! XD! Hott!

Matt muse: Can you not be perverted for all of two seconds?

Terrah: It's my mind! I can be dirty and perverted if I wanna!

Matt muse: Let's go back to the house, Jeff. We'll catch him again, don't worry.

Jeff muse: (pouts) My toy got away! (glares at Randy) I blame YOU! This is YOUR fault!

Randy muse: How's it my fault?

Jeff muse: Y'dun know how to hold someone hostage. That's the second time Addy escaped from you.

Randy muse: (ponders) Yeah, that's true. His ass was fun while I was pounding it though. (smirks)

Jeff muse: (growls) Shut up! (grabs chair from Matt and swings, hitting Randy)

Terrah: (glad muses can not get concussions.. or, can they?)

Randy muse: (groans, out cold)

Jeff muse: Let's go. (starts to leave)

Matt muse: We gonna leave him?

Jeff muse: Yes, we are.

Matt muse: (shrugs) Okay then. (follows) Come, Christian.

Christian muse: (shrugs) Come, idiot. (follows)

Mor muse: I am not an idiot! (slouches and follows)

--xx--

Miz muse: (tosses bucket of water over Randy's head)

Randy muse: (snaps back to reality) That's FUCKING COLD, YOU ASSHOLE!!!

Miz muse: Fuck you, Orton. It worked? (begins untying Randy)

Randy muse: Yep. They bought it. Now, go get him.

Miz muse: I'm not your bitch.

Randy muse: You want Jeff back? Do as you're told.

Miz muse: (huffs and exits room)

Randy muse: (rubs wrists)

Miz muse: (drags a bound Edge muse into room) Here we go.. (hatefully) boss.

Edge muse: (whimpers thru tape on mouth)

Randy muse: We're gonna have so much fun. (grins arrogantly)

Edge muse: (flinches as Randy starts petting his hair)

Terrah: (thinking, 'uh, oh, I better go report this')

Randy muse: (working on Edge's jeans)

Edge muse: (struggles)

Terrah: (thinking, 'right after I watch')

**

* * *

**

My slashy wrestling pics are on my profile, under links section. Click on the one that says 'pics dot live journal dot com slash terrahfry'. Or, something like that. They are in the screenshot section. I also have pics of Randy and Jeff, Randy and Edge, Edge and Jeff, Edge and Matt. Working on Matt and Jeff, and more. The screenshots only are mine (as in I took them and edited them, but am NOT making CASH) Save them if you wish. I dun care. The other gallery is just some hott pics of wrestlers (as in Randy, Jeffy, and Matty, etc) covered up with towels and title belts. They are NOT mine.

**More on forum; I never said I wanted to have readers/writers fight or argue on there. My muses do that enuff. I was just thinking about them giving their opinions and feelings on the matter. Like JoMoFan-spot, gives me and other writers in their reviews now. That way it may inspire us slash writers to write what we see as interesting. I may do it, I may not. My muses and I are arguing over it and ironing out details. **

**As for this chp; First, could not come up with a better title for chp, sorry. I disagree w/ Mor. Matt does not look like Frodo (may not be spelled right, shrugs). Matty's too sexy! :P 'Blood and Memories' by redsandman99, check out that aweome series. Jeffy's adorably psycho in it as well. :)**


	10. Planning

**Pheonix-Syren, thank you. My muses all have serious problems. It's a mess. Esha Napoleon, poor Addy.. still, it could be worse. Serapalexiel, they're basically all gay. But, I'm not sure if Hunter muse, or HBK muse are. They're keeping that very silent O.o Morrison does have a nice ass and Matt is super hott when he's mad. No need to stop suggesting hott threesomes. I've already had about 4 different Matt/Adam/Jeff threesomes lined up. Too bad, I got them all mixed up. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, here it is, hun. XD. AnonymousPunk, thank you. I'm certainly not complaining, lol. I bet Matt would complain :P I still haven't saw Backlash :( wrestlefan4, I need a Taker muse. He may be able to restore order. Unless, he runs off to hide... I'm sorry your stuck with a fat, cranky jibble. Hope he stays dressed, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, yup. Y'all missed a good show ;) Randy and Miz torturing Edge. Damn good. Hehe.. Dark Fae Angel, I had myself happy thinking Evil Addy was back. Yeah, Orton usually is a mental midget O.o Jeffy in Terminator? Ah, that would be delicious! I told everyone Edge groped Matty. Fighting any of them for groping opportunities? You're not alone in that. (raises hand) 'Ride and Sold'? Coming along very slowly. (points at Matt muse) Blame him! **_**Matt muse: (blinks, stares, then begins whistling as if he's done nothing wrong)**_

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter ten/ 'Planning'  
Rated; M/ L, (kidnapping, some violence, talk of bondage, the usual)  
Set-up; Drooling over Backlash, and the Addy hunt continues. April 26-27/2009

Matt muse: Finally back! (crumbles down on couch)

Jeff muse: I WANT MY ADDY BACK!!

Matt muse: (groans) I'm tired! Besides, he's bound to come in search of you now that he's free. He said he wanted payback. (rolls eyes)

Jeff muse: Fine. I welcome it. (stands in middle of room) HERE I AM, EDGE! Come and get me! (waits)

Eerie Silence: .....

Jeff muse: (huffs) I'M WAITING, YOU BASTARD!! (stomps foot childishly)

Matt muse: I wish you'd stop screaming.

Christian muse: Me too.

Mor muse: I like when he screams.

Matt/Christian: (glares at Mor)

Mor muse: What? Everyone likes when Jeff screams. It's not a big secret.

Terrah: (panting, still excited from watching pretty men) Guys.. (sigh) Got... (pants) News.. (groans)..

Matt muse: You've finally went off the deep end?

Terrah: Not.. (pants) all the way.. (calms down some)

Christian muse: You saw a UFO?

Terrah: In the forest? Yes. But, no.

Mor muse: You're gonna write a story where I beat the holy hell outta Miz for betraying me, then let me fuck him till he forgets that he hates me?

Terrah: Maybe.. but, that's not it.. (distracted by pretty thoughts)

Jeff muse: You found bigfoot?

Terrah: Yes, in the forest. He watched the UFO w/ me... But, still not it.

Matt muse: (groans)

Christian muse: (sighs)

Mor muse: (inspects nails)

Jeff muse: You found my Addy! (grins hopefully)

Terrah: BINGO! Yes, Randy and Mizzie tricked you. They're holding him hostage and.. damn.. (smiles) That was hott!

Matt muse: You're sick.

Jeff muse: Mor, I'm killing your MIZZIE!! I'm burying him next to Randy!

Matt muse: Here we go again. (whines)

Christian muse: (whines)

--xx--

**In Email;** _My muses have been quiet. They're plotting ways to get revenge on Orton. Jericho's still hiding from H. Randy and Miz are still antagonizing Edge. Jeff's still pouting and Matt was agreeing with me earlier on how annoying adorkable little brothers can be. While my hair was being pulled by my own little brother. Edge was screaming 'Wrong' at me earlier cause I said the word to Steven, so he's still alive. I hung MY Hardys poster. __**That I had stole from my little brother. What? He said I could have it... (looks around innocently)**_

Jeff muse: (drawing out plans using a crayon)

Crayon: (snaps in two)

Jeff muse: (looks up and gazes around before screaming) MATTY!!!

Terrah: OWWW!! Stop screaming!!

Jeff muse: (holds hands over ears)

Matt muse: (holding hand over ears) WHAT?!!

Jeff muse: (still holding hands over ears) GIMME PEN!!

Matt muse: NOOO!!

Terrah: (groans) Please, stop screaming.

Matt/Jeff muses: (hands still over ears) WHAT?!!

Terrah: (twitches) TAKE YOUR HANDS DOWN!!

Matt/Jeff muses: (look at each other and shrug before slowly lowering hands)

Matt muse: What?

Terrah: Ugh...

Jeff muse: (pouts) Crayon broke.

Matt muse: You're not getting a pen.

Jeff muse: I have a dart gun and I haven't shot you with it yet.

Matt muse: Yet. Besides, you can't kill me with a dart gun.

Terrah: Good point.

Jeff muse: (glares) If I am to make plans I need something to write with.

Matt muse: Use your Imag-I-Nation. (smirks)

Jeff muse: (growls) That doesn't work. Right now I am imagining you exploding. It isn't working.

Matt muse: (opens mouth)

Terrah: Try it on Tripsy. Matt Hardy will not die, remember?

Hunter muse: Y'called? Oh, and have you seen Jericho? (holds up sledge)

Jeff muse: (glares at Hunter) Nope, it doesn't work.

Hunter muse: (looks on confused)

Terrah: (pouts) Damn.

--xx--

_**Anna's words, not mine. Not that arrogant. And then, talking about Hardy vs Hardy 'I Quit' match at Backlash '09. Jeff tied Matt to a table...**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ You should put that scene where Matt started mocking Jeff first by him saying 'Gimme my box of toys', which your Matt muse had replied with 'Gimme gimme gimme'. It was fucking hilarious, I'm laughing as I type it._

**In Email;** _Sorry, I had to go find part, b/c I forgot it. It doesn't go with that one. I'm following suit. That comes after last night's, or this morning's, rather._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Ok. Sorry, I was just busy looking at pictures on WWE dot com of the 'I QUIT' match between Jeff and Matt. Which at the end Jeff had tied Matt down to a table before legdropping him thru it. Well, he first taped Matt's feet together then he had tied him to the table then taped his hands together._

**In Email; **_(squeaks loudly) What?! Jeff...? Tied up.. Matt...? Huh..? __**(broke damn neck getting to WWE dot com, drooled) Pics were so worth the frustration, poor Matty, though :(**_

**In Email; **_Okay, yeah, after I hit 'send' I went straight over there. OMG! Bondage in wrestling! I fucking love it! Those pics were sooo fucking hott!! Hardycestuous. Yum.._

Edge muse: Hardycest's still hott!

Randy muse: Shut up, Edge!

Edge muse: Make me.

Randy muse: (gets gag)

Edge muse: (whimpers and struggles)

Randy muse: (forces gag on Edge)

Edge muse: (seethes)

Randy muse: (grins) There. I made you shut up.

Terrah: (watches quietly)

--xx--

Jeff muse: Told ya, I can be dominant. (smiles proudly)

Matt muse: (gaping) ... (speechless)

Jeff muse: Uh, Matty? (waves hand infront of brother)

Matt muse: ....

Mor muse: He's frozen.

Terrah: Randy has a gag on Edge.

Jeff muse: (searches thru 'toy' box) HEY!! That's my gag! He stole my Addy, and my toys! He must DIE!!!

Mor muse: We must wait on Matty to unfreeze.

Matt muse: (gaping)

Christian muse: (sighs) On it. (closes Matt's mouth and kisses him)

Terrah: Whoa... (falls out of computer chair) Ow..

Jeff muse: S'it working?

Christian muse: (still tonguing Matt)

Mor muse: (panting) It's working alright.. (stares)

Jeff muse: Not for your dick. For Matt?

Christian muse: (breaks kiss) Matt?

Matt muse: (still frozen)

Jeff muse: (growls in frustration) Pick him up and carry him. We need to go.

Christian muse: Gimme a sec. (takes Matt off to somewhere)

Mor muse: (looks Jeff up and down) So? Come here often?

Jeff muse: (glares at Mor) Shut it.

Mor muse: Yes, boss. (hangs head)

--xx--

Christian muse: (sets Matt back down)

Jeff muse: (impatiently) Well?

Christian muse: (smiling) Nothing.. he's still froze.. (sighs happily)

Jeff muse: Then why are you smiling?

Christian muse: Because I had fun trying everything.

Jeff muse: (facepalm)

Mor muse: I have things I could try. (hopeful)

Christian muse: Hell no! Hands off. (holds protectively to still frozen Matt)

Terrah: (snorts)

Jeff muse: ENUFF!! (slaps Matt)

Terrah: (winces)

Christian muse: (winces)

Mor muse: (busy looking at abs)

Matt muse: (blinks) Jeff... (stammers) tied... up.. Me...? (blinks) table.. tied.. (blinks repeatedly)

Christian muse: He's in shock.

Mor muse: Thanks Captain Obvious.

Christian muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: (flinches and rubs head) I said STOP DOING THAT!!

Terrah: (holds head) Please, no more screaming.

Matt muse: (blinks)

Jeff muse: (slaps Matt again)

Matt muse: Stop that!

Terrah: (winces and groans)

Jeff muse: Hehe.. sorry.. glad you're back.. Now, if we can...

Matt muse: (points at me) This is your fault!

Terrah: (blinks) Me? What'd I do?

Matt muse: Fucked up the cosmos by making Jeff a top! Now, I'm even being wrote in fan fics as the bottom!

Terrah: (groans) Check the older shit in my faves. It has a couple where you ARE a bottom. Nice naive Matty from a few years ago can be a bottom. Psycho Matt is A TOP! Now, shut up and quit pouting. I haven't made anyone make you bottom yet.

Mor muse: (smirks) Yet.

Matt muse: (glares at Mor)

Christian muse: (steps way back outta this)

Jeff muse: (yawns and taps foot impatiently) Waiting..

Terrah: If I dun see it, I can't write it. I can read it. But, I can not see Matt bottoming right now. That subject to change.

Matt muse: What?

Terrah: THAT SUBJECT TO CHANGE!!

Matt muse: (whimpers)

--xx--

Randy muse: Now, now, Edge, don't worry about poor, sweet Jeffrey..

Miz muse: Poor, sweet..? (scoffs) Used to be. Thanks to Edge.. and Terrah.. he's psychotic and brooding.

Edge muse: Shows what YOU chumpstains know about Jeffro. He always gets tendencies to be insane. It'll pass and I'll be back in control.

Miz muse: No one told you to talk.

Randy muse: It sucks that you drother be his whore than mine.

Edge muse: Whine some, why don't you.

Randy muse: I'd keep quiet if I were you.

Terrah: (silently eating popcorn, watching)

Edge muse: Must burn you up that I want Jeff? Must burn you up that Matt gets to watch?

Miz muse: He doesn't participate.

Randy muse: (glares at Miz) And how the fuck do you know?

Miz muse: Mor watches Matt watching Jeff and Edge.

Edge muse: And you know that how?

Miz muse: (blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously) Well.. um.. (clears throat) I watch Mor watching Matt watching Jeff and Edge.

Randy muse: O..kay..

Terrah: (facepalm)

Randy muse: (looks around) Who's there? Terrah? That you?

Terrah: ....

Randy muse: (wets lips) That nosey writer is probably watching.

Edge muse: Watching as we talk about Miz watching Mor watching Matt watching me and Jeff..

Miz muse: That's annoying.

Randy muse: More so than Miz.

Miz muse: (thinks) ... Hey, wait...? That's not nice.. (pouts)

Edge muse: C'mon, Ran.. we're both diabolical here. Remember, Rated-RKO? Remember all the fun we had? Hum..? Imagine what we could do to Hardy brothers. I take Jeff..

Miz muse: NO WAY!!

Randy muse: (snaps back to snap at Miz) Shut up! (turns attention back to Edge)

Edge muse: (coaxingly) You take Matty.. I'll watch.. hell, I'll make Jeff watch.. and you can watch and make Matt watch while I take Jeff.. It'll be soo much fun. Then, we can have our own little sex celebration.

Terrah: (nearly explodes) ... (thinking, 'overload... Hey, wasn't that from 'Captive'? No, maybe not?')

Miz muse: We can hear you thinking, Terrah.

Terrah: But, how?

Randy muse: B/c you think inside your head.

Terrah: Shit.. oh, well..

Randy muse: Now watch her go and tell Jeff and Matt.

Terrah: Hell no. All that Edge was saying sounds too good. It'd make one hell of a one-shot.. or, mini epic.. (ponders)

Edge muse: What'd ya say, Raaaanndy? Untie me, dump that chumpstain and let's join forces.

Randy muse: (still staring at Edge)

Edge muse: (smirks evily) C'mon.. you know you like my ideas. (puckers lips sweetly)

Terrah: (thud)

Miz muse: Hey.. wait.. this is mutiny!

Terrah: It can't be mutiny, b/c you're not in charge. Randy obviously is in charge.

Miz muse: You spend waaaayy TOO much time with MOR!

Terrah: (sticks tongue out)

Randy muse: Fine, Edge. But, if you screw me over again.. (doesn't finish)

Edge muse: You have my solid guarantee.. (licks lips)

Randy muse: (takes a deep breath and unties Edge)

Edge muse: (stands up and rubs wrists) Now.. we can get down to the business at hand. (glares at Miz) Scram!

Miz muse: (seethes) I'll have my revenge, just you wait. NO one tells THE MIZ what TO do! (leaves, still ranting)

Terrah: What happened to him? He used to be so cute and cuddly. (ponders)

Randy muse: (shrugs) Jealousy?

Edge muse: (smirks sinisterly, then spears Orton)

Randy muse: (out)

Terrah: Whoa! A twist!? Holy shit!

Edge muse: (gets up and rakes hair behind ears) That's why I am the Ultimate Opportunist. (writes down something on a piece of paper) Sorry, Terrah.. but, I have plans for the Hardyz. (leaves)

Terrah: (sighs) Oh, great.

--xx--

Jeff muse: We're here.

Matt muse: Do not read the sign.

Jeff muse: (opens mouth)

Matt muse: (clamps hand over Jeff's mouth) Please, do not read the sign.

Jeff muse: (growls) Fine. (grumbles muffled words)

Matt muse: (removes hand)

Jeff muse: Let's go. (opens door to find Orton laying on ground) Not again.. it won't work this time, Orton. (holds up chair)

Randy muse: (grunts in unconscious state)

Terrah: (watches quietly)

Mor muse: (waves) Hey, Terrah.

Matt muse: (looks around) Where?

Terrah: Jeff, I have something to tell you.

Matt muse: Wait. How come he knew you were here and I didn't?

Terrah: I haven't figured that out yet.

Mor muse: We're connected that way.

Terrah: But, I couldn't find you when Randy kidnapped you?

Mor muse: Well, no, but I can always sense you. I am your main muse.

Matt muse: That's not fair. I'm the main muse. I had her first.

Terrah: Actually, Mor did. Who cares about that right now?

Jeff muse: (finds note) NO TRICKS THIS TIME, JEFFRO. RANDY ISN'T PLAYING YOU. I COAXED THAT DUMB LUG INTO LETTING ME GO IN EXCHANGE FOR LETTING HIM WATCH. I TOLD HIM HE COULD WATCH AND MAKE MATTY WATCH WHILE I HAD YOU. THEN I WOULD WATCH AND MAKE YOU WATCH WHILE RANDY HAD MATTY. IN SHORT; THE DUMBASS FELL FOR IT AND I SPEARED HIS SORRY ASS FOR HIS TROUBLES. MIZ IS GONE TO WHO THE FUCK KNOWS WHERE. HE WANTS YOU AND REVENGE, BUT HE'LL HAVE TO GO THRU ME FIRST. TELL MATTY NOT TO WORRY, THIS TIME HE'LL GET TO PARTICIPATE. I WANT BOTH HARDYZ.

Matt/Christian/Mor muses: (all with hands over ears)

Terrah: (twitches) I'll regret this, but anything else?

Jeff muse: Well, yeah.. (tackled to ground by Matt)

Matt muse: (holds hands over Jeff's mouth)

Christian muse: (picks up note) .... (reads silently) He wants you both, Matt.

Jeff muse: (growls and struggles to get out of brother's death grip)

Matt muse: (lets go of Jeff)

Jeff muse: NO! Matty can't have Addy. Addy's mine. He will be mine again. Just you wait! (storms off)

Matt muse: Wait.. Jeff!! Stop.. I.. Christian..?

Christian muse: Addy can't have you. You're mine. I love the annoying asshole, but he's not getting you.

Mor muse: What about my Mizzie?

Randy muse: (groans and holds head) Who cares? Bastard left me high and dry... Oh, shit..

Matt muse: (growls loudly)

Terrah: I'd stand back, you two.

Christian muse: (frightened) Why?

Mor muse: (pulls Christian back) B/c you haven't been here long enuff to see psycho Matt.

Matt muse: (picks up chair Jeff dropped and bashes Randy in the head with it)

Randy muse: (falls back down)

Christian muse: (fearful)

Mor muse: ('dusting' at fur coat, uninterested)

Matt muse: (sets chair down on ground, lifts Orton's dead weight and plants him with 'Twist of Fate')

Randy muse: (out cold)

Terrah: Uh.. (afraid to ask) Does that mean psycho Matt is back?

Matt muse: (glares at me) Imma find Adam before Jeff does, or before Adam finds either one of us. We're gonna finally settle this shit once and for all. (stalks off)

Christian muse: (starts to follow)

Terrah: Mor, catch him.

Mor muse: (jerks Christian back) No.. let him go.. not your war.

Christian muse: (stammers helplessly) Bu.. but.. but.. If I don't.. then.. shit.. this reeks..

Mor muse: I know. Let's get back to the house. I dun wanna miss a bit of the chaos about to ensue. (smiles, pats Christian on back and leaves)

Christian muse: (sighs and follows)

**

* * *

**

My thoughts on Matty bottoming? Kinda changed. (insane laughter) Things sorta got complicated at this point. Mizzie used to be so sweet and hyper.. Randy had one good plan go right.. then, let himself be easily coaxed by Edge. I had high hopes my Edge muse was back to diabolical. Is he? Wait and find out ;) My Matt muse has went evil before, luckily he went into hiding until 'Captive' was finished. Mor went with him. I still dunno what they did in that time. Christian wasn't around during that time. Mor's convinced he's my main muse. Unfortunately, so is Matt.

**Only I would have a forest in my head. Mor informed me just now that there's lots of room for vacation houses. Infact, he knows of a good realtor.. (thinking 'probably himself.. or, Hunter') And wants to move out of the house himself to escape the madness.**

**Mor muse: (holds up sign w/ good realtor's number on it, yup, Hunter) **

**Terrah: Hey, put that away.**

**Mor muse: (squeaks and hides sign behind back)**

**Terrah: (scolding) You know better than that. Anyway, back to the business at hand...**

**Mor muse: (hold back up sign and points to number)**

**Terrah: (glares disapprovingly at Mor)**

**Mor muse: (glares back, tosses sign away and stalks off)**

**Terrah: I dunno what I'm gonna do with that muse. (sighs)**

**Randy muse: I'll take him. (raises hand)**

**Terrah: (thinks) Uh.. hum.. yeah.. NO!**

**Randy muse: No fair! (leaves)**


	11. Lust is a Battlefield

**Sorry, I've been lurking in the shadows. Esha Napoleon, Edge/Randy/Matt/Jeff orgy sounds delicious. XD. Dark Fae Angel, Cena movies?! High School Musical?! Hannah Montana?! (screams) Nooo! It's horrible! That would be true torture, lol. You're more sadistic than me! But, I've been threatening dear Matt muse. And it's sorta worked. He woke me up at 3am the other morning.. yes, I was actually asleep at that time.. anyway, he woke me up with ideas for 'Sold'. I wrote them down this time. We have a layout for how it's gonna go. Now we just have to get busy typing it out... I think Mor muse secretly wants to be someone's bitch. Either Matt or Jeff's or maybe Christian's. I dun think anyone wants to live in my head.. or, they'd quickly want to move out if they did. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I dunno, Randy torturing Mor does sound like fun. Psycho Matt wasn't too awesome for me, he gives me fits. wrestlefan4, awe, poor Marky :( That's sad. Hunter being a realtor seems oddly amusing. They only ham up on the sexy b/c I said I was writing a story about them. My muses never strip though. Maybe they should. And yes, as we read your review, HBK muse had to shout 'Blaspheme!' Then he shrugged and went off to do his little dance, which is sorta stripperish. AnonymousPunk, Hardycest is good no matter, y'huh, I agree :) Im still fighting w/ the links, but that's my computer's fault, not yours. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Backlash's results made me very happy at least. Here's what happens next, finally. Seraphalexiel, I'm definitely overloaded on male on male sex ideas. Seeing Matty tied up only gave me more ideas :P Pheonix-Syren, I can't even figure them out. I stopped trying, lol. JoMoFan-spot, from chp 9, they really need to stop abusing my Mor muse. Randy likes to taunt and instigate. Yes, I am evil. I admit it. And no, I can't see missing something as hott as that. Chp 10, lol, my Edge muse got 'WRONG'ed' by a reader. He's pouted over that, BTW. It's cute. I have religiously read 'Want, Take, Have', it's an awesome story. I think the both of us may have inspired it. Me with 'Sold to a Hardy', you with your reviewing and love of Adam as a sub. Creepy Edge? Eh, I love Edge however, but we all have our preferences. I love Edge/Jeff, for example, however they are wrote. Adam/Jeff, Edge/Jeff, Jeff/Adam, sweet, sour, evil, psycho, doms or subs. Keep in mind that my Edge muse usually and always fails at being diabolical. Randy can't have Mor. He's too useful. (sighs) I know, I am too opinionated. Anyway, here we go.**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter eleven/ 'Lust is a Battlefield'  
Rated; M/ L, (kidnapping, some violence, dart gun usage, threats of violence, mild theft)  
Set-up; Major confliction on my Matt muse's behalf, the Addy search continues, and Miz and Mor act childishly to annoy me. April 26-28/2009

Matt muse: Mor? Your main muse?

Terrah: Now, Matty, calm down. Mor's an instigator.. a chicken shit.. but, an instigator still.. he was probably just bluffing. I dun consider no one a 'main muse'. I love you all in my own special ways.

Hunter muse: Even me?

Terrah: (groans) Yes, when you are far away and not bothering me. Now, GO far AWAY!!

Hunter muse: Fine. I'll continue my search for glitterpants. (leaves)

Matt muse: (muttering) Main muse.. what a load.. Adam is so dead..

Terrah: Well, you're never around to help. And after the Rumble news broke, you went into hiding.

Matt muse: Your fault.

Terrah: So, I dunno how to channel my mind.. Look, you're in basically all of my stories in one way or another. Mor isn't... He's been a big help with what's supposed to be your parts b/c you go M.I.A.

Matt muse: Imma still kill Adam.

Terrah: 'Kill' as in 'brutally murder'? Or, 'kill' as in 'maim' as in 'to fuck very hard'?

Matt muse: (grins maliciously)

Terrah: (shivers) What's that mean?

Matt muse: (smirks) You'll see. (leaves)

Terrah: I hope so.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Your muses being quiet? Because mine are now._

**In Email;** _Yes. Jeff is away plotting. Edge is somewhere probably scheming. Randy.. is missing.. he's off my radar, he's probably scheming. Matt hasn't gotten up yet. That's a good thing. See he was really pissed after my brother slapped me in the head a couple of times and it knocked him around a bit. On the third time it finally put Matt down, which was good b/c Matt was still arguing with me and driving me nuts over Mor. Who's still lurking around somewhere here. The rest? I have no clue._

_**RE; Anna; **__Oh, your Mor muse yells at you for misspelling words. Whenever I do it it gets my Matt muse yelling then he runs after my Jeff muse. Because he thinks that it's his fault why I misspell words._

**In Email; **_If my Matt muse could be concerned with something besides his 'hatred' for Edge, he could yell at me for the misspelling of words. _

_**RE; Anna;**__ Even the ghosts think that the Miz is stupid. No offense. But he was on the 6hr long marathon of the Ghost Hunters last Halloween and nothing happened whenever he was around._

**In Email; **_Ghosts think Miz is stupid. Ha! Poor thing._

--xx--

**In Email; **_Matt muse actually got up. He growled angrily then stormed off to somewhere, holding his head. Seriously bipolar._

Matt muse: I AM NOT!

Terrah: Well, stop conspiring and get your Psycho ass back in here. I need you for the one-shot about Addy grabbing your ass.

Matt muse: (blushes furiously) That.. was.. I.. (groans in frustration)

Mor muse: (calmly) Admit it, Matty, you love Adam.

Terrah: Dark Fae Angel just had to suggest that.. (sighs, pondering) Although, I did already suspect it myself.. Could be why I've been having ideas to pair them up...?

Matt muse: That's a lie, Mor. Why don't you go away and leave me alone. Everytime I get a little attention, you're right there BOTHERING ME!

Mor muse: Whine some.

Matt muse: (growls and starts strangling Mor)

Mor muse: (gasping for air)

Terrah: (nonchalantly) From day one, I knew it would come to this. (rolls eyes) Matt, let him go.

Mor muse: (turning blue)

Terrah: A blue muse. Who knew?

Jeff muse: Matt, let Mor go. We have to find Edge before he finds us. Oh, BTW, Terrah, I heard what your brother said about his Hardy muses kissing.

Terrah: I swear, he knows nothing of Hardycest. He watched Chuck and Larry and is now a little off. The rest of the conversation we had this morning got way gross.

Matt muse: (still choking Mor, an insane look in his eyes and on his face) How's that feel, you suck up!?

Mor muse: (choking) Help.. me..

Jeff muse: I know. Don't remind me.

Terrah: I won't O.o

Mor muse: (passes out)

Matt muse: (drops him to floor)

Terrah: Feel better?

Matt muse: NO. I wanna choke your Edge muse.

Terrah: I want you.. yes, YOU, to help me with this sex scene. NOT Mor, Matt. YOU. Cause whomever was giving me those ideas for it last night.. (eyes glazes over with happy dirty thoughts) Damn, they were hott.. (drools)

Matt muse: But, I was out cold.

Terrah: Could've been Christian?

Mor muse: (raises hand from floor) Or, me..?

Matt muse: (kicks Mor in the side)

Mor muse: (cries out and groans in pain)

Terrah: Matt! Behave!

Mor muse: (whimpers) Or, Adam..?

Jeff muse: (kicks Mor in his other side)

Mor muse: Ommf.. owie..

Terrah: Okay.. now, I've got two crazy Hardyz. This could be bad.. (grins) or, really good..

Mor muse: (gasps for air) I vote.. bad.. ouch..

Matt/Jeff muses: (both kick Mor)

Mor muse: OW! Stop! Please..

Terrah: (sighs) Please stop abusing my Mor muse.

Matt muse: (glares at me angrily) Fine. I'm going to find Adam to abuse him.

Jeff muse: (thru clinched teeth) Not if I find him first. (leaves)

Matt muse: (growls at me) Still your fault. (stalks off)

_**My crazy retarded brother is not a writer who needs muses. I wish he was as creative as me, but he's not. He just claims to have muses to annoy me and copy me cause.. well, he's my 11 year old little brother and that's what they do. Copy and annoy older siblings. Being an older sibling is hard.**_

Matt muse: Yes. It is.

Terrah: I thought you stalked off to find Adam

Matt muse: Forgot this. I may need it. (picks up Jeff's dart gun) Jeff will be mad, but, oh, well. Too bad. (stalks off again)

Jeff muse: Terrah, seen my dart gun?

Terrah: (sighs) Matty took it. (holds ears in anticipation)

Jeff muse: WHAT?! That bastard! (leaves)

Terrah: Always be prepared, hehe..

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ So, have you started working on the Adam the ass grabber one shot again?_

**In Email; **_Not, yet. I was trying to compile all my muse emails. I have them all in one giant document that I am severing to make seperate chps. Plus my Matt muse is being a jealous asshole. _

Mor muse: That he is. (picks himself up off ground and fixes his shades and coat)

Terrah: Well, stop antagonizing him.

Mor muse: Well, he's sexy when he's mad. (tosses away broken shades and gets a new pair out of pocket of coat)

Miz muse: There was the problem right there, John! Everyone lusts after the damn Hardyz. What about the Miz, huh?

Mor muse: Shut, up, Miz. According to Anna you're so stupid and lame even ghosts won't come in two feet of you.

Miz muse: We don't have ghosts at the Palace of Wisdom.

Mor muse: (twitches) That's my line.

Miz muse: (crosses arms) You are no longer invited to the Palace of Wisdom.

Mor muse: Terrah, you nearly spelled 'Palace' wrong three times. 'Wrong' wrong once, and 'spelled' wrong twice.

Christian muse: It's hopeless. Mor said 'wrong' and Edge didn't taunt it. (pouts)

Terrah: M'kay..

Miz muse: That's all you care about. Perfection. You NEVER cared about ME! You only care about your body and your hair and your stupid abs!

Mor muse: (lifts shades up) You didn't think they were so stupid when you were cumming all over them.

Terrah: BINGO, BITCH! Oh, yes. Tell me more, Mor. (grins pervertedly)

Miz muse: I'm so outta here. (leaves)

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (sighs) Sorry, I had to do it. (leaves)

Mor muse: You seriously think Mike can keep me from the Palace of Wisdom?

Terrah: I dunno, Mor. I dunno...

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol. So, you going to post the 4th chapter for it soon? See I told you that everyone would love the story._

**In Email; **_I dunno when I'll get it up. I thought everyone would hate it._

Mor muse: And why would they hate it? Your's truly, the Shaman of Sexy is in it.

Terrah: Not even getting your ass stomped by angry pissed off Hardys puts a damper on your arrogance.

Mor muse: That's just the gift I possess.

Terrah: Yeah, okay... so, Tuesday Night Delight; since you were drafted, are you now the Friday Night Delight? Hey, that sounds like yogurt.. (ponders)

Miz muse: We have no uses for yogurt at the Palace of Wisdom... (stops, ponders) Unless it's ice cream.. From now on it's junk food only.

Mor muse: (seethes)

Miz muse: Just b/c you hate it.

Mor muse: Terrah! Make him stop taunting me. (points at Miz)

Terrah: Miz, stop taunting him with the Palace of Wisdom. Please, go away.

Miz muse: Fine. Have it your way. (leaves)

Terrah: Do, you really think he can keep you out of the Palace of Wisdom?

Mor muse: I asked you that. (whines)

Terrah: And now I'm asking you.

Mor muse: I don't.. (sighs) I'm going to go work out. (leaves)

Terrah: Poor heartbroken muse (shakes head)

--xx--

_**Talking about Mor ripping off RVD's nickname... Did he? That was briefly debated.**_

**In Email; **_Yeah, but that is one of Mor's many nicknames. Wasn't RVD Mr. Tuesday Night? There was a difference in names I think. Jericho used to be the King of the World, and then when Bookah (spelled wrong purposely) won the King of the Ring, he started calling himself the King of the World, which pissed me off, b/c Jericho will always be the King of the World to me. Wow, I spelled a world wrong and said 'wrong' and my Mor muse didn't come to correct, or my Edge muse didn't come out to taunt._

Christian muse: Hopeless.

Terrah: (giggles)

Christian muse: It's not funny. The annoying ass is still like my brother.

Terrah: Matt'll find him.

Christian muse: That's why I'm worried! (cries)

--xx--

**Brief intermission.. Wow, this is habit..**

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that your Matt muse has started to rub off on my Matt muse. Because he wishes that the real life Matt would hit Jeff on the head with that cast that he wore._

**In Email; **_I'm glad that thru all of this over the months, that Matt muse hasn't wanted to abuse Jeff muse. Mor and Adam? That's a different story._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Not in a mean way but rather to knock some sense into him and to listen instead of always arguing with him._

**In Email; **_Oh, my Hardyz fight like that all the time. _

_**RE; Anna;**__ Right after I had wrote that. My Matt muse is now beet red in the face and yelling at the top of his lungs at my Jeff muse to shut the fuck up or else. Since Jeff is running around yelling that he'll never never ever ever listen to cranky grouchy fat Matt again. Which when he said 'fat', Matt had tackled him._

--xx--

Mor muse: Come and get it. (runs thru house waving Miz's fedora in the air)

Miz muse: (chases after) Give that back!

Mor muse: Not until you stop being an inconsiderate jerk.

Miz muse: You're the one being an inconsiderate jerk.

Mor muse: (stops behind table, taunting Miz with fedora)

Miz muse: (stops on other side, growling and taunting to run after) Give it back, John.

Mor muse: Nah, think I'll give it to HBK. He can cover up his bald spot.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (leaves)

Mor muse: (distracted) That gets on my nerves.

Miz muse: (jumps across table and tackles Mor)

Mor muse: (struggles to keep hat from Miz)

Miz muse: (grabs at hat and attempt to jerk it from Mor's grip) Give it!

Mor muse: (holding tightly to hat) NO!

Miz muse: (releases hat) Fine. Okay? Fine. I'm sorry.

Mor muse: Here. (offers hat to Miz)

Miz muse: (grabs at it)

Mor muse: (jerks it away) Too slow, Mizzie.

Miz muse: (stomps foot like two yr old) That's not fair! Terrah!

Terrah: Ugh. Give it to him, Mor. I can't work.

Mor muse: (pouts) You know, Miz hates that I liked Matt, but he still pines over Jeff.

Terrah: (brightens up) Ooh, good ideas.

Mor muse: Yeah, what?

Miz muse: (snatches hat) HA! Hey, it's wrinkled. (goes off sulking and trying to straighten out hat)

Terrah: They still dun know what or who they want.

--xx--

Jeff muse: (has dart gun) Shush, be very very quiet. I'm hunting Addys.

Terrah: Oh, look, back in the woods. And you are not Elmer Fudd.

Jeff muse: I know. But, Mick Foley said that one time about Randy as he was wielding a barbwire baseball bat.. hehe, Barbie..

Terrah: Oh, Mister ADD!

Jeff muse: Shush, I think I hear something.

Terrah: The sound of me not caring?

Jeff muse: No.

Edge muse: (takes off from behind a tree) Not taking me alive, Hardy boy.

Jeff muse: (fires gun) Damn it, I missed. (dart hits a tree)

Edge muse: Haha.. Come on, Jeff, catch me if you can.

Matt muse: Hold it right there, Adam. (aims dart gun at enemy)

Edge muse: (stops dead and looks back to Jeff, pinned between them) Both Hardyz are armed? (looks at me questioning)

Terrah: Well.. wherever Jeff got his first dart gun, that Matty stole, he musta got another one. (shrugs)

Jeff muse: If I can't have you alive, I'll take you unconscious.

Matt muse: That makes no sense! (fires gun)

Jeff muse: It doesn't have to! (fires gun)

Edge muse: (ducks)

Jeff muse: (shot by Matt's dart) Shit.. no fair.. (collapses to ground, out cold)

Matt muse: (shot by Jeff's dart, falls down backwards)

Edge muse: (smirks) Got'cha now, Jeffrey. (advances toward Jeff)

Matt muse: (raises gun and shoots Edge)

Edge muse: (realizes he's been shot in the butt) Ow, fuck.. what the..? (turns to see Matt plucking the dart out of his shirt) What..? (confused) How...? (begins to fade, shakes head trying to control balance)

Matt muse: (raises shirt) Lead vest.

Edge muse: (staggers then falls out cold)

Terrah: Why a lead vest?

Matt muse: (grins evily) B/c this is war.

Terrah: How a lead vest?

Matt muse: Your head has a ammo store next to the arcade. Don't worry. We got the last two dart guns. And they only sell paintball guns.

Terrah: (sighs relief) Thank goodness.

Matt muse: (lifts Edge up and hoists him over shoulder)

Terrah: Okay, what are you doing?

Matt muse: This is mine now. (carries Edge off)

Terrah: Wait.. Matty... Ugh! What about Jeff?

Jeff muse: (still out)

Terrah: Ooh, I dun think I like what he has planned. Christian?!

Christian muse: What?

Terrah: Get Jeff up and back to the house. Can't leave him here with Randy or Miz lurking.

Christian muse: They find Edge?

Terrah: Unfortunately, Matt did.

Christian muse: (swallows)

**

* * *

**

As always, I appreciate the support for this silly little project.. I hope I haven't offended anyone with it. It wasn't about proving points or writing a brilliant piece of literature, just about me having fun in boredom. Wow.. that sounds like an ending speech. It's not.. I gotz more... I'm not all there.. sleep deprivation..

My brother doesn't know what Hardycest is. He is only 11 and isn't allowed to read my work. He's too fragile in mind anyways, trust me. He lives to annoy me though.


	12. Hunting

**Finally! I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, I'm lucky my bro doesn't really care about what's on my computer. He doesn't prowl thru my shit. Oh, no, he drother beat me w/ meat sticks and pull my hair. Animal Luvr 4 Life, Matt just had to catch him.. Seraphalexiel, just b/c Christian muse knows Matt muse still loves him, doesn't stop him from pouting. I don't have an RVD muse. I don't know of anyone who does.. that'd be awesome. I annoy Anna everyday pouting about WWE breaking up Miz and Mor, then my Miz and Mor muses had to break up to annoy me. wrestlefan4, Mizzie's Palace of Wisdom would be fun. I didn't see Miz on 'Ghost Hunters'. Maybe Miz's talking too much scared away the ghosts. Poor Jeri, had his name typed as Cena, lol (winces) That happens.**_** HBK muse; Blaspheme! (sighs) You owe me, Terrah. (leaves) Terrah: O.o Uh, oh.. **_**AnonymousPunk, That's what I get for playing GTA with them watching. Now, they think they need body armor. Matt getting Jeff and Randy's sloppy thirds? He doesn't much giv'a damn :P Then again, who would? Pheonix-Syren, it's totally obvious! XD! Esha Napoleon, yes, Miz and Mor need to get a room at the Palace of Wisdom, and so do Matt and Adam. If that were a PPV... (distracted by dirty thoughts) Dark Fae Angel, Matt can deny it all he wants, but we know the truth ;) If my brother lived w/ me like all the time, I'd have no hair left. He'd pull half of it out, and I'd pull the rest out from frustration. One of these days I'll complete a Matt/Adam one-shot, and a Matt/Adam/Jeff, that isn't 'Sold to a Hardy'. I swear. P.S. You noticed that too?! I was amused for hours by hearing Edge say 'come on, Jeff.' And it wasn't just you who thought Addy looked like he wanted to fuck Jeffy, it was me too. My mind stays in the gutter. I got sick of picking it up outta the gutter and cleaning it off. From now on it just stays there remaining gloriously filthy.**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twelve/ 'Hunting'  
Rated; M/ L, (talk of kidnapping, threats of violence, mild violence, adult situations)  
Set-up; Me being blocked, Matt keeping Edge away from me and Jeff's Addy/Matty hunt rages on. April 28-30/2009

**In Email; **_I'm pissed right now. The channel that ECW comes on is knocked out. The other channels are as clear as a bell. But, ECW is out!! _

_**RE; Anna;**_ _LOL. Just think of this; two guys naked wet and in the shower and their names are, Adam and Jeff._

**In Email; **_Ah, yes, that's better. _

Matt muse: You always leave me out!

Terrah: Oh, shut up, please. And where's my Edge muse?! Give him back!

Matt muse: No. (gone)

Terrah: (growls) Damn that muse.

--xx--

_**Talking about the first chp of 'Want, Take, Have', from redsandman99.**_

**In Email; **_I'm reading the new story from redsandman99. Psycho Jeffy. (giggles) That makes me feel better. Psycho Jeffy molesting Addy. (giggles madly) And my sci-fi channel came back in. It's at a commercial. I dunno what I missed :(_

**In Email; **_I am rereading that story and giggling madly. _

Jeff muse: (screams loudly) TERRAH!! WANT. MY. ADDY!! NOW!! (tosses potted plant at wall)

Christian muse: (ducks plant) Damn it, Jeff. Calm down.

Mor muse: Yeah, that's a bad idea to even try. (jerks Christian down to hiding place behind couch)

Christian muse: Well. MY Matt has Jeff's Addy. Y'think I'm happy about that? (winces as picture frame ends up across the room, broken)

Jeff muse: MATT!! GIMME BACK MY TOY!! This is not funny, brother. I will find you both and you are in SOOO much TROUBLE!! (begins destoying couch and tossing couch cushions in all sorts of directions)

Christian muse: (tries to stand)

Mor muse: (jerks Christian back down) Just cower with me. Trust me.

Christian muse: But... but..?

Jeff muse: (peers over couch to glare at cowaring muses)

Mor muse: (giggles nervously) Uh.. hey, Jeff.. how's it going?

Jeff muse: Where's Matt? You have to know. You always know.

Christian muse: (looks timidly over at Jeff then to Mor, then begins to scoot away)

Mor muse: I swear.. I..I.. have n..no clue..

Jeff muse: (growls and jerks Mor up by his hair) Let's go, pretty. You're helping me find my brother.

Mor muse: Help a psycho Jeff Hardy find an evil Matt Hardy? Yeah... can I pass? (whimpers)

Jeff muse: NO!

Mor muse: (gulps)

Jeff muse: (gives a hard tug to Mor's hair) Let's go, pretty.

Mor muse: (cries out) No.. Jeff.. I don't know.. (shouts as hair is jerked hard as he's drug away) OW!

Christian muse: Um.. What just happened?

Terrah: This is a war, Christy. I suggest you go down to the ammo store and buy a lead vest.

Christian muse: (nods in understanding and quickly scurries in that direction)

--xx--

**In Email; **_My Mor muse is a coward and my Christian muse is confused. He wasn't around the first time Matt went completely psycho. _

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ So, has your muses been silent this whole time?_

**In Email; **_Yes. Except Matt was trying to give me ideas. I have no clue what he's doing with Edge. I hate when they get silent. I know they are conspiring. Why did I have to get the conspiring muses? And why did I have to get the BIPOLAR MATT MUSE?!_

Mor muse: You spelled 'Matt' wrong.

Terrah: Shut the fuck up, Mor.

Mor muse: You spelled 'up' wrong.

Terrah: GAH!

Jeff muse: I'm sure she's aware of it! Now, shut up and get a move on. I have a brother to torture and an Addy to maim. Stop antagonizing the writer.

Mor muse: She spelled 'antagonizing', 'Mor', and 'spelled' wrong.

Terrah: (twitches) Imma go see if I can find Matt.

Jeff muse: Tell me if you do. STOP fighting me, MOR. (yanks Mor along by hair)

Mor muse: (whimpers)

--xx--

Terrah: Matt, where is your bipolar ass?

Matt muse: Not. Bipolar.

Terrah: Okay.. Then what do you call this?

Matt muse: Vengeance.

Terrah: Where's Edge? You have successfully made my Jeff muse more insane and I didn't think that was possible. And you have successfully pissed off your little brother.

Matt muse: Too bad.

Terrah: Where's my Edge muse?

Matt muse: (smirks) Not telling.

Terrah: Why?

Matt muse: He's mine now.

Terrah: Why do you want him?

Matt muse: Unfinished business.

Terrah: I dun have an Amy muse. That shouldn't exist here.

Matt muse: And it doesn't. You wanted conflict? You wanted drama? You got it.

Terrah: I wanted ideas.

Matt muse: And I have gave you tons. But, you are always distracted and tired.

Terrah: Never said I was sane and perfect. But, I guess since I am bipolar.. then I got the... Bipolar. Matt. Muse.

Matt muse: I AM NOT BIPOLAR!!

Terrah: I also got the screaming muses.

Matt muse: (gone)

Terrah: Matty? Damn it..

--xx--

**In Email;** _Me and my Matt muse are at serious odds. _

Terrah: MOR!

Jeff muse: Find Matt and Addy?

Terrah: Well.. yes, and no.. but, I'd like Mor to explain my situation.

Mor muse: (sighs) You pair.. you spelled 'pair' wrong. Then 'wrong' wrong.

Terrah: Stop it!

Mor muse: Sorry.. geez.. Okay, You pair Jeff a lot with Adam. But, it creates a serious conflict b/c your normal reviewers love Hardycest. Matt always has to some way be involved only unless you put him with Christian, he's left out and lonely. You wanted to do Matt and Adam..

Jeff muse: (snorts) Dude, that sounded bad.

Mor muse: (ignoring Jeff) Only you've been distracted by Jeff's psychoticness.

Terrah: Okay.. head hurts.. just stop.. I'll get it figured out.. I hope.

**In Email; **_Yes, I got derailed in trying to figure it out, by typos and ignorance as usual._

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__Hey, you should do a one-shot or something of Jeff with Adam or both with Randy to that one song 'Dirrty' by that one singer Christina something, or whatever her last name is._

**In Email;** _I can't spell her last name. It starts with an 'A' and ends with an 'a'. You mean grinding each other in a shower? Like the video? _

Matt muse: (growls) Leaving me out.

Terrah: Anytime you're ready to return to Jeffy his Addy and come out of brooding then we can get started on your stories.

Matt muse: Blackmail and pawns won't work. (leaves)

Terrah: Whatever. (rolls eyes)

**In Email; **_Or a song fic? I'm not too good at those. But, I know the song very well, maybe I could pull that off._

_**RE; Anna;**__ Yes. I haven't seen the video in forever, so hell, I don't even know how the song goes now. All I know is the title of the song._

**In Email; **_I remember a little bit of the video. I haven't seen it in a long time. But, I have the CD and actually like the song, so I know it pretty well._

_**RE; Anna;**__ I might just have to buy the CD. Since there are a few of her songs that I like. So, your Jeff muse still on his endless Edge muse hunt and Matt muse hunt?_

**In Email; **_I had to have the CD for the 'Fighter' song. I love that song and the video was so cool. Yes. Jeff muse is. _

Jeff muse: I will find them. (looks under a rock in the spooky forest that's in my head)

Mor muse: (twitches) You are not gonna find them under a fucking ROCK!

Jeff muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: (flinches back and holds head) Stop that, please. (whines) My head hurts.

Jeff muse: (mocks a crying sound) Baby. You don't know what's gonna happen in this head. It's a dark and scary place.

Terrah: That's true.

Mor muse: I am aware of this.

Jeff muse: (checks under leaf)

Mor muse: I'm pretty sure you've totally lost it.

Jeff muse: (shushes Mor) Here, Matty, Matty, Matty! I want to have a word with you! (takes off thru forest) Come, moron!

Mor muse: (groans and follows) Not a moron.

Terrah: Hey, 'MOR', 'MORON'.. hehehe.. we shall call your fans that.

Mor muse: Oh, good. That'd make you one.

Terrah: Who said I was a fan?

Mor muse: (groans) You and Matt muse are made to share a brain. You both love to live in denial.

Terrah: Well.. shut up.. (sticks out tongue)

Mor muse: Real mature.

Jeff muse: I think I have their scent.

Mor muse: You're not a dog.

Jeff muse: Awe, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.. Now, use your nose to follow it.

Mor muse: Yeah, what?

Jeff muse: (forces Mor's head down to ground) Do as you're told.

Mor muse: (yelps) I'm not a dog either, Jeff.. let go.. ow.. stop..

Jeff muse: (sighs and stops rubbing Mor's nose in the ground)

Terrah: (snorts) You now have a dirty face.

Mor muse: (stands up and picks dirt and leaves out of hair) Imma kill your Jeff muse. (dusts self off)

Jeff muse: I'd like to see you try. (glares evily at Mor muse)

Mor muse: (whimpers and stands back) Uh.. let's just continue.. please.. (swallows)

Jeff muse: What I thought. Onward! (goes onward)

Mor muse: (sighs deeply and follows)

--xx--

_**Anna asked if they had found Matt and Edge.**_

**In Email;** _No. They haven't. Christian, since Mor is chasing after Matt and Edge w/ Jeff, and Matt has Edge in an undisclosed location. He tried to show me where, but I got distracted and he got mad. So, Christian was trying to help me with a Adam/Jeff/Matt one-shot. We are so mad at my Matt muse, we're putting him on bottom. Whether he likes it or not. _

Mor muse: (sets Jeff muse down on couch)

Jeff muse: (out)

Mor muse: Don't look at me, he collapsed of exhaustion.

Terrah: S'that why you look disheveled?

Mor muse: Yes. Nearly 24 hrs out in the woods, searching your mind, looking for Matt.. I'm so tired. (plops down beside Jeff)

Christian muse: I was holding down the fort.

Mor muse: Yippie.

Christian muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: Damn it, stop it!

Terrah: Stop it, both of you, or I shall start slashing you two.

Christian muse: (hides)

Mor muse: (shrugs)

Jeff muse: (groans sleepily and rolls over)

--xx--

Matt muse: Terrah, I need you away from idiots for two seconds.

Terrah: Huh..? (beholds a bathroom looking place that looks like it came from the movie 'SAW') Oh, Matt, what have you been doing? (afraid of answer)

Matt muse: Nothing. I swear. (grins sinisterly)

Terrah: Where's Edge? And where are you at? I dun know this place.

Matt muse: You have odd obsessions. There's bound to be odd things in your head. Like this little set-up from a fave movie of yours. It's not exactly alike though. It's the set-up you imagined from 'Addict and Dealer', another story where Adam fucked my brother.

Terrah: It doesn't look like my set-up. It looks more like the 'SAW' set-up.

Matt muse: I altered it.

Terrah: I've seen 'SAW' many times. Please, tell me, you are not torturing Adam like that?

Matt muse: No. I told you. I found this place the first time I went into reclusion. I stayed here making it look creepy for such an occassion. I was scared to show it to you incase I wanted to disappear again. (shrugs) But, why not?

Terrah: Please, Matt, gimme back Edge. I'll keep Jeff from him.. just..

Matt muse: No. You and Jeff can fuck with the balance, so can I!

--xx--

Christian muse: Terrah? Oh, good. Where'd you go?

Terrah: (beholds house) How do you have the ability to do that?

Mor muse: What?

Jeff muse: (snorts and kicks at Mor in his sleep)

Mor muse: Hey. (shoves Jeff's feet away)

Terrah: Summon me?

Christian muse: We're muses. (rolls eyes)

Terrah: Whatever. Matt has Edge in a creepy bathroom like setting. I dunno where.

Christian muse: I'm on it. (leaves)

--xx--

**In Email;** _No. By bugging me, they have been quiet. I hate when they get quiet. It means they are conspiring!_

Terrah: Hello? I'm blocked. Any muse here? Christian, have you found Matty? Mor, I spelled 'found' wrong and 'wrong' wrong, twice. I even said 'wrong' and my Edge muse refuses to respond. (sighs)

Jeff muse: (has a pen) Hey, Terrah. Now, I have a pen. I can make those plans to kidnap Addy back from my brother who kidnapped him from me.

Terrah: Um.. okay..

Mor muse: He has a pen! (hides)

Christian muse: (sighs) Jeff's not gonna kill anyone with a pen.

Jeff muse: When did this thing start about me and pens?! (throws pen)

Mor muse: (ducks)

Jericho muse: (gets hit with pen) Ow! Damn it, Jeff. That's why we said no pens!

Jeff muse: I could kill you with a crayon y'know. Maybe with this piece of paper. (holds up paper) Yeah.. that'll work.. (starts circling Jericho)

Jericho muse: (stares nervously at Jeff muse)

Jeff muse: I could smother you. (runs paper across Jericho's face and back across his head)

Christian muse: Jeff, uh.. scaring... people..

Terrah: And where have you been, Chris?

Mor muse: Cowaring in fear of Hunter. (continues to cower in fear of Jeff)

Jericho muse: Like you're doing, jerky? And I was NOT cowaring!

Mor muse: Well, let's just call him then? HUNTER!?

Hunter muse: Y'called. Ooh, look glitter butt! (holds up sledge)

Jericho muse: Not again. You'll pay, Morrison! (runs)

Hunter muse: (sighs and smiles thoughtfully) This is fun. (chases after Jericho)

Terrah: ... No comment.

Jeff muse: (watches Christian pick up pen) Christy, gimme pen.

Christian muse: (hides pen behind back) What pen? I see no pen. (looks around innocently)

Jeff muse: It's behind your back.

Christian muse: (shakes head wildly) No.. no, it isn't..

Jeff muse: (sighs) I'm not gonna stab anyone. Gimme my pen! (runs around behind Chrisitian)

Christian muse: (circles to avoid Jeff)

Jeff muse: I need to make plans! I want my pen!

Terrah: (groans)

Mor muse: You're both annoying the writer.

Terrah: Yes, you are.

Jeff muse: (groans frustrated) I want my Addy BACK! I miss Matty! (sits down and puts head in hands) Why did they have to leave me. (pouts)

Christian muse: Poor guy. There's good news though.

Terrah: You found Jeff his rainbow colored pony?

Christian muse: No.. but, I found Matt's whereabouts.

Jeff muse: (jumps up excitedly) Really!? (takes hold of Christian's shoulders and shakes him)

Christian muse: (fearful) Y..y..yes.. Le..le..lemme.. g..go..

Jeff muse: Why didn't YOU say SO!?! (shakes Christian more)

Chrisitan muse: D..d..didn't.. gi..gimme.. t..time..

Jeff muse: (stops shaking Christian) Let's go! Mor, let's go!

Mor muse: I dun wanna. (cries)

Christian muse: I..

Jeff muse: Let's go, Christy. Pretty is a coward. (glares at Mor)

Mor muse: I am not a coward.

Terrah: Oh, yes, you are.

Mor muse: What was that?

Terrah: Nothing...

Jeff muse: (huffs and drags Christian behind him)

Christian muse: Please.. I dun wanna go either!

Jeff muse: Y'wanna get Matt back or not?

Christian muse: Matt. Not Psycho Matt. He's scary.

Mor muse: Can I have psycho Matt? He's kinda hott.

Terrah: Oh, hell yes! (happy thoughts)

Jeff/Christian muses: (glare at me)

Terrah: What? That'd be sooo hott! An Evil Matt dominating a cowardly Mor... (distracted by pretty little dirty thoughts)

Jeff muse: Whatever. (drags Christian off)

**

* * *

**

Ugh, splitting these chps up is giving me a headache. I have been lazy. Yes, me and Anna get into discussions of fanfic ideas all the time. Usually they are mine, and most of them from me are stupid and a cause of sleep deprivation (thinking about one dream I had that involved Adam, Jeff, cum, and Adam accidently stabbing Matt with a pair of scissors b/c they were role playing and Adam was blinded and Adam went to jail to be Randy's cell mate bitch.. my muses thought that one was funny.. sans Edge, there was lotza sex in that dream..) Look over me, I'm just a perverted writer :P


	13. Elusive

**Finally, I'm getting this sorted out. Esha Napoleon, glad there's nothing wrong w/ being perverted, XD. Thank you. AnonymousPunk, I'm going to write Evil Matt/ Cowardly Mor at some point :P Pheonix-Syren, Jeff's been driving Mor and Christian crazy! It's fun for us though :) wrestlefan4, (winces) sorry about your fingers. Least Jeri cares. JBL should be ashamed! Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank U, XD! Dark Fae Angel, no, Matty didn't comatize or kill Addy. Maimed (my definition)..? That may be another story O.O Seraphalexiel, I don't think Jeff will ever get to complete an evil plot. Nope, Mizzie's nothing w/out Mor. JoMoFan-spot, chp 11, abusing Addy seems to be Matt's fave hobby. Denying he's sweet on Addy seems to be second. Yes, someone needs to maim Mor. At least for my amusement. Chap 12, hum, maybe both my Psycho Hardyz need to maim Mor (ponders) That dream was wonderful-- and slightly strange-- And it nearly became a mini epic... **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirteen/ 'Elusive'  
Rated; M/ L, (slight bondage, slight violence, talk of rape)  
Set-up; Jeff still trying to get Addy back from Matt, & an odd discussion of Bigfoot. May 1-2/2009

_**Oddly enuff, talking about paranoia.**_

**In Email;** _I, on the other hand, am very paranoid. But, you've seen what exists in my head.. it was raining earlier.. I hate rain.. I think my Jeff muse is working for me and just won't some out since he's still on an Addy/Matty hunt._

Matt muse: Addy/Matty?

Terrah: Where ya been?

Matt muse: Torturing your Edge muse. (smirks)

Terrah: That was blunt. Yes, Addy/Matty.

Matt muse: Told ya, Imma top. Ask your Edge muse. (continues to smirk)

Terrah: Is anyone else gonna rape my Edge muse? And me and Christian have done decided. You're gonna bottom, mister. (smirks back)

Matt muse: Who said I raped him? Can't be rape if you're willing.

Terrah: O.o Y'what? Wait? Matty? (looks around)

Matt muse: (gone)

Terrah: Shit!

**In Email;** _That may be the perfect triangle, right there. See, Hardycest lovers think Matt wants to keep Jeff from Adam b/c he's obsessively in love with Jeff. And that's way good too, but, I can see it differently as well. Adam is in love with Jeff, but Matt hates that b/c Matt wants Adam! There's another fucking story right there. Actually my Matt muse planted that shit in my head when we were working on 'POV', then I got derailed with 'Sold'.... I'm so confused. Thanks for trying anyway, Mor._

Mor muse: (from somewhere in dark spooky forest) Welcome!

Terrah: Hey, wait!? I thought Christian was supposed to be helping you search for Matt and Adam? Jeff?

Christian muse: I am.

Terrah: Then why is Mor here?

Mor muse: (huffs) I got bored.

Terrah: Oh, okay.. carry on..

Jeff muse: Y'heard her; Carrying on! (carries on)

Mor muse: (shrugs and follows)

Christian muse: (sighs and follows)

--xx--

Jeff muse: (being drug back into house unwillingly) Lemme go, Christian!

Christian muse: (sets Jeff down inside house) We're not gonna find Adam or Matt in the dark and scary woods.

Jeff muse: Spooky woods.

Christian muse: Whatever.. don't care.

Terrah: Uh.. why is it you have to take the dark and spooky woods to get to everything in my head?

Mor muse: B/c Jeff is psycho.

Jeff muse: Am NOT!

Christian muse: That place isn't even in the woods. It's in the town where the candy shop is and the arcade.. only it's down a few back alleys in an abandoned building.

Terrah: A whole town is in my head?

Mor muse: Yes. It's a dark and spooky place like you'd see in a horror movie.

Terrah: So, that's why I can't focus? Too much shit in my mind.. or, on my mind..

Christian muse: Yeah.. that could be it..

Jeff muse: I want my Addy. I won't tell you people again. If I do, I start trashing things and shouting.

Mor muse: (sighs) This gets real old.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, my Edge muse is and has been going on a rampage shouting that the real Edge did not grab that piece of shit's (Matt) ass even though he has seen the pictures many times._

**In Email;** _HA! Denial! We have proof! _

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (leaves)

--xx--

_**Regarding Edge's interview in the May 2009 WWE Magazine.**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, did you read that one part where Adam was shocked when they told him that he had won a total of 26 titles in his career? I was like; fuck, that's a lot of championships and it was funny reading his reaction to them telling him that._

**In Email;** _Yeah. He is a bit of a gold hog. (smirks)_

Christian muse: We're here. It's down this alley. (points down alley)

Jeff muse: (folds arms) That's my line.

Christian muse: Well, you lost privledges.

Terrah: Um.. okay, I've really lost track of the Matt/Adam hunt..

Jeff muse: (seething at clueless writer)

Terrah: (ignores hott little psycho) But, why did it take you nearly 12 hrs to get to this place? I mean it's in town, behind a couple of alleys by the arcade and candy shop.. (ponders) I think..

Christian muse: Jeff decided it was best to take the not-so-short short-cut thru the spooky woods. (glares at Jeff)

Mor muse: (catches up) Finally.. (gasps) need.. water.. (pants)

Christian muse: (tosses Mor water bottle)

Mor muse: (catches water bottle) Thanks.. (guzzles whole thing straight down)

Jeff muse: It was funner that way at least. The forest is cool and there's lots of UFO sightings..

Mor muse: (wipes mouth) And abductions. (rubs lower back)

Terrah: Were you abducted, Mor?

Mor muse: O.o What? No. I got snagged in one of Jeff's Bigfoot traps.

Christian muse: He fell down a hole that was covered w/ a blanket and leaves.

Terrah: Wait? Jeff, you were trying to capture Bigfoot? (stunned) Adam isn't enuff?

Jeff muse: I wasn't trying to capture Bigfoot. I was setting traps for Bigfoot so he could capture little woodland creatures to keep as pets.

Mor muse: Keep as pets, my ass! He wanted to eat those creatures!

Jeff muse: No, he wasn't. Bigfoot wouldn't hurt any living thing.

Mor muse: (pouts) He hurt me.

Jeff muse: Only b/c you were antagonizing him.

Mor muse: Well, he needs to shave sometime. (grimaces)

Jeff muse: He's Bigfoot. He's supposed to be covered in hair. Helps him stay elusive.

Mor muse: No, it doesn't. It just helps him stink more.

Jeff muse: And his stench is why no one fucks with him. (points at Mor) Except for you, b/c you're stupid!

Terrah: A hole covered with leaves kicked Mor's ass?

Christian muse: And we had told Jeff that it wouldn't work.

Terrah: Duly noted. Can we stop arguing over Bigfoot and get on with this?

Jeff muse: Please. I want my Addy back. I miss stroking his long...

Mor muse: (listening attentively)

Christian muse: Okay.. enuff, let's go.

Jeff muse: (looks innocent) What? I was gonna say his long blonde hair.

Terrah: As long as he's stroking Edge, I dun care what part of him he's stroking. (smirks)

Christian muse: (groans) Let's go. (grabs hold of both Jeff and Mor and shoves them down alley)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Jeff muse has been sulking ever since I left the store today. Because he tried and tried to get me to buy a box of hair dye that would make my hair jet black. He turned sulky when I put it back then walked away from it._

**In Email;** _What is it w/ Jeff muses and hair dye?_

Edge muse: (watching Matt muse fearfully, strapped down to an elevated examining table)

Matt muse: (slowly reaches out to pet Edge's hair)

Edge muse: Come on, Matt, let me go. You've had your fun.. now, please..

Matt muse: Awe, didn't you have fun?

Edge muse: Jeff would kill us both if I answered.

Matt muse: (growls) Why can't you just love us both?

Terrah: HA! Knew it!

Matt muse: (jumps back in shock) How.. how'd, you get here? (holds hand over heart) How'd you find me?

Terrah: (ignores Matt muse totally almost having a heart attack) Imma warn you; Jeff, Mor and Christian are right down the alley. They brought me here. (smirks) They're on their way. They're probably still arguing over Bigfoot though.

Matt muse: So, you figured you'd just sneak in?

Terrah: Yup. It's my head. I own it.

Matt muse: How much did you hear?

Terrah: 'Why can't you just love us both?'

Matt muse: Damn it.

Terrah: Why can't you be more open?

Edge muse: Oh, I can think of a few reasons..

Matt muse: (points at Edge) Quiet!

Terrah: (sighs) I'm sorry.. I can see what you've been telling me. We always do leave you out. But, you've kindly been leaving Christian out with this.. I mean, ya didn't have to rape Edge to...

Jeff muse: Matty! Where's my.. (growls upon seeing the sight) Dammit, Matthew.. (goes over to love and pet on Edge)

Mor muse: Oh, good, he found him. Can we go now? (tries to exit)

Christian muse: (jerks Mor back)

Mor muse: (whines) No FAIR!

Terrah: The drama has to end, guys. Matt wants Edge, Christian wants Matt, Jeff wants Edge.. even though Jeff used to not want Edge.. and Edge used to want him.. Edge obviously wants Matt.. but, the conflict between them prevents it. Am I right, Mor?

Mor muse: Yes. (huffs)

Jeff muse: Matt?! (glares confused at brother)

Matt muse: I didn't rape him.

Terrah: (blinks) Okay.. that's a first..

Jeff muse: Then why is he tied up?

Matt muse: I wanted to... (twiddling thumbs) But, I'm..

Terrah: Bipolar.

Matt muse: I'm not bipolar!

Terrah: Okay.. then you're conflicted and I wish you'd stop b/c it's making writing difficult. Edge, what the hell do you want?

Edge muse: To be untied.

Jeff muse: But, then Randy will kidnap you again.. and I'll be alone.. and I like having a pet to care for..

Edge muse: But, I'm not a pet.

Jeff muse: I only kidnapped you to protect you.

Terrah: Aww, that's sweet.

Matt/Edge/Mor/Christian muses: (glare at me)

Terrah: Sorry.. sheesh..

Matt muse: (sighs and goes over to cut Edge down)

Jeff muse: What are you doing? (looks at brother confused)

Matt muse: Letting him go.

Jeff muse: Why? No.. I won't let you (shoves Matt away)

Matt muse: B/c he's not a fucking pet.

Mor muse: If you love something, set it free.

Christian muse: (groans) Shut up. (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: Ow! (growls and glares at Christian)

Edge muse: (stares confused at Matt, then looks pitifully over at Jeff)

Terrah: One question; Why can't my Hardyz just share Edge?

Christian muse: What about me?

Terrah: Foursomes are the new threesomes? Take turns.

Edge muse: (sneaking quietly away)

Jeff muse: (spots Edge) Catch him.

Matt muse: (grabs hold of Jeff) Let him go.

Jeff muse: (struggles) No! Addy's mine! Lemme go.. Damn.. (gives up and pouts)

Edge muse: (scurries out door)

Terrah: Now, all you guys have to worry about is Orton.

Matt muse: We have dart guns. Let's go home.

Jeff muse: (pouts, stomps foot and storms out)

Christian muse: (looks over at Matt) Are you Matty? Or Psycho Matty?

Matt muse: (glares at Christian)

Mor muse: Bipolar Matty.

Matt muse: (hits Mor in the gut)

Mor muse: (doubles over, wincing and gasping in pain)

Christian muse: Whatever. Come, idiot. (drags Mor away)

Mor muse: Hey.. I.. (gives up and goes willingly)

Terrah: Okay, Matty...?

Matt muse: (shrugs) What?

Terrah: Did anything happen here?

Matt muse: (smirks sinisterly) I'll let you ponder that. (leaves)

Terrah: (groans)

**

* * *

**

As far as the Matt/Jeff/Adam threesome; I only have a million possibilities with these three. Some of it includes Hardycest, some of it excludes it. I love those three anyway they can be wrote that is slashy :P Sorry, the chp ran kinda short. But, spliting it all up and trying to make it fit like I want it too is being a bitch for me.


	14. Sulking

**Pheonix-Syren, maybe Christian and Mor muses should hook up. They flirt an awful lot. Edge muse's a bit conflicted. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, next chp's here. AnonymousPunk, thank you I love me some foursome action :P And Jeff/Edge/Matt/Christian would be a hott foursome IMO, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you, XD. Esha Napoleon, I think my Matt muse needs therapy. We all know he loves Adam ;) wrestlefan4, lol, I don't think Bigfoot's TBS. That would be odd. But, stranger things have happened in my head O.o Dark Fae Angel, my Matt muse has basically taken over. P.S. Lol, that'll be my fave game! XD! Me and Anna got into this odd convo after SD about how he keeps pulling up his tights to annoy me everytime they slip down a bit. I said they should tie his hands up so he couldn't pull them up. But, she said he couldn't wrestle that way. And, eh, he'd probably find a way to pull them up to annoy me anyway even if his hands were tied above his head.. Hey, maybe Jeff could pull them up for him...? Then as soon as Edge said 'thank you', Jeff could yank them down and leave him like that as Edge called him names and whined.. that'd be for my amusement :P I felt like rambling.. (blinks) What? I'm eating Skittles.. (giggles) Sugar... Yum.. (chewing happily)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter fourteen/ 'Sulking'  
Rated; M/ L, (talk of kidnapping, mild violence, attempted kidnapping)  
Set-up; Letting my muses read my reviews as they sulk at the same time. Edge is conflicted. May 2/2009

**In Email;** _My muses are so conflicted. It's driving me batty. _

Edge muse: You're being driven crazy? I'm the one who's alone.

Terrah: You are a lucky bastard and you can't see that. First, Randy wants to hold you hostage, last 200 times I checked, that was a sexy piece of man. Then Jeff holds you hostage.. yeah, I dun need to explain that one. Then, after Randy and Jeff, and Miz, get done tossing you back and forth.. like an idiot, you escape! Only.. and this is a bonus, to be held hostage by Matt!

Edge muse: (swallows, listening to me attentively)

Terrah: Are you insane?

Edge muse: (begins to bite on fingernails) I like being in control.

Terrah: This is MY head. I am never in control. Being in control makes you crazy. Sometimes you have to give in once in a while to keep the balance and not go off the deep end. Thanks, Mor!

Mor muse: (from the house) Welcome!

Edge muse: I miss Jeff.

Terrah: So..?

Edge muse: But, I like Matt.

Terrah: (nods) Tough call. Well, see ya when you get shit straightened out. Imma go see how my Hardyz are doing.

Edge muse: Don't leave me.

Terrah: But, I'm tired of talking to you.

Edge muse: But, I'm lonely.

Terrah: (sighs) That was your fault.

Edge muse: (tugs at hair) No. It was yours. You read that story where Jeff said, whilst dominating me.. Your fault, BTW, for giving people the inspiration..

Terrah: I wasn't the first to do that. Check my faves. Jeff's topped you before.

Edge muse: (twitches) I realize this! Anyway, in the story Jeff said I shoved everyone away.. and I have..

Terrah: That's not true. Now, Imma go.

Edge muse: No.

Terrah: Yes. (leaves Edge to sulk)

--xx--

Matt muse: Jeff, stop. It had to be done.

Jeff muse: (tosses new potted plant against the wall)

Christian muse: (shakes head) Welp, there goes another plant. We'll have to buy another.

Mor muse: That would be pointless. Jeff will destroy it as well.

Jeff muse: You let him go! After you stole him from ME! Why? Why would YOU do that, MATT?!

Terrah: My Edge muse is lonely.

Matt muse: Is he insane? He's been held hostage by almost every muse in your head and HE'S LONELY!

Terrah: That wasn't the point. Jeff held him captive, but he didn't show him love. Randy was too busy scheming to pay attention to him. And I dunno, nor do I think I wanna know what you did to him, Matt. He has feelings, y'know. Sheesh.

Matt muse: We just talked. (hangs head)

Jeff muse: (slouches) I miss Addy. (pouts)

Christian muse: I miss Matty.

Matt muse: I'm right here.

Christian muse: (huffs, crosses arms and turns the other way)

Terrah: (sighs) Please, figure this out. I wanna get back to my sex stories.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (leaves)

--xx--

**In Email;** _I have given up on them. Let them sulk. My head hurts._

--xx--

_**Reading reviews for 'Muse Troubles';**_ _I'm letting my muses read my reviews.. or, well, Edge.. since he refuses to sulk alone. Mor decided to butt in the conversation._

Edge muse: (points to chp 7's reviews) Hey, I dun like when they call me annoying.

Terrah: You're bugging me.

Edge muse: I am not annoying. (pouts)

Terrah: Have you figured out that thing yet?

Edge muse: No, I haven't. I'm choosing to ignore it.

Terrah: Okay. Fine.

Mor muse: I agree with Animal Luvr 4 Life, you are annoying.

Edge muse: Terrah. Make him lemme alone.

Terrah: That wasn't my fault, BTW. Calling you annoying.

Mor muse: Nope, AnonymousPunk's fault. Love her for that. (smiles)

Terrah: Hey, at least you're annoyingly cute.

Edge muse: (huffs)

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol. Edge is a good anger huff'er._

**In Email;** _Yes, he is._

Edge muse: Hey! That's not nice. (huffs)

_**RE; Anna;**__ Once again, always huffing about something or another._

--xx--

_**More of the convo/ from JoMoFan-spot's review.**_

Terrah: Randy and Jeff double teaming you? I had that idea from 'Sold'. Guess, I now know where I got it.

Edge muse: I dun wanna do the double penetration.

Terrah: Oh, relax. It wasn't gonna be with Randy.

Mor muse: Terrah wanted Jeff and Matt to do it.

Edge muse: And how do you know?

Mor muse: We discuss everything.

Edge muse: (seethes)

Terrah: If you feel any better, I was gonna let you and Jeff double penetrate Matt in a one shot. You'd be dominant to both Hardyz.

Mor muse: That was Christian's idea. (smirks)

Edge muse: (grins arrogantly) I always did love that guy.

Terrah: I also wanted to have you and Matt dominate Jeff that way. Double penetration. But, I got my fantasies mixed up...

Mor muse: Also Christian's fault.

Edge muse: (sighs) Sometimes he can be ditzy.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Randy muse is eyeballing Jeff once more but he's too scared to do anything when.. well, if looks could kill then Randy would've died from the glare that Matt has locked on him while he keeps one arm around Jeff muse. _

**In Email;** _Thank goodness looks can't kill. _

Terrah: So, Mor, did anything happen with Randy when you were kidnapped before Mizzie saved you?

Mor muse: No comment.

Edge muse: Knowing Randy, he fucked him silly.

Mor muse: Hey, that's.. none of your business.

Terrah: Ooh, denial.

Mor muse: Shut up. (pouts)

Terrah: JoMo's right, you two would be a hott couple.

Mor muse: (blushes furiously) Don't think so.

Edge muse: (mocks Mor's seriousness) Face it, Mor, you're a bottom.

Mor muse: (mocks Edge's arrogance) WRONG!

Edge muse: Stop that!

Mor muse: You stop it!

Terrah: (groans) Guys, outta popcorn.

Mor muse: So? You're also a bottom. Jeff, Randy, and Matt have all had your pretty ass.

Terrah: (raises eyes) Pretty ass?

Edge muse: Pretty boy thinks my ass is pretty.. (ponders) Wait..

Terrah: (giggles)

Mor muse: Terrah, make him stop saying I'm pretty.

Edge muse: I didn't say you were pretty. I was mocking that you think you're pretty.

Mor muse: Whatever.

Edge muse: And, F.Y.I. I am both a top and a bottom.

Terrah: Ooh, he admitted it.

Edge muse: (blushes) Only a bottom for Jeff.

Mor muse: And Randy. (snorts)

Terrah: (grins) And Matty.

Edge muse: Me and Matty didn't do anything.

Terrah: (sarcasm) Riiiight.

Mor muse: (sarcasm) We sooo believe you. (rolls eyes)

Edge muse: (groans in frustration)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, Randy did try to do the same that Edge had tried to do. Only Randy wasn't able to tie Jeff down to the bed before he was knocked to the floor by Matt intent to beat the life out of him._

**In Email;** _Matty spoils the fun._

--xx--

_**Chp six review/ Chp 1 JoMoFan-spot 'Muse Troubles' About Edge being a pretty dude.**_

Terrah: JoMo wants to prove the point with pics.

Edge muse: JoMo doesn't need to. I've seen your pics. (glares at horny writer)

Terrah: (whistling innocently)

_**Chp six review/ Chp 2 JoMoFan-spot 'Muse Troubles'. **_

Randy muse: JoMo agrees I am a top.

Edge muse: Stay away from me, Randy.

Randy muse: Don't worry, Addy. I'm not here to try and kidnap you. I just wanted in on the debate.

Mor muse: (lack-luster) Horray. Orton's here.

Randy muse: Quiet! Don't make me take your pretty ass again. You don't have Miz to save you.

Mor muse: (gulps)

Terrah: Ha! I knew Randy got your ass.

Mor muse: (huffs and turns away)

Edge muse: This is not fair. This is my time with the writer. I've had no time w/ her b/c I've been tied up and..

Mor muse: Quit whining for a split second, will you? My head hurts.

Edge muse: (glares at Mor)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Which leave it to the Edge and Randy muses to take over the bedroom closest to the only bathroom in the house that they live in. Oh, yeah, there's actually two sofas. Chris sleeps on the second one. But, anytime Randy muse or Edge muse is lurking around their bedroom and if Jeff has to piss or take a shower or something he runs his ass off then locks himself in the bathroom till Matt comes to save him._

**In Email;** _At least in your head Jeff's still the one being chased. In mine, for some unexplained reason, b/c of 'Sold' I guess, my Edge muse is the one being chased._

--xx--

_**Musing about muses.**_

**In Email;** _Is it possible to trade muses? I think they just pop up and disappear. Like JBL and Chavo disappeared-- they were no help, just good for comic relief when other musi hurt them. And then Christian showed up not too long ago._

_**JoMoFan-spot; Chp 6 Review;**__ "I cant believe that your Mor muse dont believe that he's a bottom. He is so bottom. Give him a spanking and he'll see it our way."_

Terrah: Who wants to give Mor a spanking?!

Mor muse: (looks around nervously, squeaks and hides)

Edge muse: Now, he's gone. (sighs)

Randy muse: And, sans Terrah, who can't do a damn thing, we're all alone. (grins sinisterly)

Terrah: (groans)

Edge muse: (gulps)

Randy muse: (advances slowly toward Edge)

Edge muse: (backs up against wall) Terrah, help me.

Terrah: (whines in frustration) Randy! Damn it.

Randy muse: (grabs at Edge)

Edge muse: (ducks and runs away)

Jeff muse: (blasts Orton with a chair)

Randy muse: (out)

Jeff muse: Leave my Addy alone, Randy! Here, Edge! (looks around for Edge) Where'd he go?

Terrah: (shrugs) I was having fun. Oh, well..

Jeff muse: C'mon, Addy. Imma be better this time.. I swear.. Damn.. (stomps foot childishly)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Did you see what one part I had sent to you about Jeff running around yelling that he would never listen to his brother again before he called him fat, cranky and bossy? Then he was tackled before he got to say 'fat'._

**In Email;** _Yes. Matty does have a bit of a gut._

Matt muse: Hey! Not cool! (pouts and goes off to gym)

Terrah: Ah, things are returning to normal.

_**RE; Anna;**__ Lol, ok, I just wasn't sure since I don't think that you had replied to it._

**In Email;** _I can't remember if I did or not. My Matt muse was away in hiding at the time. I'm glad his BIPOLAR ASS is back to nice normal Matty._

Matt muse: I'M NOT.. Oh, nevermind!

Terrah: (giggles) Antagonizing him is fun.

**In Email;** Dark Fae Angel asked from chp 7 if I'd tie him up and FedEx him to them so he'd stop interrupting the good parts. But, I can't part with Matty.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ See if you can get your Edge muse out of hiding by saying 'wrong'.. oh, dear lord now my Edge muse thinks it's funny to run around shouting the samething that yours does._

Jeff muse: Yeah, yeah. Say it, Terrah.. Please.. oh, please... (bouncing up and down)

Terrah: (groans) Well, I can't now.

Jeff muse: (gives me pouty face) Please. (sticks out bottom lip and blinks repeatedly)

Terrah: Aww! (gushes over cuteness) So, adorable! .. No.

Jeff muse: (stomps foot and whines) Fine! (stalks off)

Terrah: His cuteness is so wrong.. oop (clasps hand over mouth)

Eerie Silence: ...

Terrah: (blinks) Hum.. didn't work. (shrugs)

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know, another short chp. Hope, I didn't offend anyone with calling out their reviews, hehe.. I find inspiration from the strangest places sometimes. That story that Edge muse mentions is 'Want, Take, Have' by redsandman99, and I can't stress how much I love that story. A hott and steamy fourway between Hardyz/Adam/Jay(Christian) I'll recommend is by NeroAnne, called ' A Hardy Game'. Both are simply delicious, XD.


	15. Hiding

**Longer this time. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, next chp's here, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, nope. It isn't funny when they sulk. Makes writing a pain too. Esha Napoleon, okay, Edge muse can be annoying at times. Pheonix-Syren, yes, it would make and interesting fourway! Or, at least a hott one.. Dark Fae Angel, shhh... Only 3 people know about that (sees Matt muse glaring) Me included. Aww, thanks for the Edge muse love. This confliction makes writing hard sometimes.. P.S. That tree comment threw me way off. Trees don't walk.. Do they..? LegacyChick, lol. Sorry, w/ as annoying as Randy may be, he's sorta valuable.. when he's not kidnapping Edge.. Seraphalexiel, thank you. Matt and Addy in love? It would seem that way (sees Jeff muse glaring) ... (sighs)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter fifteen/ 'Hiding'  
Rated; M/ L, (threats of violence, talk of maiming, kidnapping, slight violence, the usual)  
Set-up; Edge's still conflicted. Anna's muses play while mine try and figure shit out-- then Jeff disappears... May 2-4/2009

_**RE; Anna;**__ So has your muses been bugging you lately?_

**In Email;** _No. Just Edge sulking and Mor with his usual 'you spelled blah blah blah wrong'. _

Edge muse: (sighs sadly) Wrong.

Terrah: Awe, stop being so depressed.

Edge muse: I can't. If I'm not running from Orton, I'm dodging Hardyz, b/c I dunno what to do about them.

Terrah: Um, sorry, Edge.. I'm.. can't focus b/c of shit on tv. I'll get back to you.

Edge muse: No.. don't.. (huffs)

_**RE; Anna;**__ Once again always being a good little huff'er your Edge muse is._

**In Email; **_Yeah, he is. Matt's trying to help me on 'Owned', but I'm getting ideas at a bad time, and it's making me squirm and I'm trying to tell him to just wait a few mintues till my hair is dry._

Matt muse: Stop slacking and get your hair dried.

Mor muse: You spelled 'slacking' wrong twice, 'dried' wrong once, and 'Mor' wrong once.

Terrah: Ugh. Jeff?

Jeff muse: On it. (clasps hand over Mor's mouth)

Mor muse: (glares at Jeff)

Jeff muse: You bite me, I hit you.

Mor muse: (whimpers)

Matt muse: Terrah, let's go. I wanna maim Addy.

Jeff muse: (glares at brother) MY Addy?

Matt muse: Yes, YOUR Addy. But, Terrah sez we have to share. (grins)

Jeff muse: Terrah?

Terrah: (groans) Share.

Jeff muse: (huffs and stomps foot)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__My muses have been quiet for a while. Well I'm sure that Jeff is hiding out in his room afraid to come out since he'll get blindsided and mugged then drug off by Edge and Randy who had managed to get Matt out of the house for a while leaving those mentioned three all alone._

**In Email;** _How'd they manage to get Matt outta the house?_

_**RE: Anna;**__ I think that my Randy muse had paid Jericho into telling Matt that he looks fat and that he should go to the gym. Which is how they got him out of the house. Edge muse isn't waiting for my Jeff muse to come out of his bedroom. He's trying to pick the lock to the door._

**In Email;** _Your muses are more deviant than mine I think. _

_**RE: Anna; **__Which my Jeff muse knows just exactly what Edge and Randy has in store for him and that Edge has nearly picked the lock. So, he's hiding under his bed crying and wanting the Matt muse to save him._

**In Email; **_I think you need my psycho Jeff muse. He could make your Edge muse behave. _

Mor muse: I have a dirty question; If she had your psycho Jeff muse, and her nice normal slightly whiny one was still there and they met each other...?

Matt muse: And a train was traveling at 600 mph..

Terrah: (bursts out laughing)

Matt muse: Get to you point.

Mor muse: (flushes) Anyway... if your two Jeff muses met one another, would Terrah's psycho Jeff rape Anna's normal one?

Matt muse: Jeff? Normal? (snorts) Jeff's never been normal.

Mor muse: (sighs) I give up. (stalks off)

_**RE; Anna; **__When I was waiting for your reply. My Edge muse had stormed into the bedroom looking for Jeff then crouched down next to the bed and waved at Jeff hiding under the bed before he told Randy to jerk him out from under the bed. Now my Edge muse wants to kick your Mor muse's ass for calling Jeff slightly whiny._

Mor muse: O.o (squeaks, hides)

Jeff muse: I could have fuuuuunn with her Jeffy. Yeah, yeah, yeah. (bounces)

Matt muse: If there were two Jeff's, and they fucked, would that be incest?

Terrah: What if they weren't twins?

Mor muse: Clones would count as incest. (goes back into hiding)

Terrah: Really? (puzzled) Would a doppleganger count?

Jeff muse: I dun wanna meet my doppleganger. That would mean I'd die soon. (pouts)

Terrah: You're a muse. I dun think muses have dopplegangers. (ponders)

Mor muse: In your head, Terrah, the possibilities are limitless. (hides again)

Terrah: Who gives a shit? Two Jeff Hardy's doing dirty things to each other would be as hott as Hardycest. (licks lips) Yummy.

Matt muse: (groans)

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Edge muse also says that he thinks that Matt is Mor's bitch for some reason._

**In Email; **_My Matt's Mor's bitch? Huh? _

Matt muse: I am NOT Mor's bitch! Your Edge is delusional.

Mor muse: I've heard different. (smirks)

Matt muse: (growls and stalks off)

_**RE; Anna;**__ I don't know why my Edge muse thinks that. Right now he had vanished to his bedroom dragging Jeff behind him. Before he picked him up and ran when he looked behind him the second the front door opened and he saw Matt. Which my Matt muse wasn't quick enough to grab Edge or Jeff for that matter but he's trying to beat the piss out of the Randy muse._

Matt muse: (sulking) Delusional.

Jeff muse: (snuggled up and petting on older brother) There, there, Matty.

Edge muse: Ooh, Hardycest!

Jeff muse: Addy! (lets go of Matt and charges after Edge)

Matt muse: (stumbles back and nearly falls) Damn it, Jeff. Give warning.

Edge muse: (yelps and takes off running)

Jeff muse: Get back here, Edge! (chases after)

Terrah: Ah, things are slightly normal.. (ponders) Wait? (comes to conclusion that things are never normal) Oh, well.. (comes to conclusion she's happy with that first conclusion)

Jeff muse: (stops and slouches) I lost him. (pouts)

Matt muse: (grins evily) There, there, Jeffrey. (pets on pouting brother)

Edge muse: (peeks out from behind wall) Ooh..

Terrah: Me and NeroAnne have both made Edge a die hard Hardycest fan thru fanfiction.

Matt muse: (stroking Jeff's hair, smiling wryly at Edge)

Edge muse: (gulps, whines, then scurries away)

Terrah: Matty, stop taunting my Edge muse.

Matt muse: But, it's fun.

Jeff muse: Stop petting me.

Terrah: But, watching Matt pet you is fun.

Jeff muse: (folds arms and continues to be petted) Whatever.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**_ _You can only imagine just how bad Randy had been trying to convince me to have you write him raping Jeff first in the story 'Dangerous'. He screamed and sulked and pouted and cried and went on a rampage thru the 2 story house where my muses live then he beat the shit out of Jericho then repeated his actions twice. I couldn't have told you that during when we was writing the story together otherwise he'd throw a even bigger fit._

**In Email; **_Okay, I remember my Randy muse pouting, but, aside from kidnapping and raping Edge, he didn't damage the stuff in my head. Your Randy muse makes mine look.. well, not as deranged._

Randy muse: Damn, Imma have to try harder. (goes off to scheme)

Terrah: Damn it. Give him ideas. (shakes head)

**RE; Anna;** _Well my Matt muse had only bloodied Randy's lip and nose and with the beginning of a shiner under his left eye before he chased him all the way to Randy and Edge's bedroom. Which Randy had quickly low blowed Matt before dashing inside._

**In Email; **_Does your Randy muse know that I was this close (holds thumb and pointer finger less than an inch apart) to making Matt rape him when he had his fine ass tied up in the hotel room in 'Dangerous'? Hey, I could do something like that as a one-shot concept in 'Slashy Fun', or somewhere._

Randy muse: Hell no! Matt's NOT topping me! (licks lips) But, I could be the one to make a bottom out of Matt for ya. If y'are interested?

Matt muse: (from across the house) FUCK YOU, ORTON!

Randy muse: (growls) You'd like to, Hardy!

Terrah: My muses should be polygamists.

**RE; Anna;** _He is now is a pissy mood and is screaming thru the door of his bedroom that if he had been allowed to fuck Jeff then getting raped by Matt would've been a very very small price to pay._

**In Email; **_Lol, oh, okay. Mine doesn't even see it that way. I mean I let Randy fuck Jeff in 'Captive' and he's pissed that Edge fucked him while he was fucking Jeff. _

_**RE; Anna;**__ I think that my Edge muse is just using Jeff as a pawn to get Matt where he wants him before he releases Jeff. Since I think that he still wants Matt. Why I don't know even though he knows that my Matt muse wants to kill Edge for touching Jeff._

**In Email; **_Edge has a thing for Matty? _

**RE; Anna;** _I guess that my Edge muse does for some reason. But I think that I am finally going to try and force myself to fall asleep which has now put my Edge muse in a bad mood because he wants to do things to Jeff and that he can't do them if I'm asleep._

**In Email; **_Funny, my muses bother the crap out of me when I'm asleep._

--xx--

_**A/N; I decided to comply all of these three in one;**_

**3 REs; Anna;** _The second that I had woke up a few minutes ago. Edge had immediately dragged Jeff over to his bed then jumped on him after Jeff was on the bed. Then my Matt muse managed to kick the door in. __**//**__ My muses has been quiet since then. Because I had woke up then that happened then Edge took off and I had fell back asleep. __**// **__Which ever since I had woke up the second time they have been quiet for the most part. Oh great. Now my Edge muse is just waiting to threaten your Mor muse again._

**In Email; **_Our muses are arguing over email. (shakes head) Mor's not up yet. _

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Edge muse is on one side of his bedroom and Matt's standing in the doorway. Which Edge is trying oh so hard to convince Matt to let him go without killing him because he was about to jump Jeff when Matt caught him._

**In Email; **_Tell your Edge muse, 'good luck'. He may need it. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well my Randy muse had came up behind him and hit him across the back of the head. Which both him and Edge had quickly tied him up then tied him to a chair in the bedroom. Now Edge is taunting Matt well he undresses Jeff again in front of him. Since Matt can't do a damn thing to help Jeff._

**In Email; **_See, your Edge and Randy muses are what I needed mine to be. No, I got the conflicted Edge muse. And the psycho Jeff. And the bipolar Matt. But, I did get the IED Randy. Okay, he's not always.. he used to be sweet and obedient. Actually I think all my musi are pretty bipolar._

Matt muse: You really are ungrateful.

Terrah: (shakes head) No, I'm not. I just miss writing and y'all are making it rough.

Mor muse: I've been trying to help. If everyone would stop slaping me in the back of the head, I'd be more of a help.

Christian muse: (snorts)

Mor muse: You typed 'snorts' wrong. Twice.

Terrah: (sighs)

Edge muse: (still cowering behind wall, watching other musi, wishing he could come out and give opinions and play)

Matt muse: We know Edge is there, Terrah. We'll lure him out eventually.

Terrah: Where's Jeffrey?

Matt muse: (shrugs) He was on an earlier Addy hunt. He disappeared.

Edge muse: (stares, eyebrows furrowed)

Mor muse: Hope Randy didn't get him.

Matt/Christian muse: (stands shocked)

Mor muse: What? (shrugs)

Matt muse: You never care about anyone.

Mor muse: I've been in that lunatic's clutches. It's not fun. (pouts)

Terrah: Y'all are full of shit. I'd have fun in Randy's clutches... (takes a moment to think about being in Randy's clutches) Oh, yeah.. (drools)

Matt muse: Horndog!

Terrah: (sticks tongue out)

Mor muse: Aren't you concerned about Jeff, Matty? Mister overprotective big brother?

Matt muse: No. (shakes head) Jeff's still psycho. Randy doesn't want to mess with psycho Jeff. Infact, I'm more worried about Orton if he does cross Jeff's path.

Mor muse: But, if Terrah's Jeff reverts back to whiny Jeff, like Anna's Jeff, then he's doomed.

Matt muse: O.o (blinks and swallows)

Christian muse: Let's hope that don't happen.

Edge muse: (still watching w/ worried look on his face)

Terrah: (sighs) I'll try and locate Randy and Jeff. Hear me, Edge?

Matt muse: (smirks and waves at Edge from across the room)

Edge muse: (gulps and scurries off)

Terrah: Poor guy.

Christian muse: (shakes head)

--xx--

**In Email;** It's already raining here. It's been raining. I think my muses hate the rain. They rarely come out when it does, sans my main ones. Matt, Mor, Christian-- how'd he become a main one?

Christian muse: (pouts) B/c I'm lovable?

Terrah: I also had to get the muses with feelings. Yes, doll, you're lovable. Sheesh.

--xx--

**Hours later. After I recieved a review from Dark Fae Angel for the tenth chp of 'Muse Troubles' threatening to torture my Matt muse --non-sexually-- with sucky movies if he didn't get back to helping me on 'Sold' and 'Ride'.**

Matt muse: Please don't let me be tortured with Cena movies, High School Musical and Hannah Montana. (blinks) Please.. (pouts)

Mor muse: It doesn't work when Jeff does it. What makes you think it'll work when you do it?

Matt muse: (glares at Mor) Quiet!

Mor muse: (hisses)

Edge muse: (from way over behind wall again) Terrah..? Oh, shit.. Terrah!?

Christian muse: We can see and hear you, moron. Come out. No one's gonna touch you, sheesh.

Mor muse: Matt may touch him.

Matt muse: (ponders a bit then nods) Maybe..

Terrah: What, Edge?

Edge muse: Can you find Jeff?

Terrah: No. I can't sense him or Randy.

Edge muse: Well, look around and see if you can. Please.

Terrah: (groans) Okay, but you have to stop cowaring. It's killing me.

--xx--

Terrah: (checks freezer) Nope... damn, that's a lot of ice cream.. Edge/Jeff naked in frozen treats... (drools) so, sweet... (shakes head) Focus.. (checks steam room) Ah, occupied.. (beholds Jericho muse sitting on bench wearing a towel around his waist)

Jericho muse: Hey, don't you knock, jerky?

Terrah: No. My head. And there's always a towel in the way. (whines)

Jericho muse: What was that?

Terrah: (clears throat) Oh, nothing.. You haven't seen Jeff or Orton around, have you, Chrissy?

Jericho muse: (growls) No, and why should I be concerned where those two assclowns went? I am Chris Jericho the first ever Undisputed Champion. I did what no one else will ever be able to do again; I beat Stone Cold and The Rock in the same night to win..

Terrah: Yet another thing stuck forever in my brain. Look, I know what you did, okay. And no one was, or is, or eeeeevvver will be happier than me over it. But, I need to find Jeff. And, uh, BTW, why are you hiding in the steam room?

Jericho muse: Who says I'm hiding, you sanctimonious writer?

Terrah: B/c last time I checked, Tripsy was supposed to be murdering you for calling him 'Nosey long schnauzer'.

Jericho muse: (growls) Okay, fine.. but, c'mon, you really think he's gonna look in the steam room? If he did, his nose is so horrendously huge that it would start running from all the steam. Do you really want your brain filled with yucky snot boogers, Terrah? Huh?

Terrah: No, I don't. So, if he comes in here and that happens, I shall forever blame you.

Jericho muse: Whatever. (rolls eyes, crosses arms and lays back to relax)

Terrah: (checks kitchen) Nothing.. shit.. (checks basement, then cellar) Ooh, creepy.. oddly quiet.. Moving on.. (checks gym, then locker room for gym) Hello, Jeffrey? Randy? (sees Hunter muse and HBK muse making out) Whoa.. ah, gah! Bad images!

HBK/Hunter muse: (quickly part)

Hunter muse: Uh.. Ter.. Terrah.. it's.. (stammers) Not what it looks like. (shrugs)

HBK muse: (blinks repeatedly)

Terrah: (holds back snicker, suddenly craves candy bar) Okay, whatever.. you two so weren't just tonguing each other in the locker room in my mind.. whoa, I have Shawter on the brain.. that's so wrong.

Edge muse: Wrong, wrong, wrong!

Terrah: (giggles)

Hunter muse: That guy is annoying.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (runs away)

Hunter muse: Okay, tell him when he gets back that I dun care what you two do. Imma slasher, so.. obviously.. duh.. And ask him if he's seen Jeff.

Hunter muse: Okey, dokey.

Terrah: You didn't just say 'okey, dokey'?

Hunter muse: ....

Terrah: Whatev.. Okay.. Have you see Jeff?

Hunter muse: Try the candy store. I haven't seen him.

Terrah: Alright. Right after I scrub my brain. (washes brain out for only the hundreth time)

--xx--

Terrah: (sighs) So, tired.. of.. searching.. mind..

Matt muse: Anything?

Terrah: Nope. Off my radar.

Edge muse: Terrah! (waving arms to get my attention)

Terrah: Edge, come over to where we are.

Edge muse: No.

Terrah: (groans) What? (glares at annoyingly cute muse)

Edge muse: Found Jeff?

Terrah: Sorry. I ain't found him. He's nowhere to be found. I'm tired of looking.

Matt muse: Now, I'm worried.

Edge muse: Oh, shit.. (tries to run)

Christian muse: (jerks Edge back) If Matt touches you, I'll kill him.

Matt muse: (scoffs) Like to see you try.

Christian muse: Fine. No more sex, and I'll make Terrah ship you to Dark Fae Angel to torture you with Cena and kiddie shit.

Matt muse: (gulps) Trus, Copeland? (offers hand to Adam)

Edge muse: (looks down apprehensively then back up, nodding, then shaking Matt's hand)

Terrah: Lemme guess, you're going to find Jeff?

Mor muse: Yup.

Terrah: (snickers) Edge and Matt working together?

Matt muse: (shrugs) Sure.

Edge muse: We both want Jeff safe.

Matt muse: Safe? Why wouldn't Jeffrey be safe? Do you know something? (glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (gulps) No.. I..I.. just have this shitty feeling that something bad happened. Miz wants Jeff back anyhow. And Randy is really vengeful right now. Terrah hasn't saw either one of them.

Terrah: Nope.

Matt muse: As long as YOU had nothing to do with it. (pokes Edge in chest)

Terrah: Ooh, I wanna see you two fuck...

Mor muse: Ooh, me too...

Matt/Edge/Christian muses: (glare at me and Mor)

Terrah/Mor muse: What?

Mor muse: They both so want each other.

Terrah: Everyone, especially me, knows it. (smirks)

Matt muse: (growls) Fine. (clinches teeth) I wanna maim Adam.. Happy?

Terrah: (giggles) Yup.

Mor muse: (raises hand) Can I watch?

Matt muse: (groans) You always do.

Terrah: OH! I was reminded just now.. remember that time you both went into conspiring during 'Captive' after the 2009 Royal Rumble? What did you two do?

Christian muse: (looks on curiously)

Edge muse: Yeah, Matty? (does that head wobble) I was taking care of the fort. You both were gone for some time.

Matt muse: Nothing. (shakes head wildly) Nothing happened.

Mor muse: Do you seriously think anything happened?

Terrah: There has to be some reason you both hate one another.

Christian muse: (whispers to Edge) They sure are catty.

Edge muse: (nods)

Matt muse: Can we discuss all the people I'd never fuck later?

Mor muse: That's not nice. (pouts)

Edge muse: Yeah, I wanna get Jeffy back. I sorta miss his endless torture.

Terrah: HA! Knew it!

Edge muse: (huffs)

Matt muse: What about my endless torture? (lifts eyebrows suggestively)

Mor/Christian muses: (listening attentively)

Terrah: I thought you said you didn't rape him?

Edge muse: (whimpers, gulps) Uh.. l..let's just get going.. Okay..

Matt muse: Whatever you say, Edge.

Terrah: Seriously, working together? No fighting, no maiming? That's it?

Matt muse: Well, they're be no fighting. (smirks and leaves out) Come, Christian.

Christian muse: Come, moron.

Terrah: Thought he was an idiot?

Christian muse: He upgraded. (follows after Matty)

Mor muse: Hey! (growls and follows)

Edge muse: (shrugs and follows)

**

* * *

**

No offense if you like Hannah Montana, High School Muscial and Cena movies (sighs) I still dun wanna be tortured w/ it. And neither does my Matt muse.

**I do not control Anna's musi. Those are the real emails she sends me... what the hell am I saying? I can't control my own musi! (glares at musi) **

**Edge/Mor/Matt: (all look at each other perplexed, before bursting out in laughter)**

**Terrah: Just laugh it up. Haha.. very funny.. **


	16. All Tied Up

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, next time's here :) AnonymousPunk, yes, I do hate it, lol. Mor points it out as habit, even when I'm not writing. Esha Napoleon, wait? Are you talking about my Matt and Adam muses? Or yours? If mine, how did your Mor and Batista see them, is Hunter selling real estate again? (watches Hunter muse try and hide 'For Sale' signs in closet) LegacyChick, that's a fun word to shout at people-- and random inanimate objects. I shout it at my bro-- makes him twitch. wrestlefan4, chp 14, Matt's tummy is cute. Poor Jeri (giggles). Mike Knox as Bigfoot? There's a scary thought O.o Chp 15, all this talk about 'soft middled' superstars (sees Jericho and Matt glaring) reminds me of your Ab-less from 'WWE Silly Style'. I still like to sing that little ab-less thing to my bro about Miz-- he likes the Miz. It drives him crazy. (toasts ab-less superstars) Towels are so EVIL! They're always in the way! But, they're important, so I guess we have to keep them around. **_**Mor Muse: Voyeurism. Terrah: Cut that out, you. **__**Mor muse: Just trying to help. Sheesh. (throws away dictionary and stalks off)**_** Lol at Jeri in a towel. Steal the towel, Mizzie! Animal Luvr 4 Life, after those threats they drother be tortured w/ maiming ;) Seraphalexiel, so, Matt gets E&C, and Jeff gets Rated-RKO, leaving Addy to pull double duty between both Hardyz? Hah, me likes it! XD. Or would it be that E&C gets Matt and Rated-RKO gets Jeff? Eh, I likes it either way :P We can lock Miz and Mor in a room together, but they'll have to have a hidden camera installed first. Yes, I wish it could work out like that. Dark Fae Angel, damn, I wanna write anything w/ Edge and Jeff that involves them getting sticky.. first attempt became 'Sold'. Did anyone else notice that the sucker Jeff had went poof into nonexistence? I wanted the damn thing involved more w/ the sex scene. But, somewhere from the table to the locker room, it magically disappeared. (watches as Edge taunts me by licking on a popsicle, smiling evilly thru licks) **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter sixteen/ 'All Tied Up'  
Rated; M/ L, (talk of rape, mild violence, talk of violence, slight bondage)  
Set-up; Muses are still looking thru the dark spooky forest for Jeff, Randy has evil intentions. May 4-7/2009

**In Email;** _My brother came in wielding a meat stick. (screams) Ow! He hit me! (whines) That hurts! _

Mor muse: (faints from fear)

Edge muse: (shrugs) Should we leave his sorry ass?

Matt muse: I'd like to. Terrah, can we?

Terrah: (groans) No.

Edge/Matt muse: (each take hold of one of Mor's hands and drag him along thru the dark and spooky forest)

Mor muse: (grunts in unconscious state)

**In Email;** _**About brother being mean.**_ _Ah, he's just a bratty child. Besides, I'm tougher than that._

Matt muse: (panting) Too bad your Mor muse isn't.

Edge muse: (panting) Damn it, Christian, take his feet.

Christian muse: I dun wanna.

Matt muse: (grunting) But, he's heavy.

Christian muse: So? (crosses arms)

Terrah: (groans frustrated) Just do it. I can't focus for my idiot brother!

Christian muse: (sighs and takes Mor's feet so all three of them can carry Mor's dead weight)

--xx--

_**Muses were still searching the dark spooky woods.**_

_**RE; Anna;**_ _For what? Randy and Miz?_

**In Email;** _Jeff. They think Randy, or Miz, or both has him. But, I suggested that maybe psycho Jeff had Miz or Randy. Who knows? _

_**RE; Anna; **__Or maybe they have all of each other._

**In Email; **_Huh? Wait? There's too many possibilities running amuck in my head._

_**RE; Anna; **__I meant that maybe Randy has Miz and Jeff. Miz has Jeff and Randy. Jeff has Miz and Randy._

**In Email; **_I know what you meant. But, that's a mind twisting equation._

_**RE; Anna; **__Yeah I know. My Jeff came up with it. I didn't. Which he's hiding on the roof of the house trying to avoid the three people that wants his ass._

**In Email; **_Poor little guy._

Matt muse: He wasn't at the cabin. Why don't you have cars in your head?

Mor muse: (literally draped across Matt's shoulders in utter laziness) B/c she hates when people talk about cars. Sheesh, you can't be the main muse, you know nothing about her.

Terrah: Um.. first, I like cars, I just hate when people talk about how they run and shit. I like when they go 'vroom'. Second, why are you.. being carried by Matt?

Matt muse: Well, after this dumb fuck passed out, and we carried him all the way to the abandoned cabin..

Edge muse: In the darkest corners of your mind.

Matt muse: He wouldn't stop complaining, so I picked his stupid ass up and decided to carry him. It was that, or kill him.

Mor muse: I'm so happy right now. (sighs happily)

Terrah: Yeah, okay...

Christian muse: But, oh, no, Mor's not a bottom. (rolls eyes)

Mor muse: I'm not a bottom. I got Matt to carry me, proving he's my bitch.

Matt muse: (growls and tosses Mor off his shoulders)

Mor muse: (lands with a splat on ground behind Matt who keeps on walking) Uhmpf.. damn.. (stands back up, stumbles and holds head) Guys, wait up... ow..

Terrah: One day he shall stop running his mouth.

Edge muse: (scoffs) Unlikely.

Mor muse: (glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (smiles arrogantly and keeps going)

_**RE; Anna; **__My Jeff just now threw his shoes at Edge in a sheer vain to keep him away from him._

**In Email; **_Did they hit him?_

_**RE; Anna; **__No, because Jeff sat down crying with his face in his hands the second that Edge ducked. Which Edge hasn't tried to do anything yet to him._

**In Email; **_Yeah, Mor yelled at me that that's what 'in vain' meant. I said, 'yeah, I wasn't thinking, but I knew'. Imma have Matt beat the fuck outta him._

Matt muse: (sneers at Mor) Please. Just say the word.

Mor muse: (gulps)

Terrah: (sighs) I wanna slash them so bad.

Edge muse: I know, it'll be Adam's little present for Matty and Jeffy. John Morrison. Yeah, how 'bout that?

Terrah: (brain's hurting) Too many equations.

Edge muse: Or, just my present for Matty?

Matt muse: That's leaving Jeffy out.

Terrah: Imma have to start making charts of these equations so I can figure it all out. No matter what I'm leaving someone out.

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol. Well, my Edge muse had climbed back thru the window that he climbed out of to get on the roof in search of Jeff. Which he left Jeff on the roof._

**In Email; **_The first time I met my Jeff muse he was on the roof. Then me and Matt had a conversation about Hardycest and slash._

Matt muse: We've come so far since then.

Christian muse: And we're finally home. Imma take a shower.

Mor muse: Imma join.

Christian muse: Hell no. (leaves for showers)

Mor muse: There's seperate showers, y'know. (follows)

Matt muse: (crashes on couch)

Edge muse: (gazes around to realize he's all alone with Matt)

Matt muse: Sit, Adam, I'm not gonna bite. I'm too tired to bite.

Terrah: (giggles)

Edge muse: Oh, you find this whole thing amusing. (folds arms and sits down a seat from Matt)

Terrah: Yes, yes, I do.

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol, ok. I think that my Jeff is in deep shit now._

**In Email;** _Why?_

Matt muse: He's in deep shit when we find him.. Terrah's that is.. (literally petting Edge)

Terrah: Um.. okay.. this is new..

Edge muse: Shut up. (has head laying in Matt's lap while he's being petted)

Matt muse: You guys are right. He makes a wonderful pet.

Edge muse: (growls)

_**RE; Anna; **__Well mainly because Jeff every time he turns. He's either blocked by Randy or Matt or Edge. Which are three of them are smirking at him._

**In Email;** _Did I miss something? Matt's after Jeff now?_

_**RE; Anna; **__I guess that it has something to do with the fact of him watching Edge run his fingers over Jeff's bare ass after he had stripped Jeff naked in front of Matt who was tied to that chair in Edge and Randy's bedroom._

Terrah: (thud) Gang rape. (giggles like a maniac)

Matt muse: (still petting Edge) You have problems.

Edge muse: (whimpering)

Terrah: (smiles psychotically) And I am proud of that.

_**RE; Anna; **__No you don't have problems. The people that are 'normal', they're the ones insane and are the ones with problems. Not us._

**In Email;** _Yup._

Matt muse: Huh?

Edge muse: (looks up and blinks)

Terrah: Keep petting.

Matt muse: (shrugs and continues petting Adam)

Terrah: Lovely.

_**RE; Anna; **__Which now Matt, Edge and Randy has forced Jeff back inside the house thru the window. Which Matt and Randy climbed thru the window first then each grabbed one of Jeff's wrists. Which my poor Jeff started crying harder because Edge had grabbed his ass when he had his back turned towards him because he had to climb thru the window._

**In Email; **_Poor Jeff. (grins sinisterly)_

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, Jeff didn't stay on his feet for very long. Since the second they touched the steel greyish blue carpet. Edge had grabbed him then tossed him on the bed and proceeded to strip him once more._

**In Email;** _Matt, Randy, and Edge triple teaming Jeff? Sounds lovely._

Matt muse: Sounds twisted.

Terrah: You're petting my Edge muse like a house cat. I think he's purring. Stop telling me what's twisted.

Matt muse: (still petting Edge muse like a house cat) I didn't say twisted was bad.

Edge muse: (still purring)

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, my Edge is in a royal mood because Jeff managed to flip over on his back and started begging Edge and everyone else to just let him go and not to do this to him again and that he doesn't deserve to be assaulted this way._

**In Email; **_Is he nuts? I'll trade places with your Jeff muse. Damn... Tell him to shut up and enjoy it. ;)_

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, Jeff did shut up mainly because Matt came over and grabbed his hands then tied them together before he cupped his hand over Jeff's mouth. Randy had grabbed Jeff's feet to hold them apartt. But it took all three to turn him back over. I guess that they figure on taking turns with poor Jeff._

**In Email;** _Can I write this as a one-shot? Damn... I'm like distracted here.. _

--xx--

_**Had believed that I frightened muses after being attacked by a spider-- I am deathly afraid of them and just was genuinely having a bad day. I was talking to a white moth. B/c I was bored.**_

**In Email;** _I'm still a little off due to nerves, sleep deprivation etc. I wanna go back and talk to the white moth, but he's probably gone. I could have a full convo with it I think. I miss my muses. They are quiet. I need to see if I can get Mor up. I need to write._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, if you want your Mor muse to show up. Then start misspelling words like crazy. I had just now misspelled two words. The first misspelled word woke up my Matt muse. The second misspelled word made him scream._

**In Email; **_Oh, I've misspelled a lot. It isn't working. I hope Randy didn't kidnap him._

_**RE; Anna; **__Have you seen any of your muses at all? The rest of my muses woke up. My Jeff is cowering in a closet in the hallway trying not to make a sound in hopes that no one will open the closet door and find him hiding._

**In Email;** _Matt and Edge is all. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, my Edge is on a Jeff hunt right now._

**In Email;** _That's the best kind of hunt. Sans an Addy hunt._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well it's fun for Edge but not for my Jeff. Because even when he fights it still doesn't save his ass if someone wants him that badly. My Jeff is crying uncontrollably now since Edge figured out that he was in the closet. Since my Edge is staring at him right now._

**In Email;** _I still think your Jeff muse is brain dead. I'd like to be stalked by him. Either one of them..._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, I think it has to do with the fact that he doesn't want to be raped for nights on end by the other muses. Which my Edge muse managed to get him into his bedroom without them being seen or heard by one of the other muses of mine._

**In Email;** _I am trying to decide which of us has the more deranged set of musi. I think it's me, b/c my muses enjoy it and yours don't. _

Mor muse: Who says we enjoy it?

Terrah: Oh, yay! You're up and have not been kidnapped.

Mor muse: No. And F.Y.I, Jericho is back in the steam room. I wanted to go in there, but I was attacked by a string of words that even I didn't understand.

Terrah: I wanna see a catfight between you two. (grins)

Mor muse: Why do you call it a catfight?

Terrah: (opens mouth to speak)

Edge muse: Because you're both catty and girly.

Hunter muse: Don't forget Diva-like.

Terrah: No.. not Hunter.. (whines)

Hunter muse: So, Jericho's in the steam room? Eh, Canadian. (slaps Edge on back)

Edge muse: Yes, b/c I am a Canadian like Chris we both are on the same wave length. Just like you and John Cena think a like b/c you both have huge noses.

Mor muse: They do not. Hunt's is bigger.

Hunter muse: I art'a cram my fist down your throat, Morrison. (glares angrily at Mor)

Mor muse: (gulps) Terrah, protect me. (begins to cower)

Terrah: H, leave Mor alone. With as annoying as he is, I need his services. Don't make me make Jeff set you on fire in your sleep.

Hunter muse: You can't find Jeff.

Terrah: True. But, he's bound to show up sometime.

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Imma go bother Shawny. Don't tell Jeri I'm looking for him. I wanna catch him off guard.

Terrah: So, I take it you're not checking the steam room? (sighs relief) No, brain boogies..

Hunter muse: (mocks me) Haha.. Very funny. But, that's not the reason. See, I dun wanna see Jericho in nothing but a towel.

Edge muse: He wants to see him in nothing.

Hunter muse: Can it, brokeback. At least I'm not Jeffy's pet.

Terrah: Shawn's, Maybe?

Edge muse: What was that? (eyes widen)

Hunter muse: (turns crimson) Nothing... nothing at all.. Imma go.. (begins backing away) I left the water running in the freezer.. there'll be a deep freeze.. Yeah, that's it.. Soo, bye.. (scrams)

Matt muse: Okay.. I always come in at the wrong time.

Christian muse: (blinks) So do I.

Terrah: At least you all are here. I kinda miss Jeffy though.

Mor muse: (thinking about earlier statement) We don't enjoy it.

Terrah: (sarcastically) Riiight.. and Matt's not bipolar.

Matt muse: I am NOT bipolar!

Edge muse: Yeah, you are. But, we have come to love and accept you even still.

Matt muse: Shove it, Copeland. (stalks off)

Christian muse: You hurt Matty's feelings.

Terrah: Awe, Addy.

Christian muse: Now, Imma go comfort him. (goes off to comfort Matt)

Mor muse: Imma watch. (goes to watch)

Edge muse: (shrugs) Imma.. I have no clue what I'm to do. If I'm not stalking Jeffro, or being Jeffy's pet.. then, I'm at a loss.

Terrah: Well, do me favor and stalk him. Maybe you can find him.

Edge muse: I dunno where to start.

Terrah: (groans) I dunno how I made Edge a ditzy blonde. He used to be smart.

Edge muse: That's not nice. (pouts)

Terrah: Well, go comfort Matty too.

Edge muse: That would take apologizing.

Terrah: Something you never do.

Edge muse: You said that doesn't exist here.

Terrah: It doesn't.

Edge muse: (sighs) You owe me. (goes off to comfort Matty)

Terrah: (giggles) So easily swayed.

_**RE; Anna; **__My Jeff is right now pleading and begging and crying for Edge not to rape him once again. But it's not like my Edge is really going to listen to his cries._

**In Email;** _Tisk tisk. _

Matt muse: (being petted by Christian and a huffing Edge) You really have a deranged mind.

Mor muse: (watching)

Terrah: You are being petted. I'm deranged? I saw what you and Edge did last night.

Matt muse: What?

Edge muse: What? (gazes around nervously)

Christian muse: (stares at both)

Terrah: Oh, yeah.. I watched.

Mor muse: Y'could of gotten me. I wanted to watch. (pouts)

Terrah: Them play scrabble?

Christian muse: (sighs) I thought you meant.. (waves hand) Nevermind..

Terrah: Kidding. Matty maimed him! HA!

Christian muse: Matty!

Matt muse: You were maiming Mor in the shower!

Christian muse: No, I wasn't.

Mor muse: Nope.

Terrah: Nope.

Matt muse: Gah.. (holds head in hands) Jeff's gonna kill us both.

Terrah: That'll be fun. (grins)

Mor muse: It's scary now that she can see more of her mind.

Edge muse: Yeah, Terrah, go find Jeff.

Terrah: Ugh.. searching my mind hurts. (whines)

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that my Edge muse is hellbent to seduce him then rape him._

**In Email;** _Sounds lovely._

_**RE; Anna; **__My Jeff finally just gave up and closed his eyes to endure what the Edge muse of mine has in store for him. Which he's hoping that he won't drag it out._

**In Email; **_(raises hand and waves it around wildly) Will trade places with him! Will actually enjoy it! Please!_

Randy muse: Hey, Terrah!?

Terrah: Huh? Damn it, Ran.. What the fuck?

Jeff muse: (strapped to same contraption from 'Captive', glaring very angrily at Randy, muttering death threats thru duct tape)

Randy muse: If Matt can play, so can I.

Terrah: Awe, shit, Randy, let him go.

Randy muse: I'm willing to trade. Edge for Jeff.

Terrah: Where are you?

Randy muse: No business of yours. Right, Jeff? (rips duct tape off Jeff's mouth)

Jeff muse: (growls) When I get down, I'm gonna bury you in a deep unmarked grave!

Randy muse: You're not getting down. Not unless Edge is returned to me.

Jeff muse: Addy's MY pet! You can't have him! I may let him and Matt take turns maiming you though.. (eyes glazes over w/ devious thoughts) Yeah, that'd be so much fun.. Terrah, make this... (is shut up by Randy retaping mouth)

Randy muse: Yes, Terrah, go tell Matthew about my little ultimatum. If he agrees I'll tell you where we are. Don't try any shit, they'll never find us.

Jeff muse: (continues to curse under tape and struggle)

Terrah: Is there any other set-ups from stories in my head?

Randy muse: (smirks) Oh, lots.

Terrah: (gulps) That's bad.

--xx--

_**Somehow we got in to an odd ball discussion about Adam looking like a girl. Sans his height. I was a wee bit sleep deprived and a little... well, I was off that day.**_

**In Email;** _I know I act sorta drunk when I'm sleep deprived. Infact, I'm shocked I'm doing so well typing... okay, I'm not and my Mor muse has gave up yelling at me for it.. now, he's just laughing.. Matt doesn't like that b/c I told them about Randy and his evil plans and they dun know what to do.. _

Matt muse: Kill, as in 'brutally murder', Terrah. Not maim as in 'to fuck extremely hard'..

Terrah: (had hopes up) Damn it.

Matt muse: Kill your Randy muse once and for all.

Terrah: But, I sorta need the arrogant sexy asshole.

Matt muse: Okay, Plan-B, tie his ass up to a tree in the woods, so he can help you, but will leave us alone?

Terrah: Randy Orton tied up and helpless? (thinks) I like it! XD!

Matt muse: Christian, find me Randy Orton muse.

Christian muse: I'm on it. (leaves)

Terrah: How does he know how to locate everyone?

Mor muse: The computer system in your head.

Terrah: Ah.. (ponders) Wait? I'm confused.

Mor muse: You would be.

Edge muse: (slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: Ow! Not you too!

Edge muse: (shrugs) Christian wasn't here. Someone had to do it.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__So, did your other muses ever find your Jeff muse? Can't you just force your Matt muse back into being the perfect brother and make him think that Jeff is somewhere hurting? Oh yeah, my Matt muse had went back to that and tried to beat the hell out of Edge for trying to rape his little brother._

**In Email;** _They're trying to find Jeff. They wanna tie Randy to a tree. Randy has Jeff trying to get to Adam. I dunno which I prefer right now (which is probably why my Matt muse is bipolar)_

Matt muse: (growls)

Terrah: Evil Matty, or overprotective big brother Matty. Matt's biploar. Matt's bipolar... Matt is bipolar...

Matt muse: (seething) Stop that!

Terrah: Bipolar, bipolar... Bipolar!!!!!

Mor muse: (groans) I hate it when she's like this.

Matt muse: You ain't the only one.

_**RE; Anna; **__My Matt is muse is laughing and wants me to tell you for you to tell your Matt muse to get over himself and accept it._

**In Email; **_Your Matt muse proud to be bipolar? _

_**RE; Anna; **__My Matt isn't bipolar. He couldn't even rape his brother that one time. Instead he beat the hell out of both Randy and Edge before carrying Jeff off to clean his little brother up._

**In Email;** _Well, he started out trying to rape Jeff, then went back to normal. That's bipolar. Seriously, I am disappointed in your Matt muse. _

_**RE; Anna; **__No the only thing he did was hold him down and cover his mouth when Edge was getting ready to rape him._

**In Email;** _But, he was contemplating either raping Jeff or letting Edge rape him. Ah, Matt and Edge fighting for Jeffro sometimes gets old. I wish just once it was Jeff and Matt fighting over Adam.. I should write that. _

--xx--

_**Discussing the 14th chp of 'A New Beggining'.**_

_**RE; Anna;**_ _I'm currently writing the new chapter for my story. Which my Randy muse is yelling because he's hellbent on making me write it how he sees fit. So, right now he's front and center._

**In Email;** _Randy muses can be pains at getting their way. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, it'll be a little short. But I stopped on it after my Randy muse finally got tired then stumbled off to bed._

**In Email;** _I dun think my Randy muse ever gets tired. There's times when he leaves me alone, but that's when he's off scheming. I hate when he schemes._

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that him chasing Jeff then kicking the hell out of him did him in._

**In Email;** _Your Randy muse, or Randy muse writing for Randy in the story..? Wait? I confused myself royally._

_**RE; Anna; **__I just wrote what my Randy muse wanted me to write. Which after I wrote it how my Randy muse wanted it. Then I think it wore my Randy muse out so he went to bed. He'll probably wake up sometime then pitch a fit when he finds out that I ended it where I did._

**In Email;** _With Adam wanting to kick Randy's ass for kicking Jeff's ass? Adam should. What business was it of Randy's to attack Jeff? I wish my Randy muse would return my Jeff muse._

--xx--

**In Email;** _I can't think straight, I has forbid Mor from yelling at me for misspellings right now, b/c I'z low on brain power. I need to go to bed.. infact, that's what Imma do, before I fall over. Oh, but Matt muse did wake me up at 3 am, we worked out a plan for 'Sold', I made sure to write it down this time. I know how it's gonna go.. it just needs to be wrote out in full. Then I went back to sleep. I wish he'd help me with 'Ride'. And 'Cotton Candy', and my Edge is loose, he needs to help me with 'POV'. And all those other pretty one-shots and new projects. _

**

* * *

**

Yes, I like to tease Anna and her Matt muse that he's bipolar like mine. She doesn't think it's possible for her Matt muse to be bipolar. I don't really think Anna's Matt muse is bipolar.. but, I loves to tease him :P Her Matt is cranky though, hehe.. This was beggining to look like a diary. That's what blocks do to ya. And sleep dep...

**Edge muse: (still slurping on popsicle as it melts and drips under his warm tongue) Damn, this is good. **

**Terrah: (teasing) You're such a slut.**

**Edge muse: And you're a horndog. (glares at me before sliding his lips almost all the way down on the popsicle, sucking hard)**

**Terrah: Jeff's gonna be mad that you ate that w/out him.**

**Edge muse: (taking popsicle in and out of his mouth)**

**Mor muse: Whoa.. (sits down and begins watching)**

**Terrah: Okay.. nevermind.. I need to pimp out Edge. NeroAnne pimps out Jeff, Seraphalexiel basically pimps out Matt. I should pimp out Edge.**

**Edge muse: (pulls popsicle out of mouth, making it 'POP') I don't think so.**

**Mor muse: Ooh! OoOoh! (raises hand like he's in kindergarten) Can I have him for one night?! Please!?! (raises hand higher) Oh, please, Terrah?! **

**Edge muse: No you can't, chumpstain. Terrah's not pimping me out! (notices popsicle has melted and ran down onto his fingers and starts licking it off) Mhmm.. cherry.. **

**Terrah: That A.D.D. that Jeff's has; I believe it's contagious. (shakes head and continues to watch Edge's tongue swirl around the frozen treat on a stick)**

**Hott guy pimping stories are; NeroAnne's 'So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?' and Seraphalexiel's 'Hot One Shots'. I loves them both, XD!**


	17. Captive

**AnonymousPunk, petting's always nice. I hope you do use it :D LegacyChick, Lol, thank you for sharing, XD. Glad I could inspire you and your friend. Seraphalexiel, I know for a fact that my Matt muse is bipolar. Anna's? Nah, he's not bipolar. I like to tease. He is cranky though. Sorry I made your InnerMatt angry. I think I love to torment Matt muses. But, Fae loves tormenting my Matt muse.. hehe.. Cameras? Oh, yes. According to Jeffy that gave Jeri ideas. Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, yes he does, lol. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, here it is :) wrestlefan4, I did that with the word 'fry'. I know it's in my pen name, but I was trying to spell 'french fry' and kept spelling it ' frie'. Mor would'a been more help.. had Jeff not shot him with the dart gun. We all have those moments w/ spelling. Esha Napoleon, I wanna pimp Edge out.. but one, Jeffy won't let me. And two, he's afraid he'll get handed off to like the Boogeyman and he just couldn't handle it (sees Edge muse twitching). Dark Fae Angel, why is it when I like giggle randomly people look at me like I'm psycho...? Well, I'm a little crazy, but that's besides the point. I'm just giggling b/c of happy thoughts. Dick-shaped popsicles? Reminds me of the rainbow-colored, dick-shaped lollypops they sell at spencers in the mall. I immediately started giggling thinking of Jeff, my head filled with filthy thoughts. (watches Edge muse stroll by w/ dick-shaped popsicle, licking lovingly around the head...)**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter seventeen/ 'Captive'  
Rated; M/ L, (more talk of rape and kidnapping, slight bondage, mild violence)  
Set-up; The plan to get Jeff back. May 8-10/2009

_**RE; Anna;**__ So, have your muses been bugging you lately? My Randy muse is a ticked because he wanted me to write the Randy in the new chapter as mastering Jeff in the chapter._

**In Email; **_The storm made basically all of them hide this morning behind Matt. Edge, then Mor, then Christian, then Hunter, then Shawn and Jericho. The only ones missing were Miz (who I haven't seen) and Randy and Jeff b/c Randy kidnapped Jeff. Poor Matty had no one to hide behind. So, he just clung to Christian and Edge. Then after it calmed down they were hounding me to do something about Randy and Jeff.. and Mor was taunting my word spelling abilities in the car.. when I wasn't even writing.._

_**RE; Anna; **__My Randy muse is at this second stomping around the house daring someone anyone to show their face and if they do then he'll rape them. I guess that he's in such a pissy mood that even Edge is hiding._

_**Then I had to leave b/c of a storm, which is why I couldn't reply.**_

--xx--

**In Email;** _I am having problems sleeping. No matter what time I go to bed or get up. I keep waking up during my sleep. My Mor muse had that brilliant observation after I woke up at maybe near 10 a.m. He said I wasn't sleeping peacefully. He said even my dreams were violent and crazy. I'm thinking 'no shit'. He said maybe I should try and meditate before I go to sleep and clear my mind. I can't clear my mind, ever. Maybe that's why my dreams are all over the place and are stupid. I fell back asleep before he could finish bothering me. _

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__My Randy muse; I guess that he forsaken sleep and is still storming around the house just daring someone to show their face. Because if they do then he's going to drag that person to his room and rape them. Well right now, Edge just happened to come out of hiding and Randy spotted him. So, of course Randy's chasing him around hellbent to rape him._

**In Email; **_LOL! Omg, what a visual... No, sans Mor this earlier morning, they haven't bothered me._

Christian muse: So not true. I told you earlier we had located Orton.

Mor muse: No thanks to you.

Terrah: I've been tired.

Mor muse: Excuses. I told you what your problem is and what you needed to do.

Terrah: There's just one problem; Everytime I clear my mind, y'guys show up with a million ideas. I'm overloaded on hot male on male sex equations.

Matt muse: (blinks) That's bad?

Christian muse: Could have swore she wanted ideas... (ponders)

Terrah: (groans) Where's Randy?

Christian muse: (clears throat and holds up map) Here. (points at location)

Terrah: There's a map of my head. Cool.

Matt muse: It's still in the spooky forest, I dunno how the fuck we missed it.

Christian muse: Well, it's in the house by the dirt road. The same one Terrah constructed in her head for 'Captive'.

Edge muse: (not thrilled) Oh, great. I have to revisit that?

Terrah: It's a nice house. Sans the creepy basement with all those lovely gadgets to chain someone up. (enjoys visions of lovely thoughts of hott men being chained up)

Matt muse: And the barred windows with the bullet proof glass.

Mor muse: The bedrooms and the bathrooms are normal though.

Edge muse: And the living room. And the kitchen and the din.

Terrah: I like that house. (grins)

Matt muse: (rolls eyes) You would.

Christian muse: Anyway, we should head out. It's a long walk. (leaves out)

Matt muse: Come, Edge. (follows)

Edge muse: That's Jeffy's line. (pouts and follows)

Mor muse: Imma just..

Christian muse: (pokes head back in door) Come, idiot.

Mor muse: (whines)

Terrah: I thought he was a moron?

Christian muse: He downgraded. (pulls Mor along, much to his protests)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, shortly after I had sent that email. Edge just barely managed to make Randy run into a door just as Randy nearly had ahold of him. Well, I guess that everyone excluding Randy is now hiding in the attic hoping and trying to be as quiet as possible so that Randy won't find them._

**In Email; **_So, are the Hardyz gonna let Edge hide with them? Since everyone's hiding in the attic? Randy's on a rampage._

Mor muse: I wonder does everyone's Randy muse act out like this?

Matt muse: Probably.

Terrah: Well, when I first saw my Randy muse he was tagging behind Edge. He's so stuck to him. And when that changed, he got lonely and a bit evil.

Edge muse: Awe, I didn't mean to make him feel lonely. (ponders) I still dun want him raping me though!

Matt muse: (turns to Edge) I don't care. Randy can't have you. You belong to me and my brother. Got it?

Edge muse: (gulps and nods wildly)

Matt muse: Good.

_**RE; Anna; **__He's no longer on a rampage. He's sitting in a chair by the bathroom. Since he figures that they will have to come out of hiding sooner or later to use the bathroom._

**In Email; **_And all your muses are scared of just one?_

Christian muse: I dunno, we all get scared of Matt when he goes psycho.

Matt muse: (offended) Hey!

Mor muse: Scared, and yet oddly turned on.

Matt/Christian/Edge muses: (turn to glare at Mor)

Mor muse: (grins pervertedly) What? Not like no one knew.

Terrah: (sighs) Horndogs.

_**RE; Anna; **__Scared of being raped by him? Yes. Well, I guess that my Randy muse isn't the smartest person when he's pissed. Because Edge I think had dialed Randy's cellphone that was in Randy's room. So Jeff, Edge, Matt and Chris all attacked him and knocked him simple long enough to tie him up._

**In Email; **_So, Randy's tied up?_

Matt muse: We're tying Terrah's Randy to a tree.

Christian muse: Yup.

Edge muse: That way I can go and torture him. (grins)

Matt muse: You'll be busy.

Edge muse: (whimpers)

--xx--

_**Discussing Smackdown where Jericho tosses Jeff into Edge's lap as Edge was on commentary-- according to some dirty-minded people, we believe Edge kept looking at Jeff with 'Imma fuck you' eyes. He did say 'come on, Jeff'. Which amused me to no end.**_

**In Email; **_I still say though that the best part was Jeff slowly stalking Edge up the ramp and Adam running like a scared bunny._

Edge muse: Scared bunny? I am NOT scared of Jeff Hardy.

Matt muse: (scoffs)

Christian/Mor muses: (laughs)

Matt muse: Bullshit!

Terrah: Oh, complain. Jeff's hott when he's psycho.

Edge muse: Well.. (blushes)

_**Yup. Jeff being tossed in Adam's lap, or Jeff slowly stalking Adam up the ramp way, and Edge slowly backing away from him before turning and scampering off. Those were the two best parts.**_

Edge muse: Or Jeff peeling off his shirt? (appears lost in sudden thought)

Matt muse: Ahem.

Edge muse: What? Your brother's hott.

Mor muse: Everyone knows. We no longer give a damn that Edge thinks the Hardyz are hott. (shakes head)

Christian muse: We're here.

Terrah: Ah, good.

Mor muse: Where was he hiding Jeff when you talked to them, Terrah?

Terrah: In that contraption. So, I'd say basement.

Christian muse: Okay, you designed this house. Is there anyway into the basement, that you didn't include in the story, besides the kitchen?

Terrah: Ask Edge. He designed it. Not me.

Edge muse: (locks eyes with a glaring Matt) What? It was just a story.

Matt muse: That led to you kidnapping Jeff on more than one occasion. Including you holding him in the basement of the house in Terrah's head, while she was still writing 'Captive'. Only Terrah knows what you did to him during that time.

Edge muse: Oh, cool it, Matty. I didn't hurt him. We weren't even gay at that time.

Terrah: I don't know what they did, for the record. I couldn't see down there at that time.

Matt muse: Gay at that time or not, you've always lusted after Jeff. (folds arms)

Edge muse: (opens mouth to speak) I.. this.. (fumbles words)

Terrah: Well, Matty, you went all M.I.A. at that time.

Edge muse: (wets lips and pushes hair back) With Morrison, I might add.

Terrah: Your parts were very difficult during that time.

Matt muse: That's not the point.

Christian muse: Okay, the point is, Jeff's in that house (points to house) with a vengeful Randy Orton muse. More importantly, Terrah's vengeful Randy Orton muse. Which means he's capable of unspeakable acts against humanity. We can bicker later, save Jeff now.

Terrah: And also, for the record, you're MY muses. You've been gay from the start, you just didn't want to admit it yet.

Mor muse: Good to know.

Terrah: Edge, another way in the basement?

Edge muse: Uh..? Well, this brick comes out. (pulls out brick to reveal a window)

Terrah: Clever. What do you see?

Edge muse: (looks thru tiny window into basement) Jeff's tied up in the chair. Damn, he looks hott. (drools)

Matt muse: (slaps Edge upside the head)

Edge muse: (flinches back) Ow..

Mor muse: Now, you know how I feel.

Christian muse: (sighs and slaps Mor upside the head)

Mor muse: What's that for?! (rubs head)

Christian muse: (shrugs) No reason.

Terrah: I think he likes you.

Mor muse: (blinks) Who doesn't like the..

Christian muse: Blaspheme!

Edge/Mor/Matt muse: (looks at Christian)

Christian muse: (shrugs) Someone had to say it.

Terrah: Yeah.. Y'need to leave it to HBK.

Edge muse: Wait? I think there was a secret door. (starts searching along wall) Yup. I need a key.. (pulls out another brick and pulls out key) Here we go, I remember now. (unlocks mini door and opens it) There.

Terrah: It seems so far fetched that it couldn't work.

Matt muse: I'll go first. (shoves Edge aside and crawls thru hole)

Edge muse: (follows)

Mor muse: (follows unwillingly as Christian shoves him inside)

Christian muse: (follows)

Jeff muse: (eyes brighten up) Matty! Addy!

Matt muse: (holds finger to lips) Shh..

Edge muse: Where's Randy at, Jeff?

Jeff muse: Asleep.

Matt muse: Has he done anything to you?

Jeff muse: (snorts) I wish. Would'a made shit interesting. Nah, he just bored the fuck outta me with his endless threats and taunts. I wish to kill him. (smiles at happy thoughts of killing Randy)

Terrah: Figured it was boring. I couldn't pick up no action.

Matt muse: (unties Jeff) Let's get you outta here first. We'll worry about Randall later.

Jeff muse: Nope. I heard Terrah say something about you tying Randy to a tree. I wanna help. (rubs at wrists) But, first. (grins wickedly and latches onto Edge) Mine. (nuzzles head in Edge's chest, psychotically happy)

Edge muse: (whimpers)

Matt muse: He makes a lovely little pet.

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that my Randy muse had quelled his desire to rape someone. Since Edge had raped him instead just for payback from him chasing Edge around like a dog earlier._

**In Email; **_Okay. Your muses scare my muses. Not me though. They give me dirty thoughts :P _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, my Edge muse had to beat Randy into laying still. Since Randy kept trying to force himself on Edge._

**In Email; **_Why didn't he just do it when Randy was tied up? My muses succeeded in tying Randy to that tree, BTW. He's none too happy 'bout it. Now lemme see if my Hardyz can share Edge._

_**RE; Anna; **__Because Randy was merely tied to a chair. They barely managed to do that. Much less worry about tying his hands together. Well, I guess that I'm wrong. Randy is still trying to rape Edge and I think that he'll succeed. Since Edge ran out of the room that they share only for Randy to trip him up then drag him back inside the room._

**In Email; **_Lol, another funny visual. Edge grabbing at the carpet, trying to claw his way out as Randy drags him back inside. I dunno, that's just what I pictured._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, Randy nearly pulled him back in the room. Only Edge had wrapped his arms around Matt's legs pleading with him to save him._

**In Email; **_Lol, the visual gets better! Yeah, I can picture that. That'd be priceless to see in real life._

**

* * *

**

Do all Randy muses act like this? Or, is it just mine and Anna's that are in need of a spanking? (ponders) And, no, I would not have let that been a way into the basement for 'Captive'.

**Edge muse: Why not? **

**Terrah: Too high tech, or maybe too whimsical w/ all tha secret passages and shit.**

**Edge muse: Oh. Now I remember, you wanted more of a dirty basement filled with chains and torturous items ala 'Devil's Rejects'. Psycho-styled fic.**

**Terrah: Yeah. But, it can be whimsical in my head, I guess.**

**Jeff muse: Terrah, you're gonna have to say bye-bye to Edge now. He's in trouble anyway for eating my popsicles. (crosses arms and glares at Edge)**

**Edge muse: How do you know it was me? Did you count them in the freezer?**

**Jeff muse: No, the cameras that were installed picked it up. It was broadcast on muse tube.**

**Terrah: Muse tube? **

**Jeff muse: You can thank Jeri and Mizzie. But, that's for another time. Come, Edge. I wanna make you all sticky! (eyes glazes over with horny delight as he advances on Adam)**

**Edge muse: (gulps and backs away) What..? (voice squeaks) ... (clears throat) What'd you have in mind, Jeff? (backs up against wall)**

**Jeff muse: (has Adam cornered) You. Me. Popsicle. And that edible lube I just picked up from the sex shop. It's grape flavored. **

**Edge muse: (whimpers) Sounds painful.**

**Terrah: Sounds delicious. **

**Jeff muse: (twists fingers in Adam's hair and drags him off) Let's go, Addy. I'm hungry. (giggles insanely)**

**Edge muse: I'll make you a sandwich.. ow.. ow.. **

**Jeff muse: Your plea bargains suck. A sandwich over your fine ass? I dun think so. (drags Adam on out) **

**Matt muse: Ooh, Imma watch.**

**Mor muse: That's my line!**

**Matt muse: Watch on muse tube. (starts to follow)**

**Christian muse: No way, I don't think so, mister. (picks Matt up and carries him away)**

**Matt muse: Oh, come on, Christy! You can watch too! Lemme down! (struggles in vain)**

**Christian muse: No. Tonight, you are mine. (slams door to bedroom)**

**Terrah: (giggles) What can I say; they sure like to play. (shrugs and goes off to watch Edge and Jeff get sticky.. then watch Christian and Matt..)**


	18. Fate, Friends, & Foes

**Esha Napoleon, lol, that is a hard decision. wrestlefan4, I believe sleep dep is a writer thing. I've read your profile, poor Chris, he's in a tight spot alright. Seraphalexiel, lol, maybe you need Jeff muse's dart gun.. O.O Then again, maybe not.. Glad to know someone's InnerRandy isn't psycho. Mine is :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, Edge and Jeffy like to get sticky :P Dark Fae Angel, yes, Jeff's safe and not being bored to death by Randy. P.S. Lol, that's a better way of putting it! JoMoFan-spot, chp 13, (looks at picture) Holy shit! They (Matt and Mor) DO look hott together! That's gold to a slasher. Y'know, I still haven't wrote Matt bottoming. Maybe I can only see him bottoming at the hands of a vengeful psycho Jeff. Technically, yeah, I wanted to piss him off. Matt's confusing, yes. But, he's also bipolar. That's also why his character twists. I suddenly want a Christian/Mor pairing too. Chp 14, Once again, (looks at pic) Yes, that shot of Mor screams 'fuck me hard!' Awe, Matty's tummy is cute. chp 15, I still say I'd have fun in Randy's clutches. Matt will never be Mor's bitch ;) Matt/Adam; always hott! chp 16, did I need to explain why a confrontation between Jericho and Mor was a catfight? ... So much glitter... Chp 17, Don't worry. Imma have a wee bit of fun w/ Jeff and Adam in 'Fate', but it's still Redge. 'Sold's' far from done, and more complicated.**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter eighteen/ 'Fate, Friends, & Foes'  
Rated; M/ L, (slight bondage, talk of kidnapping, talk of rape-- it's not too bad)  
Set-up; Working on editing 'A Friend or A Foe' for Anna, and trying to get 'Fate Happened' ready for post. May 10-15/2009

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Jeff muse has been hiding upset all day today_

**In Email;** _Awe, poor guy. My Jeff muse was summoned once again when I was in hair dye. We found a better burgundy, but I still ain't sure what color I want to get. Mor and Miz were trying to make up. My brother got Mizzie to come out by showing me ugly fedoras. He, by which I mean Miz, puked in his old wrinkled up one b/c the fedoras my brother was showing me were so ugly. Even for Miz. Jeff hasn't let Edge outta his sight, and Edge has 'Wronged' at almost every damn thing he's saw. Esp, my brother. Randy's still bitching about being tied to the tree, much to us ignoring him, and Mor's still been correcting grammer errors, even though I haven't been writing. HBK made a couple appearences to shout 'Blaspheme!' at my dork brother amongst other things._

--xx--

_**I was trying to figure out Adam's motives for stealing Jeffy from the trainer's office while he was unconscious in 'A Friend or A Foe'. I was failing.**_

_**RE; Anna; **__I don't know. My Edge muse has threatened to hide and not help me anymore if I try to figure that out. Maybe he just wants to see Jeff so utterly helpless and defenseless I think._

**In Email;** _Who doesn't? Well.. sans the ones of us who have made Jeff dominant. (raises hand) Back to me liking them both ways though. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Well my Edge muse has started yelling for me to work on the file once more._

**In Email;** _Okay. My muses are begging me to go to sleep and stop giggling over the fact that Dark Fae Angel just reminded me in my latest 'Muse Troubles' review that Edge was rooting for Jeff Friday on SD. She said that she could'a swore Edge had an 'Imma fuck that rainbow haired punk later' look in his eyes. She pondered that maybe it was just her. But, I swear, it was ME TOO. He was rooting for him, b/c he didn't want it to be a threeway, but still, I shall take what I can get. Besides, he uttered the words 'come on, Jeff', I found that utterly amusing. I know, I have a one-track mind that's always off track._

Christian muse: Terrah, to bed with you.

Matt muse: Yes, so Christian can bother you with ideas all night... (notices Christian glaring)

Christian muse: (glares at Matt)

Matt muse: I.. um.. (clears throat)

Edge muse: What he means is; get to sleep, so you can has a good night's rest and maybe work on your stories tomorrow.

Mor muse: I was gonna say that.

Edge muse: Well, too bad. (sticks tongue out at Mor)

Mor muse: (crosses arms and looks at Edge) Aren't you supposed to be on a leash?

Jeff muse: You don't talk to my toy that way. (glares at Mor) Come, Edge. (picks Edge up and carries him off)

Edge muse: (grins) Come, Matty.

Matt muse: (attempts to follow)

Christian muse: Oh, I dun think so. (picks Matt up and carries him off in different direction)

Matt muse: Not fair!

Mor muse: (pouts) No one's here to carry me off.

Miz muse: (sighs) Big baby. (picks Mor up and attempts to carry him off)

Mor muse: Hey, I'm still mad at you. You took over the Palace of Wisdom and kicked me out!

Miz muse: You mean the Palace of Mizdom?

Terrah: Oh, lord. (shakes head)

Mor muse: You can't rename it too.

Miz muse: Oh, come on, Johnny. I made it better. It's funner now. And I have decided to let you back in. Now, let's go. (continues to carry Mor off)

--xx--

_**Talking about raw as usual. This time Randy running from Batista.**_

_**RE; Anna; **__More like he had to run to avoid getting his ass stomped by Dave. Oh, that reminds me. Have your muses been bugging you lately?_

**In Email;** _Randy just wants to be let down from that damn tree. He'll probably find a way shortly. _

--xx--

_**I had sent Anna a preview for my new story 'Fate Happened'. She busted me on 3 misspellings before Mor could.**_

**In Email;** _Yeah, okay, remember I haven't done all the final spell checkings yet. That was a rough draft. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Mor. He'll bust me for it later too. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Those are the only misspelled words in the whole chapter. I was hoping that you wouldn't get upset 'bout me pointing them out to you._

**In Email;** _I didn't. I just hadn't noticed them yet. I fixed them right quick so Mor wouldn't see though._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, I only did it to save you from being yelled at by one of your muses._

**In Email;** _Mor's the only one who gives a damn._

_**RE; Anna; **__Speaking of which. Have your muses been bugging you any today?_

**In Email;** _Mor said he caught those typos._

_**RE; Anna; **__So, what are you doing right now?_

**In Email;** _Eating. Then Imma take my hair down outta this towel, then Imma work on the sex scene and finish the first chp. I'm also racking my brain for names._

Matt muse: You rhymed.

Mor muse: You spelled 'rhymed' wrong once and 'spelled' wrong twice.

Edge muse: Jeez, that really is annoying.

Terrah: (sighs) I'm used to it by now.

--xx--

_**Trying to come up with a title for new story 'Fate Happened'. I drove myself crazy trying to come up with a title that woule fit. Anna finally suggested 'Fate Happened' and I went with it as an end result.**_

**In Email;** _Ah, blame my Mor muse for that. Poor thing collapsed, he's racked his brain all day. He couldn't take it no more. We'll just go with what you said to go with 'Fate Happened'. _

_**RE; Anna; **__I've had a bit of a headache for most of the day. Since, I guess, that somehow someone in the house had a hidden stash of candy and guess who got into it around 12pm?_

**In Email;** _(remorseful) Oh, you poor thing._

_**RE; Anna; **__So, you know who I meant by that then? Which he had crashed about two hrs ago then Matt growled and grunted his way to their room dragging Jeff behind him. He was growling from anger and grunting from the strain of dragging Jeff's limp body._

**In Email;** _Hence why I said 'oh, you poor thing'. A hyper Jeffy muse is a headache._

Jeff muse: That's mean. You're mean (points at me) I'm telling. (goes off to tell)

Edge muse: Horray. I'm alone. (sighs relief)

Jeff muse: Hehe.. forgot this. (picks Edge up and carries him off to go tell)

Edge muse: (sighs and slumps in defeat) I never get a break.

_**RE; Anna; **__Which Jericho and Edge are both hiding. Since Matt had singled whose candy pile it was down to those two. Which I think that he just wants to strangle both of them since they refuse to admit who's the headache causer belonged to, as Matt put it. Since the majority of it was directed at Matt.. the hyperness I mean._

**In Email;** _Hehe.._

Matt muse: I can't stand a hyper Jeff. He doesn't lemme sleep.

Terrah: Did Jeff tattle on me?

Matt muse: Huh? Oh, no. He came in and got distracted fixing Addy's hair.

Terrah: (amused) Addy?

Matt muse: (groans) Jeez, this shit is growing on me.

Terrah: Welcome to the dark side.

_**RE; Anna; **__If your Jeff gets hyper does he keep jumping on Matt and trying to tackle him and pull his hair before he tries to shave Matt bald or cut Matt's hair?_

Matt muse: (stunned) No, thank goodness!

Terrah: I think she needed Jeff to be hyper when all her other muses were trying to rape him.

Matt muse: (frightened over the whole concept of Jeff being as bad as Anna's when hyper) Girls, shh.. please.. don't give Terrah's Jeff ideas. It's bad enuff in this brain as it is.

_**RE; Anna; **__So, your Jeff has never acted like that then towards anyone when he's hyper?_

Matt muse: Other than wanting to murder, rape and torture us? No.

Edge muse: Don't forget kidnap.

Jeff muse: How'd you get loose?

Edge muse: (whimpers) How do you always know where I'm at?

Jeff muse: I had a chip implanted in your butt. (smacks Edge on the ass)

Edge muse: (flinches and blinks to be sure he's hearing right)

Jeff muse: I always know where you are now. Just incase Orton gets loose from that tree.

Terrah: Or, Matty goes completely psycho again and kidnaps him.

Jeff muse: (ponders) I should put a chip in Matty's butt too so we can find him just incase he removes Edge's chip.

Terrah: Uh, shouldn't you have not told him your plans? I mean, Matt's standing right there.

Jeff muse: (looks over to brother)

Matt muse: (waves at Jeff)

Jeff muse: Ah, he'll just think I'm bluffing and forget about it. Then I'll put the chip in his butt. Come, Edge. I have new toys! (drags Edge away)

Edge muse: (lack-luster) Oh, joy.

Terrah: Has he ever jumped on you?

Matt muse: Once.

_**RE; Anna; **__And you decided to go with 'Fate Happened' as the title then? Oh, yeah my Jeff muse had jumped out of bed at one point tried, and failed, to piss Matt off who finally got pissed enough to tie him down to his side of the bed to make him stay still and to be quiet for the rest of the night._

**In Email;** _Jeffy tied up :P Me likey! Yes, I decided to go with that title. _

_**RE; Anna; **__Jeff is currently seething in anger at Matt who isn't in the mood to let him run around and act silly or to do anything but sleep._

**In Email;** _Wouldn't tying him up be a cause for danger? Like say in the name of Randy and Edge muses?_

**RE; Anna;** _Well, right now Matt's trying his best to make Jeff understand that Matt tying him down to his side of the bed is the best thing for him at this minute and that he needs to just go to sleep. You know how Jeff had tied Matt to that table at Backlash, right? Well, excluding the tape, that's kinda how I guess that Matt had tied Jeff down._

**In Email;** _Yummy. Sorry, I'm busy editing the new story._

--xx--

**In Email;** _Geez, now I'm fighting with this fucking inbox. It keeps deleting my shit w/out my permission!! Send it when you're done. Other than my Matt muse rambling about something earlier, they've been good. Oh, and Edge 'wronged' me earlier b/c I said it to myself over something._

--xx--

_**Discussing Adam's twitchy behavior in 'A Friend or A Foe'. My inner voices decided to bust me for being too perverted about Adam drying Jeff off w/ a towel. They are not my muses. They haven't yelled at me but maybe five other odd times since I got my muses. **_

_**RE; Anna; **__Well he has to act like he's a bit jittery. Since he's basically in deep shit for what he done._

**In Email;** _Stealing Jeffrey w/out permission? But, he was just trying to help for a change... (ponders) What if Matt found out that Adam had seen Jeff naked and had him all wet in a tub and dried his wet naked body off...?_

Voices in Head: TERRAH!!!

Terrah: (blinks) What..? Whoa, ain't heard from you guys in awhile.. (notices something is a miss) Hey, where are my muses? I don't hear them chattering. I can always hear them chattering.

Voices in Head: Don't worry. They are safe, we just needed to speak with you alone for a sec. For one, we'd appreciate if you let Randy down from that tree.

Randy muse: Please. (pouts)

Voices in Head: He's promised he's learned his lesson and wants to try again. Besides, if you leave him tied up, like you let DX do to JBL, Randy's liable to disappear like JBL.

Terrah: Oh, I know. But, JBL was useless to me.

Voices in Head: Yeah, he was. But, Randy isn't useless.

Terrah: (sighs) I was just leaving him up long enuff so he'd behave. I'll have them cut him down. I need his fine ass anyway for 'Fate'.

Voices in Head: Secondly, you took an innocent scene like Adam stripping Jeff down to his boxers and placing him in a bathtub and getting him all wet and then removing his dripping wet boxers before laying his hott dripping, wet, naked body down on a towel and drying him off, while he was naked.. with a towel.. naked.. Jeff.. (sighs) Anyway, you made that innocent scene sound dirty.

Terrah: Your point would be? I am dirty minded. What? It's not like no one knows this. Now, my muses please. (waiting)

Voices in Head: Fine. (leaves)

Matt muse: They gone?

Mor muse: I think so.

Matt muse: They scare the fuck outta me.

Jeff muse: (shrugs) Eh, I like 'em. (starts petting Edge's hair)

Edge muse: (sighs happily, laying in Jeff's lap)

Terrah: Boys, cut down Randy.

Matt/Mor/Jeff/Edge muses: WHAT?!

Terrah: If he acts out one time, then you can tie him back up.

Matt/Mor/Jeff/Edge muses: (groans)

Matt muse: Christian, come help me.

Christian muse: I don't wanna!

Matt muse: Too bad!

Christian muse: Only if Mor helps.

Mor muse: I don't wanna!

Terrah: (groans) Just do it!

Matt/Mor/Christian muse: (squeaks and fall all over themselves getting outside to cut down Randy)

_**RE; Anna; **__And in my story. Amy had only left not because of Matt and Adam but because she wanted to live her life a bit and focus on other things besides wrestling._

**In Email;** _Uh, huh. I'm still brutally stuck on Adam drying Jeff off w/ a towel. Damn, that's hott._

Randy muse: (holding head and wincing in pain from being tied to a tree for so fucking long) You would think so.

Jeff muse: (still petting Adam, glares at Orton) You touch, you die.

Edge muse: (snuggles closer to Jeff to Terrah's neverending amusement)

Randy muse: (growls) This is bullshit anyways. You all know that I can take better care of him. Fuck, even Terrah, deep down, knows it.

Terrah: Don't pull the tired writer into this.

Matt muse: He's already being a prick. Can't we retie him to the tree?

Terrah: (sighs) Randy, play nice, or it's back to the tree.

Randy muse: (growls and walks off) So not fair.

Matt muse: He's got issues.

Mor muse: You're telling me.

Jeff muse: As long as he stays the fuck away from my toy, I won't have to destroy him. (softly kisses said toy, Edge, on the lips)

Christian muse: I am surrounded by psychos.

Terrah: Welcome to my world. (smiles psychotically)

**In Email;** _Okay. Hunter muse is helping me with Vince's parts, since I dun have a Vince muse. I said I hated when you made me 'do' Vince, to which Hunt caught it b4 I did and we both cracked up. I told him I meant 'write' and didn't want to hear his shit. He doesn't take me seriously, he's still laughing. _

**

* * *

**

If my Matt muse confuses anyone, that's just the way he is. Psycho for a bit, back to 'normal' for awhile, then back again. He also denies a lot of shit. I love the conflict between Matt and Adam. I love when they're rough, but it has been proven they can be sweet (see 'Love Is: Protection' by redsandman99 if you dun believe me)

**I still have a slight problem in seeing Matt as anything but a dominant role. But, if Matt was normal (like he was in 'Captive') and Edge was beyond insane (like he was in 'Captive') then having Matt bottom for Edge would be fun for me. Psycho Jeff should be seen more as a candidate to top Matt (thank you, Backlash '09) Maybe a vicious viper-like Randy? But, that's where I draw the line.. for right now. **

**Enjoy the calm chps before the stormy ones. It'll get kinda strange and bumpy on down the line. Fae knows what I speak of. I'll beg her to keep quiet. **


	19. Distracted

**Thanks as always, XD. wrestlefan4, random thought; my Mor muse won't say nothing about junk food mostly. He knows that'd be the final straw and Jeff muse would hurt him, lol. I am actually very grateful for my reviews, esp, the long ones, hehe.. I'm happy I entertain, XD. Lol. Oh, Jeri, he seems excited. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, here's what happens next :) Seraphalexiel, Matt and Christian do deserve a name! Mason, May, Misty (I like calling him Christy too)? It's all good. I apologize to your InnerChristian.. but, I actually hope he accomplishes in making you write another Matt/Christian oneshot. Sorry about giving your InnerJeff ideas as well. I had a JBL, till HBK muse kicked him and DX tied him to a tree, where a bird nested in his hair and a squirrel nested elsewhere. DX found it amusing and my Edge and Jeri muses took lotza pics. Jibble disappeared eventually. Dark Fae Angel, Edge did look like he wanted to fuck Jeff. But, at the same time, he had the look of 'I wanna fuck Jeff, but Matt'll murder me.. unless, he's psycho this week & then he may wanna join. In which case, I dun wanna share!' I'm not right right now, look over me O.o I do has a dirty mind though. I finally got to see Backlash and Judgment Day '09 and I couldn't watch w/out giggling insanely. P.S. Course, now after watching Cena vs Edge at Backlash, my Jeff muse is afraid of someone else's Cena muse stealing HIS Addy. He's becoming paranoid! First it was a CM muse, now this. I dun have a CM muse or a Cena muse. No one else's is gonna steal my Edge muse. I wish someone would make him understand that! Esha Napoleon, so that's where my Randy muse has been? I thought he was missing for some reason. I didn't know why though. Animal Luvr 4 Life, Hunter muse is actually quite harmless.. unless provoked.. JoMoFan-spot, I appreciate compliments. They make me happy, XD. You're the only one who thinks Jeff in 'Sold' is spoiled. Mostly everyone else wants to see him get what he wants. I find it amusing. I should'a put up a poll of who Addy should 'belong to'.. oh, well.. Yes, I am aware of Randy. I know he's still lurking & waiting for the right moment.. It's just a matter of timing for him.**

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter nineteen/ 'Distracted'  
Rated; M/ L, (talk of sex, talk of violence, slight talk of rape)  
Set-up; Muses decide to play for awhile, I try to work on a sex scene. & Jeff and Edge have their own ideas. May 16-24/2009

_**RE; Anna;**__ So, have your muses been bugging you any lately? My Jeff muse bitched and moaned because I didn't buy any hair dye. Which he's been sulking ever since I left the store._

**In Email;** _Nope, well, Matty was helping me with 'Sold', Edge yelled 'wrong' at me b/c I said it.. Jeff sighed, apologized and drug Edge's sweet ass back to wherever. I told them to behave, I had to finish the 12th chp of 'Sold', we shall edit it tomorrow. _

--xx--

**In Email; **_Damn, I wrote a kiss between Matt and Adam in chp 12 of 'Sold'.. (cue Matt muse smiling proudly) and there is so much tension in this scene, I am desperately trying to keep myself from making them fuck in the hallway where the kiss takes place. _

Matt muse: (whines) Why not?

Edge muse: (ponders) Hallway sex would be hott.

Mor muse: B/c we all agreed that that's not how it's supposed to go.

Matt muse: Would you shut up? I told her how it was supposed to go.

Terrah: At 3 a.m. while I was actually asleep. I had to get my groggy ass up and write down the game plan.

Hunter muse: You call me?

Terrah/Matt/Mor/Edge: (groans) NO!

Hunter muse: Oh, okay then O.o (leaves)

Edge muse: You no longer have the right to make decisions, Mor. You argued with her that 'well' as in 'wishing well' was spelled wrong when she had it right.

Mor muse: I'm sleepy, leave me alone. I wasn't thinking.

Terrah: Aw, Mor, why are you sleepy?

Mor muse: I was kept awake all night by Matt and Christian.

Matt muse: Well, that'll teach you not to watch us.

Mor muse: I wasn't watching that time, you moron. You were too loud!

Matt muse: (sticks out tongue)

Terrah: Okay, can I get back to editing? I want this up soon.

Matt muse: Tell him to stop his bullshit. (points at Mor)

Mor muse: Tell him to stop raping me with his eyes.

Terrah: One scene. That's all I ask. One scene between these two in 'Fate'.

Matt/Mor muses: (growls, folds arms, and turns away from one another)

--xx--

**In Email; **_I'm reading my 'Sold' reviews and giggling madly. Readers are more torn than I am. I have decided to have Matt and Randy fight in the next chp__**-- 13**__. No rape. Just a fight that has to be broken up by security till everyone is drug away. __**-- That wasn't exactly how it went.**_

**RE; Anna; **Well does Matt beat his ass?

**In Email; **_(giggling) Sorry, my Matt muse turned blood red at that statement... Mor explained to him that you meant beat his ass as in a fight, not as in sex. Blame my Hunter muse he had to say 'yeah, Matty, ya gonna beat his ass?' then he made a jacking off gesture with his hand. Perversions aside, I haven't started writing yet so I don't know who'll come out on top._

Hunter muse: (snorts and starts laughing hysterically)

Terrah: Oh, good lord. (facepalm)

Mor muse: Randy refuses to bottom, so.. I guess that means Matt won't come out on TOP.

Hunter muse: (has tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard) Stop.. (trying to catch breath) Can't.. breathe...

Terrah: Okay.. Moving on..

--xx--

**In Email; **_Both Addy and Matty have it in their profiles on myspace that they both like that 'Talledega Nights' movie. I has idea. Pop in that movie, get them both insanely drunk and see if they can work out their problems in one way or another... Ooh, one-shot coming thru.. exactly that, yeah.. Have Jeff get sick of the bickering and do that; play movie, get brother and Addy drunk.. and this leads to some rough love on the couch. Then Jeff walks in and catches them naked after-- that could lead to a threesome-- Hehe.. Look over me, I am never right in the head... but that shouldn't surprise the people who have saw the shit in my head._

Jeff muse: Like the spooky forest?

Terrah: (smirks) Exactly like the spooky forest (smirk fades) Hey, did you give me that idea?

Jeff muse: Yup. I like it. Their undying hatred for one another always drives you nuts anyhow. I could be dating Adam in the story and me getting irritated that Matty tries to steal him leads to the threesome.. Ooh, yeah.. Or, Me and Matty are together and Addy tries to steal him.. y'know, for your Hardycest lovers.. (twiddles thumbs, grinning nervously)

Terrah: Ow, my head.. slow down.. too many equations. I'd like to finish 'Sold to a Hardy' some time next millenia.

Jeff muse: Yeah, but Matt's been killing himself on that one. I saw him pacing and muttering to himself over it earlier.

Terrah: Well, good, at least he's trying.

Jeff muse: (glares at me annoyed) It wasn't good. He was bothering me.

Terrah: And what were you doing?

Jeff muse: Edge.

Terrah: Oh.. O.O (blinks) Had to ask...

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol. I'm working on the next chapter for 'A Friend or A Foe' right now as I type this._

**In Email; **_Oh, good. Jeff's actually been a help as of late. He helped me turn my brother into a rockstar for something he was doing at school-- not that I can't dress someone as a rocker in any way or fashion, but I was really too tired to focus. I had told him what to wear. My job was his hair. I was so tired that morning. So, I asked Jeffy for his help with it. We got it spiked thanks to the chattering from Jeff in my ear. I tried to do a mohawk, but Steve and Jeff both said 'no'. Mom had forbidden Steven to do eyeliner like we did on him for Halloween. So, once again Jeffy muse had a quick idea; eye shadow. So we used that under his eyes, b/c it would wipe off very easily. Me and Matt then got into an odd discussion as Jeff left for bed and I was gushing over how cute Steven looked. Matt's always bothering me when Steven's here. Steven wanted to steal my arm bands and my jewelry. I said 'NO'. I gave him a cheap arm cuff to wear though on the off chance he lost it. He returned it though. Matt muse was also bitching about the fact that I had a sonic burger.. w/ mustard. He likes to test me. And make me feel bad at every possible time of the day. Lately he's been getting his way more. (blinks)_

_**RE; Anna; **__Okay, well I stopped working on it. Right now I'm eating._

**In Email; **_Oh, okay. Steven's staying here tonight. Edge muse was taunting my brother. Having me say 'WRONG' at him. Then Steven turned it on 'American Idol'. My muses started holding their ears and running in circles, screaming. Till KISS started preforming, that got Edge muse's attention and he began head banging to my neverending amusement. Jeff had ran into the wall. Matt had to attend to him._

_**RE; Anna; **__LOL. Poor Jeff but that was hilarious reading 'bout what Edge was doing and what happened to Jeff._

**In Email; **_Well, Jeff had ran into the wall b/c they had been running and screaming. He's okay though and both Matt and Edge are petting on him. _

--xx--

_**Discussing the 3rd chp of 'A Friend or A Foe'. Anna turned me loose on a sex scene between Adam and Jeff. My specialty :P I was trying to get info on how exactly she wanted it done-- personally, it was one of my fave sex scenes between Adam and Jeff to write.**_

**In Email; **_I'm not completely ready to start writing yet, but.. So, Adam just decided he wanted to fuck Jeff? And Jeff's gonna be okay with it?_

_**RE; Anna; **__To put it mildly; yes._

**In Email; **_M'kay. My bro thinks he's Matt Hardy. He's feigning an 'injury'. I had to wrap his arm in an ace bandage. (shaking head) He's a drama queen, my brother that is._

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol._

**In Email; **_Then I began giggling b/c I remembered the Matt facts; Matt sleeps wearing only socks. And Matt tans wearing only a sock. Yeah, I got it the first time I read it, but I remembered it at a random moment. So, both nan and Steven looked at me like I was nuts when I began giggling for 'no apparent reason'._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, didn't you read his blog? I know that he sleeps nude except for his socks and he only tans in a sock. Which that's why I'm sure that Jeff tries to stay as far as possible away from Matt when Matt falls asleep._

**In Email; **_No, I got distracted thinking about him being nude. Now, I am distracted thinking about him sleeping nude and Jeff trying to stay far away from him.. only failing in my mind._

Jeff muse: Hey!

Edge muse: Hardycest is still hott.. as long as I am somehow involved (smirks)

Terrah: There ya go.

Jeff muse: (blushes furiously and stalks off)

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol. So, it sounds like everything is almost back to normal as it possibly can be involving your muses? Oh, I had wrote the chapter like Jeff is still wearing his lip ring so I hope that you write it where that's the only thing that he wears when he has sex with Adam._

**In Email; **_Naturally, Jeff will be naked, sans the lip ring. It shall remain in. Just b/c everything is calm right now in muse land doesn't mean it will stay that way. I got distracted again by the new 'Want, Take, Have' chp, hehe.._

--xx--

_**Then the discussion turned back to the sex scene and about Jeff losing his cherry to Adam. As usual, my muses had to play rather than lemme work on it.**_

_**RE; Anna; **__I don't think that it would matter that much since it'll be his first._

**In Email; **_Don't matter that Adam knows Jeff is a virgin? But, what about hurting him?_

Edge muse: I think he's going to figure it out as soon as he gets inside.

Terrah: Yeah, there's that.

Mor muse: Or he could just think it's been awhile since he had any?

Jeff muse: Back to the bottom? (whimpers)

Edge muse: Yes, Jeffy, back to the bottom. (grins wickedly)

Jeff muse: Stop fucking me with your eyes. I fuck you with my eyes.

Matt muse: Oh, if my brother only made an ounce of sense. (sighs)

Jeff muse: Fuck you, Matty.

Edge muse: (licks lips, staring at Jeff like he's a piece of meat)

Jeff muse: Contrary to popular belief, I actually love this part. (smiles thoughtfully then takes off running) Help, Matty!

Edge muse: Here, Jeffrey! (laughs maniacally as he begins to chase Jeff)

Matt muse: Don't look at me. I'm with Terrah. It doesn't matter what they do, they're hott. (shrugs)

Mor muse: (nods in agreeing)

Jeff muse: (runs past Matt) I'll remember you, dear brother.

Edge muse: (catches Jeff and slings him over shoulder) Heeeey, Maaaatty, wanna watch? (smirks and flexes eyesbrows suggestively)

Jeff muse: Imma still top!

Edge muse: (shrugs) Meh, don't care. (ponders) I know! We'll let Matty participate. I haven't saw Christian in awhile to protest.

Terrah: Guys, I need y'all here with me.. Sex scene..

Matt muse: (shrugs, ignoring me) M'kay.

Terrah: Guys?!

Jeff muse: To the bedroom, Addy, march. (points to the bedroom, still ignoring me)

Edge muse: (carries Jeff off to the bedroom, also ignoring me)

Matt muse: (sighs) We won't take long, promise. Mor, help her out there.

Mor muse: I wanted to watch! (stomps foot like a two yr old)

Matt muse: Too bad. (follows Edge and Jeff)

Terrah: Where did Christian go?

Mor muse: Steam room. Chris finally left.

Terrah: And where did Chris go?

Mor muse: Stll cowering from Hunter, who I think forgot he was even supposed to kill Jericho for calling him Nosey long schnauzer.

Terrah: Whatever. As long as they're not in danger. Randy's still moping about.

Mor muse: (begins looking around nervously) And I'm left all alone. (sarcastically) Great.

Terrah: Where's Mizzie?

Mor muse: Asleep.

Terrah: Christian!?

Christian muse: (frantic) What? What? What is it? (wearing only a towel and flip flops)

Terrah: Sorry, we scared you. You're on Randy watch while Mor helps me.

Christian muse: (sighs relief that nothing is wrong) ... (eyes widen) Where's Matt, Jeff and Adam?

Terrah: Uhm.. They are.. (sees Mor grinning) You say it, and I'll give you to Randy.

Mor muse: (whimpers)

Christian muse: Say what?

Terrah: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Mor muse: (shakes head)

Christisn muse: Fine. I'll keep a look out for Orton. Sheesh.. (goes over to doorway muttering)

_**RE; Anna; **__Yes, he cares. After all they're still friends. So it's basically sex between two friends._

**In Email; **_So.. okay.. This sex scene is new and frightening to me. _

Mor muse: She's not used to 'friends w/ benefits' deal.

Edge muse: (sighs happily) Just awesome maiming. (hair is messy, clothes are wrinkled)

Jeff muse: (locks arms around Edge's waist) Yeah, that. (hair is messy, clothes are wrinkled)

Christian muse: Where have you guys been?

Matt muse: Shit, Christian. (hair is messy, clothes are wrinkled)

Christian muse: (notices that Matt, Jeff and Edge all look disheleved) Why are you all.. (waves hand in front of face and down over body as a gesture to it)

Matt muse: What? (begins to fix clothes and hair)

Jeff/Edge muse: (don't even bother to fix selves, but Christian's used to them being a wreck)

Christian muse: Nevermind. Can I go now? My steam awaits.

Terrah: Sure thing.

Christian muse: (glares at Matt and leaves)

Matt muse: (gulps)

Terrah: Foursome. This could be solved with a foursome.

Edge muse: (nuzzling head on top of Jeff's) Yup.

Matt muse: (growls) Horndogs... (muttering)

--xx--

**In Email; **_I wish I knew the meaning of 'either get to work, stop looking at pictures of Edge, or go to bed.' B/c my Matt muse has been screaming it at me. It must be a foreign language b/c I can't understand it. I'm trying to work on the 14th 'Sold' chp, but I'z easily distracted. Matt muse's just upset b/c we have been trying to finally get this scene typed out for the past 5 hours and I keep slacking. But, it's coming along.. some._

--xx--

**In Email; **_No, I was sidetracked by the start of a story about Addy. And a demon named Edge. It's complicated. But, I got the first chp wrote (needs to be typed out though) and showcases Edge, like he's a split personality of Adam, taking over his body (Adam can still feel and see what he's doing from the inside of his mind) kicking VG out and then basically molesting Adam as he jerks off.. It's a tripy scene. But, I had someone inspire it and I love all that paranormal shit, so I'm game. My Edge muse came up with it anyhow. He likes the idea of a story being all about him for a change-- of course the Hardyz will be in there a lot too._

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol, it sounds complicated._

**In Email; **_It is complicated. I'm hoping my Edge muse won't abandon me for it. I'll be screwed. Unless Jeff decides to go psycho. Jeff's still a bit insane, but not in a kidnap and rape way.. but, Edge is giving it up willingly, so.. Either way, the story will have lots of hot guy on guy sex.. so, the plot don't much matter, hehe.._

--xx--

**In Email; **_Edge muse is on the ball today.. but, giving me ideas for all the WRONG stories. I need him to quit. Imma have to yell at Jeff or Matt to come and get his ass. Jeff was w/ me earlier. Steven had brought me Skittles and that lured him out. But, then Steven said Jeff stunk, trying to get on my nerves as always and that hurt Jeff muse's feelings and I haven't seen him the rest of the day. Matt's still asleep, b/c he was up with me working on 'Sold' all night and into this morning. Edge is now pacing and chattering away about story ideas. I've begun to tune him out cause some make no sense. Others sound pretty fucking tempting though._

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol, okay._

**In Email; **_Eh, Edge is just trying to get attention while Matt is sleeping. Matt's hell bent on 'Sold' being done his way and won't let Edge help as much as he'd like too. Y'know, some writers plainly ignore their Edge muses. That's tragic._

Edge muse: You're ignoring me now. (crosses arms and begins tapping foot)

Terrah: Nuh-uh. I'm just tuning you out. You wrote a straight full chp of the new story.. which, I need a name for! (slaps forehead) I hate picking out title names. Usually I just name it the first thing that comes to mind. 'Sold to a Hardy' was simple. 'POV' and 'Cotton Candy' was lazy titles. 'Captive' was the first easiest thing that came to mind. 'Ride' and 'Adore' were named after songs. 'Fate Happened' was named by Anna.

Edge muse: Mor has never been the same since he passed out trying to name it. (shakes head in pity) How sad.

Terrah: 'Muse Troubles' just popped into my head, and 'Slashy Fun' wasn't my fave title choice, but it's not as important as the individual chp titles, and 'Hostage' was a rip off reversal of 'Captive'.

Edge muse: I liked 'Addict and Dealer'. (smiles) I still say that could be a full fledged story.

Terrah: Yeah, well, not right now it can't.

Edge muse: Oh, well.. (goes back to pacing)

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol, your Edge muse is driving you nuts then._

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__You're usually busy doing something that doesn't involve working on your stories. Oh, by the way, when are you going to write some on that one shot thing that you had showed to me a month and half ago?_

**In Email; **_Scream at these muses about that one shot; Jeff, Edge, Matt-- they have been the ones driving me bonkers and keeping me away from that one-shot-- and all the other one-shots. 'Sold' chp 14 was finished being typed out this morning. I have to edit it now and it'll be good to go. Matt made Edge leave me alone this morning so I could finish the chp. Edge is upset that I didn't get to type out that doppleganger/demon story I am working on.. although he was bothering me with ideas sometime before I went to bed at 9something a.m. _

**

* * *

**

Steven is the name of my adorkable baby brother. Poor Christy and Matty, they has problems :( My Jeff muse is more demented than most think, trust me. I do love Hardycest, but I love the Hardedge threesome. (shrugs) Those are my top three. So, yes, I love my Hardycest w/ a side of Adam :P I am working on this complicated story that splits the Adam and Edge characters into two seperate entities. It's got some ironing out still. I just didn't think my head hurt enuff. I needed more complication, or at least my Edge muse thought so.


	20. SMEX

**AnonymousPunk, I actually had more to the 'Addict and Dealer' oneshot. It was to be crackfic and really silly basically. I may still yet do it. wrestlefan4, my friend (not Anna) is annoyed w/ me b/c I can't get the Adam/Edge story typed out. It's in a notebook and the 1st chp looks pretty good.. but, I'm a slacker. Lol, I still love your Chris muse. Dark Fae Angel, I'm actually missing both Evil Edge and Rapeable Jeffy (sees Jeff muse glaring) Maybe Evil Addy and Psycho Matty can get sick of Psycho Jeff always maiming them and turn the tables. **_**Jeff muse: You are so pushing it, Terrah. **_**Maybe it has something to do w/ the new WWE magazine-- July '09, w/ Orton as the guest editor. On some Edge and Cena, Cutting Edge, photos-- see chp 5 of this story for converstation about it-- Randy told Edge to go ahead and kiss 'em-- Cena. I thought Omg, Randy's reading my emails now too! (watches Jeff muse tying Edge up w/ some ropes much to Adam's protests) **_**Jeff muse: Not taking chances. Cena can't have my Addy! Edge muse: Jeff, stop, I'm not going anywhere, I swe.. (cut off when duct tape is put over mouth) Jeff muse: There, there, pretty, Let's go. (picks Edge up and carries him off) Terrah: (sighs) **_**I'm still giggling at random moments over the Matt and socks thing. **_**Edge muse: (pulls off duct tape) Ooh! Title belt! Gimme! Mine! Jeff muse: (hands on hips) How do you keep getting loose?! Seriously, you're like an escape artist! Edge muse: (blinks at Jeff, clutching to 'Championship') Jeff muse: Well..? (taping foot, waiting on answer) Edge muse: .... Jeff muse: Oh, nevermind. (grabs Edge by shirt collar and drags him away)**_**. LegacyChick, yes, Matt muse has problems. & they multiple daily. No, they're not dead. I've just been kinda busy, hehe.. I think my Randy muse is being tortured by someone else's Batista muse O.o Chisato-chan, I like Addy involved w/ the Hardyz 'business' :P Esha Napoleon, a spell could work. I was gonna go with a botched exorcism, but I'm not to that point yet. Tell your Batista muse to have fun ;) Animal Luvr 4 Life, oddly enuff, they actually do know what they're doing. Which is the scary part :P I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, here we go :) Seraphalexiel, uhm, I don't think that the ONE SOCK is for his feet period while he tans. I could be wr.. not correct, but I am dirty minded. I once actually asked a guy why they didn't tan nude. They said they didn't want to burn their man parts. I told them to wear a sock over it.. so, see, that's how I sorta took the Matt Facts about the socks... What? Even if the 'one sock' isn't for Matt's man parts the visual is still very lovely. (shrugs) **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty/ 'SMEX'  
Rated; M/ L, S (muse antagonization, sexual situations, slight Hardycest, Adam on bottom, anal, sucking, fisting, Hardedge threesome)  
Set-up; Yeah, you heard me; The first ever 'Muse Troubles' sex scene. Editing the 17th chp of 'A New Beginning' and reading fanfiction. May 25-30/2009.

_**RE; Anna;**_ _My Jeff muse was acting weird earlier and said that WWE should put Mickie and Santino together onscreen. He's been hiding since I had said that would be plain idiotic and I'd prefer her being with Cena over Santino._

**In Email;** _Wow, that was low. Really? Cena and Mickie over Santino and Mickie? Hey, I know, Santina and Mickie! Since Mickie started her WWE career as a 'obsessed fan' in love w/ Trish Stratus and 'Santina' is a 'lesbian'. My Jeff muse says 'hi'. He was pouting earlier b/c of my brother making fun of him. He got over it quickly though... That is after he took out frustrations on Edge of course. _

_**RE; Anna; **__It would be plain idiotic on WWE's part not on my Jeff muse muse for suggesting it. Which I had told him. Oh god, let's hope not._

**In Email; **_Yeah, let's hope not O.o_

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__My Jeff muse has been throwing a fit for most of the day because I don't have a Miz muse that he can boss around and feel like a important person since I think that everyone except for Chris has been chasing his ass again._

**In Email; **_Poor Jeffy muse needs someone to boss around. _

--xx--

_**Discussing the 17th chp of 'A New Beginning'. **_

**In Email; **_My Matt muse may explode. He wants to take over your story now, and doesn't understand that he can't. See, I just came off reading the latest 'A Sinful Fantasy' chp from NeroAnne, and they're in a happy threeway (Matt/Jeff/Adam) this story is AU, and Matt/Amy/Adam didn't happen there and Matt and Adam are still best friends in that story and have decided to share Jeff.. which that coupled w/ Matt's progression in 'Sold'.. Anyways, he's a little twitchy that these are the waters we are jumping back into, b/c the once foreign concept of Matt and Adam coexisting is now becoming a reality in fanfiction... and damn, 'Love is: Protection' proved they could be sweet.. so, having Matt and Adam hate each other in a story again is making Matt muse.. well, he's mumbling and pacing again.. and I hate when he does that. Once again they don't seem to get that I love the three of them anyways they can be written. Look over him, he's just trying to solve their problems... failing, but trying._

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol, I wish that you hadn't said that before my Matt muse now is being a complete asshole. Which he just now grabbed Jeff and snapped that he was going to go to sleep regardless if he was tired or not before he slammed the door shut behind him and Jeff. Yep, my Matt muse is slamming doors and screaming about your Matt muse._

**In Email; **_Awe, my Matt muse just feels like Matt feels like he's being left out in 'A New Beginning'. Adam and Matt used to be friends and then Adam tarnished that friendship by sleeping with Amy. And then after all Adam did w/ kidnapping and raping Jeff, Adam and Jeff ended up together and it's hard b/c Matt and Jeff are very close. (sighs) Thanks, Mor._

Mor muse: (smiles) Anytime.

Matt muse: (blinks) What did I do to Anna's Matt muse? (blinks again) I was just.. (sighs) Imma shut up now.

Mor muse: That'd be best.

Matt muse: (glares at Mor)

Mor muse: (gulps) Uh.. I.. (sighs) Imma shut up now.

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that you made my Matt muse pissed by saying that your Matt muse wants to take over 'A New Beginning'._

**In Email; **_Oh, sorry. There's actually a list of stories he wants to take over-- most of which are mine. He knows he's not allowed. _

Matt muse: (pouting)

Terrah: (rolls eyes) I gave you a list of stories that you were supposed to help with. (points to list of rough drafts that are gathering dust)

Matt muse: (huffs) Not the point.

_**RE; Anna; **__My Matt muse is worse than Jeff when Jeff throws a fit. When my Matt muse started hollering everyone vanished; Edge and Randy to their bedroom, and I guess that a new bedroom showed up that Chris Jericho took over._

**In Email; **_O.o I didn't mean to upset your Matt muse that bad._

Mor muse: Tell him to chill out. Seriously.

Terrah: Planning on getting me in trouble, Mor? (glares at clueless muse who is wearing a fur coat in 90 degree weather)

Mor muse: Don't be daft. I'm just saying that.. Wait.. what the hell am I saying? (ponders)

Christian muse: We're all actually wondering the same thing.

Mor muse: Shut up. I've been here longer than you.

Christian muse: Whatever. (walks off calmly)

Terrah: Need to make muse list. All Matt muses are probably be bipolar_**-- Not saying they are. Don't get mad at me.**_

Matt muse: (growls)

Terrah: All Mor muses probably think they know it all.

Mor muse: Hey!

Terrah: All Jeff muses are probably hyper and must be kept from sugar.

Matt/Mor muses: (shrug and nod in agreement) Yeah.

Terrah: All Randy muses will probably scheme and try and insert themselves in stories to annoy their writers to no end.

Mor muse: All Christian muses are pretty much useless.

Christian muse: I heard that!

Mor muse: (whimpers)

_**RE; Anna; **__On the Matt muses thing I beg to differ. I'm not bipolar so none of my muses are. But they are sick and twisted and sadistic a bit._

**In Email; **_Y'don't have have to be bipolar to have a bipolar muse. Some of my muses are not bipolar at all._

Matt muse: Like Mor here. (wraps arm around Mor's shoulders) He's a know-it-all primping pretty boy 24/7.

Mor muse: (growls)

Edge muse: I think Anna's Matt muse is bipolar. (grins)

Terrah: (groans) Y'all need to shut up.

Edge muse: I also think he's in love with her Jeff muse.

Terrah: You have Hardycest on the brain.

Mor muse: No. Anna's Matt muse has to be in love with her Jeff muse b/c he's always carrying him off to the bedroom to sleep with him. Take comment as nonsexual if you must.

Terrah: Okay. Guys, let it go.

--xx--

_**Still on chp 17 of 'A New Beginning', talking 'bout sex scene. **_

_**RE; Anna; **__So have you been editing the file? Do you have any ideas how you will write the sex scene?_

**In Email; **_I've been unraveling it. The sex scene..?_

Edge muse: Adam should maim him.

Matt muse: Like hell.

Edge muse: Adam should maim Matt too. The guy could really use it.

Terrah: OMG, I so agree!

Matt muse: Y'know, Edge.. you're right. (picks up Edge and tosses him over shoulder)

Edge muse: Hey! Not what I meant! (whimpers) Put me down.

Matt muse: Nope. (carries him off)

_**RE; Anna; **__So, has your Miz muse vanished?_

**In Email; **_No. He's with Mor. Just staying quietly outta my way right now. Your Matt muse having the temper he does, I think is why Matt's always sorta mean in your stories. My inner voices keep telling me he has a right to be and I keep reminding him that he needs to get over it. We argue all the time over this subject. _

--xx--

**In Email; **_Reading words 'love is never wrong' in a story._

Terrah: I see those words a lot in fanfiction.

Edge muse: (softly) Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. (smirks)

Terrah: Thank you, Edge. Someone pet him and give him a treat.

Matt muse: (sighs and begins petting Edge)

Jeff muse: (shrugs and unfastens Adam's pants)

Matt/Edge muses: (blinks)

Jeff muse: (takes Adam's cock in his mouth)

Terrah: O.O (watches quietly)

Matt muse: Jeff, that's not what she mea...

Edge muse: (clamps hand over Matt's mouth) If shes makes him stop, I'll hurt you. (groans and threads his fingers in Jeff's hair)

Matt muse: (continues to blink under Adam's hand over his mouth)

Terrah: (not saying a word)

Mor muse: (walks by and beholds sight) Holy shit! Jackpot!

Miz muse: (pulls Mor along) Let's go.

Mor muse: (is drug away stammering) But.. but..? Ugh!

Jeff muse: (still sucking Adam hungrily)

Matt muse: (watching Jeff mouth fuck Adam, while Edge groans and whimpers)

Edge muse: (arching up into Jeff's mouth as he writhes on couch) Ooh, harder, Hardy..

Matt muse: (growls and reaches up to move Adam's hand)

Edge muse: (eyes widen as Matt begins sucking on two of his fingers) ... (turns head to Matt) Fuck.. (turns head back to Jeff's head in his lap) Wow...

Matt muse: (pulls at Jeff to get up)

Edge muse: (whimpers as Jeff raises up off his cock) Don't make him stop (whines)

Jeff muse: (looking on confused as hell)

Matt muse: Hush... (pushes Jeff to his back on couch and leans over Edge to start unfastening Jeff's pants)

Edge muse: (watches lustfully as Matt takes his brother in his mouth) FUCK!

Matt muse: (clamps hand on Edge's mouth, continuing to suck on Jeff)

Edge muse: (whines softly)

Jeff muse: (rakes fingers thru Matt's hair, eyes darting from Matt to Edge) Uhmm.. Matty... Addy, do something... Ooh... ohmm..

Matt muse: (removes hand off Adam's mouth)

Edge muse: I'm sorta stuck, Jeffro.. Matt.. please..

Matt muse: (raises up and jerks Edge's pants on down, flipping him over on couch) Suck him, Adam.. come on.. I wanna see Jeff's cock in your mouth. (pulls Adam's hips up as he is on his knees and unfastens his own pants)

Edge muse: Y'have to ask? (gasps as Matt enters him hard and deep)

Matt muse: (pushes Edge's head down)

Jeff muse: (pulls Edge's head down at the same time)

Edge muse: (has no choice but to take Jeff in the mouth, doesn't wanna fight it either)

Jeff muse: Ohh.. fuuuuck... (groans sweetly)

Matt muse: (grunts and grabs a handful of Edge's hair holding it out of Adam's way as he begins to thrust into him)

Edge muse: (moans around the cock in his mouth, causing Jeff to writhe underneath him)

Jeff muse: (whines sweetly) That's it... harder... ooh.. yeah... right there.. right there... Uhmm..

Matt muse: Fuck, Adam.. you're like my favorite toy... So, hott and tight.. (groans as Adam bucks back into him) Ooh, you wanna play rough.. huh? (releases Adam's hair and takes hold of his hips, pounding into him harder)

Edge muse: (lets out a guttural groan and takes Jeff deeper)

Jeff muse: (holding tightly to Adam's hair, panting hard, eyes widen before shutting tightly) Ohh, Addy, fuck! (shudders as he cums in Adam's mouth) Uhmm.. (whining sweetly)

Edge muse: (swallowing Jeff's seed down before raising up) Matt... hand.. please... (panting)

Matt muse: (pushes Adam's head back down, keeping his hips still up in the air)

Jeff muse: (holds Adam lovingly against him as Matt fucks him, petting the hair from his face)

Edge muse: (whimpers) Please... I'll be real good... please... Ohm.. shit..

Matt muse: (panting) Jeff? Should I...? Ohh.. Huh? (locks eyes with Jeff)

Jeff muse: Ohm.. go ahead.

Matt muse: (reaches underneath Adam, taking hold of his cock and jerking him roughly)

Edge muse: (begins wriggling hips backwards and forwards in an attempt to get more of all of it)

Matt muse: (gasps) Ah.. Adam.. shit... (loses it right there) Shit! (eyes roll backwards as he releases)

Edge muse: Don't stop.. don't fucking stop... Dammit... cuming...

Jeff muse: (whispering) Just let go, Addy.. that's it..

Edge muse: (whimpering softly as he cums all over Matt's hand and the couch)

Matt muse: (swallows and pulls out) We.. are (pants) soo messed up.. (pants)

Jeff muse: I soo don't care. (yawns)

Edge muse: (asleep, purring)

Matt muse: (fixes his and Adam's clothes and collapses on top of Adam)

Jeff muse: (begins petting Matt with one hand and Edge with the other)

Matt muse: (yawns tiredly) This is nice.

Jeff muse: Toldja. (drifts off to sleep)

Matt muse: (follows)

Terrah: (quitely) Wow.. Imma go take a cold shower now.

Mor muse: Me too. (flushes)

Terrah: Did you watch?

Mor muse: (stutters) W..well.. I..I... (sighs and slumps in defeat) Yeah. I did.

Terrah: Peeping muses.. (shakes head)

Mor muse: And proud of it, perverted writer. (leaves to take cold shower)

Terrah: And proud of it :P (off to take cold shower)

**

* * *

**

I do not think everyone has a bipolar Matt muse. I have one, but that's besides the point entirely. I muse a lot. I think a lot about random shit that sometimes makes no sense-- helps me figure shit out. Look over me, I don't mean to offend. My Matt muse isn't gonna take over 'A New Beginning', or anyone else's stories that aren't mine. & there are some of mine that he isn't allowed to take over. No matter what he says. & my Christian muse isn't useless. I'm not saying anyone else's muses are like mine. That's prolly a good thing that they're not, lol.

**As for sex scene; this was the first detailed sex scene in here-- which is a record for me. It's hard to write one in this style (shrugs) It prolly isn't my best, hehe.. Hope you enjoyed the calm chps. It gets complicated and odd in the next few chps. Fae, hush! Lol! (off to steal the sock Matt tans in) Great, now I'm picking up stalking habits... Stalking is bad!! (runs away) **


	21. NOT BIPOLAR!

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, this is next :) LegacyChick, I don't think all Matt muses are bipolar. But, saying it makes mine twitch and it's fun to make him twitch. I still can't be the only writer w/ a bipolar Matt muse.. can I? My Christian muse is not useless, he just thrusts ideas upon me at wr.. not right times. All Addy muses SHOULD chase at least one Hardy around :P What? It's fun.. Esha Napoleon, lol. Thank you and your muses! ****wrestlefan4, all my muses are pretty much peeping muses, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, lol, okay. Who's ever Batista muse it was, have fun, XD. Dark Fae Angel, 1st, welcome to being part of the story. 2nd, Matt's socks for all my readers (tosses out socks to readers) Yes, only my Matt muse could piss off other Matt muses. P.S. ... **_**Jeff muse: Did ya see that match at Backlash?! Terrah watched it twice. Cena can't have MY ADDY! I'll kill him. Mor muse: Terrah's definition? Jeff muse: (twitches) Hell NO! (shoots Mor w/ dart gun) Mor muse: Hey! (pulls dart outta butt and staggers) That's not nice.. (crumbles to ground, out of it) **_**Hey, I talk to them like they're real. And they're very sensitive about just being figments of my imagination. **_**Edge muse: Jeff will never be less paranoid. I've tried. My ass is sore from the consequences of my trying; from being maimed, to him planting a new chip in my butt to.. uhm.. other things.. (looks around nervously) Terrah: Other things? (curious) Matt muse: Jeff spanked him! It was funny! (laughing) Terrah: Uhm.. okay.. Edge muse: (flushing red) I want my belt back! I deserve it! Matt muse: I deserve it more! Terrah: (banging head on desk) No one gets shit till Jeffer's less paranoid! Now shush! Matt/Edge muses: (cover mouths w/ hands and look all cute)**_** AnonymousPunk, thank U, XD. Seraphalexiel, Hardedge is still my fave threeway. My Edge and Jeff muses didn't always co/exist. But, I guess it's my obsession w/ the pair & writing that made them this way (shrugs)**

* * *

**Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-one / 'NOT BIPOLAR!'  
Rated; M/ L (slight bondage, mild violence, torment of Matt muse, sexual situations)  
Set-up; Things get a little more insane in my head. Includes Personal Messages from Dark Fae Angel, and emails from Anna as usual. Towards the end of May-June 1/2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _--Cause I can't end this on a sad note-- To the Matt muse as always; Hey! Hey, you lazy ass! Thanks for the work on 'Sold' but hows about helping Terrahfry on that lovely oneshot idea based off of that time Edge groped your ass. Look at it this way, it's an excuse to torture him again._

**In PM;** _Matt muse's too buried in 'Sold' to help me w/ anything else. I wish he would get off his lazy ass and help me w/ some oneshots.. esp, the ass groping one._

_**RE; Fae; **__Wouldn't it be great/funny if the writers FINALLY took the hint a turned this whole Matt/Edge/Jeff thing into a love triangle? 'Cause, it's not like there isn't sexual tension already. Even if I'm just imagining it. Oh, btw, tell your Matt muse that I called him bipolar and that he's still in love with Addy._

**In PM; **_Eh, if you're imagining the sexual tension then so am I.. and about a hundred other people... Matt muse read it, screamed he wasn't bipolar, mumbled a few choice other words, but it could've been worse.. He got all his aggression out on the latest chp of 'Sold' which is up now. FINALLY!! **-- chp 14.**_

_**RE; Fae; **__To your Matt Muse; Matt is bipolar, Matt is bipolar. And Horribly in denial about his loooooove for Addykins. Matt and Addy kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-- I don't know why, but I love tormenting your Matt muse.........CHEESE IT! (runs from impending doom)_

**In PM; **_Lol, yeah, I love tormenting my Matt muse too. Course after reading this, Matt muse blushed furiously, screamed that he wasn't bipolar and stalked off muttering a few choice words and threatening to take it out on Edge muse... the only difference is; I can't run away from the impending doom!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Again to the Matt muse; Can I watch you take it out on Edge? Please?!!?!?!??!?! (puppy dog eyes pouts) I'll be good, I promise. (crosses fingers behind back) But, you're still bipolar. :P (runs away again)_

**In PM; **_Matt won't let me watch him take it out on Addy! He's not fair! And still totally bipolar._

Matt muse: (growls)

Terrah: I wonder if my Matt muse is the only one who is bipolar? Or, if there are other writers w/ bipolar Matt muses?

Matt muse: Terrah.. pushing it.

Terrah: And what're you gonna do?

Matt muse: Wouldn't you like to know? (grins maliciously and leaves)

Terrah: (groans) Yes, actually I would.

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. (holds out instruments of sexual torture) Oh, Maaaaaatt, I'll give you these if you be a nice boy and help Terrah with a few oneshots as well as 'Sold.' And I'll bake cookies! And I know you're not really bipolar; you just have random violent mood swings that sometime coincide with your sexual urges......WAIT A SECOND?!!!!!!! OMG, DUDE, SOMEONE KNOCKED UP MATT!!!!!! HE'S GONNA BE A MAN-MAMA! (squeals in glee and runs off to plan the baby shower) It explains the recent man flab! (jk)_

**In PM; **_P.S. Matty? Pregnant? _

Matt muse: (turns a nice shade of crimson)

Jeff muse: HA! Matty's pregnant! Matty's pregnant! (starts pointing at brother and bouncing up and down) Matty is pregnant!

Matt muse: Damn it, Jeff! Jeff! (growls)

Mor muse: (pats Matt on tummy) So, Matt, when's it due?

Matt muse: (glares at Mor) You have two seconds to remove your hand. If you wish to keep it.

Mor muse: Fine. (removes hand) No baby shower for you then. (stalks off)

Matt muse: I'M NOT PREGNANT!! I've never even bottomed. I can't be pregnant! It's impossible

Terrah: I wouldn't put nothing past my mind.

Jeff muse: (still jumping and shouting) Imma be an uncle! Horray!

Matt muse: (fuming) Imma go. When I return; I hope everyone has resumed being SANE.

Jeff muse: (blinks, stops, and instantly latches himself to Matt's legs, holding him in place) NOOO! If you wait for us to be sane, you'll never return! I loves you too much to let that happen! Mor, gimme duct tape!

Mor muse: (pulls out roll of duct tape) Gladly. (eyes light up with wonder)

Matt muse: Oh, hell no! (tries to scoot away) Dammit, Jeff, lemme go! (loses balance and falls flat) Ump.. ow..

Jeff muse: (sits on Matt's back) Gimme! (reaches for duct tape)

Mor muse: (hands it over)

Jeff muse: (begins taping Matt's hands and feet)

Matt muse: Jeff! You're gonna be so sorry later!

Jeff muse: This is for your own good, Matty. Help me, Mor. (takes hold of Matt under his arms)

Mor muse: (grabs Matt's feet and helps Jeff carry him off)

Matt muse: Terrah! Make him lemme go!

Terrah: (watching amused)

Matt muse: And tell them I'm NOT pregnant! Jeff, stop touching my tummy!

Jeff muse: Ooh, I felt it kick!

Matt muse: That was me being hungry! You moron!

Jeff muse: Hey, Terrah, can I have the instruments of sexual torture? Please? (makes cute little pouty face) I'll make Matt help you. (pouts more)

Terrah: (sighs) I guess.

Jeff muse: Yay! (takes instruments of sexual torture and bounds off to bed room)

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ My Jeff muse has been bouncing off the walls since I had gotten home from the store. Since of him finally convincing me to buy a box of black hair dye._

**In Email;** _So, ya caved to him? We're still trying to figure out how Matt got pregnant if he is indeed.._

Matt muse: I'M NOT PREGNANT!! Okay, I get it, this head has weird things inside of it. I mean, Bigfoot dwells in the spooky forest and watches UFOs while he snacks on woodland creatures.. but...

Jeff muse: He only eats birds when he can catch them. Terrah hates birds.

Christian muse: Keeps down on pest control.

Mor muse: Only Terrah would have pests in her head.

Terrah: Yes, Triple H lives in here. So, yes, there's pests.

Hunter muse: Hahaha. So, Matty, how's the morning sickness coming?

Matt muse: (growls)

HBK muse: What are we gonna call it? I hope it's a boy.

Mor muse: Wow.. HBK's not gonna scream 'blaspheme' at male pregnancy.

Miz muse: That's new and weird.

HBK muse: I was trying to be supportive. (throws hands up in the air) Ah, I give up! (stalks off)

Hunter muse: I think it'll be a girl. (taps fingertips together in glee)

Jeff muse: Maybe it will be twins. A boy and a girl!

Matt muse: Is anyone listening to me?! I'm not pregnant!

Jeff muse: (gently rubbing hand on Matt's stomach) Shhh, stop screaming, you'll scare it (leans down and holds ear next to Matt's tummy, listening)

Matt muse: (twitches) This isn't right... so not right..

Jeff muse: (lifts head up) I wonder who the daddy is? (puts head back on Matt's tummy)

Edge muse: (blinks confused) Am I missing something?

Terrah: (laughs nervously) Yup, you so are.

Mor muse: Matty's preggers.

Hunter muse: He's gonna have a baby. (grins widely)

Matt muse: No, I'm not.

Edge muse: (scrathes at head, shaking hair around everywhere) I seem to have come in at a bad time. Matt's... pregnant..? What..? Terrah..? (looks at me for answers)

Terrah: Uh.. (shrugs) I can't see everything.. and I didn't see a lot that Matt's done with you, or Christian, or.. Mor..?

Christian muse: (twitches) MOR!

Mor muse: (steps back away from glaring Christian)

Matt muse: Calm down, Christy, me and Mor never did anything. Terrah's delusional.

Terrah: I'm just saying that you and Mor went all M.I.A. back after the Rumble '09 and I dunno where you went or what you did.

Matt muse: Nothing! We did nothing perverted whatsoever! We sat around and tried to come up with more story ideas and did more helping with 'Captive' then you thought we did. It was like being in college.

Edge muse: People experiment in college (smirks)

Christian muse: (glares at Adam) You're so not helping.

Jeff muse: (head still on Matt's tummy) Addy, behave or I'll put you back on the leash.

Edge muse: (whimpers and backs away)

Matt muse: (sighs) Please, Jeff, get your head off my stomach.

Jeff muse: (raises head) I heard it!

Matt muse: No you didn't.

Mor muse: Ooh, I wanna hear! (raises hand like he's in preschool)

Miz muse: Me too!

Hunter: Yay! (claps excitedly and rushes over to listen to Matt's tummy along with Mor and Miz)

Matt muse: (groans) Terrah, make them stop. Please! (whines)

Hunter muse: (lifts head up) Ooh, I heard it!

Mor muse: So did I!

Miz muse: This is so exciting! Imma go plan the shower! (leaves out to do that)

Mor muse: Imma help! (follows)

Hunter muse: Me too! (follows)

Edge muse: (still looking on in confusion)

Christian muse: Don't anyone look at me. I have no clue about this one.

Edge muse: Is there anyway to know who the father would be? Is there a hospital in this head?

Terrah: (shrugs) Dunno.

Matt muse: I'm not gonna have a baby. It's impossible. I still have my ass cherry thank you.. and just.. No.. Not happening. (walks off)

Jeff muse: Wait! Matty! You need your rest! (follows after)

Terrah: (at an utter loss) Edge, do you..?

Edge muse: (shakes head no)

Terrah: Christian, you never..?

Christian muse: Topped Matt? No.

Terrah: Just trying to help.

--xx--

**In Email;** _My Matt muse doesn't care how crazy everyone in my head is being right now, he wants me back on 'Sold' ASAP._

Jeff muse: (shines a flashlight on Adam) Did you knock up my brother?

Edge muse: What?! NO! I've never topped Matt, Jeff. And, how do we know that you didn't rape Matt while you were all psycho. Randy had me kidnapped, y'know? You two could've done something.

Mor muse: He's right, Jeffrey. How do we know?

Jeff muse: How do we know it wasn't you? (shines light on Mor)

Mor muse: We've discussed this. (calmly moves light away from face)

Christian muse: Jeff was too busy searching relentlessly for Adam during that time. Me and Mor can both vouch for that.

Jeff muse: (shines light back on Adam) You could'a raped Matt in his sleep.

Edge muse: Yeah, and he could'a woke up and killed me!? You would've heard it.

Jeff muse: Y'could'a drugged him.

Terrah: No one better be drugging anyone in my head. (forgetting about dart gun)

Jeff muse: Y'could'a knocked him out with a chair.

Edge muse: He'd of remembered me hitting him and when he came too he'd of killed me. Do you forget me and Matt's cool now?

Jeff muse: He could just be hiding it.

Edge muse: (sighs) I didn't rape Matt. I haven't topped Matt to my knowledge, which runs pretty damn far, I might add.

Jeff muse: (turns off light) Okay, Addy. I believe you. (wraps arms around Edge's neck and nuzzles his face into his chest)

Edge muse: (returns hug and sighs)

Mor muse: Welp, Terrah, congrats. It just got weirder in your head.

Terrah: Maybe you didn't understand the phrase 'The possibilities are limitless'.

Christian muse: Do you guys really believe that Matt is pregnant? I agree with Matty, I don't think that it's possible. Terrah can't believe that it's possible.

Terrah: I am reserving judgement right now. I will love my Matt muse either way. I'm not biased.

Hunter muse: Except to me! (pouts and runs off)

Terrah: M'kay... Gotta learn to watch my mouth.

Mor/Christian muses: Agreed!

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Joy, I've started a war/more insanity in that head of yours! I would like to point out to Matt that I believe you said once that you could easily see the less insane Matt from past years as a bottom-- least I think that was you. So, it's not impossible. As to who the other daddy is.....I have no idea, it's your head I'm sure you'll come up with something good. OH, HEY, I'VE GOT IT! Back before Jeffy went psycho-- (bows) thanks to a comment of mine.....What? I like that I helped. Besides, you know the guy so totally is-- And Edge was still dominant it was sooooooo possible he and Matt did something. Was Matty ever drunk during that time? Jeff, no more sitting on Matt's back, you might hurt the baby! Also, I'm glad to see that someone used my prezzie that was SUPPOSED to be for Matt, but I guess with Jeff they're in good hands. Or is it bad? Either way it's good for me! I hope this doesn't preoccupy your Matt muse too much, what with the forcoming Man-mamaness and all. But if it does, here's a little idea for ya. Have you ever seen that show on Showtime, 'Dexter'. I was watching the first couple of episodes today (sadly I've only seen the first season and the first few episodes of the second) and I was thinking, 'Hey, this is kinda the thing you'd sorta expect outta Jeffy.' I mean on of the first scenes is Dexter hiding in the back of some guy's car and strangling him with a piano wire. Dexter has this line "You're mine now, so do what I say." It just struck me as a Jeffy thing. Oh well, Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. I know it's probably too early to tell but I'm rooting for a girl for Matt's baby. Why? Because it'd be funny. But a boy's good too. Honestly, I'm hoping for twins. Tell Jeffy that when Matt's calmed down and accepted the idea that in a few months-- although knowing your head it'll be less than that-- I'm still up for planning the shower! Tell Jeffy I wanna see the ultrasounds!_

**In PM; **_Yes, you've started more insanity in my head. Yeah, it was me who said that Matt when naive and somewhat normal could bottom. Matt still thinks it's impossible and was shouting that he's not pregnant.. now, he's muttering it and rocking back and forth like a mental patient.. I think we broke him.. We're still trying to get to the bottom of it. Esp, who the daddy would be. They don't lemme see everything, y'know. _

Jeff muse: Oh, the present was in goood hands. (petting Matt's hair)

Matt muse: Stop petting me, please. (still rocking on bed) Just not possible.. can't be possible... (muttering)

Jeff muse: (hugs brother) Poor Matthew.

**In PM; **_On the bright side, only Matt and Christian don't agree Matt's pregnant. The rest are trying to be supportive._

**In PM; **_P.S. ...._

Mor muse: (interrupting) Terrah, we need a doctor. That'll be the only logical way of determining if Matt's pregnant, how Matt's pregnant, and who got Matt pregnant.

Matt muse: (tosses a shoe at Mor)

Mor muse: (ducks shoe) Hey! That's not nice!

Matt muse: I'm NOT pregnant! Now, lemme alone, you moron.

Jeff muse: Imma doctor. (pulls on rubber glove)

Matt muse: (horrified) Oh, hell no. (gets off of bed and scrams from room)

Jeff muse: Damn it, Matty, come back here. And stop running, you could fall! (chases after brother)

Matt muse: I can't be.. (dodges Jeff) I'm a dude, y'know..? Damn it, lemme alone, Jeff!

Jeff muse: (grabs at brother, misses) Hold still, Matty. It will only hurt for a second! (lunges at Matt)

Matt muse: (barely moves in time and scrams)

Jeff muse: (stumbles and falls)

Mor muse: (winces)

Jeff muse: (stands up and dusts self off) I'm okay, thanks for asking. (growls)

Terrah: Sorry.. hehe.. I've reverted to just watching the madness.

Jeff muse: Matty! Get back here! Right now! This is NOT funny! (stalks off to find Matt)

**

* * *

**

Does anyone know how to get a psycho Jeff muse, namely mine, to stop being insanely paranoid?! Yeah, no one thought it could get even more odd than it already was in my head. Not even me! Shows us what we all know! (sarcasm) But, it was sorta distracting them from the kidnapping... that lasted all of 10 seconds, BTW. Poor Jeff, he's just trying to help. Overprotective Jeff, ah, I love him. Not everyone's Matt muse is bipolar. I just wanna know if I'm the only one or is there another writer who has to deal w/ a bipolar Matt muse like I do.

**Matt muse: (sighs tiredly) Why must you torment me?**

**Terrah: Why must you always spoil the good shit in fanfiction? Why must your real-life counterpart interrupt matches? We all have habits we can't control. **

**Matt muse: I'll look over you b/c I know you're not thinking correctly or making sense. (walks away calmly)**

**Terrah: Oh, you're too kind. (hints sarcasm) But, seriously, tormenting him is fun. Isn't he cute when he twitches?!**

**I blame NeroAnne for Matt muse's shoe tossing habits, lol-- see, chp 10 of 'A Sinful Fantasy'. XD! He picked them up after we read it. And no, I've never actually seen 'Dexter', I'm not a much of a tv watcher sans wrestling, Nip/Tuck, and Futurama.. I used to be, so I know that's odd. But, I swear I wanna write a story where Jeff is a psycho killer-- it'd still be loaded w/ tons of slashy sex scenes though :P **


	22. Insanity

**Sorry this took so long, hehe.. wkukluvr, from chp 2, it is fun, XD. LegacyChick, I'm still waiting for Randy to return myself. I need his scheming ass. Oh, your poor Randy muse. Ya can't get them help for the lousy psychologists always accusing you-- and me-- of being insane! Thanks for sharing, XD. Seraphalexiel, ohh, Edge does have a lovely backside... me and Anna hate that damn beard, lol. AnonymousPunk, thank you, XD. Doctor Jeff is fun! I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, oh, not many, lol. wrestlefan4, awe, my Matt muse's not so bad. Even though I torment him and allow him to be tormented, he is always the first to comfort me when I feel down. Hehe, Chris and his love of sparkliness! Aww, your musi makes me smile as well :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, yeah, I know. & he's actually over it at this point. He has other things to be in denial about. Dark Fae Angel, awe, Matty doesn't hate you... he's just irked.. he likes that word, sorry.. **_**Matt muse: Course Jeff likes her. She gives him gifts (pouts) Jeff muse: Ooh, leash! (takes leash and bounds off) Oh, Addy! Here, boy!**_** He didn't even let me watch the spanking! **_**Jeff muse: OOoh, title belt! Gimme! (clutches to 'championship') Ooh, so Shiny! Matt muse: HA! I gets title too! Edge muse: Damn it, Jeff! (tugging on leash) Hey, where's my belt?! Jeff/Matt muses: (hides) Edge muse: (huffs and stalks off)**_** P.S. They did not go far w/ the Trump thing. JoMoFan-spot, from chp 19, I'm not too worried about a Punk or Cena muse. I dunno 'bout Mor, but Cena or Punk neither one is psycho enuff to deal w/ my Jeffy muse. Yes, I know how a slasher's mind work, obviously. I can see why Cena and Adam are slashed. It's just not my thing. I'm more for Hardedge :P Chp 20, my Christian muse isn't actually picky about tops and bottoms (shrugs) Chp 21, I only watch the Cena Edge match at Backlash '09 b/c there are a lot of great shots of Adam bent over and spread eagle with his pretty little ass on display. My Edge muse pregnant would be dangerous O.o **

**

* * *

**

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-two/ 'Insanity'  
Rated; M/ L (Talk of M-preg, cross-dressing, adult situations)  
Set-up; Trying to figure out if my Matt muse is pregnant, how my Matt muse would be pregnant, and how the hell he'd give birth! June 2-3/09

_**RE; Fae;**_ _Sooooo, does that mean YOU actually think your Matt Muse might be pregnant? 'Cause I really do, the only way the guy could have so many mood swings and NOT be bipolar-- think about it Matty-- is if he were pregnant-- Actually there quite a few reasons but let's not let Matt know, this is much more fun. I'm sick and twisted and I like it-- I'm sorry for breaking your Matt muse, but seriously, that's what he gets for ruinning all the good parts. (glares at Matt) Doctor Jeff...... I like that, it's kinky. Nurse Jeff works too, but that more for when he's bottoming. But I agree with Mor, you need a doctor, or at least an ultrasound machine-- it's your head, ya gotta figure something like that is in there, plus those guys are always hurting each other (watches Trips run by chasing Jericho with sledge) so there's got to be a hospital or at least a doctor-- Tell Jeff I said that if he wants to be a good Uncle-- and keep visitation rights so he can turn the kid into a psychopath just like him....then again it IS Psycho Matt's child-- he's got to stop chasing Matt around. We don't want Matt to fall and hurt the baby-- God I'm having way too much fun with this. And if Jeff doesn't, no more prezzies for him. It is cute seeing Jeff all protective of Matty-- And seeing Matty freaking out-- Also the way I see it, I gave your Addy a nice break from being hunted. Love Ya, and sorry for the insanity!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. I've got another idea who the babydaddy might be; so um, I was reading this fic a while back and oddly enough it was a Matt/Taker fic. Let's face it if anyone's gonna top Psycho Matty it's gonna be Taker. You don't have a Taker in your head do ya? I'm mean you DO have a Bigfoot._

**In PM;** _Honestly, I dunno what I think. Usually with stories I rack my brain trying to figure out how I want it to go-- it usually never goes my way-- that's so besides the point. But, w/ the muses, I just write whatever pops into my head. So, Imma run with it and see where it leads :) I kinda feel insulted that Matty's so defensive of being bipolar anyway. I'm BIPOLAR, and I see NOTHING wrong with it._

Edge muse: WRONG!

Terrah: Oh, not now.

Jeff muse: (sighs) Sorry, Terrah. Imma have to put him back on the leash. This isn't working. (shakes head and drags Edge away)

Edge muse: (huffs) You never let me have any fun. (crosses arms but allows himself to be dragged)

**In PM; **_Ah, Matty'll be okay. He was back to bitching at my brother this morning.. till Jeff carted him back off to the bedroom to Matt's protests and my neverending amusement._

Jeff muse: Doctor Jeff.. hehe.. I likes it. Nurse? No. This is my nurse.

Edge muse: (is drug back out, protesting, wearing a white nurse's outfit) Hey! This is going too far! (stomps foot)

Jeff muse: (eyeing Edge in the incredibly short white dress) But, you have nice legs.

Edge muse: But, it makes my butt look huge. (looking behind him, stumbling in circles as he tries to see his butt)

Jeff muse: Nuh-uh.. (smacks Edge on the ass)

Edge muse: (stops and blinks) Ow.. (glares at Jeff)

Jeff muse: Your ass looks great. (grins)

Edge muse: Go back to tormenting Matty and lemme lone.

Jeff muse: Matty's asleep. Him and the baby need their rest.

Edge muse: We don't even know if he's pregnant.

Jeff muse: I do.

Edge muse: (puts hands on hips) How?

Jeff muse: I'm psychic.

Edge muse: More like psycho.

Mor muse: Terrah, you spelled 'psychic' wrong (glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (grinning)

Mor muse: Don't say it.

Terrah: (groans) No, I didn't.

Mor muse: (blinks, stares at typed word) ... (gets out dictionary and rechecks, realizes I was right the first time) Okay, I'm losing my touch.. (tosses dictionary away and notices Edge in nurse's outfit)

Edge muse: (staring at nails)

Mor muse: Whoa, Edge, you look incredible. Jeff, can I borrow him?

Jeff muse: Hell no! This is mine! (picks Edge up and carries him away)

Mor muse: What?

Terrah: You're on thin ice, mister.

Mor muse: (whimpers)

**In PM; **_Yes, we need a doctor in my head. Christy!?_

Christian muse: Yeah?

Terrah: Find me doctor, or something. There has to be a hospital in the town in my head.

Christian muse: I'm on it. (leaves)

Jeff muse: (skids into living room all frantic) Terrah! Matt's missing! He's not in our room! (fidgeting) Oh, this was my fault.. (starts to pace) I should'a put a leash on him.. Or, at least implanted that chip in his butt!

Terrah: (groans) Where do you find such gadgets and shit?

Jeff muse: The ammo store, the spy store, and the sex shop. DUH! (starts tugging at hair) Oh, Matty, I'm so sorry.

Terrah: Jeff, he couldn't have gone far. Shit, calm down. (watches Jeff crumble to the floor, rocking) Did someone give Jeff sugar!?

Hunter muse: (raises hand and looks nervous) Sorry.. hehe..

Terrah: (growls) I should give you to Bigfoot!

Hunter muse: (whimpers and scurries off)

Jeff muse: What are we gonna do, Terrah? What if Randy has him?

Terrah: He better not.

Jeff muse: My fault.. my fault.. should'a watched him.. my fault.. (biting on nails)

Terrah: I have turned Jeff into Edge now. He's all twitchy.

**In PM; **_Yeah, I think I have way too much fun with it too. I embrace the insanity. But, I've been a writer all my life. I'm used to the insanity. Besides, my family is way worse than this. They're the reason I'm nuts! _

**In PM; **_P.S. Nope, not a Taker in my head. If there was, he may be able to restore order... (hears other random musi laughing at me like I was joking) Bigfoot is only there b/c.. well, maybe b/c I search for Bigfoot endlessly in the GTA San Andreas game. There's a legend that a creator put him in there against the developer's or whatever's best wishes.. we've had no luck finding him in the game.. :( _

Matt muse: (whispering) Terrah?

Terrah: Where are we? (beholds cellar) Jeff will find you down here, y'know? It's one of the first places he always looks.

Matt muse: I just need five minutes w/out having my belly rubbed like a treasure troll! See, what you've done? They think I'm gonna have a baby.. I don't even see how.. or where.. it'd come out.

Terrah: (snickers)

Matt muse: Real mature.

Terrah: Sorry.. but, hey, look at it this way; I'm not bored and am being entertained.

Matt muse: (sarcastically) So, glad I could help.

Jeff muse: Where have you been?

Matt muse: (whimpers) Jeff.. I.. (sighs) Fine. But, I want a doctor, Terrah. I want this madness ended. (rolls eyes) Take me on, Jeffrey.

Jeff muse: Oh, nurse!?

Edge muse: (winces as he pulls down skirt) Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.

Matt muse: (blinks at Edge, then bursts out laughing)

Edge muse: Hardy har har. (gently picks up Matt and carries him off to bedroom)

Matt muse: (still laughing) This may not be so bad after all. Jeff, you got a costume?

Jeff muse: I might have.

Terrah: A doctor one; Not a schoolgirl.

Jeff muse: (smiles pervertedly) I has both. (follows Edge and Matt)

**In PM; **_Yup. I'm having too much fun with it too. But, you're supposed to have fun on the internet and on fanfiction dot net. (blinks) Right?_

--xx--

_**Random idiocity;**_

**In Email;** _Brother is bothering me, as he quotes movie 'Yes Man'. _

Terrah: -- to Steven-- Not even my Hunter muse is as annoying as you.

Hunter muse: (presses button on recorder device) Ha! Got it! (runs off happily) Hey, Shawny, listen to this! (presses rewind, then play)

HBK muse: (listens) ....

Recorder device: .....

Hunter muse: (groans) Ohh! Stupid thing! (smashes recorder device thing on ground)

HBK muse: What point did that prove?

Hunter muse: Eh, it was a piece of shit anyway. Welp, it was like a Bigfoot sighting. It happened, but there's no proof, therego, it does not exist. (sighs sadly)

Terrah: Umm.. Hunt, Bigfoot lives in the woods.

Hunter muse: (puts hands on hips) So not the point. (pouts)

--xx--

_**Convo inspired by my brother's random 'muse' happenings. First line was his word for word; **_

**Steven**-- Just as I say 'Miz, don't'. He continues to shoot lazers at a mirror.

Miz muse: OOooh, lemme try! (picks up Jeff's dart gun and aims at it mirror)

Terrah: Miz! Noo!

Mor muse: (tackles Miz)

Miz muse: Oomf! ... (struggles with Mor for gun) Hey, let go!

Mor muse: No, you let go! (grapples for gun) HAH! (takes gun)

Miz muse: Humpf (sitting on butt on ground with arms crossed) Not fair!

Mor muse: Imma go hide this. (goes off to hide gun)

Terrah: I thought they both were hidden?

Miz muse: (pouting) Humpf...

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Baby, I fucking love you. And I'm offended by Matt's absolute refusal of his bipolarness as well. I am too and I see nothing wrong with it. Jeff and Addy playing doctor and nurse with Matthew as patient.......fuck, that's beyond hot. I love your head....and boy does that sound weird! And Jeffy is psycho/psychic! It just fits. Soooooo, as to Matt's problems about how the baby will be born.....uum....I've got some ideas-- Dear lord, I am loving this. There are three ways the way I see it; the logical, the hilarious, and the Harry Potter-- stop laughing I was fifteen. The Logical; simple, a C-section, AND NO, JEFF, YOU CAN'T BE THE SURGEON! The hilarious; out tha ass!!!!!!!! What? That's funny to me. And-- my personal fav in this situation because I'm seeing Matt squirm at the idea as I'm typing this-- the Harry Potter; in many HP slashes Harry ends up as an M-preg much like our Matty, with either Snape or Draco as the babydaddy, so when the time comes, Harry-- normally a creature-feature in these fics-- has his male genitalia magically switched to female genitalia. Now we are all happy with Matt being a guy, some more than others (looks to Edge, Jeff, and Christain) but, um, that would be soooo funny and great to see. I can't wait to see Matt's face went it turns out he IS preggers. Matt, you should be ENJOYING this while you can. Look at it this way, you can have everybody wait on you hand and foot and use the baby as an excuse! And despite what you think, it does not mean no sex! I mean, shit, my momma was telling my cousin to have sex with her husband like days before the birth....something about it getting the muscles moving and helping sending her into labor. (shrugs) Anywho, Like always, I love ya all! P.S. Sooooo, does anyone have an idea for who the babydaddy could be?_

_**RE; Fae; **__Ummmm, Terrah, this might sound freakishly crazy but.....I think Jeff might be the one that knocked up Matt. I know, I know, it sounds beyond impossible, but look at how possesive/protective Jeff is being! Even mention wanting to leash Matt! He normally only says crap like that about Edge! And he's the only one that's insisting Matt's preggers more than me-- and Mor but I think he's doing it just to annoy. It's funny though, you'd think one Hardy was to knock up the other it'd be vise-versa. Oh, well, maybe the large amount of sugar I had today is just making me crazy. LOVE YA ALL!_

**In PM; **_I tried to get treatment-- for being bipolar-- but I realized if I get rid of the voices, then I can't write. Imagine me normal. (laughs insanely) _

Matt muse: (reading the options for male child bearing) ... (turns pale, starts to twitch) ... (whimpers) C-section? (twitches) Harry Potter? (blinks) ... (winces) Out my ass? (squirms) Oh, hell no.

Edge muse: Personally I like the out tha ass option. It saves complication.

Jeff muse: Why can't I perform the surgery for option A. Imma damn good doctor! (huffs)

Edge muse: Baby, taking someone's tempature w/ your 'special' thermometer doesn't count.

Terrah: (giggles) Now that was fun to watch :P

Matt muse: Sez you. (crosses arms)

Edge muse: Can we move on? Please?

Matt muse: (voice comes out in a squeak) Not.. (clears throat) Not saying that I agree that I'm.. (rolls eyes) pregnant. But, I'm not being turned into a girl to give birth.

Terrah: Oh, so, first being bipolar is offensive to you, now it's being a girl? Imma girl, thank you.

Matt muse: (blinks) I didn't mean... I mean.. shit, Jeff looks awesome in drag and he'd make a purdy chick..

Jeff muse: (has eyes narrowed at brother)

Matt muse: And Copeland looks fine in drag..

Edge muse: Haha..

Jeff muse: Hush, you do look FINE in drag.

Edge muse: (sighs and slumps in defeat)

Matt muse: But, even Terrah will admit I'm not a pretty chick.

Terrah: I'd be temporary.

Matt muse: So, you agree with this?

Terrah: No. I'm just saying thanks to Charmed incest/slash between Chris and Wyatt, I understand the process.. but, oddly enuff, we have no wizard, etc.

Edge muse: I vote ass method!

Matt muse: That would rip me apart! (starts pouting) You don't love me no more!

Edge muse: Geez, I'm sorry... awe, poor Matty. (starts petting on pouting Matt)

Jeff muse: I vote C-section.

Matt muse: Great, now Jeff wants me to die! (pouts more)

Jeff muse: (sighs) Okay, fine. I won't preform the surgery. (starts petting on pouting brother along with Adam)

Terrah: I say we wait till Christy has found me a professional to tell us if Matt's pregnant. They'll know what to do about.. getting it out..

Edge muse: (still petting on Matt) Getting uncomfortable, Terrah? (grins)

Terrah: I wrote 'Captive'. I don't get uncomfortable... (ponders) Except over that JBL/HBK thing.. that made me uncomfortable. (shudders in a bad way) Eww.. (washes out brain due to the nasty thoughts of the BAD IMAGES that storyboard conjured up)

**In PM; **_I've never watched/read HP, I know about it due to the media. But, as far as reading a book or watching a movie, or reading fanfics.. Nope, never. But, I understand the concept you were describing. They done the same thing with Charmed fanfics based on Chris and Wyatt slash and M-preg._

Matt muse: Y'know, Fae's right; I should use this to my advantage. Someone go get me beer.

Jeff muse: No beer for you. Pregnant people can't drink alcohol.

Matt muse: (whines) Why not?!

Jeff muse: Cause you'll hurt the baby!

Matt muse: We don't know if there IS a baby!

Christian muse: Terrah, I found a building in town we can use.

Terrah: Did you find a doctor?

Christian muse: Therein lies our problem. Let's go, I'll explain when we get there.

Matt muse: Fine. (starts to walk out door)

Jeff muse: Oh, no. No walking for you, mister. Addy, carry Matty.

Edge muse: But, he's heavy! (sees Jeff and Matt glaring)

Jeff muse: (clinches teeth) Addy. Carry. Matty.

Edge muse: (gulps) O..okay.. Carrying.. (picks up Matt and carries him out the door)

Matt muse: (smiling proudly) He just does whatever he says.

Edge muse: (muttering) How did that happen?

Jeff muse: You like when I boss you around :P

Edge muse: (growls but continues on)

Christian/Jeff muses: (follow)

Terrah: No taking the spooky woods route.

Jeff muse: (stops and glares at me) Why not?

Terrah: B/c it's longer and it's very hot today and that'll be rough on both Matt and Edge? Be logical for all of two seconds.

Christian muse: (snorts) Yeah, right.

**In PM; **_We've established it's not Mor. But, that was by way of lots of denying and glaring._

Matt muse: (arms around Adam's neck) I told you me and Morrison did nothing. We just needed a break from Jeff and Miz and their damn sugar addiction.

Jeff muse: Wait? How can I be an uncle and the father?

Terrah: Um..?

Edge muse: Did Jeff ever top Matty?

Jeff muse: Not that I recall..? (puzzled)

Matt muse: Nope. Never. Can we change this subject?

Terrah: Hum...?

Matt muse: Why'd you 'hum?'?

Terrah: No reason. But, you DO like to read fanfics with me and I remember one in particular...?

Matt muse: (clinches teeth) Terrah. Hush.

Terrah: Okay.

Christian muse: We're here. (walks inside of building)

Edge/Matt/Jeff muses: (follows)

Terrah: (beholds an empty room) Okay, now what?

Christian muse: Well, see.. everything in your head was created with your imagination, whether you had control over the images or not. Even we were created that way.

Terrah: But, I have no control over you.

Christian muse: Right. What we need you to do is concentrate and conjure us up a doctor and some equipment.

Terrah: That's stupid. If I could do that shit, then Edge would be in nothing but a towel. Then the towel would fall to the floor and outta my way!

Edge muse: (blushes)

Christian muse: You have to try. Just picture a doctor and medical stuff.

Terrah: Okay. Fine. Sheesh. (takes a deep breath and tries to think up a doctor) I can't.

Matt muse: (groans) This is stupid. Can we go home?

Terrah: (still trying) Doctor.. machines..

Machines: (pop outta nowhere)

Jeff muse: Cool! Now gimme that arcade room we all want!

Christian muse: Not right now, Jeff.. Doctor.

Edge muse: (sits down in chair, still holding Matt in his lap) So soft and cuddly. (nuzzling face lovingly against Matt's shoulder)

Christian muse: (realizes my muses have gotten more gay and didn't ever think it was possible) Okay... (looks away from Matt and Edge snuggled up)

Jeff muse: (goes over to snuggle with Matt and Adam)

Christian muse: Come on, Terrah.

Terrah: (imagines up a old guy with white hair in a doctor coat) Ah, there.

Doctor: What can I do for you people today?

Christian muse: They suspect that this man (points at Matt) is pregnant.

Matt muse: Which I'm not. I just wanna prove it to these morons that I'm not so they will shut up and lemme drink.

Doctor: (puzzled) Pregnant man? Who's head did I pop into too? (looks at card) Ah, Terrah. That explains it.

Terrah: I resent that.

Doctor: Well, let's get started. Terrah, I need a nurse, if you please?

Terrah: (whines) But, this is painful to do! (imagines short fat nurse with curly hair) You're not getting better than that. It took me too long to turn them gay!

Doctor: That explains it then. (smiles in a professional manner) Mr. Hardy, I'm going to need you to hop up on the table. (pats table)

Matt muse: Is this gonna hurt?

Doctor: (ponders) You should only feel slight discomfort for a second or two.

Edge muse: Funny, that's what Jeff says. (glances over at Jeff)

Jeff muse: (mocks Edge under his breath)

Edge muse: (stands up with Matt and carries him over to the table)

Matt muse: No! (struggling) Don't let them do this to me! Come on, guys.

Edge muse: We're not gonna let him hurt you.

Jeff muse: We'll hurt him if he does. (smiles and helps hold Matt down on table)

Terrah: You can have the arcade.

Matt muse: (stops struggling) And a jacuzzi.

Terrah: Done. Doctor procede.

Doctor: (shrugs and procedes)

Matt muse: (gulps)

(20 minutes later after a bunch of probing and bloodwork)

Edge/Jeff muses: (holding on to a shaking Matt muse)

Matt muse: (muttering)

Doctor: Okay. The tests should come back shortly. Till then; get lots of rest and just be careful. I'll call you with the results. Take care. (leaves)

Jeff muse: He was nice :)

Matt muse: Can we go home now? Please?

Edge muse: Sure thing. (carries Matt outta building)

Jeff/Christian muses: (follows)

Christian muse: (shakes head at me) What have you done?

Terrah: Me?

**In PM**_**; **__Sorry, I know that was incredibly long. But, Anna's not up to aiding me in my madness right now. Or any of my silliness :( _

Matt muse: (limping and wincing in pain) Terrah, thanks for the arcade.. and the jacuzzi-- boy, I sure need it.. but, please keep Jeff and his damn thermometer away from me. I'm so tired of doctor Jeff and nurse Adam.

Terrah: How can you be sick of Adam in that nurse's outfit?! He looks hott! He was headbanging in it to KISS earlier for me while my brother was playing GTA.

Jeff muse: Oh, Matty!? Matty!? There you are. (hold up large thermometer)

Matt muse: (groans) He's such a kinky bastard.

Terrah: Oh, it's a thermometer. (blushes) I thought Edge meant something else.. (off in la-la land)

Matt muse: (sighs)

Jeff muse: Come, Matt. (tosses Matt over his shoulder and carries him off) Adam wants to use YOUR thermometer. I wanna watch.

Mor muse: Can I watch?

Jeff muse: NO!

Mor muse: You're mean! (stomps foot and stalks off) Imma use the jacuzzi!

Terrah: Hum..? Which should I watch; Dr. Jeff watching nurse Adam and patient Matty? Or Mor in a jacuzzi all soaking wet...? I'll just go back and forth, hehe.. :P

**

* * *

**

My Matt muse puts me thru the ringer, so it doesn't hurt to antagonize him a bit. His stubborn ass loves the attention anyhow. If ya think about it, he's even taken over this story, lol.

**I ask my brother wouldn't a lazer just shatter the mirror.. he said.. well, I can't rightfully remember what he said. If you think I'm messed up, you should meet Steven. Oh, if it was like the lazer proof glass like in Futurama it would deflect the lazers. Yeah, let's go w/ that. Glad my muses don't have lazer guns. **

**Jeff muse: Terrah?**

**Terrah: (groans) No.**

**Jeff muse: But, you don't even know what I was gonna ask.**

**Terrah: Yeah, I think I do.**

**Jeff muse: Oh, really?**

**Terrah: Yeah. You were gonna ask if you could have lazer guns.**

**Jeff muse: (insulted) Ugh, no.. That's not nice of you to insinuate that I would dare ask such a thing.**

**Terrah: (sighs) Alright, Jeff, I'm sorry. What'da want?**

**Jeff muse: Can we have lazer guns?**

**Terrah: No!**

**Jeff muse: (stomps foot) You're mean! (stalks off)**


	23. Preggers

**Sorry, this one took long. It wasn't supposed to, hehe. RyanNeroSkylerHardy from chp 20, thank you, XD. wrestlefan4, hehe, poor Chrissy, nope he has no clue what he's asking for (shakes head) Dark Fae Angel, yes, Steven knows he'll give them ideas, that's why he does it. Jeff says he was teasing about the lazer gun... he wants a rocket launcher instead to keep annoying non-existent CM and Cena muses along with already existing Randy muses at bay. Matt's no long irked at you, that anger has redirected somewhere else... P.S. Oh, lots :P Jeff muse seethed all the way thru that match. It was fun. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, I don't blame you, hun. I know why you weren't aiding in my insanity, I understood :) LegacyChick, good to hear about your Randy muse. I don't think the world's top psychologists would help mine though, lol. **_**Hunter muse: I was wondering where that went. Terrah: You are not allowed to pop up in my review thingy's, Hunt. Hunter muse: Meh, I'm attention deprived, what do you expect? Terrah: (rolls eyes) Big baby.. **_**Esha Napoleon, prolly, lol. Seraphalexiel, I don't think I have a Leo in my head. Maybe I should, maybe I need one.. Story? I'd call it a muse journal, hehe.. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I should give him to Bigfoot :P Bigfoot never gets any attention. JomoFan-spot, seeing that you are a Cena/Edge supporter, you should have definitely checked out that match. And there was great shots of Adam's ass on display, XP. And Edge+sexy nurse outfit=fuckalicious! Who the hell could tire of that? It's NOT possible! XD!**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-three/ 'Preggers'  
Rated; M/ L, (M-Preg, threats of Matt bottoming, shoe throwing, plant throwing, mild violence, threats of violence, crossdressing, mentions of Edge in a thong)  
Set-up; The results are in, still wondering about male muse pregnancy, and mindless pondering. June 3-7/09 **

**In Email;** _My brother's coming to spend the night. Again. And I have so much to do as far as writing and stuff.. well, I got that threesome (it turned into a foursome sorta) for 'Sold' wrote between Randy and Adam and Jeff. I dunno if it qualifies as a foursome (Matt decided he had to be apart of it) cause Randy and Jeff don't touch, they both just have their way w/ Adam. Matt takes Jeff. Matt doesn't really touch Adam (antagonizes him though) and he definitely don't touch Randy. Now it needs to be typed out and I'm dreading it cause I haven't read thru it yet, but I swear it took me three hours to write it-- I wasn't distracted either-- Eh, takes longer to write something than it doesn't to read it. But, it's looking to be long, I think. I have planned another threesome with the Hardyz and Adam. Matt wasn't supposed to be in the scene. But, as said, Matt muse has taken over 'Sold' and demanded Matt be in the scene. So, we worked it out. After what I am currently putting him thru, I guess he feels he deserves it. But, I got Jeff/Adam outta the scene, so I'm fine with it, and Matt didn't dominate the scene, so it worked out okay. __**This is how fucking long I have been working on the 16th chp of 'Sold'!**_

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**__ Trust me, length is no bother.....okay that sounded bad to my guttered mind. Yay! The tests have been done, BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! Do you know how amusing this is to my boring life? Okay, outta tha pathetic zone. So, let's get back to the funny; Seriously, Matt, how can you be tired of Nurse Edge, the outfit alone is enough to make up for the shit Jeff is nodoubtedly putting you through. Which reminds me, JEFF, STOP FUCKING STRESSING OUT MATT! You could cause harm to the baby. I'm sorry-- not really-- for disturbing Matt so much with the birthing options, but I can't think of anything easier.....well, unless Terrah imagines up some kinda machine that just teleports the baby outta Matt when he goes into labor. But that'd stress my fav author's mind and might delay chaps of my fav stories, so Matt'll just have to suffer like the rest of us women. Speaking of, Matt you're on a restricted diet; no alcohol, limit the junk food-- thank god Jeff's not the preggers one-- try to eat pretty balanced meals, and drink lots of water. Oh, and somebody might want to get him some prenatal vitamins. And since I've decided to be bossy-- and am still having waaaay too much fun with this-- Jeff, stop making Addy carry Matt around so much, a little exercise-- fuck, I know my spelling sucks, don't care....SHUT IT, MOR-- on Matt's part is good for the baby. Plus Matt's gonna get even fatter (ducks from oncoming Mattrage) so, we don't want Addy hurting his back. And since Edge has been officially claimed as Jeff's 'Nurse' I decree that as punishment for making senseless tree related comments, Mor is now Matt's maid/butler/slave for the duration of the pregnancy.  
_  
_**RE; Fae; **__Now, ALL OF Y'ALL NEED TO STOP STRESSING TERRAH'S MIND!!!!!!! Girl can't write if all you're doing is asking her to create arcades and jacuzzi's. So, at least give her some nice jacuzzi sex images as thanks. And, Terrah, let's be honest. There'd be no towel. Ever. Your musi would eternally nude. Except the ones that require brain scrubbing....HBK/JBL (shudders and holds back vomit) God, that's rank. (reads over messages again) Wait....exactly what did the doc do to Matt to traumatize him...wait, never mind, I don't wanna know. Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Was it just me or did Matt deny the possibility of Jeff being the babydaddy/uncle-- Yes, Jeff, it's possible, look at hillbillies-- a little too quickly? O.o, Matt are you keeping secrets from us? 'Cause just remember, preggers or no, I will still tie you down and put on a mix of Hannah Montana, High School Musical and Cena flicks._

_**RE; Fae; **__Oh, and, Christian; Terrah didn't cause this. Remember, I was the one who suggested that Matt was preggy in the first place. Sorry. But it's not like Terrah's stopping the madness! It's too much fun!....Is Christian the babydaddy?_

**In PM; **_Sorry 'bout leaving you hanging. But, I do love the cliffies. I don't know how Matt can get tired of Edge in that nurse suit. He was hott!_

Matt muse: (angrily sitting in waiting room of doctor's office) It is really too early for us to be up doing this.

Terrah: It's only 1:25 p.m. where I'm at. Damn, that is early.

Matt muse: With the hours you keep? Yeah. I'm tired! (crosses arms and pouts)

Jeff muse: (begins petting on brother) There, there, Matty. It'll be alr.. Ooh, vending machine! (distracted by vending machine) Matty, gimme wallet. (steals Matt's wallet and runs off to vending machine)

Edge muse: Why are we waiting any damn way? We are basically the only ones in your head. We should just be allowed right back in.

Christian muse: All I got was a call for us to come in saying they had the results. I dunno why we're waiting so long.

Jericho muse: (stumbles out of examining room holding head) Ow.. damn Hunter. (winces)

Terrah: I take it Hunt finally caught you?

Jericho muse: No shit, Terrah. My head's fucking killing me. I'm so gonna pay his ass back as soon as I'm.. ow.. (winces in pain) able.

Nurse: Matt Hardy, the doctor will see you now.

Matt muse: Finally. (gets up and stalks off into room)

Edge muse: (follows)

Christian muse: (follows)

Doctor: Oh, Terrah. This is the best mind I ever got summoned to. I'll make loads off your careless muses. Esp, that loudmouthed Jericho.

Matt muse: Just hurry up and tell these nutcases that I'm not pregnant; that it's not at all possible, so I can go and get shit faced.

Edge muse: First, how would it be possible? I mean, if Matt did take it up the ass..

Matt muse: (blushes furiously and glares heatedly at Adam)

Edge muse: And that made him preggers, then couldn't any of us get pregnant from anal sex?

Terrah: I've been pondering that myself, doc.

Matt muse: I know you have. I can hear you pondering it. It drives me batty! It's really disturbing, your mind.

Terrah: You wanted to be a/the main muse. You gotz it (grins evilly)

Matt muse: The results, please?

Doctor: Okey dokey. (retrieves folder from shelf)

Terrah: Okey dokey? That's so cheesy.

Doctor: (opens folder and inspects findings) Yes, I knew I was going to get rich off this head trip. Very interesting indeed.

Matt muse: (twitching) What the hell does it say?

Edge muse: Please, share w/ the rest of the class.

Doctor: Ah, yes, I must apologize... Matt, congratulations..

Matt muse: (sighs relief)

Doctor: (continues) You're going to be a mother.. or, father.. or, yeah, mother. (scratches head) Damn, this is confusing.

Matt muse: (twitches) No.. uht.. (blinks) Wait.. this is.. no.. (slips down to the ground, staring forward blankly in shock)

Christian muse: No way, dude?! (gets out phone and calls up Jeff muse) Jeff, you're not gonna believe this... What? No, they didn't figure out how to keep gum from getting hard as you chew it. Get back in here like right now.

Edge muse: (kneals down to comfort Matty) Matt, Matt, speak to me, hun.

Matt muse: Not possible.. not possible.. (blinks) Can't be possible.. (gaping) No.. no.. (holding head, rocking)

Terrah: Um, how would it BE possible, doc?

Doctor: I haven't the slightest.

Christian muse: Well, do the rest of us have to worry about this? Or do we all have to use protection everytime we're.. on bottom..?

Doctor: Well, chances are this is a freak accident and it won't happen again. Chances are Matt came in contact with something that caused him to be more prone to this kind of bizarre occurrence.

Terrah: Can you find out?

Doctor: Well, of course. I can also prescribe some birth control for the rest of your musi till we get this figured out.

Terrah: That'd be best.

Jeff muse: (comes barreling thru door) What? What is it? Matty okay? (sees Matt having his little freak-out on the ground) What did you do to Matty? (goes over to check on Matt)

Matt muse: (muttering and rocking in Edge's arms)

Edge muse: Matty's.. uh..

Christian muse: (holding throbbing head) Matt's pregnant.

Jeff muse: (eyes light up) Yay! (huggles Matt around his shoulders)

Terrah: Did this magically happen.. or was Matt impregnated?

Matt muse: (stops muttering to glare at me)

Doctor: I'd say the only way possible for your Matt muse to be able to be impregnated would be to have had someone impregnate him.

Terrah: (pops Tylenol) Y'mean he bottomed for one of my other muses?

Doctor: To put it mildly; yes.

Matt muse: But, I've never.. that never happened. (shakes head wildly) No damn way.

Terrah: Okay, I want tests done on all my musi to determine the father.

Matt muse: No.. you can't do that, Terrah. I'm telling you..

Terrah: You also have a habit of keeping things from me and denying shit.

Christian muse: Like you being utterly bipolar.

Matt muse: I'm NOT bipolar!

Terrah: No. He's pregnant.

Doctor: Actually, he's bipolar as well. I can tell. I'm a specialist.

Matt muse: I think you're full of shit. (pouts) I wanna go home.

Doctor: That'd be fine. I read over Fae's email, Terrah. I think her dieting and exercise options are acceptible. I'll schedule your other musi for lab work to determine the father.

Edge muse: Come on, Matty. Let's go home. (helps Matt up)

Matt muse: (shaking head and muttering)

Jeff muse: (follows)

Christian muse: How's this possible? I'm a bottom to Matt. I don't want this happening to me.

Doctor: I don't think it should. But, I can always give birth control. (writes Christian and Rx)

Christian muse: (takes paper and leaves)

Terrah: (scratches head) Only in my mind. We'll need one of those for Edge and Jeff as well, just in case. Maybe Mor..

**In PM;** _Amusing? Yeah, I guess it can be. I keep telling Anna how I drother live in my head in a fantasy world then dare deal with reality. I know the difference. Fantasy's the fun one. _

Terrah: (reading Fae's email) Restricted diet.

Matt muse: (groans)

Terrah: No alcohol.

Matt muse: (groans)

Terrah: Limit junk food. (sees Jeff muse munching happily on skittles) Oh, no.. (groans) Yeah, thank goodness Jeff's not preggers.

Mor muse: (sighs) Terrah, here's the vitamins you requested. (tosses them to Matt)

Matt muse: (reads label) Only in Terrah's head would there be male pregnancy vitamins.

Mor muse: Exercise, Matty. You're getting fat.

Matt muse: (tosses a nearby shoe at Mor's head)

Mor muse: (ducks shoe) Hey, cut it out!

Terrah: I agree w/ Fae. Mor should be Matt's slave. (grins)

Mor muse: You're both so damn cruel.

Matt muse: (smirks) I like that idea. Mor, gimme water.

Mor muse: Terrah?

Terrah: Do it and shut up. It's what you get for always correcting people.

Mor muse: (grumbles but goes off to kitchen to fetch water bottle)

Matt muse: And, no, she doesn't want to know what the doctor did to me. (shudders)

Terrah: I don't want to know. I didn't watch.

**In PM;** _No, there'd be no towels, no clothes period on the sexy men. __**// **__P.S. Matt denies that he denied anything too quickly. He says I'm delusional. I think he's keeping secrets._

Matt muse: I am not!

Terrah: We'll see.

**In PM; **_Some kind of machine that teleports the baby outta Matt when he goes into labor? Yeah, I actually can imagine that. But, I don't take the easy way out :P _

Matt muse: Oh, you're so damn evil. (reads email) Even fatter? Is that saying I'm fat now? (sees Mor muse grinning arrogantly) Don't you even dare say it!

Mor muse: (smiles fades, ducks another shoe) Hey, where are these shoes coming from?!

**In PM; **_Yeah, they'll stop stressing my mind (sarcasm) That's a riot. Although, jacuzzi sex would be nice..._

Matt muse: Please, don't lemme be tortured w/ Hannah Montana, Cena, and that other Disney shit.. I'm being tortured enuff as is! (growls in angst) This is your fault again! (storms off)

Jeff muse: Where'd Matty go. I wanna play.

Terrah: All you've done is play. Go take a nap, or go lay in the jacuzzi.

Jeff muse: Imma be in the arcade. (leaves for arcade)

**In PM; **_..._

Christian muse: Yes, you may have suggested it. But, Terrah hasn't stopped the madness. (glares at me)

Terrah: (humming absentmindedly)

Matt muse: (points) Both your faults! (storms out)

--xx--

_**Very brief intermission;**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ I think that my Edge muse has taken a shine to being around whenever I'm waiting for you to reply to me and to be around when I'm talking with you. Well I still haven't brought Wrestlemania and Backlash dvds yet. But I'm saving some of my money because I want to be one of the people who sees Transformers 2 when it opens. But I will buy Wrestlemania, Backlash and that Randy Savage box dvd all in one sweep as well as Judgment day dvd._

**In Email;** _I just want Backlash and JD.. then, Extreme Rules. Matty already lost his match-- this Matt Hardy shirt I'm wearing is such bad luck! Kofi kept the title (sighs) Shocker (sarcasm) ... (watches Matt muse pouting that Matt's not US champ) Really, what the hell did he expect? _

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**__ Tell Matt that shoe throwing is an extremely girly thing to do. See, he's already getting used to it! (does a happy dance) I was right, I was right, Matty's preggers, Matty's Preggers! OMG, ME AND JEFF TOTALLY SHOULD THROW A BABYSHOWER. But, damn.... I can't get in your head. Lemme try being telepathic (squeezes eyes shut and focuses...........nothing happens) Wow, Edge's ass is on tv again.......(drools) Wasn't I supposed to be focusing on sumthin.....oh well. I think Matt got Jeff drunk and bottomed for him, especially since Jeff's become all Psycho and dominant. Speaking of Psycho Jeff, I was reading my Johnny The Homicidal Maniac comics today and in some of the lighter comics, like when he massacres the taco and coffee shops ("Somebodeee pull this churrito out of my ass!!!!"), I just started thinking, 'hey wow, that's our Homicidal Jeffy!' I can so totally see Jeff massacring the inhabitants of a Taco Bell over being called wacky. God, once again I find myself feeling sorry for your Christian muse and for some odd reason slightly guilty....but it'll pass after the sugar gets back in my system! And in my God-like preggers-predicting state-- cause I know that this is somehow all my fault, I planted the idea-- I decree that no one else will get preggers! Well.... except, Jeff should be careful if he ever reverts to his previous rapeable state. But then again, I'm not god, so y'all prolly shouldn't listen to me. Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that that's outta the way; Remember a comment a while back about Undertaker possibly being the babydaddy. Well, I thought about it and realized that if you did have a Taker in there, he'd most likely be part of the 'Trying to Rape Jeff' party than going after Matt. No offense, Mattykins, but you seem more like Kane's type...O.o..... Is there a Kane in there? _

_**RE; Fae; **__Is it sad that I find myself spending a lot of time on You Tube watching videos of that awesome dance Jeff used to do? Found a great one set to some rave music-- if you're interested just type in Jeff Hardy dance Compilation by wrestlegames-- I miss that dance so much. And blacklight face paint. And his old theme, dude I can't find that anywhere. What was it?!_

**In PM;**_Holy shit, sorry I took so long. I've been at my mom's. I need a laptop, I swear! Matt muse's been in a shoe throwing mood since we read that 'A Sinful Fantasy' chp Matt threw a shoe at Chris and Jay for being retarded. Right now, he has Mor vacuuming the living room._

Mor muse: (turns off vac and growls angrily) Stupid thing! (gets down to inspect vac)

Terrah: (amused) There a problem?

Mor muse: I think I ran over something.. (gets in closer)

Vacuum: (pops loudly and releases smoke)

Mor muse: (fans smoke, coughing)

Terrah: Great. The vacuum is tore up.

Mor muse: No shit, Terrah. (gags) And you spelled (coughs) 'Vacuum' wr.. not correctly.

Terrah: Afraid to say the 'w' word?

Mor muse: Yup. I need this piece of shit fixed now.

Matt muse: (plops down on couch) Fix it yourself.

Mor muse: (glares up at Matt) I can't fix a damn vacuum!

Matt muse: (grins) Not my problem.

Mor muse: (twitches)

**In PM; **_No one can focus on anything w/ Edge's sweet ass on TV :P_

Jeff muse: I know you're upset about recent transpirings, Terrah. And I understand that you're glad that you don't have certain muses, sooo.. I'd like to give you this lovely visual as a token of my condolences. (drags out Edge once again in nurse's outfit)

Terrah: Ooh, pretty! (drooling)

Edge muse: Hey! This stupid thing rides up my ass! (trying to pull skirt down)

Jeff muse: Cut that out, our writer is upset! (yanks skirt up)

Jericho muse: (aiming video camera at Edge's ass) Ha, good shot!

Edge muse: Wait a second! Get that damn thing off me! Let go, Jeff! (fighting Jeff for skirt)

Jeff muse: Dammit, Jericho! You have all of two seconds to take your little camera and get the hell outta my sight!

Jericho muse: And what if I don't, jerky?

Jeff muse: (growls) Imma shove that damn camera up your ass!

Jericho muse: (gulps and runs off)

Jeff muse: (sighs) I tried at least. Come, Edge.. (giggles insanely) I still wanna get good use outta you in that outfit. (grins sinisterly)

Terrah: Horndogs.

Edge muse: (groans) Don't you tire?

Jeff muse: No. (tosses Edge over shoulder and carries him out)

Terrah: Since when did Jeff learn all those big words? Mor?!

Mor muse: (is covered with dirt) I had nothing to do with that.

Terrah: (bursts out laughing at sight of Mor)

Mor muse: (slouches) Oh, laugh it up. (pouts)

Terrah: I'm sorry. But, I feel a little better. (continues laughing)

Mor muse: (huffs and stalks off)

**In PM; **_Honestly, I dunno how Jeff became all dominant. But, damn, I wanna write Jeff as a psycho killer. I also want Addy to be his partner in crime-- that way I get my cake and gets to eat it too-- I can have them both crazy and toss in Psycho Matt and I'll have lots of fun.. Eh, don't worry 'bout Christy. I think he has a little crush on Mor. I still say that all my muses are whores in some way or another._

Christian muse: That's really not nice, Terrah. The doc called. According to him; this was a freak accident and may not happen to any of us. He thinks it was a crazy glitch of your mind.. b/c well, it's your mind.

Terrah: Haha, very funny.

Christian muse: Also, the following people are NOT the father; Triple H-- duh..

Terrah: Thank goodness.

Christian muse: It's NOT Randy, Jericho, Miz, HBK..

Terrah: (confused) They tested Randy?

Christian muse: Yes, he didn't want anyone thinking that him and Matt had done anything. He was more than happy to get tested. It's also NOT me-- but, I DID say that I never topped Matt. So, yeah, duh.

Terrah: What about Mor, Jeff and Edge.

Christian muse: (sighs) The tests for them haven't come back yet.

Terrah: Okay. We shall wait then. Matt still has explaining to do and that's not gonna be easy. (sees Matt muse still sitting on couch, oblivious to his surroundings and knitting a blanket) Uh.. Matty?

Matt muse: (looks up) Um.. (looks back down at knitting) It's.. uh.. not what it looks like.. (tosses knitting supplies under couch)

Mor muse: (fresh from shower) Riiight.. you so weren't just knitting.

Matt muse: What? I'm bored. There's nothing else to do today. It's a good hobby. Leave me alone.

Terrah: Leave him alone, Mor. He can knit if he wants to.

**In PM; **_P.S. ...._

Edge muse: WRONG!! (blinks) What? (noticed I'm staring)

Terrah: Uh, Edge? You're uhm.. I'm not gonna complain.. but, do you feel a breeze?

Edge muse: (looks down) Damn, I really have an addict to that word. (realizes he's only in a red thong and the nurse's hat)

Terrah: I'll say. (gawking at Edge's fine butt)

Edge muse: (flushes and hides behind potted plant)

Jericho muse: Oooh, good stuff! (recording from behind table) That's it, baby. So nice and slutty.

Terrah: Jericho!

Jericho muse: (jumps a foot in the air, tosses up camera and nearly doesn't catch it) What..? What..

Terrah: Stop making dirty tapes of Edge.

Jericho muse: Oh, come on, Terrah. You have to admit that this Muse Tube thing is a good idea.

Terrah: No. They see enuff into my head as it is.

Jeff muse: Chris!? Leave my Addy alone! (jerks up potted plant and tosses it at Jericho)

Jericho muse: (hit by potted plant) Ow! Jeez, Jeff, calm the fuck down!

Jeff muse: This is mine! (tosses Adam back over his shoulder) Not yours. Not anyone else's... (stops and ponders) Well, I do like sharing him with Matty.. But, that's besides the point! (reaches up and slaps Edge on the ass)

Edge muse: (blinks)

Matt muse: (twiddling thumbs, lost in own little world)

Jeff muse: This is mine. Stay the fuck away! (carries Edge off)

Jericho muse: (scratches head) That is one messed up muse.

Terrah: Yes, and you'd be ever so wise to leave him and Addy alone.

Jericho muse: Fine. I'll go bother the pregnant man.

Jeff muse: (growls) Leave Matty alone too. He's also mine! (jerks Matt up and drags him off)

Matt muse: Hey, don't I ever get a say in when I'm dragged off!?

Jeff muse: No.

**In PM; **_Nope, no Taker, or Kane in here. I'm actually not a Jeff/Taker shipper whatsoever. I can't see it in my head. It's too.. I dunno, just not my thing. But, if it was; yes, I'd agree that Taker is more for Jeff and Matt would be more Kane's type, lol. If there was a Taker and Kane in here, Edge would have problems, b/c Jeff is his. He'll take him anyway, as long as he has him. I do like the fics though where Mark is Poppa Mark to Jeff and looks after him-- I just don't like them in a romantic relationship. JMO. I'm just sorta obsessed with the Matt/Adam/Jeff threesome deal. _

**In PM; **_Ha, I went and watched that video on you tube. I miss the blacklight face paint too. And the dance. I can't remember what the old theme was.. but, right now, I can't remember my birth date O.o Oh, I think I have an idea why the dance stopped; b/c it looks like he's humping something when he does it and his hands go to his crotch, so, when they put him on SD they deemed it too hott for 'my network tv' and made him stop it.. cause you know they thought it was too hott. Shit, it was hott!_

Terrah: (watches Jeff do his old entro dance) Whoa.. awesome.. (drooling)

Jeff muse: (stops and smiles sweetly) Happy now?

Terrah: Very much, thanks... (ponders) Well, maybe if you do it again naked..?

Jeff muse: (cocks head to the side at me as if I'm joking) No.

Terrah: Awe, please? (pouts)

Jericho muse: Yes, please. (pouts)

Jeff muse: (growls and tosses other potted plant at Jericho) That's why I can't. (stalks off)

Jericho muse: (hit by plant) Owie.. ouch.. (picks self up and holds head)

**

* * *

That shoe throwing fic is NeroAnne's 'A Sinful Fantasy' chp 10. The recent transpirings Jeff muse speaks of was Punk stealing the real Jeff's title at Extreme Rules. That thing about why Jeff stopped the dance was my opinion, and Edge DID even stop humping the ring, when he went to SD. I'm just saying... I miss Edge humping the ring and Jeff doing the dance! **

**Me and Fae both actually feel bad about those 'fat' jokes we made about Matt in these 'Terrah's Matt muse is preggers' chps. Esp, in the wake of what happened to Matt in real life. I just wanna make it clear that I wasn't trying to do harm, and I DON'T think Matt is fat/out of shape just b/c he maybe got a little bit of a belly due to his problem. If anything the belly was damn cute on him. And I know there were so-called 'badassess' who tried to insinuate that Matt was getting fat and lazy, and those people should have their their inards removed for sheer spite, but I also know that Matt's fans, true fans, love him and wish him well. And this is just for senseless fun and ignorance b/c I am bored. The teasing isn't meant to do harm. And Matt's smolderingly sexy w/ or w/out that little bit of a belly, it's NOT like he was ever disgusting or ugly or anything. And as far as the preggers thing, really I just thought Matt would be a better candidate as far as a comical standpoint b/c of his manliness, machoness and dominance. But, my psychological reasons are explained much later. **


	24. Secrets and Skittles

**Yes, it's been a long time. Seraphalexiel, ah, but a psycho Jeffy is fun :P ... when you can get past the headaches from his screaming.. Least it's never boring. I dun think your muses are at risk to be preggers though.. But, I'm not a doctor. RyanNeroSkylerHardy, hehe, thank you :D wrestlefan4, thank you, it's a mess, lol! LegacyChick, I know, Randy is frustrating.. he runs off, hides, pops back up, takes over stories and steals Addy at random. Frustrating! XD! Hey, Jeri's trunks are cute, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, awe, Matt's belly is cute. Poor Jeri :P Dark Fae Angel, you've not only already 'reviewed', you're technically apart of the story, hehe.. P.S. Matty lurvs his teddy bear, he says he named it Cotton.. don't ask why, I have no clue since the bear is purple and cotton is white-ish in color.. **_**Jeff muse: Lemme use the acid on Randy! He deserves it for what he's done! Terrah: Quiet, Jeff.. and you can't kill/seriously injure Randy. Jeff muse: (stomps foot childishly) You're so mean! (huffs and leaves) **_**P.P.S I can't wait to get to the chp w/ the maid outfit and mp3 :P Esha Napoleon, lol, okay. I won't ask. JoMoFan-spot, the 16th 'STAH' chp was confusing as far as what it is. For Jeff it was a 3some w/ Adam and Matt. And for Addy it was a 3some w/ Randy and Jeff. But for Randy it was a 2some, just Adam, and Matt it was a 2some, just Jeff. Ow, that equation hurts my head.. My Matt muse is untrustworthy. Mor's not got it half as bad as we make it out to look, lol... (sees Mor muse reminding me of recent events) Never mind, maybe he does (laughs louder) **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-four/ 'Secrets and Skittles'  
Rated; M/ L, (mild violence, talks of molestation, M-Preg, alcohol uses, candy addiction, slight bondage, threats of bondage, talk of rape.. sorta..)  
Set up; We learn how Matt may've gotten impregnated and one more muse is declared not the father. There's also lots of talk of booze and Skittles, lol. June-8/9/10-2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _DAMN IT, I'M SO FUCKING PISSED OFF NOW! I had this whole thing typed out and hit send and guess what, my connection dropped and I lost the whole fucking thing! It was fucking huge. Damn it. See, that's the one thing about laptops that kinda suck, if your like me and have a dad who won't buy you a wireless router to make your life easier you have to borrow connections from the signals around you. And there's my problem. Add to the fact that I was already kinda pissed about how Extreme Rules went down-- fucking CM Punk, I'm going to beat his ass if I get the chance.....ah, the joys of misplaced rage....I know how your Matt and Randy muses feel!-- and it was not of the good._

_**RE; Fae; **__Nice to see Matt's finally accepting his oncoming motherhood. I'm voting for Jeff as the dad, it would explain the extreme 'MINE!' coming from him right now. Then again he seems like the kinda guy who would be very possessive of the people he loves anyway. Almost to a frightening extent-- God, I need angry music right now! But I can't find anything hard enough. (sad face) Yes, write a Homicidal Psycho Jeffy fic. I will love you for it. Definitely include Matt and Adam in all the insane sexiness!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Really, that's the reason he stopped dancing? Because it was too 'Hot'? MOTHER FUCKING-A, MAN! Dude, it's a show where half naked guys roll around with each other often ending up in sexual-like positions! The whole thing is obscene if you look at it right. You and I do it all the time. Fuck, I started watching wrestling back at the start of the new millennium, when it was still WWF, and I miss a lot of the the shit from back then. Hardcore was actually hard core, none of this half-assed 'extreme rules' shit. People bled on a daily basis and Jeff seemed like a walking concussion. And the Divas were sexy as hell but could still knock ya on your ass! Nowadays there's a few of those but then you're either stuck with the girls who can kinda fight but are mostly eye-candy or chicks like Beth Pheonix who can fight and has some damn good moves behind her, but she's like a fucking comic relief/heel at this point. Fuck, bring back the Lita's and Trish's of the world and drop these half-assed wannabes. I wanna girl who can get slapped and then return the favor with a punch! _

_**RE; Fae; **__Fuck, I can't remember half the shit I had written down. I know I was talking about killing your Jericho muse for sticking his nose-- and camera-- where it don't belong. And trust me, Jericho, I'm in a mood and Psycho Jeff and Trips ain't got nothing on me right now. Oh yeah, I can't remember what site it was one but I read a Matt/Kane fic once where the basis for the start of their relationship was that Adam cheated on Matt with Lita. But Kane wasn't the psycho creepy possessive Kane we love, but this weird, loving, sweet, gentle, but still possessive Kane. I dunno, it was okay._

_**RE; Fae; **__You know what'd make me feel better, if your Jeffy muse would give you some wonderful ideas and help you with maybe a few Psycho Jeff one shots. Yeah, that'd make Fae smile and she really needs to. Love ya All!!!!!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. WRONG! (holds out giant bag of Skittles) These are for Jeff, but he's got to help you, keep Matt safe and healthy, fuck Addy beyond senseless-- I don't want the man to remember to say 'wrong' when he's done with him--, and kill Jericho to have them. Sorry to stir up shit in your head, but this is fun for me. Love Ya!_

--xx--_  
_

_**Terrah: Side Note: It had been a long Summer and I wasn't getting any work done and was hiding from people.. and my brother and my cousins, lol.**_

--xx--_**  
**_

_**RE; Fae; **__(giggles) Imma feelin' better today. I went and visited my mom before work and she gave me booze for after work. I luvs her and her booze-givingness. Oh, and I remember one of the things I wanted to say yesterday. You know Jeff's old theme-- Well, duh, of course you do but I'm special at the moment-- that song was soooooo much sexier than his new song. And his new song is too fucking quiet, I've got it on my iPod and I always have to turn the volume up when I'm listening to it. I fucking hate that. But that old song was nice, I always wanted to have sex to it. Dude, now I wanna have sex with Jeff to it. Not your Jeff muse, 'cause he's gay, but the real Jeff. But I'm pretty damn sure he's kinda gay. I mean I lurvs him and all, but you don't let your self be called 'The Rainbow Haired Warrior' with out either being extremely secure in your sexuality or slightly gay. He's prolly both. _

_**RE; Fae; **__Dude, so um, how bad would your Jeff muse hate me if I said I wanted to molest your Matt muse? 'Cause now that I know he's preggers I prolly shouldn't tick him off too much, but Jeffers is still an open target! I likes Smirnoff. I've got this really nice pic of Addy on my comp from like a long ass time ago and he's got this eyeliner and is soooo totally hott. YAY! ADDY DUMPED VICKIE'S ASS!!!!!!! Finally! Mebe now if I like ever meet him I can molest his ass. That's 1 thing with me, I likes molesting peoples. 'Specially my friends. Like my best friend, she squeals when I grabs her boobs. I dunno why. But she says she does that when her boyfriend grabs them. She must be a squealer!_

--xx--_  
_

_**Mor muse: (intervenes) For one, you spelled 'intervenes' not correctly.**_

_**Terrah: (sighs) I know.**_

_**Mor muse: Secondly, you're gonna have to stop ignoring your friends for long periods of time.**_

_**Terrah: Oh, shut the fuck up. You hid from my crazy whining cousin and my brother and his meat sticks more than any other muse. **_

_**Mor muse: (twitches) So not the point. **_

--xx--_**  
**_

_**RE; Fae; **__Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Can I have a party with your muses? Not like a shower for Mattykins, but like a full on house party. But then Matthew would be left out 'cause he can't drink......oh well, that's what he gets for bottoming without letting us know and getting himself knocked up. Ya know, the only right thing to do in this situation is for the dude who knocked him up to make an honest man outta Matty. YAY SHOTGUN WEDDING!!!!!!! And look at it this way, if it's Jeff or Addy, they can have a threeway wedding. Yum. Threeway. Ha! You should totally do a threeway one shot with Psycho Jeffers calling the shots. Like Addy and Matt are like some happy ass couple and then in pops this psycho Johnny the Homicidal maniac dude named Jeff and bam! Sex time!_

--xx--_  
_

_**Mor muse: (sighs) Terrah..?**_

_**Terrah: Shut the fuck up, Mor. I know I'm lazy and behind on everything! But, it was only on the course of like three days!**_

_**Mor muse: (jumps back and blinks) I wasn't.. I was.. (pouts) just gonna tell you the ice machine was broken again. **_

_**Terrah: (groans) Not again. **_

_**Matt muse: Terrah, can I has cookie!?**_

_**Mor muse: No, you broke the ice machine! **_

_**Matt muse: Nuh-uh. It wasn't my fault. **_

_**Terrah: M'kay, do I wanna know?**_

_**Jeff muse: (teeth chattering, wet and shivering all over) N..n..no.. y..you.. d..d..don't.. (glares at Matt muse as he tries to warm up) Y..you are.. in.. s..so.. m..much.. t..t..trouble, mis..ter..**_

_**Matt muse: (blinks as Jeff drags him away) So, no cookie?**_

_**Terrah: (facepalm) I wish the childish mood would pass already.**_

--xx--_**  
**_

_**RE; Fae; **__But, uh yeah, anywhos. It would be soooooo cool if Jeff showed up to the Halloween episode of SD this year as JTHM-- I'm too lazy-- I mean, that would be the start of one niiiiiiice wet dream for me........ Can I borrow your Jeff muse? And make him Real? Might as well borrow Addy whilst I'm at it? But no preggers Matt. Not until the baby's born. Me no wanna preggers dude. My Daddy would be like, 'You get that preggo man outta my house, 'cause I'm an old grumpy dude' Yeah, he so totally would....LOVE YA!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. WWWWWWRRRRROOOOONNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Ha! Booze and Skittles for everyone 'cept Matt cause he's got the babers. POKE!_

--xx--

**In PM;** _I hate when you're typing out a review or something and something happens and you lose it all. I dun have a laptop, but my power's went out before in the middle of reviews. I constantly hit 'save' on my docs for new chps b/c I fear having a lot wrote and then POOF it goes bye-bye thanks to power failure or something. One time I accidentally pulled out my plug from the wall. Luckily I had all that had been typed saved. Extreme Rules? I'm still seething. I started to miss Mattykins interfering! Where was he at?! I wanna spank him w/ that cast for NOT sticking his nose in there! Damn Punk. Both Edge and Jeff gotz screwed! Not fair!-- Anna doesn't get why I'm mad-- .... (distracted finally)_

Edge muse: (comforting and petting on Matt on the couch) There, there, Matty. It'll be okay.

Matt muse: (shakes head, latched onto Adam) No, I did something bad, Addy.

Edge muse: (sighs, still petting Matt)

Terrah: (sighs, b/c vision is too cute to interrupt) Addy, I need to talk w/ Matty for a second.

Edge muse: No. (holds protectively to Matt) I'm not leaving him.

Terrah: I won't let anything happen to him.

Edge muse: You can't stop it.

Terrah: It'll only take a second and if anything does happen, there'll be dire consequences.

Edge muse: (sighs, looks at me, then over at Matt) Okay. But, you'll have to deal with Jeff if anything does happen. (kisses Matt on top of head and leaves)

Terrah: You too, Chris.

Jericho muse: Awe! (stomps foot from behind latest potted plant)

Terrah: Damn it, please go, leave us lone. This is personal.

Jericho muse: And what do ya do for me? (folds arms)

Terrah: You're a recluse. You don't help. I'm NOT in the mood for blackmail and unless you want tied to a fucking tree, I suggest you hit the bricks, junior. (glares at Jericho)

Jericho muse: Fine. Let's go, Mizzie. I hear Mor's in the jacuzzi anyhow. The preggo diaries will have to be put on hold. (leaves out)

Miz muse: Damn. (leaves from behind table w/ equipment)

Terrah: (groans) Imma have them fed to Bigfoot. (turns attention back to Matt) Now...

Matt muse: (knitting again)

Terrah: Ahem?

Matt muse: (looks up and then carefully tosses away knitting w/out looking down)

Terrah: Spill it, Matt.

Matt muse: (blinks innocently) Spill what?

Terrah: The thing you done that was sooo bad. (rolls eyes)

Matt muse: (shrugs)

Terrah: You just told Addy you did something bad.. I believe it relates to this.. (points outs recent events)

Matt muse: (sighs) Well, okay. Fine. But ya can't tell Adam and Jeff.

Terrah: M'kay. Why not?

Matt muse: It was back when I shot Adam w/ the dart gun and took him to my secret location, before the tranqs wore off.. I had a.. little fun.. (twiddling thumbs nervously)

Terrah: What kind of fun?

Matt muse: I sorta.. kinda.. took advantage of Addy while he was out. (flushes brightly)

Terrah: So, ya did rape him?

Matt muse: I dunno if you'd call it that. See, I was sorta on top.. but, he was sorta not the one that was penetrated.

Terrah: So, you used him as a dildo?

Matt muse: More like a sex doll. I sorta bottomed while I topped.

Terrah: Like in the story we read?

Matt muse: (nods, shamefully) I got him ready.. (biting on bottom lip) and I just wanted him.. but, I didn't want to give him more of a complex. The bastard's arrogant enuff.

Terrah: And I take it Jeff and Adam don't know?

Matt muse: (shakes head) No. I didn't tell them.

Terrah: (holding head) So, Edge is the father?

Matt muse: Well... I sorta did the same thing w/ Jeff.

Terrah: Did you shoot Jeff in the ass w/ a dart gun too?

Matt muse: No. It was.. he shot himself w/ that damn dart gun one night.. and I took advantage of that. (twisting fingers in shirt) I was curious.. you were reading Hardycest.. And ignoring me.. And then there was that story you read and you have to admit it gave you good ideas.

Terrah: Matt fucking himself w/ an unconscious Jeffy's cock? Then Adam rimming Matt in the bathroom to make his sore ass feel better, and blackmailing Matt to get what he wanted from him b/c he found out Matt was fucking himself w/ Jeff? And all behind Randy, who was dating Adam in the story, and Jeff's backs. Yes, it was hott.. till Triple H got involved with the story! (shudders in a bad way) Ewww..!!

Hunter muse: (from across house) Suck it!

Terrah: No thank you! Yuck! (back to Matt) Was that the only times?

Matt muse: No. I did it to Jeff after he crashed after his sugar rush when you were writing that 'Dangerous' sex scene and he was hyper and I had to drag him back to the room.

Terrah: He had Edge held hostage during that time! Didn't he hear or see anything?

Matt muse: No, Edge was exhausted and out cold. Someone saying the 'W' word couldn't have woke his ass up.

Terrah: So, it's either Edge or Jeff's? All others besides Jeff, Edge, and Mor have been ruled out. You didn't do this to Mor while you went all recluse in January? Did you?

Matt muse: No, I swear, that's the truth. Me and Mor did nothing at all. Whatsoever.

Terrah: (pouts) But, I so wanted you to!

Matt muse: Well, I did sorta see him naked, just his butt, if that's any consolation?

Terrah: It'll have to do. I like Adam wedged between you and Jeff anyhow. That's all then? You have nothing else to tell me?

Matt muse: I was the one who broke the shower. It was an accident.

Terrah: That's.. not what I meant.

Matt muse: Then, no. That's all.

Terrah: And you didn't use protection w/ either of them?

Matt muse: I didn't think I HAD to. I'm a man. Men can't GET pregnant.

Terrah: In my head anything can happen.

Matt muse: No shit. Please, don't tell Adam and Jeff.

Terrah: But, they need to know.

Matt muse: And as soon as I find out who.. is responsible.. I'll tell them.

Terrah: For one, you're responsible (ignores Matt glaring) And two, they need to know now, before hand.

Matt muse: (groans) There ain't anymore potted plants, are there?

Terrah: Just the one. (referring to potted plant in corner that is replaced multiple times a week)

Matt muse: Thank goodness I still have body armor.

Terrah: Hun, you'll need a helmet.

Jericho muse: (runs past and skids to a stop) HA! I got it! Terrah, channel 6, Mor and Christian in the hot tub! Let's go, Mizzie! (runs on out)

Miz muse: (runs past) They're SO mad, Jeri. Mor's gonna KILL me!

Terrah: My definition?

Miz muse: No. More like Wes Craven's def.

Terrah: Damn it.

Miz/Jericho muses: (scrams)

Matt muse: (blinks) My Christian?

Terrah: (snorts) You can't much get mad.. (realization dawns) Wait..? Mor and Christy?! Hot tub?! Hott damn! XD!

Mor muse: (flushed crimson red) Imma kill Miz and Jericho!

Terrah: Oh, my.. (giggles) 'Nother delicious fourway right there. Vitamin-C-- Jericho/Christian and Be Jealous themselves-- Miz/Mor.. Oh, yeah..

Mor muse: For one second, think about something else, will you?

Terrah: Nope. Never. (grins)

Mor muse: (growls and stalks off)

Terrah: And then there could be a Christian/Mor/Matt.

Matt muse: What's w/ you and threesomes and foursomes? They're so complicated and confusing and they hurt your brain.

Terrah: Yes. But, they're soo hott and fun and it's the art of their confusion that draws me to 'em.

Matt muse: Whatever. (rolls eyes) Mor?!

Mor muse: (irritated) What, Matt? What?

Matt muse: Gimme popcorn. Popcorn's not really junk food.

Mor muse: Fine. No butter. (goes off to get butter-less popcorn)

Terrah: Turn TV on channel 6.

Matt muse: (groans) I dun wanna watch.

Terrah: I do. (grins pervertedly) Please, Matty? Oh, please? It'll make me soo happy.

Matt muse: (sighs) Alright. (turns on TV to channel 6)

Terrah: Ooh! (beholds Mor and Christian kissing and caressing one another in jacuzzi)

Matt muse: (tilts head to side) It is kinda hott, those two.

Terrah: (nods) Yeah, yeah, yeah.. (drooling) :P

**In PM;** _Imma have Jeff kill Jeri. All he does is antagonize. Jeff and Addy were trying to cheer me up and he had to start his shit! _

**In PM;** _That was MY opinion of why Jeff no longer does that dance. I dunno if it's the REAL reason or not. But, WWE has toned down a lot. SD esp, they blur out dirty words and y'know that they edit all the good stuff out b/c it's prerecorded. Edge doesn't even hump the ring like he used to during his entro. I miss that as much as Jeffy's dance :( Yes, it used to be more Hardcore.. damn, I remember those days. I started watching it at the end of '99. It's a shame that it looks like the days of Trish and Lita are dead. & you know that it is when Santino in drag won the Ms. WM. Then it was awarded to VG, then back to 'Tino. I dunno it was just mere comic relief to them and to me it was sorta insulting to the women's division._

**In PM;** _P.S. ..._

Edge muse: (growls under gag)

Jeff muse: One problem solved, Terrah.

Christian muse: Two. Doc called, Mor is NOT the father. Now, I'm off to kill Miz and Jeri. (off to do what he just said)

Matt muse: Oh, god!! (sees giant bag of Skittles) Jeff's gonna drive me crazy! (begins rocking and muttering)

Terrah: Ignore him, he'll be alright.

Jeff muse: I want my Skittles.

Terrah: You didn't complete all of the bargain.

Jeff muse: (glares at me eerily) Are you saying I am incapable, Terrah? I'll get it done, but I need my energy first. I need my Skittles. (looking wee bit deranged)

Edge muse: (steps back away from Jeff)

Matt muse: (humming happily now and back to knitting, oblivious to previous freak-out)

Terrah: Fine. (rolls eyes and sighs) But, I DO have some one shots in mind.

Edge muse: (whimpers)

Matt muse: (throwing pieces of popcorn at the wall absentmindedly)

Mor muse: (watching Matt, concerned) Is Matt alright?

Terrah: Yeah, he's just bored and tired.

Jeff muse: Addy, take Matty to bed.

Edge muse: (glares at Jeff, but instead helps Matt up and to bedroom)

Jeff muse: Now, Mor, gimme rope, duct tape and a secluded tree in the forest. Jeri's gonna learn not to mess w/ my pets. (off to do who knows what to Chris)

Terrah: (sighs)

Mor muse: You love him this way, don't you?

Terrah: Jeff? As a psycho? Oh, hell yes.

**In PM;** _Jeff's new song IS quiet! I thought it was just me! I wish I had booze :( _

Matt muse: So do I.

Terrah: Thought you were in bed?

Matt muse: I was but I'm not sleepy. (yawns)

Terrah: Okay...

Edge muse: (takes gag off) He's a handfull.

Matt muse: (sticks out tongue)

**In PM;** _So damn glad the Edge/VG thing may finally be OVER!! My brother doesn't care that I has a pregnant Matt muse. He keeps bobbing me in the head and it floors some of them. He got Hunt today, and Miz.. but, he deserved it. Y'know, I think Matt's becoming more molestable. I wanna molest him too. Mor will watch (grins evilly)_

Matt muse: You're still twisted.

Terrah: I know :P

**In PM;** _Ooh, ooh! That one shot idea sounds delicious! I was thinking 'bout that. I have a setting of maybe Matt and Addy camping in the woods and they are attacked by Jeff in their car and kidnapped and have horrible things done to them.. that would be completely OOC/AU.. but, I also wanted to do some shit centered around the Hardy vs Hardy feud and Jeff getting tired of being the innocent little one. _

**In PM;** _P.S. ..._

Edge muse: (opens mouth to speak)

Jeff muse: (comes up and replaces gag on Adam's mouth from behind)

Edge muse: (huffs under gag)

Jeff muse: Ooh, yay! More Skittles!

Terrah: (lack-luster) Joy. Didja find Jeri?

Jeff muse: Nope. But, I will find him and tie him to a tree. Come, Addy, we have candy and booze. (steals candy and booze)

Edge muse: (growls under gag and is pulled away by Jeff)

Matt muse: It's not fair that I can't have any. (pouts)

Terrah: Whelp, you still ARE keeping secrets ;)

Matt muse: (gulps)

**

* * *

Jeez, all this is a mess. I have been having trouble keeping all these in order and getting them in order and edited, lol. It was a hectic Summer for me.. I know, for the ones missing Randy, he has this nasty habit of running away and scheming. It's not my fault he hides. But, he does start showing up later to do diabolical things..**

**Matt muse: (shudders just thinking about it) Don't remind me. (pouts)**

**Jeff muse: Hey, I didn't tell you to run off. (picks Matt up and tries to carry him off)**

**Matt muse: No! Lemme go.. (struggles) Terrah! Make him lemme go..**

**Terrah: (groans) Jeff, put him down, you may hurt the baby.**

**Jeff muse: (pouts and puts Matt down) Fine. I'll just torture Addy all by myself and you won't get to watch as I make him beg, pout and squirm.. (points) You can forget watching as I fuck him thru the mattress.. It'll be your loss! **

**Terrah: (fanning) Holy shit, I'll watch if Matt doesn't want to. **

**Jeff muse: (glares at me) You already do.**

**Terrah: Meh...**

**Matt muse: ...**

**Jeff muse: I'm going now... (starts to leave) ... (huffs) Fine. Off to maim Addy.. putting him in nurse's outfit.**

**Matt muse: (twitches)**

**Terrah: (twitches)**

**Jeff muse: (sighs) Fine. You can has a cookie. (leaves)**

**Matt muse: (smiles) Yay! (claps happily and follows Jeffy)**

**Terrah: (rubbing temples) How have I turned my Matt muse into a.. well, whatever he currently is. Randy muse sez me and Fae spoil him and he always gets his way. Is he spoiled?**

**Mor muse: (nodding) Most definitely.**

**Terrah: (groans) Shut up, Mor.**


	25. Sweet Torture

**Dark Fae Angel, Hehe, sorry. But, I usually put my sleep deprived/can be mistaken for drunken rants in here. Lol, sure, but I need Miz back after you're done. P.S. Meh, if you want to, you dun have too. There are no cookies in my head and Matt's driving us crazy w/ his craving. LegacyChick, hehe, at least mine have never tried to dye the grass. **_**Hunter muse: Hey, Shawny, I know what we're gonna do today. Terrah: (facepalm) He did NOT just quote Phenias (prolly not spelled right) and Ferb? HBK muse: Is this gonna get me in trouble? Hunter muse: No, no, nothing like that. Jeff?! Can I borrow your purple paint? Jeff muse: NO! Hunter muse: Whelps, we're off to the hardware store, Shawn (puts arm around Shawn's shoulder as he leads him out) **_**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, hehe, sorry.. Animal Luvr 4 Life, lol, that's true :P RyanNeroSkylerHardy, thank U :) **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-five/ 'Sweet Torture'  
Rated; M/ L, (threats of violence, M'Preg, lotza yelling, talks of molestation, threats of maiming, bondage)  
Set-up; Jeff and Adam learn about Matt's misdoings. June 10 and 12 (jumbled up) thru the 16th of 2009.**

_**RE; Anna;**__ You there, or are you not in the mood to talk? I'm forced to be in a mood to be a chatterbox thanks in part because of Edge, Randy and Jeff and basically all of my muses are hoarding for my attention while they're shouting and waving their arms and knocking each other over in a effort to get my undivided attention._

**In Email;**_ Lol! I was busy washing stagnant.._

Mor muse: You spelled 'stagnant' wr.. not correctly.

Terrah: Cram it, Mor! Also, glad you're back.

**In Email; **_Anyways, I was washing stagnant water off me after my brother tossed a basketball to me-- we had been playing-- and it was covered in it. It stunk so bad and he almost ruined my Matt Hardy 'V1' shirt! My muses have been hiding. They don't like being around when Steven is, b/c he hits me in the head and it rattles them around. This is bad for my Matt muse, who's pregnant-- long story. The father is either Edge or Jeff. I had to conjure up a doctor, a nurse, and a hospital for the occasion. Which is good, b/c Tripsy finally caught Jericho for calling him names. Jeri and Mizzie have been filming random musi and posting it on Muse Tube. Matt's mostly been either knitting or pacing and muttering to himself. It gets annoying. But the doctor confirmed that in fact my Matt muse is bipolar._

Matt muse: (growls) That's not nice!

Terrah: What do you have against it? I'm bipolar. I take offense to that!

Matt muse: Don't take that tone with me, Terrah! I'm NOT in the mood!

Mor muse: You spelled 'mood' and 'confirmed' not right.

Matt muse: She told you to CRAM IT! (throws shoe at Mor)

Mor muse: (ducks shoe) Ha! Missed me! :P

Matt muse: I've had it. (chases after Mor)

Mor muse: Oh, shit. (runs)

Jeff muse: Dammit, Matty! Stop running. You could fall! (grabs hold of Matt and holds him back)

Terrah: (groans) Overprotective Jeff. Who knew?

Matt muse: (growling and struggling to get at Mor) Lemme go, Jeff. Let me kill him. (whines)

Mor muse: (whimpers) Terrah, save me. (cowers)

Terrah: You'll learn not to antagonize him.

Jeff muse: (still holding back brother) Oh, that'll never happen.

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, I guess that they was trying to tell me that one of my nails was coming loose. Since they went silent after I had painted a few coats of nail polish on it in hopes that it'll stick together till next month so that I can go and get them redone again sometime._

**In Email; **Wish mine was that helpful. (hears chattering and arguing)

Terrah: Quiet! (points to Punk on TV) I'm trying to brood! Damn Punk. He's full of more shit that an outhouse!

Matt/Jeff/Mor muses: (stop dead and blink)

Terrah: Thank you.

_**RE; Anna;**_ _I think that my Jeff muse has been hiding and sulking ever since I had brought that box of black hair dye and have yet to have my mom dye my hair. I've even thought about returning the box to get the money back._

**In Email; **_My Jeff muse is glad I dun have a Punk muse. He fears that he'd try and steal Addy. Randy's bad enuff about it. He thinks Punk has a crush on Edge and that thought doesn't sit too well with my Jeff muse. _

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Wow, your Matt muse is twisted.....also, what was the name of that fanfic that Trips ruined? 'Cause I'll read it up to that point. But wow, points to Matty for how he got himself knocked up. I'm going to love Jeff's reaction he'll prolly say something along the lines of "And I was knocked out why?" But if the kid's not Edge's, Matt prolly shouldn't tell him what he did. It'll turn Addy back into the previous dominant, arrogant, sarcastic..... you know what, just tell him. And you're just looking for an excuse to spank Matt, but I agree he should have interfered. But then again, by not interfering he still got the gold taken away from Jeff which is still his main goal. But with any luck Punk's punkass-- lame. I know, I couldn't help it-- will lose the title on Monday in that special. _

_**RE; Fae; **__God, I almost forgot that Edge used to hump the ring...(stares off into space and drools) Can I borrow your Edge muse? And don't get me started on the 'Santina' thing. Me and my friend Nena watched 'Mania together and that almost ruined it for us. We were so happy, rocking out to Kid Rock, and then boom! Santino in a pathetic drag attempt. Thankfully the Hardy vs. Hardy match and the 'taker VS Michaels match sooooo totally made it better. That and we were having fun shouting 'Gay!' everytime someone landed in a gay pose....or had their ass in the air. Ah, Wrestlemaina where Matt debuted his new tights and that awesome ass jacket. --Note to self: When RAW's nearby sneak into arena and steal jacket....and molest Matt....And then go to SD and molest Addy and Jeff...NONE ARE SAFE FROM MY MOLESTATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- But yeah, that whole Miss WM thing was insulting. We should kill the writer who came up with it._

_**RE; Fae; **__Random: Not that Edge's tights aren't wonderful-- especially with thong peekage--, but oddly enough I like the guy better in jeans. I dunno, that's a thing with me, a shirtless guy in jeans is the hottest thing on earth. That and his ass looks great in jeans, hell, his ass just looks great period. And something about the fact that he's always wearing Converse makes me giggle. It makes me think of all the stoners back in high school-- who oddly enough really liked me despite the fact that I don't get stoned-- and now we no longer have to suffer through VG's disgustingness to get at his hottness. Dude, he was downright cruel when he dumped her, which is prolly why I loved it. _

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Wrong. And also, (grabs Terrah's ass) 'Cause I realize I've been talking about molesting people and have yet to molest you. And tell Matty to get his ass off the couch and do something, he's pregnant, not an invalid. Besides, with his ass on the couch I can't grab it. Oh well, (grabs Jeff's ass instead) This will do for now._

--xx--

_**Jeff muse: (rereading) .. (squeals) Terrah!? Tell your friends to stop molesting us!**_

_**Terrah: Um.. but, you guys molest each other on a daily basis.**_

_**Matt muse: Good point. (hiding butt behind pillow) Besides Jeff is gropable.**_

_**Jeff muse: Am not! **_

_**Terrah: Um, are so. **_

_**Edge muse: (sneaks up behind Jeff and grabs his ass)**_

_**Jeff muse: (squeaks and turns to glare at Addy) **_

_**Edge muse: (laughing as he runs away)**_

_**Jeff muse: You are in hot water, mister! (chases after)**_

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__I swear, if Punk does not get his ass kicked tonight by Addy and Jeff I'm gonna scream.... Psycho Jeff and Evil Edge teaming up to torture and kill/maim-- that would be your def-- a helpless CM Punk..... Hey, I'd read it if they went after Matt as well in the next chapter. Sadly, due to work, I'm gonna miss the show tonight so Ill read about it the moment I get home. Love Ya, and talk to ya later._

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Sooooo, Matt. Any baby names yet?_

_**RE; Fae; **__So I was bored and decided to check out some of the wonderful pics you've got on your LJ-- mainly the Near Naked section-- And DAMN! There are some fiiiiine pics in there. Did you ever notice that in Hott Tub 2 it looks like Adam is on the TV in the background? Matt in the hot tub watching Adam.... I wonder what he could have been doing?!?!?! Ha! And I agree, towels should be banned, made illegal and burned in a lovely gigantic bonfire! Okay, I's gots'ta run to work now. Love Ya, and try not to kill Punk through the TV too much!_

--xx--

**In PM; **_This is the first night that I have not had to contend w/ my adorable baby bro. School is out for him and he's been staying w/ us and demanding to stay up all night bothering me. He's my personal shadow. I told him I would like to trade him for Matt. That way Jeff would see how it felt to have a younger brother and I would see how it felt to have an older one. Trouble is; it would be incestuous b/c I'd have to molest Matt in his sleep. There needs to be a brother swap like wife swap only for brother's... But, I did make him watch as I put that move on Matty that Mickie James does 'Long Kiss Good-Night' in the SDvsR09 PS2 game and made Matt do that to Edge. Then we put the Hardyz entro tag moves on Nitro and Melina's old moves. Jeff was in place of Melina. I tell ya, it's hott when Jeffy wiggles his hips. Even if it is video game form. _

**In PM; **_My Matt muse is twisted. Yes. That fic was called 'Sleep Baby Brother' by DevlinV1. I read it up till Tripsy ruined it. I love those fics where the Hardyz are fucking and a vengeful Adam blackmails them and takes what he wants from them. I need to write one. I miss Evil Addy so bad. _

Jeff muse: See, I don't see how either me or Addy is the father. I never fucked my brother in the ass.

Terrah: Ah, always the blatant one.

Jeff muse: What do you know, Terrah? (reads on) What my reaction will be? I was knocked out when, how.. what? What are you hiding from me?

Terrah: (gulps) Nothing.. nothing at all.

Jeff muse: (sighs in frustration) Matthew!? Oh, Matthew, I need to speak with you! (leaves to find Matt)

Terrah: Oh, boy, hehe.. it's been a super bad day.

**In PM; **_So voting on Punk to lose title Monday. Not holding breath b/c I dun wanna die. How could anyone forget Edge humping tha ring? That was awesome. Eh, at least the Miss WM thing was just a stupid tiara and NOT the WWE women's, or shit, even Diva's title. If they'd gave either one of those to Santina I'd of been more pissed then I already was. Seriously, of all the guys that they could'a had dressed in drag (hints- Jeff- hints) That writer must DIE!!! After being slowly tortured. OMG, shirtless sexy guys in jeans are hott. Esp, Addy. I am not right today.. Addy was cruel when he dumped VG. Welcome back Edge, :D You may have back that rockstar title that I secretly took away in the time you were w/ her. _

**In PM; **_P.S. ..._

Edge muse: (opens mouth)

Jeff muse: (covers Edge's mouth w/ hand) I am not in the mood. Have you seen Matthew?

Edge muse: (shakes head back and forth)

Jeff muse: Terrah, what do you know?

Terrah: I can't say.

Jeff muse: Fine. I'll start screaming TILL YOU TELL ME WHY I MIGHT BE THE FATHER OF MATT'S BABY!! (seething)

Terrah: (wincing)

Edge muse: (holding hands over ears)

Jeff muse: TELL ME NOW!

Terrah: Okay, do you remember a story called 'Sleep Baby Brother'?

Jeff muse: (twitches under realization) You just read that part last night. I watched. I know now why you read it. (sits down)

Terrah: Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't know till like the other day.

Jeff muse: I'm not mad. It's not like it's sane and safe in this head.

Terrah: (growls)

Jeff muse: I wish I could'a been awake for it though. (huffs)

Edge muse: Then why am I a candidate to be the father. If Jeff's the one... (blinks and comes to conclusion) Bastard got me too didin't he?

Terrah: Yes.

Edge muse: I got Matt's ass and I wasn't awake for it. (twitches) Oh, he owes me so bad.

Jeff muse: He owes me too.

Terrah: Me three. I didn't get to watch!

Matt muse: Watch what? (sees Edge and Jeff glaring) Oh, shit. Terrah, you didn't...?

Terrah: (defensively) Jeff was screaming!

Matt muse: Not an excuse!

Jeff muse: (grabs Matt by the hair) Brother, you have some explaining to do. (gives a light tug and drags Matt off to the bedroom)

Matt muse: Ow, Jeff, let go.. I didn't.. Ow!

Edge muse: Imma go watch. (goes to watch)

Terrah: (shakes head)

**In PM; **_Matt's not always on the couch. Just when he's tired. Blame me, I never sleep, lol. Today he was pacing and muttering about 'Sold'. _

**In PM; **_Punk sorta got his ass kicked. Jeff gave him the Twist of fate and the Swanton in the first of the night. Then Edge and Jeff had a #1 contender match to see who faced Punk Monday. Punk made me twitch all thru it by providing commentary. Then Adam tossed Jeff into Punk's lap and Punk attacked Addy and the ref called for the bell and Jeff attacked Punk, then Edge, then Punk gave the GTS to Jeff. I have been screaming all night. My Jeff muse is already brooding b/c he believes that Punk has a crush on Edge. He's glad I have no CM muse, b/c he's afraid he'd try to steal his Addy. Jeff fears the feeling that Punk has for Edge may be mutual and he doesn't want to be kicked off the top of Addy's 'must fuck' list. I swear this whole thing is slashy as hell. Too bad I can't stand Punk, or I'd write this threeway. I miss Matt being in the equation :( _

Edge muse: Awe, Jeffy don't has to worry. I am not leaving him for Punk.

Jeff muse: Damn right you're not. I'd kill him.. Wes Craven's def! I'd burn him alive then chop him up with an axe ala Kane! Then I'd bury him, resurrect him and do it all over again!

Matt muse: (tied to bed, scared shitless) Okay, Jeff, you're scaring people.

Terrah: Nah, Imma liking it. :P

Edge muse: You would.

Terrah: Speaking of torture..

Jeff muse: You think I'm crazy? Don'tcha, pretty? (starts circling Edge, playing with his hair)

Edge muse: (swallows) No.. not at all.. (shakes head wildly)

Jeff muse: Edge called Punk 'pretty boy' tonight.

Edge muse: So?

Jeff muse: SO!? (growls) Edgey belongs to Jeffy, end of story!

Matt muse: What about Matty?!

Jeff muse: Oh, yeah, you too, sweetheart. But, NOT Punk! (stomps foot)

Edge muse: Edge also said for Jeff to 'get behind him' if he wanted a title shot. Terrah mused for hours over Edge telling Jeff 'get behind me'.

Jeff muse: NOT tha point!

Terrah: Okay, why is Matt tied to the bed?

Jeff muse: (grins sinisterly) Imma torture answers outta him.

Terrah: You might hurt the baby.

Jeff muse: Oh, no. It's not gonna be that kind of torture. (takes off shirt) Y'see, Terrah, Matt's resolve has to be broken delicately, like a flower. (unbuttons pants)

Edge muse: (gulps, resolve is already broken) Please, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I ate your popsicles, I stole those last two Skittles.. just.. oh, shit.. your hips are so hott. (panting)

Terrah: (facepalm)

Jeff muse: (has pants halfway down) You took my last two Skittles? (eye twitches) Oh, you will pay dearly.

Matt muse: (biting on bottom lip, watching Jeff very closely)

Jeff muse: (gets pants down and on off) Addy, c'mere.

Edge muse: (nods and is to Jeff in a heartbeat)

Jeff muse: (stroking Edge's hair) Good boy. (looks back to Matt) Time to break Matty. Terrah, privacy.

Terrah: Damn it, no. I wanna watch! (whines)

Jeff muse: Watch on Muse Tube. I know Jeri still has those cameras in here. Out!

Terrah: Jeff, you little... (beholds arcade room) Dammit. (tries to focus back on Jeff, Edge, and Matt's bedroom.... fails) Dammit! Jeff! (off to sulk)

**In PM; **_They can't come up with baby names for doing other moronic things. _

**In PM; **_It'd be funny if that was who Matt was watching on the TV screen... And if it was possible to strangle someone thru a TV screen, Punk would be dead! Eh, if it was possible, I'd say to hell w/ Punky and just pull Addy and Jeffy thru. Wait for Raw and pull out Matt. I can dream! Can't I?! _

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Have your muses been bugging you any lately? My muses have been good here lately and I guess that they was hard at work on converting the attic into a couple of bedrooms for Randy and Jericho. So that they all can have their own bedroom. Since Adam threw Randy and his belongings out of the one bedroom that they had shared. Because Randy had accidentally dumped a whole bottle of baby oil over all Adam's clothes and whatnot. Adam had got his revenge by dumping bleach on Randy's clothes and his underwear more so._

**In Email;** _Okay.. They're more worried about Matt's pregnancy. And Jeff was screaming during the Punk vs Edge vs Jeff match. He thinks Punk's trying to steal Edge from Jeff. He's worried that Some other writer's Punk muse will try and take his Addy. I told him they weren't gonna do that, but he dun believe me. Jeff's just getting paranoid._

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__Hi, are you there yet? My Jeff muse has been screaming and sobbing off and on for a while now after I refused to do what he wanted me to do when I had went to the mall today earlier._

**In Email; **_What did you refuse to do? I wasn't allowed to turn on my computer b/c it came a bad storm. Luckily it didn't last too long, or damage anything. It was just raining and windy and had some thunder and lightning. They were afraid the lightning would hit it. I listened for once, b/c I am having such bad luck I was not taking chances. I hit my toe three times yesterday in the same spot on various objects-- a buggy, then my stand-up mirror, then a foldout table that was in the hallway-- I ended up cutting it open. It's the damn mole people I tell ya! They're after me!_

_**RE; Anna; **__Oh, he started harping like crazy because the mall had got a tattoo, piercing parlor place and it was in the middle of my favorite stores. And everytime I had to walk by it he started screaming, 'go get a tattoo and your lip pierced'._

**In Email; **_Ah, muses and their urges. _

**

* * *

No one, but Jeff muse, believes me about the Mole People! Meh.. Imma have to use my own imagination to write out that scene. Damn Psycho Jeff.. not letting me watch (pouts)**

**Matt muse: I still want my cookie.**

**Terrah: Um, when we started w/ this M-Preggers thing, you weren't supposed to have junk food. Then Fae started giving you chocolate.. and now you're driving me crazy with begging for cookies. It's not my fault we don't have any.**

**Edge muse: Yeah, Terrah, out of all the shit that exists in this head, there are no cookies. **

**Hunter muse: Yeah, and preggo man is driving us nuts.**

**Matt muse: I wants cookie! COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!**

**Edge/Hunter muses: (wince and cover ears)**

**Terrah: Matty..? (sighs) No.**

**Matt muse: (blinks and looks all pouty, puckering lips) Please.. (sniffles and begins batting eyes)**

**Terrah: Aw, that's too cute.. (gushes over cuteness) No.**

**Matt muse: (growls and stomps foot) I. Want. A. Cookie.**

**Jeff muse: There are no cookies.**

**Matt muse: (whines childishly) There has to be!**

**Terrah: And why is that?**

**Matt muse: B/c I want one.**

**Hunter muse: (sarcasm) Great logic. Brilliant thinking.**

**Matt muse: (grabs Hunter muse by collar) Listen you long nose Tucan Sam wannabe, if I don't get my cookie, Imma make Jeff believe you're trying to steal Addy so he will murder you. (glares at Hunter sinisterly)**

**Hunter muse: (gulps) Matt.. you're sorta scaring me.**

**Terrah: (giggles) Matt has become Jeff, how cute.**

**Matt muse: (releases Hunter)**

**Hunter muse: (to Jeff) I'd watch him very closely if I were you. O.o (quietly leaves)**

**Matt muse: I WANT COOKIE! I WANT..**

**Miz muse: (hands Matt a cookie) Here, here, take it (wincing) Please, just stop yelling.. My head's klilling me.**

**Jeff muse: (twitches as Matt takes cookie) You had that this whole time?**

**Miz muse: Well.. um..? (grins sheepishly) Sorta.. Hehe..**

**Jeff muse: (growls and gets out zapper, pressing red button)**

**Miz muse: (screams as he is shocked) That's not fair, Jeff. I gave him one of my cookies.**

**Matt muse: (obliviously, happily munching on cookie)**

**Jeff muse: One? (eyes twitches) You had MORE?!**

**Miz muse: (gulps and hollers as he's shocked again)**

**Terrah: (rubs temples) Okay, that's enuff of that, guys. At least Matt maybe will shut up now.**


	26. Paranoid

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, hehe maybe.. but, I'm prolly already there. LegacyChick, I was actually screaming at Punk on TV that if he wanted to be evil to be evil, but stop being boring. That's just annoying as hell. We know what Matty's having, we're just not telling yet. As far as names, we've drove ourselves nuts on that. Dark Fae Angel, ah, Matty just had an evil craving. Now that it's out of his system he should be normal.. well, as normal as my Matt muse would be. Yes, I'd want Miz back. He's good comic relief and it's funny when Jeff shocks him. **_**Matt muse: Thanks for the cookies, Aunty Fae.. (whimpers) I'z back on the diet. I swear.. Jeff muse: (eyes light up) Ooh, yes, zapper. Imma need this. (giggles insanely) Oh, Mizzie, Jeffy wanna play!**_** Esha Napoleon, um, that first PS is no good. **_**Jeff muse: (reads and cocks eyebrow) Um, no. Matt muse: No more cookies (holds tummy) Terrah: It's a long story. Mor muse: Well, that's what he gets on gorging on the ones Fae made. He ate the whole tray in five minutes. Matt muse: (glares at Mor) I should let Jeff hurt you. Jeff muse: Mine! (drags Matt away) Matt muse: (sighs) Jeff, it's old.**_** That's actually a pretty good name. Seraphalexiel, from chp 24, yeah, I know. But, Matt's dirty little deeds before hand were hott.. and that thing w/ Adam.. Chp 25, Jeff already has plans to make the baby just like him. So basically no matter what, we're doomed! XD! **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-six/ 'Paranoid'  
Rated; M/ L (talks of violence, disturbing Matam cuteness, M-Preg, talks of molestations, talk of kidnapping, Edge in a cage)  
Set-up; Story discussion, Random gayness in a wrestling game.. sorta.. And Jeff becomes more deranged.. June 13/16/22/23-2009.**

_**RE; Fae; **__Waaaaaait, you had Matt kiss Edge in the SDvsR09 game? Dude, awesome. Fuck I don't have that game....next paycheck. How did you manage to do all that? And, yus, I sooooo wanna see Jeffy wiggling his hips! _ _**// **__Your Jeff muse is so subtle. I could really learn from him. (Note the sarcasm)_

_**RE; Fae; **__And like hell you would molest Matt in his sleep. You'd molest him awake as well. Speaking of molestations; I GRAB YOURS AND JEFF'S ASSES AND GET NO REACTIONS! Damn, I at least expected a "Mine" outta Addy for groping Jeff. And why would you wanna torture Jeff with your bro? --No offense, you just make the kid sound very obnoxious and annoying--._

_**RE; Fae; **__You could always do a Psycho Jeff fic where he thinks Punk is trying to steal Edge from him, only thing is; Not only is Punk NOT trying to steal Edge, but Edge isn't actually Jeff's. It's all in Jeff's mind. At first anyway, I'm sure you'd work some wonderful Edge/Psycho Jeff scenes in there. And then-- in the very likely case Matt plays his interfering act again-- Jeff could go psycho on his ass as well. If anything it's a good plot for rape scenes..... Yeah, we might have problems in the sanity department._

_**RE; Fae; **__(watches Jeff 'torturing' Matt for answers, drooling) Wow! Just. Wow. Wait, why can't we watch? Jeff, I gave you booze and Skittles! You owe me! And if it weren't for me (A) Matt wouldn't be preggers, and (B) You wouldn't be 'interrogating' Matt in the first place! You found out from reading my email and now YOU'RE HOLDING OUT ON ME?!?!?!?!?! NO MORE PREZZIES FOR YOU, MISTER! MEBE I'LL JUST GIVE JERICHO MORE SHIT TO VIDEOTAPE YOU WITH!_

_**RE; Fae; **__(huffs) Anyway, I'm serious, look very closely at that TV screen in the background of that pic! It looks like Addy! Then again my perverted mind might just be putting what I want to see there. And, yes you can dream, but only if you pull me through the internet so I can assist you with the....well what ever it is we'd end up doing to them. We'd need rope though. And handcuffs. And duct tape. And a vacant house as to not raise too much suspicion. And toys. And cameras. (zones out to wonderful fantasies) God, I'd almost feel bad for them. Being held hostage by us. But it could be worse. Imagine the disturbingness that would happen if somehow your muses left your head for reality and somehow got ahold of their real world counterparts. Your Jeff muse would prolly traumatize them all. But as long as we get to watch, no harm done!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Insomnia's a bitch, you don't have to tell me that. And when is Matt gonna find out if it's a boy or girl?! I'm off to got check out that fic now! Tell Jeffy to have extra fun with Matt and Addy for me as long as it somehow gets turned into a one shot!_

--xx--

**In PM; **_**There was something about having my computer taken, sleep dep, and bad luck.. **__I'm not sleeping well, I dunno why. I told Anna that I thought the mole people were coming to get me and take me underground. Damn mole people!_

Mor muse: Terrah, you're scaring people. There are no such things as the mole people.

Terrah: Sez you!

Mor muse: Have you been talking to Jeff again?

Terrah: No. I hasn't seen the little shit since he wouldn't lemme watch!

Mor muse: Okay.. (backs away slowly) That's fine.. Imma just.. (runs away)

Terrah: Puss.

**In PM; **_Eh, Steven's not that bad. I make him out to be a demon, lol. But, that makes for good inspiration, esp b/c when he hits me w/ meat sticks my Mor muse faints. Steven can be funny and entertaining at times. When he's not trying to murder me. I just figured if Jeff had to put up w/ my bro for just a day, he'd hug Matty tight and tell him he'd never pester him again... then five minutes later Steven and Jeff would be driving me and Matt nuts, so that'd backfire. Yes, on SDvsR09 you can change superstar's moves on the create a superstar area of the game. Mickie has a move called 'Long Kiss Goodnight' and I went in and edited Matt's move sets and set that move as his finisher. Then faced Edge and waited till the right time to hit the move. It was amusing watching Steven roll his eyes. We like to mess with the superstar's entros in the same create area. I went to tag teams and clicked onto edit the Hardys moves. We previewed the mixed tag ones and Jeff was always the girl, wiggling his hips like a diva. It also works for single entrance. Too bad you can't change the outfits and put Jeff in drag. Steven likes to put them on the McMahon's entrance. Jeff does Shane's dance and Matt walks to the ring like Vince. I think it's funny._

Matt muse: Course you would. (limping) After Jeff got done w/ me I'm walking like that for real!

Terrah: Oh, boo whoo.

Matt muse: Watch it, Terrah. Your big mouth got me into trouble w/ him in the first place.

Terrah: I'm still having Jeri find me the tape of that. Mor couldn't get the TV fixed in time to watch it on Muse Tube, and there's no listing for it anywhere else.

Matt muse: (sits down on couch, wincing) The TV is out? (turns on TV)

TV: (working fine)

Terrah: Not anymore. Mor finally got finally got it fixed.

Mor muse: So, Matty, did Jeff get out everything he wanted to know from you? (grins pervertedly)

Matt muse: (glares at Mor) How do you know about it?

Mor muse: I know all.

Terrah: (scoffs) Bullshit.

Mor muse: Haha.. Seriously though, we all heard you screaming thru the house. Sans Terrah, she was dead to the world.

Terrah: Thin ice, mister, thin ice.

Mor muse: (whimpers)

Terrah: So, how long 'fore you cracked, Matt?

Matt muse: Oh, you two voyeurs would just love to know. (folds arms)

Mor/Terrah: (nods) Yes.

Edge muse: As soon as Jeff said 'bend over, Addy'.

Terrah: No more Skittles for Jeff.

Matt muse: I needed relief.. It was good too.. till Jeff decided to take my temperature.. (shifts, whimpering) Oww..

Terrah: W/ his 'special' thermometer?

Matt muse: No.

Mor muse: Jeff fucked him silly.

Matt muse: (glares at Mor wishing he had a shoe)

Mor muse: (shrugs) What? We all heard it.

Terrah: So, Jeff knows what you did to him and Addy now?

Matt muse: Yes. (lays down and covers head with pillow) Now, lemme lone. I dun wanna talk 'bout it no more.

Edge muse: Aw, poor Matthew. (kneels down in front of couch and starts petting on Matt)

Terrah: Aww, so cute!

Edge muse: Do you want anything to drink, Matty?

Matt muse: Vodka.

Edge muse: Mor, bring me a water, please.

Mor muse: Why me?

Terrah: B/c you're Matt's personal maid.. unless you wanna be Bigfoot's bitch.

Mor muse: (whimpers) One water coming up. (off to get water)

Terrah: Uhm, so where is Jeffers?

Edge muse: (nuzzling face in Matt's chest) Asleep.

Terrah: So, he's giving you more freedoms now?

Edge muse: Well, I have been a good pet, he says. & he has a chip in my butt. Besides he needed someone he could trust to watch Matty while he slept some. (begins kissing Matt's tummy) My Matty, mine and Jeffy's Matty.

Mor muse: That's is disturbing. (hands Edge water) & oddly cute.

Edge muse: (reaches over and takes water still kissing on Matt's tummy)

Matt muse: (whacks Addy w/ pillow) Quit it.

Edge muse: Okay.. quitting..

Terrah: It is disturbingly cute.

**In PM; **_Meh, me and Jeff muse are both used to being groped. We're gropable. I dunno if that's a good thing-- Long, long story-- Grope Matt muse if you wanna hear screaming. Grope Edge for Jeff muse to scream. Molesting Matt asleep or awake would be nice. But, I'd have to 'accidentally' grab his ass :P That'd be sweet. Yeah, it's no wonder I'm not right in tha head._

**In PM;** _Jeff muse makes me wanna write something like where Jeff thinks Punk's trying to steal HIS Addy. My Jeff muse now fears someone else's CM muse trying to steal my Edge muse thanks to Miz & Jeri posting all that shit on Muse Tube. I think he's contemplating putting another chip in Addy's butt. One that repels CM muses of all kinds. I told him 'good luck w/ that'. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that Punk is not gonna take Addy. Punk doesn't exist in my head and he need not worry about anyone else's. He thinks I'm crazy. & then I called him on not letting me watch. Jeff ran away at that point. I'm trying to get Jeri or somebody to hunt down a copy of that tape. Jeff told me 'good luck w/ that' then ran again._

Jericho muse: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Gimme more equipment! I'll make sure Jeff is filmed 24/7.

Terrah: Stalk much?

Jericho muse: You're one to talk, you hypocrite. I'm not half as bad as Jeff or Edge or Orton. I've been fairly good so far.

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Bullshit you have. You've driven me nuts.

Jericho muse: & what are you good for, jerky? You do nothing but pop up and antagonize the writer.

Hunter muse: I help w/ Vinnie-Mac's parts in stories.

Jericho muse: Oh, that's right. She rarely writes Vince. I'm sure she could handle it just fine.

Hunter muse: You've popped up maybe once in her stories. What do you do?

Jericho muse: I'm her all-time hero. She worships me.

Hunter muse: (scoffs again) Yeah, right.

Terrah: Guys, hush, please. Getting me off track.

Hunter muse: See what you've done, you little pipsqueak.

Jericho muse: Me? I was asking a legitimate question. You're the one that had to butt your big nose in, you Cerebral ASS.

Hunter muse: I hope you still have the name of that doctor, Chris. You're gonna need it.

Terrah: ENUFF! I don't wanna slash you two and I don't need to give other slasher's ideas! Go away!

Hunter muse: When you least expect it, Jericho. (walks away muttering)

Jericho muse: So, can I has the equipment?

Terrah: (groans)

**In PM; **_I'd feel super bad for them being held hostage by us :P I have an odd feeling Addy would start to like it. My muses unleashed on the world, Hah. The world is not ready for my muses. Esp, my Jeff muse. Esp, if they found their counterparts. _

Jeff muse: That's not nice, Terrah.

Terrah: I wanna see that interrogation.

Jeff muse: No.

Terrah: (whines) Why not!?

Jeff muse: B/c you're not preventing CM from taking my Addy. I'm off to lock him and Matty away for the night. I dun want Punky boy stealing them just like his counterpart stole my counterpart's title! He's a thief, Terrah. Maybe he's straightedge and maybe he dun drink and what-not, but he apparently don't mind stealing!

Terrah: Jeff, I. Have. No. CM. Punk. MUSE!! I dun want one.

Jeff muse: You never know when one might pop up. Or when someone else's CM muse will try and steal your Edge muse. A lot of other writer's Edge muses are still arrogant and vindictive like their counterpart. Yours? Is much more vulnerable and stealable.

Mor muse: Don't forget kidnappable.. and rapeable.

Terrah: Oh, god, not helping. (facepalm)

Jeff muse: (twitches and glares at Mor w/ intent to murder) What did you say, Mor?

Mor muse: (gulps) Uh, nothing.. (backs away) Nothing at all.

Jeff muse: (takes out dart gun) No one is going to take my Addy. No one is going to hurt my Matty. I will hurt them in frightening ways. Do we understand?

Mor muse: (nods wildly) Y..yes, I understand.

Jeff muse: Good. (stalks off)

Mor muse: (sighs relief)

Terrah: Wow.. Psycho Jeff is like so fucking hott.

Mor muse: (licks his lips) Anyone else horny?

Terrah: Mor!?

Jericho muse: (raises hand from behind couch)

Terrah: M'kay. I'm gonna go now. (beholds kitchen) Ah, it's safe here.

Randy muse: You really think so?

Terrah: Gah, no, Randy. Jeff is crazy and paranoid enuff as is over an invisible CM muse. Leave Addy alone.

Randy muse: I will. For now. (grins maliciously)

Terrah: Oh, and Esha Napoleon said to stop bothering her Mor muse. _**(that was from chp 18 review, BTW)**_

Randy muse: (puckers bottom lip in a pout) I wasn't bothering him, I swear.

Terrah: Go bother my Mor muse. He's horny.

Randy muse: (rubs hands together) Oh, goody. Imma have fun. (leaves)

Terrah: Oh, tha madness continues.

Matt muse: When are we gonna find out if it's a girl or a boy?

Terrah: Why are you.. uh, where's Jeff and Addy?

Matt muse: Jeff shot himself with dart gun. I escaped when Addy wasn't looking. I just want five minutes peace.

Terrah: Peace from Addy and psycho Jeff? Are you nuts?

Edge muse: Why does everyone call me Addy now?

Terrah: I dunno, it's cute. (shrugs)

Edge muse: (groans) Come, Matty. (drags Matty away)

Matt muse: Great, now Imma pet. (sighs and allows self to be dragged)

**In PM; **_I'm tired now. & I hit my pinky toe twice today and actually managed to bust it open a bit. That's random, but I just now noticed the dried blood on my foot. I'm off to bed. I hope Christian muse will pester me and gimme ideas.. that'd be great. I need some for' Cotton Candy', 'Ride', and 'POV'. Matt's guarding 'Sold' carefully, so I have it figured out. _

Matt muse: 'Ride' is mine as well.

Edge muse: (pulling Matt back into bedroom) Nuh-uh, it's mine.

Matt muse: (holding onto door frame) You're not psycho enuff to work on 'Ride', and I want more of me in it!

Edge muse: Too bad, sweetcheeks. (accomplishes pulling Matt into bedroom and shuts door)

Terrah: Does the phrase 'be careful with the pregnant man' register w/ anyone in here?

Eerie Silence: ...

Terrah: M'kay, I give up. (off to bed)

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__There is a lot of disturbing cuteness going on in that head of yours. Preggo man is to blame. _

_**RE; Fae; **__Oh. My. God. Tell Jeff to fucking calm his ass down! --Highly unlikely I know but I'm trying-- There is no CM Punk muse in your head, there never has been a CM Punk Muse and there never will be a CM Punk muse! Addy is not going to get stolen by CM Punk! And even if this were a parallel universe and there WERE a CM Punk muse and he did try to get Addy, um hellllo! It's fucking Edge, not Jeff in his previous rapeable state! If anyone other than Jeff or Matt tries to do anything to Adam he'll go fucking Evil Psycho 'Captive' Edge on their ass! And any way, it's PUNK! The guy had to wait till after a ladder match to get the belt, and then stole the win from Jeff on RAW! He's a fucking coward and Jeff can take him any day of the week! If there was a CM Punk in there, Jeff, you'd make what Legacy did to Batista look like a fucking tickle attack!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Addy wouldn't just start to like being held hostage by us, he'd prolly start coming up with ideas for how we could torture the other two! God, Wow, your Jeff is sooooo hot when psychotically protective. I mean, like wow! Sometimes it's worth the annoyingness when Mor pisses him off. I say listen to your Jeff muse, write a Punk stealing fic. It would be so fucking hot! Plus it might get Jeff to calm down a bit. And if that doesn't work just tell him to go take it out on Mor or Randy. Either way it'd be fun to watch. Speaking of 'Sold', I was looking at your profile and saw you added that P.S. from my latest review to your fav review list, yes you should totally make that a one shot! _

_**RE; Fae; **__Ummmmmm, so we've established that Matt's preggers. Does this mean he's gonna get preggo man-boobs so he can breast feed? If so, (throws bra at Matt and runs from oncoming Mattrage and cross dressing jokes)_

_**RE; Fae; **__You know what? I'm beginning to think that Real Jeffy might follow your Jeff muse's example and try to kill Punk at the Bash. Mebe you should give Jeffy-- the muse not the real-- a life size CM Punk doll that bleeds when you stab it. That might calm him down. And mebe a Cena one._

--xx--

**In PM; **_**Then got into odd discussion of me 'bout breaking my foot b/c I am a klutz and just blaming those damn Mole People! **__I hid from everyone today. I locked myself in my room and hid. I hid from my muses even. Why? I'm trying to work on a new story and I need to iron out details. This one will make you happy, I think. Evil Matty. Matt's not featured as much as I'd like him to be in my stories. I want it to be focused on him. Him and Jeff fighting for Addy. I figure the focus of the Hardy feud should be that Jeff was dating Adam and Matt was jealous and starts blackmailing Adam into fucking him. I have been in a demented mood. I still has details to work out. But, I promise lots of angst and gay sex... _

Jeff muse: As long as it's Matty and NOT PUNK!

Terrah: UGH! Hold on.. (grabs notebook and whacks self in head)

Jeff muse: (falls flat) Umph! Hey!

Terrah: Now, lemme lone!

**In PM; **_Yeah, Jeffy calm down? Ha! I can't make him understand that I only watch that Edge vs Cena LMS match at Backlash b/c of all the hott shots of Addy bent over and him being on his back in a like sexual position.. Edge has this awesome backside! And those long legs! I don't watch it for Cena. Addy had a sleeper on Cena.. and Jeffy had a sleeper on Matt earlier in the night during the 'I Quit' match, and I was like 'Oh! They think alike!'-- Addy and Jeffy that is. But, him accept it and calm down? HAH! (watches Jeff muse carefully guarding Edge muse with a dart gun) See what I mean!? _

Terrah: Jeffrey Nero Hardy, there is no such things as a CM muse, or a Cena muse is my head! And no other writer's Punk or Cena muses would dare mess with you! They know how demented and insane you are. So let it go!

Edge muse: (huffing, locked in a large cage) Please?

Jeff muse: (stops, stomps foot and glares at me) Do they, Terrah?! Do they?!

Terrah: Yes, they do. No one sans my Randy muse will try and steal Addy from you. No other muse is vicious enuff. So, worry more about him.

Edge muse: Listen to Terrah, Jeff. (holding onto bars) I'm tired of this. I like being your pet, but I feel like a prisoner. There's this huge and scary difference.

Jeff muse: You'd like to be kidnapped by Cena or Punky wouldn't ya? Y'd like to leave me!? (pouting) Y'dun love me no more!

Edge muse: Oh, c'mon, Jeffy, that's not true. I wouldn't let you dress me up in weird outfits if I didn't. Lemme out of here, please... (groans) Terrah, what's wrong w/ Jeffy? He wasn't like this a few weeks ago.

Jeff muse: (crumbles to ground, sniffling and looking off vacantly)

Terrah: I dunno. Maybe my frustration has something to do w/ it.

Edge muse: But wouldn't that affect Matt, since he's your main muse?

Mor muse: (sees Jeff in the state he's in and then Edge in the cage he's in) Okay.. what have I been missing?

Terrah: But, Matt's preggers. If my frustration was affecting him wouldn't that be bad.

Mor muse: Listen, Terrah, your frustration is affecting all of us. Besides me, b/c I am just awesome.

Edge muse: (growls) I'm not affected. I feel fine. I'm actually accepting being Jeff's pet. (points to Jeff)

Jeff muse: (rocking back and forth, whimpering)

Mor muse: & you're used to being dominant.

Edge muse: I'm still that! I may enjoy being petted by Matty and Jeffy, but I belong to no other. There's a big difference, you cum quat!

Terrah: He said cum. (giggles)

Mor muse: It'd be down right shocking if you thought about something else for a second.

Terrah: NO. Never!

Mor muse: Anyways; Jeff's paranoid. Matt's throwing shoes. I'm losing my touch on my spelling.. um, Terrah..

Terrah: I know, I typed 'spelling' wr.. not correctly. (mocking Mor)

Mor muse: It's a mess in here, more than usual, is all I'm trying to say.

Terrah: We've suffered thru worse.

Jeff muse: (gets up and grabs hold of Mor)

Mor muse: (squeaks loudly) J..Jeff..? W..what.. are you..? (gulps)

Jeff muse: You wish to take my Addy too don'tcha, pretty?

Terrah: Okay, that's too far, Jeff. I understand your paranoia over Cena and Punk. That was prolly my fault. But, Mor doesn't want Addy.

Mor muse: Well, I do.. but, I'd never steal him from you, Jeff.. I'm not that way.

Edge muse: Besides, he wants Matty more. (grins cockily)

Mor muse: Oh, thanks, Edge. Hint sarcasm!

Jeff muse: (growls) That's it, Mor! I've had it w/ you!

Mor muse: (whimpering as he's tossed into nearby closet)

Jeff muse: (slams door and barricades it w/ a chair) There, that takes care of pretty boy.

Terrah: Awe, I wanted you to maim him! I want Matt to maim him :P

Jeff muse: (growls evilly) Matty belongs to me. We share Addy. This is the way I want it to stay! You want the balance to reshift, I know you do. But, I worked too hard to have things this way, I won't allow it to be turned back!

Terrah: Every week at least one Hardy must be beyond psycho. Hint sarcasm.

Jeff muse: (opens cage door and jerks Edge out) Let's go, pretty Addy. I wanna take a shower.

Edge muse: (sighs and is drug away)

**In PM; **_I have this feeling Mor's just asking for it. I think my Jeff muse hates when I have him normal in a fic-- like in 'Fate', he thinks w/ this new story he will be that way since Matty's trying to steal Addy from him in it. I'm trying to tell him he will get to snap when he finds out it's Matt and what Matt's been doing and shit. He doesn't listen. He prefers to either be maimed, or be maiming.. but, he can't stand Jeff being 'normal'. _

Matt muse: (reading man bra comment) Terrah, can you tell them to stop antagonizing me? Please.. It's not nice.

Terrah: You've been where? And I hope you don't get moobs.

Matt muse: (pouts)

Terrah: No.. No mood swings. Please? Take a deep breath and calm down. Jeff muse is only pissed b/c he's helping w/ your parts in 'Twisted Jealousy' b/c you have been missing and/or pouty... good, lord, Jeff doing Matt's parts means this story will be dark and demented beyond belief.. YA-Hoo! Imma liking it! :P

Matt muse: (sighs) I'm bored. I'm lonely. Entertain me.

Terrah: Ugh! I dun want to. I'm actually sorta tired.. right now.. (notices Matt holding his shirt up, staring at his tummy) What are you doing?

Matt muse: I'm getting a belly.

Terrah: (snorts) No, shit.

Matt muse: How along am I?

Terrah: Dunno. We'll call doc tomorrow and see if he gotz back the tests. (yawns) Y'need to go back in for a check-up anyhow.

Matt muse: (looks up and blinks) NO! Not one of those again! I won't let you! (scurries away)

Terrah: Ugh! Great. Matt's disappeared. Christy is still mad at Matty.. I think.. Mor's in the closet.. Hunt will make a joke about that later.. Addy and Jeff is in the showers. I'm alone. Damn, this sucks.

Randy muse: I'm here.

Terrah: No! I know what you did. You found out I was writing a couple more stories and you wanna try and take them over. Well, too bad, mister, not gonna happen. 'Twisted' is gonna be just Jeff/Adam/Matt. Not Randy butting in! I mean it!

Randy muse: Oh, I know. I have 'Fate' I need to work on.

Terrah: That's right. I'm sorta stuck on it.

Randy muse: (grins evilly) What about the Adam/Edge demon story. Two hott blonde, leggy Canadian babes, one story.. (shivers) Damn, what a threeway that'll be. (licks lips)

Terrah: Addy belongs to a Hardy in that story. I just can't figure out which Hardy. I'm thinking Matty. **Or both?**

Randy muse: I can't have just one of the pretty little fuck-toys? I'll take Edge and straighten him out for Jeff and Adam.

Terrah: Y'know what? We'll see when we get there. On the bright-side, I am coming up w/ ideas again.

Randy muse: See, I help.

Terrah: You also harm.

Randy muse: (laughs) I know. (leaves)

Terrah: Oh, he'll figure out how to fuck w/ 'Twisted'. I just know it.

Matt muse: I am not breastfeeding. I don't need a bra.

Terrah: No. You'll need maternity clothes.

Matt muse: (huffs) When do we know if it's a boy or girl?

Terrah: (twitches) When the tests come back. We'd of already had them. But the doctor had to go to another undisclosed head for the time being. He'll be back tomorrow maybe.

Matt muse: (sighs) I'm bored.

Terrah: Well, knit.

Matt muse: I dun wanna!

Terrah: (sighs) Well, don't. (notices Matt muse knitting) Okay, never mind.

**In PM; **_Jeff should follow my Jeff muse's example! (evil laughter) JK. I still hope Jeff beats the tar outta Punk though, lol. The Raw before last they seemed like they were fighting to pin Addy. It was sorta funny._

**

* * *

'Twisted Jealousy' was another I was working on. But, every idea I had for it got side-tracked. I still want to do it, it just may not be how I described. I'm thinking of not following a storyboard on it-- sorta like how 'STAH' is done. 'Master and Puppet's' first chp is finally up, but the second chapter and where I am going with it, is giving me fits. 'Fate' has sorta been side-tracked and that's a fucking shame, b/c dammit I have good ideas for that one.**

**And no, although we talk about it LOTZ, we would never kidnap anyone in the real world and hold them hostage and make them do dirty things w/ each other (winks) That's just a bunch of nonsense rambling (fingers crossed behind back) **

**Since this was wrote months in advance (is so lazy) Next chp we find out what Matty's having and who is da father. **


	27. Hectic

**LegacyChick, sure, the more help the merrier, lol. Randy disappears for a little while, but he comes back even more sinister. I promise. sunligh584, thank you, updating finally, XD. Seraphalexiel, first, how could anyone NOT want Addy.. or Jeff? And don't worry, I have never made Matt crossdress and I prolly never will. I dun see Matt in crossdress. Jeff, Adam? Yeah. Matt? No. **_**Edge muse: (giggles as he pictures Matt dressed as Alice) I dunno, Terrah, he'd be cute. Terrah: Oh, lord. (facepalm) **_**I think yours are broken :P But, I lurv them anyways, XD. Esha Napoleon, 1) Jeff muse is actually over it. His fear extended thru to when the real Adam got hurt, and then poof it was gone.. save for my Randy muse. 2) No problem. 3) Lol. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, okay, thank you. Dark Fae Angel, nope. Never. (also hides rope and shit.. and handcuffs.. and duct tape..) P.S. Yes, they actually have Edge bears on WWE shop. I have one, XD. He's so cuddly! **_**Matt muse: (snuggling Addy bear) Very cuddly!**_** JoMoFan-spot, chp 24, okay, Matt has consumed my attention, but I can't help it (shrugs) Chp 25, overprotective Jeff is fun. Chp 26, Randy holding a chair out for Addy. That does sound cute. I still dun know how Jeff got that cage-- random thought. **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-seven/ 'Hectic'  
Rated; M/ L, (M-Preg, talks of incest, over possessiveness, whipping, adult content, wrestling violence, threats of violence)  
Set-up; I am way behind on this story, lol. Matt finds out what he's having and who the father is. June 24- July 3/4-- 2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _Aww (rib popping bear hugs) My poor Terrah baby-- Yeah, I do have this weird possessive trait, I like you, therefore you are MINE! Your Jeff muse prolly has a similar trait....(looks pointedly at the captive-- teehee-- Addy) _

_**RE; Fae; **__New story, with A nice sounding title, and Evil Matty?! You just made me so happy! But I swear, I did not voodoo you! I would never!_

_**RE; Fae; **__(face-palms over Jeff's actions) No one is going to steal Addy from you! NOT EVEN RANDY AT THIS POINT! You're going beyond fucking psycho and it's not as fun as it used to be-- actually it kinda is, but I'm trying to make things easier for my Terrah-- God, in the odd event that some how a Cena or CM muse manages to get in there and they even come near Addy to try anything, he's prolly going to kill them for trying before you do! Jeez, he's happy belonging to you and Matty. Do you want me to give you a life size doll for you to stab!? Crazy ass Rainbow Bright._

_**RE; Fae; **__I don't mean to antagonize Matt. I love Matt, he's my fav of you're muses. He's the main muse behind 'Sold' and you know how much I love that fic! And tell Randy to stay the hell away from 'Twisted' or so help me god I will find away to convince Jeff that he's trying to steal Addy and get him tied back up to a tree! _

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. (For Matty) Can I snuggle your preggers belly please?! I've kinda always wanted to snuggle your real-life counter part but I've had this urge to snuggle you since we found out you actually were preggers. And I'm sorry about the moobs comment. I wasn't trying to be mean I was just commenting. But you should breastfeed. It's good for the baby's immune system._

_**RE; Fae; **__And, Terrah, real Jeff could stand to learn a thing or two from your Jeff for Sunday (Sunday echos off in the background like in a Monster Truck rally commercial)........Where did that come from?!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Soooooo, funny thing happened today. The fair's back in town from today till Sunday and I have to work the parking lot all five days. Well, today they stuck me by the main exit where my job was to basically lead handicap cars into handicap spots and keeping idiots from trying to enter through the exit, which was normally the dumb ass vendors who don't like to listen to us. Well, the thing is city buses kept coming through the parking lot when they weren't supposed to and they kept getting mad at us for kicking them out. So I had a Matt moment and wanted to throw my shoe at one of them. I started laughing insanely and the people I was working with-- who had never met me before-- couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with me. I was sitting there thinking, 'Oh, so this is how Matty feels with Mor around every day.' _

--xx--

**In PM;** _No. Jeff muse isn't possessive at all-- hint sarcasm._

Jeff muse: (too busily humming and braiding Addy's hair to notice me glaring at him)

Edge muse: (arms crossed and huffing as he sits on the floor in front of Jeff muse)

**In PM; **_Today's been a headache. It's so loud and hectic 'round here my muses have began hiding till I am in the bathroom or in my room alone or in my 'office' after all the noisemakers have decided to go nite-nite. My brother was here yesterday night and w/ me being super tired and twitchy. He kept mocking Matty so I chased him 'round the house. I threw a basketball at him and it actually hit him! In the head! It was funny-- he was okay though. It's hard to run in flip flops._

Mor muse: I tried to tell you that.

Terrah: Oh, yay! You're back! And so totally outta the closet!

Hunter muse: (snorts)

Mor muse: Oh, shut up. I heard enuff 'coming out' jokes yesterday. We're all gay in Terrah's head, gay 'closet' jokes aren't funny anymore.

Hunter muse: Anything perverted is always funny. It always will be. So, good day to you, sir! (huffs, turns and struts off)

Mor muse: (sighs) That muse really needs to grow up.

Terrah: (snorts) That'll never happen.

**In PM; **_Noah-- my 5 yr old cousin-- has driven us all crazy today. He's had a be mean day. He made my Matt muse look totally normal and Jeff look harmless._

Matt muse: Is that a compliment or a insult?

Jeff muse: Aw, I likes it when she starts appreciating us. What about you, Addy? (looks down at Edge muse)

Edge muse: (looks back up at Jeff apathetically) I guess so.

Matt muse: He looks cute. What are y'doing w/ him?

Jeff muse: Fixing his hair. Duh.

Matt muse: Why? (sits down beside of Adam)

Jeff muse: B/c he's like a giant Barbie doll. Only living and breathing and fuckable.

Matt muse: Okay.. I don't want to know how you came up w/ that equation.

Terrah: Well, yeah, think about it; Adam's tall and leggy and got long blonde hair and can be uber ditzy.

Edge muse: (huffs)

Jeff muse: See, Terrah gets it. (continues to braid and play w/ Adam's hair)

Terrah: (sighs) I hate it when they're lazy and just slouching around. I need to work on my new story.

Matt muse: I need to find out what I'm having and who the father is and how far along I am too.

Terrah: Wasn't my damn fault that the doctor was out of the town in my head again.

Christian muse: Okay, guys, doctor.. whatever that guy's name is, called and he says he has the tests back. So, we need to get on over there.

Matt muse: I dread that walk. (begins nuzzling head alongside Adam's arm) Addy, will you carry me?

Terrah: Aww, so cute!

Edge muse: (glares at me)

Mor muse: Shouldn't you be getting exercise, Hardy?

Jeff muse: Hey, you don't talk that way 'bout my Matty.

Mor muse: What're you going to do?

Jeff muse: (growls, gets up and chases after Mor)

Mor muse: (runs away)

Jeff muse: Come back here, pretty boy!

Terrah: Okay.. (being ignored as Jeff chases Mor around in the living room) Okay.. guys.. please.. I've had enuff today..

Mor muse: Ah, shit.. (stumbles near Matt and Adam) Jeff, calm down. I was joking.

Jeff muse: (stops and glares) Die! (takes off after Mor)

Mor muse: (whimpers and runs)

Matt muse: (relocates to Adam's arms as he is nearly tripped over) Hold me, Addy.

Edge muse: (sighs and holds to Matt)

Terrah: Y'guys, you almost tripped over the pregnant man. UGH! STOP!

Jeff muse: (halts and stands still)

Mor muse: (trips and falls on ass) Owie.. ow..

Jeff muse: Drama queen. (rolls eyes)

Mor muse: (standing on knees rubbing booty) Bite me, Hardy.

Jeff muse: (shrugs and leans down to bite Mor)

Mor muse: Ow!

Terrah: (groans in agony) Must. Find. Tylenol. (off to do that)

Christian muse: Matty never asks me to carry him anymore. (pouts)

Matt muse: You've been fooling around w/ Mor.

Christian muse: You've been fooling around w/ Edge.

Terrah: There are too many crybabies in my head. (pops Tylenol)

Christian muse: It doesn't matter who carries whom anyways, Terrah has good news.

Jeff muse: Is it Skittles? (hopeful)

Terrah: No. I created a car for you guys since Matty is preggers. It's in the garage.

Jeff muse: We have a garage too?

Terrah: Yup. I'm tired of y'all walking. So, now you has a car. It was Christy's idea though.

Jeff muse: Aww, thank ya, Christy. (hugs Christian muse)

Matt muse: (joins in on hug along w/ Addy)

Christian muse: (gasping for air) It was no big deal.. really.. Jeff, Matt.. Edge.. can't breathe..

Matt/Jeff/Edge muses: (lets go)

Christian muse: (catches breath) Thanks.. Now, let's go. The sooner we do this and get it over w/ the better.

Jeff muse: Right. Come, Edge. Come, Morrie. (pulls Addy along by arm)

Mor muse: Why do you need me?

Jeff muse: B/c you're Matty's personal bitch. Now, come. (grabs Mor by the ear and drags him along)

Mor muse: Oww.. hey, lemme go, Jeff.. that hurts! (is drug out)

Matt muse: Thanks for the car suggestion, Christy.

Christian muse: No prob.. Now, let's go.. & I don't care if I'm not the daddy.. I'm still here for you along w/ Jeff and Addy.

Terrah: & Mor even though that's kinda forced. (smirks)

Matt muse: Aw, shit, Christian, now I feel bad for ignoring you.

Christian muse: You didn't ignore me. I hid. Like Terrah's been doing (ignores me glaring) But, you both have had your reasons. I forgive you. (kiss Matt on the cheek)

Terrah: Ugh, after all that disturbing sappiness, can I at least get better than that?

Matt muse: (shrugs and grabs hold of Christian's head w/ both hands and kisses him hard on the lips)

Christian muse: (afraid he'll be killed by Jeff)

Terrah: That's better. (grins)

Christian muse: (gives up, groans and wraps arms around Matt)

Terrah: This reminds me. I need to get back on 'Cotton Candy'. Anna's killing me about it.

**In PM; **_Jeff muse has actually calmed down about Punk and Cena. He only growls when the commercials for the Bash comes on or when I have to see and hear Punky on SD or Raw. Cena doesn't bother him unless I'm watching that match Backlash. But, he has resorted to being scared that a MVP muse will hurt Matty. I dun have one of those either. He's calmed down a lot since he found out that Matt and Edge were conspiring to tie his ass up if he didn't calm down a bit. I like the thoughts of Edge and Matt tying up Jeff and torturing him sweetly. (shrugs) What? It's a lovely visual. Randy's not coming in two feet of 'Twisted'. That's final. I know it's hard to control muses, but I say 'no' on this one. If Randy is in that story period it will be as a background character. (ponders) Or, maybe I have a little job for him, but he's not gonna be chasing Addy, or Jeffy, or Matty for that matter._

P.S. (watches Edge snuggling Matty's tummy)

Matt muse: (huffing as he's sandwiched between Jeff and Addy in the backseat)

Edge muse: He is snuggly. (starts kissing on Matty's tummy)

Matt muse: Would you quit that?

Jeff muse: No, you're cuddly. (starts snuggling Matt's tummy as well)

Christian muse: (looking back thru mirror, shaking head)

Mor muse: (inspecting fingernails in passenger seat not caring)

Terrah: Sure, Fae, snuggle away if you can find a way in the middle of that.

**In PM; **_Hopefully Jeff-- the real one-- will take a hint from my Jeff muse and knock Punk off his little pedestal and take his title back. Hey, I can hope. _

**In PM; **_Lol, that's exactly how Matt feels w/ Mor everyday. That's also how I feel w/ my brother. But, I have threw shoes at him before. Problem is, he throws them back. People look at me like I'm crazy everyday. Even when I'm not laughing or talking or doing anything. I think they can hear my thoughts (ponders) That'd be super bad if they could._

Christian muse: Terrah, we need your attention.

Terrah: Why? (beholds doctor's office) Oh, okay.

Doctor: Now, then. The tests.. (opens folder)

Matt muse: I'm nervous.

Jeff muse: Oh, it's okay, Matty, we're here for you. (holding to Matt's hand)

Edge muse: (holding to Matt's other hand) Yup, no matter what. (laying head on Matt's shoulder)

Terrah: (yawning)

Mor muse: Are we boring you, Terrah?

Terrah: No. I'm just sleepy. Lemme alone.

Doctor: Yes, now, let's see; (reads) Ah, you're having a girl.

Matt muse: (nods)

Doctor: Edge is the father.

Edge muse: (blinks) What..? Really..? (sighs and smiles a bit)

Jeff muse: (pouting a bit) Oh, I wanted to be the father.

Edge muse: (looks over at Jeff) Awe, it's okay, Jeffy.

Matt muse: Yeah, you can help us raise it. All of us together.

Jeff muse: (sighs) Yeah, guess you're right. (smiles) My Matty and My Addy. All three of us.

Terrah: That's so cute (gushes over cuteness)

Mor/Christian muses: (groans)

Matt muse: Christy's helping too.

Terrah: And Mor against his will.

Mor muse: Me?!

Jeff muse: & we'll make Hunter or Jeri watch it while we play (giggles insanely)

Terrah: That could be bad. How along is he, doc?

Doctor: About 2 months. Since the end of April.

Edge muse: And this pregnancy should last how long?

Doctor: I'm not quite sure about that one. It could last two more months. It could be three weeks. It all depends on the writer's head in which a pregnant muse lives. It being Terrah's means that the possibilities are numerous. I know Terrah is tired, so we'll do that check-up a little later on. Your writer needs sleep before she collapses. W/out her, you don't exist.

Matt muse: Yeah, yeah, we've been told. Let's go, guys. I'm tired too myself.

Edge muse: Okay, sweetheart. Come, Jeffykins.

Jeff muse: Call me that again and I'll spank you.

Terrah: Call him that again, Edge. I wanna see him use the whip.. or leather belt.. (grins evilly)

Edge muse: (groans and helps Jeff help Matt out of hospital)

Christian/Mor muses: (follows)

Terrah: & now, I'm sleepy. Imma go to bed so I can hopefully type out the next chappy of 'Sold' tomorrow. (off to bed)

--xx--

**In Email;** _I am trying to put together the next chp of 'Ride', I had an idea which I really needed and have been trying to type it out but that's not going according to plan. My Matt muse is frustrated with me b/c I have been begging him for ideas, yet we can't get peace to write them out. I hate writing them in a notebook and holing myself up in my room. I drother type them out as I go. But, I get no peace. Shit, I tried to come up w/ ideas yesterday in the shower and everyone piled into the bedroom that was next to my bathroom-- i.e. my office/storage room-- looking for something and yelling and going on, so I don't even get peace in the bathroom! _

**RE; Anna;** _My Edge muse is being a bit of a ass. He kept bugging me with his theme song when I was in the shower._

--xx--

**RE; Anna; **_Oh & as for me not aiding you in coming up with any crazy ideas as you had said at the end of the new chapter of muse troubles. It's only because the only muse that has been around lately is my Edge muse._

**In Email;** _No, during the time, you were busy w/ something personal, so I wasn't bothering you w/ my craziness. I just didn't tell the readers that. On SD Jeff feigned and 'eye injury' so he wouldn't have to tag in Punk in their match against Jeri and Edge. Punk, tried to get the GTS on Jeri, Edge got a blind tag, and Punk hit the GTS on Jeri, but Edge came in and Speared Punk and got the win. My Jeff muse is fuming b/c the real Edge grabbed Punk's ass as he usually does on the pin-fall cover. The real Jeff was screaming and holding his eye on the outside 'mocking' Punk during the whole thing. Jeff got back in and planted Edge w/ a Twist of Fate, and took off the shirt in an attempt to do a Swanton, but Jeri pulled Edge out of the ring and the two limped up the ramp.. in a nice little 'lean on me' embrace.. Jeff muse says Edge deserved the Twist of Fate for touching Punk's ass. He's not too happy and is off to take out frustrations on Edge muse. I hope he has fun and lets me watch. Anyway, The real Jeff then mirrored Punk's holding his eye, mocking him, then scooting out of the ring and trailing up the ramp, opening and closing both eyes to show he was okay. Two can play, hehe. _

--xx--

_**I have no clue what I had said about the spelling of words. But this led to 'Unlikely Brothers'. It got changed around some though.**_

_**RE; Anna; **__Okay, well I'm not actually thinking about how you spell words. Since I'm, or well my Edge muse had came up with a idea of writing a story that would take place in 2007 involving Matt, Jeff, Amy and Adam. Only Matt would be told some unexpected news about his mortal enemy._

**In Email; **_My Jeff muse is sorta paranoid right now, and wants to know what kind of news._

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, I'm still not sure if I will write it. But it would be about that Matt gets a piece of news one day about Adam and upon that he goes researching it to find that the news is true and Adam is actually his half brother. I didn't come up with the idea, my Edge muse did._

**In Email; **_Oh. Still, it sounds interesting._

Jeff muse: Hey, if Adam were Matt's half brother, then he'd be MY half brother too! And if Adam were mine and Matty's half brother, then what we're doing in here would count as incest.

Terrah: (giggles madly) Oh, Jeff, shit! Calm your ass down, man.

Matt muse: What the fuck does it matter? We're brothers and what we do in here..

Edge muse: And in shit loads of fanfiction.

Matt muse: Counts as incest.

Terrah: Nuh-uh (shakes head) It's Hardycest. Get it right, Matty.

Matt muse: M'kay.. Moving on... Either way, Jeff, in Terrah's head, Adam's not our brother.

Edge muse: Yeah, dude, stop stressing out.

Jeff muse: (glares at Addy)

Edge muse: (backs up and whimpers)

Jeff muse: Did I tell you to talk? (advances slowly on Edge)

Edge muse: (continues to back up and shake his head)

Jeff muse: That's what I thought. (grabs hold of Adam's hair) Come, pretty, you know the rules. (drags Edge out)

Edge muse: (whimpering) Help me..

Matt muse: Imma watch.

Terrah: Awe, don't you ever spank him too?

Matt muse: Jeff won't let me (pouts)

Mor muse: No, in fact, Jeff spanks Matty too.

Matt muse: (glaring at Mor)

Edge muse: (from bedroom) Dammit, Jeff! (being whipped) Ow! Too fucking hard!

Jeff muse: (also from bedroom) You like it rough and you fucking know it!

Edge muse: (whipped again) OW!

Terrah: Okay, I may be fucked up in the head, but that's so damn hott!

Mor muse: Sez you.

Matt muse: (nods)

Terrah: I think you need a spanking too, mister.

Mor muse: (whimpers and scurries off)

Christian/Miz muses: (sighs) I'm on it.. (stares at one another) Hey!?

Terrah: (giggles) I love when they argue in stereo!

Christian muse: I'm spanking Mor now, Miz. All you do is sleep!

Miz muse: No I don't. Besides, I had him first. Mor is mine.

Christian muse: You abandoned him to help Randy capture Addy b/c you wanted Jeff. Then you disappeared and abandoned him again to help Jeri w/ that stupid Muse Tube.

Jericho muse: Which he still is, BTW. Come, Mizzie, you have to help me install these fog proof cameras in the steam room. (grabs Miz by the collar and drags him away)

Miz muse: (choking as he's drug out)

Christian muse: Hey, Matty? Wanna watch me spank, Mor?

Matt muse: Well, I dunno..

Jeff muse: (still from bedroom) Are you sorry?

Edge muse: I didn't do anything! (yells as he's whipped again) OWW! You little shit!

Jeff muse: You don't talk back to me, pretty! You do as I say. (whips Edge again)

Edge muse: Please, stop! ... Okay, okay.. I'll be good.. just quit.. please..

Matt muse: Like I said, I dunno, Edge is awfully purdy when he begs.. (contemplating)

Christian muse: True. So are you, and so is Mor.

Terrah: Ah, so many luscious decisions (drooling)

Jeff muse: On, your knees, Addy.. I want your mouth.. You're all mine.. Mine and Matty's.. no one else's.. and (grunts suddenly) you're gonna prove it.. Oh, shit..

Edge muse: (being awfully quiet now)

Matt muse: (twitches) Edge and Jeff.. Christy and Mor..? (weighing options) Ah, this hurts my head!

Jeff muse: Ooh, harder, Addy! That's so nice.. such a good boy.. Love that tongue..

Matt muse: (gulps) Rain check, Christy, I promise.. (darts off to Hardedge bedroom)

Christian muse: (sighs) I'll be counting on it.

Terrah: Give him a break, Christy.. ya gotta admit that Addy is hott when he begs..

Christian muse: (sighs) Yeah, I guess you're right. (shrugs and leaves)

Terrah: Ugh, everytime Christy and Matty are fixed, something else goes wrong. (shakes head)

Edge muse: (scampers into living room) WRONG!

Jeff muse: Hey!? (has belt in hand)

Edge muse: (whimpers as hair is pulled)

Jeff muse: I didn't tell you to stop and run off! You know what's next, now don'tcha, Addy (drags Edge back to bedroom)

Edge muse: No, not that.. not again... (protesting)

Jeff muse: (slams door shut)

Edge muse: Please.. ah, fuck..

**In Email;** _Ah, it's good that they're back to playing, XD._

_**RE; Anna; **__I think that my Edge came up with the idea since his father had took off before he showed up in the nine short months before he was born._

**In Email; **_Sucks not having a dad. It kind'a fits in a strange way. Addy has a mom, and the Hardys lost theirs. Adam's dad left him, but the Hardys have theirs. Eh, look over me, I'm sorta tired._

**

* * *

It's a girl, Adam's the father. Oddly, he has taken his submissive role well.. or at least from Matt and Jeff.. And Matt puts his foot down on that, he may of carried her, but Adam's the mother, he's the father and Jeff's the uncle to spoil her rotten. Her name is Claudia Nero Moore Copeland Hardy. And my Jeff muse threatens to create her in his image. Since I am sooo far behind, she was born September 13th.. But I am not there in posting yet, lol. **

**As always, this story isn't to be taken seriously what-so-ever. This is just crazy goofiness that comes out of boredom. **


	28. Zero Logic

**I am so very behind, lol. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, sorry, hun, could'a swore I did tell you about that. Esha Napoleon, thank you :D Sinfully Sined, I'm fond of the female form too. I honestly don't know why I don't have female muses-- not counting Morrie. **_**Mor muse: Hey?! (seethes) Terrah: Joking, JoMo, joking. Sheesh..**_** (winces) Sorry about giving Dark ideas. Dark Fae Angel, she can talk some. She can taunt too. Meh, Jeffy's mean, lol. Seraphalexiel, it is a hott equation, XP. Poor Edge still owns no one, lol. I actually think Jeff muse thinks he owns Mor as well. It isn't really a sexual thing, but he sure likes to boss Morrie around. JoMoFan-spot, I dunno, the thought of Jeff braiding/fixing/playing with Adam's hair is cute to me. **_**Matt muse: (reading review) Lacks enthusiasm? (sighs) Fine. Addy was damn adorable. Jeff muse: Fuckalicious. Matt muse: That too.. Along with; Gorgeous, hott, sexy.. prettyful... Edge muse: (blushing)**_** Poor Addy. I miss him like crazy. LegacyChick, updating updating updating... even if it took awhile :P **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-eight/ 'Zero Logic'  
Rated; M/ L, (M-Preg, threats of violence, threats of kidnapping, threats/talks of bondage)  
Set-up; Excuse the clutter, lol. I continue to have massive computer trouble, frustration, and purple nurseries. June 26- July 12, 2009.  
**

_**RE; Fae; **__(snorts) Hehe.. Hey, Mor, how ya like finally being outta the closet? (facepalms) Please stop antagonizing Jeff and almost getting Matt hurt! There's a little girl involved now! OMG! Just think about it, in a short amount of time there will be a little munchkin to help Jeffy braid the Barbie-Addy's hair! (giggles)_

_**RE; Fae; **__Jeff calmed down, really? I'm shocked, but so happy for you! At least now it will be somewhat calmer in your head.....what the hell am I saying? It's your head! No offense. Edge and Matt tying up Jeff is a lovely visual. One I'm going to keep for a long time. And thank you for not letting Randy around 'Twisted'. He got what he wanted in 'Captive' and 'Fate' plus a bad guy character in 'Cotton Candy' and those few scenes in 'Sold'. That's enough for him, now more Hardedge!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Dammit guys! Lemme in, I wanna snuggle the pregnant man too! I'm not trying anything, he's just so cuddly! _

_**RE; Fae; **__Now as much as I wanted Jeff to be the daddy too-- honestly I was magically hoping for twins one Jeff's and the other Addy's-- if we want to be logical-- in there, yeah right-- with Edge being the daddy there's less chance of the baby having.... genetic issues. But she's Addy's so now we can think about names! Oh! and the nursery! (holds up gallons of purple paint) What...? I like painting rooms, and pink in soooooo overdone. And can I be Aunty Fae?! My own siblings have already told me that I'm not allowed near their future kids for fear of my insanity being catching. (sad face) It's not my fault they'd drop off their kids and when they picked them up they'd have rainbow hair. The little ones wanted it! Daw, Matt and Adam's girl is going to be soooooo cute! I'm so happy! And with Jeffy as the third Daddy and Trips and HBK as babysitters she's gonna turn out wonderful. And by wonderful I mean just as crazy as the rest of you, which is perfect! No sarcasm!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Ooooh, Jeffy spanking Addy, can I watch? Don't deprive yourself of sleep for us reviewers, Terrah, but I know it's mostly insomnia. You get some sleep._

_**RE; Fae; **__Thank You, Donald Trump! He moved Matt back to Smackdown! Hahaha, let the Hardy Feud resume! Or at least give us some wonderful Matt vs Jeff matches with shots to twist with our perverted minds. Joy!_

--xx--

**In PM; **_My computer is fucked up. My bad luck continues. I had typed this awesome scene one night and was about to edit it, but decided to split up the files so I copied the scene and was preparing to paste it to a new document and was setting it up.. and b4 I could paste it, I copied a different thing before I realized it. Trouble is; I deleted the scene and saved it on the other doc! I lost my scene! Dammit! It was the first scene in which Matty bottoms that I ever wrote too! It was like special and shit! (pouts) Dammit, that was a good scene. Now, it has to be wrote over again, b/c I didn't have it in a fucking notebook. I has planned two more chps for 'Ride' at least. My Matt muse is trying so hard to put together 'Ride', 'No Longer Forbidden', 'Twisted', and a new story 'Sadistic Desires'-- a psycho Hardys kidnaps Adam and Randy while they're camping in the woods deal. 'Sold' is figured out it's all a matter of typing it out. But, I couldn't write sex scenes w/ screaming children! Everytime we started shooting back and forth ideas, people in my house start screaming. I swear, I was in the shower letting Matt chatter away when they all piled in the room next to my bathroom and began yelling and screaming while they looked for something stupid. My cousins are gone now. And then I began having bad computer trouble. It's calmer in my head alright, but that's b/c it's so damn hectic outside of it that my muses are scared and they hide. Sans Matt, who is obsessed with his ideas right now. Even Mor has been hiding, but that's mainly from Jeffers. And the fact that thanks to one of the reviews I received for 'Troubles', he thought a CM Punk muse will kidnap him now. Jeff tried to tell him one wouldn't want him. Mor glared at Jeff and ended up back inside the closet. Mizzie got him out. Hunter made more jokes that everyone groaned at. Barbie-Addy, lol. Yup. He's like a Barbie, long blond braid-able hair, long legs, ditzy personality and comes with accessories._

**In PM; **_I like the idea of painting the nursery purple. I'm just feeling the color right now. I think Jeff's been working on it. I always thought if I did have kids, they'd get taken b/c they'd have multi-colored hair and stuff like that, lol. Sure you can be Aunty Fae. And you can snuggle Matt.. if you can find a way too.. And Jeff won't lemme watch him spank Addy.. but, he has started letting me listen.._

**In PM; **_P.S. Dammit, They moved Matty to SD, but he got injured and had to have surgery. I have been pouting.. and to top it off; Addy had to have surgery too! But, w/ Matt, I feel kinda bad for all those jokes that borderlined on fat jokes in 'Muse Troubles'. Most of them were Mor's fault. (glares at Mor)_

Mor muse: (gulps) Sorry.. but, you two called him pregnant. In fact, he ended up being pregnant as a result of Terrah's deranged imagination.

Terrah: I wanted to do a M-Preg anyhow. (pouts) Matt seems better for it b/c of his dominance issues and failure to admit anything.

Matt muse: What did I fail to admit?

Jeff muse: (looks over at Edge muse) Y'wanna tell him?

Edge muse: Need we explain? Being bipolar, what you did to me and Jeff while we were knocked out...

Mor muse: Loving Adam.. which I was right in all along (grins wryly)

Matt muse: Oh, shut up, Mor.

Jeff muse: (glares at Mor) Yes, shut up before you cause Matt to get upset.

Mor muse: (sticks tongue out)

Jeff muse: (twitches) That's it, back in the closet! (lunges for Mor)

Mor muse: (gasps and jumps back)

Edge muse: (holds Jeff back)

Jeff muse: Lemme go, Addy! I must KILL him!

Terrah: My def?

Jeff muse: NO! (still struggling to get at Mor)

Edge muse: (still holding Jeff) Calm down, sweetheart.. Mor's just jealous is all.

Mor muse: Of what? I got Christian, I got Miz. I have my own threesome, thank you.

Matt muse: (twitches) That's it. Addy, let Jeff go, I want Mor to go in the closet!

Jeff muse: (stops struggling)

Edge muse: (blinks)

Mor muse: (gulps)

Jeff muse: Y'heard Matty, lemme go.

Edge muse: (lets go)

Jeff muse: (smiles and cracks knuckles) This shall be fun.

Terrah: (groans)

--seconds later--

Jeff muse: (dusting off hands) Whelp, that was fun.

Matt muse: Is he in the closet?

Jeff muse: Nope. Chained down in basement.

Matt muse: Ah, even better. I have a whole pile of shoes I wish to throw at him later.

Terrah: (sighs) We always get way off track.

Matt muse: Awe, Terrah. I don't blame y'guys for this.. okay, I do.. But, it wasn't b/c of.. my.. uh..

Jeff muse: Belly?

Matt muse: That'd be it.. I blame the taunts that I was bipolar. (snuggles next to Edge on the couch)

Terrah: Okay.. Then I'm off the hook?

Matt muse: No. I want your computer fixed. I want to begin writing again. I have evil intentions. (grins evilly)

Terrah: (groans) That's what the flood of ideas are? You're punishing me! (pouts)

Matt muse: Very good, grasshopper. You learn quick. But, if I hear one more fat joke outta Mor, Imma kill him... in every definition possible.

Terrah: Okay, deal. (sighs)

**In PM; **_And I'm sorry that I took so long and that I don't think it was most entertaining, but I am really having major computer trouble. The first part of this was typed out days ago and had to be slightly edited. I do feel bad for Matt and Adam. But did you see the pics on.... __**And it got cut off, lol! **_

--xx--

_**This before last reply to Fae and before Adam got hurt. We were talking about Edge fighting Punk on Superstars.**_

_**RE; Anna; **__Well, he did show some heelish tactics on Superstars, like raking Punk's eyes after he had been rubbing Punk's face into the mat. But one thing that I haven't yet figured out; why in the hell did Edge decide to like grind his face and chin into the side of Punk's neck for? That is one thing that I don't get in the least. My muses are back in full force and they was being assholes earlier by harassing me because I had to use the bathroom badly._

**In Email; **_I honestly have no clue as to why Edge does that. I hate it when muses bug you over personal stuff. People are letting off fireworks. I hear them. Steven's letting off those kind that pop. I'm afraid he's gonna blow himself, or the vehicles up b/c he's near them._

--xx--

_**Note; The pop-ups were for the anti-virus shit. The dude that knew how to fix my computer at the time was out of town and I was stuck to just deal.**_

**In Email; **_I am being molested by story ideas at the worst times. I have one AU about Jeff being a sex addict and his brother Matt running a brothel and Addy being his top whore.. Just for fantasy, non wrestling, OOC. Randy, Matt and Jeff, etc, maiming poor Addy b/c I can. But, I'm thinking of doing it in point of views, either just Jeff's or Jeff and Matt's. Maybe not Addy's.. maybe just once.. I dunno.. I might. I can't type them no how... I WISH THESE FUCKING POP-UPS WOULD GO THE HELL AWAY AND LEAVE ME BE. (whines in frustration) Everything's going so damn wrong! .... (blinks, hears crickets) Wait a sec... (notices something is a miss) Edge didn't shout wrong.. (searches mind) Jeff?! Where's Edge?_

Jeff muse: (sleepily) He's fine, Terrah.

Terrah: Where's he at?

Jeff muse: (yawns) Asleep. It's not our fault you kept us up all night.

Terrah: Okay, just got worried. My readers oddly miss Randy kidnapping everyone.

Jeff muse: I know. But, to tell you the truth, I like Randy being after Addy as opposed to Punk, or Cena.

Terrah: Me too, I guess.

Jeff muse: (twitches) That still doesn't mean Randy can have him! (stalks off)

Terrah: My Matt muse is the preggers one, yet Jeff is moody and paranoid. (sighs) Something is always a miss in my mind.

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Ew, comp problems. Our own circle in hell. I was having connection problems a few days ago-- as in I couldn't get one period! But, thankfully, I'm back to normal. Lots o' chocolate goodies prezzies for your Matt muse for all the new chaps and stories! (tosses three goody baskets the size of Randy's thighs- hee hee-) .. (tears) You wrote a Matt bottoming scene and it got deleted?! That's just....wrong. That's so very, very wrong. Like Real Jeff shaving his head and donning a suit for the rest of his wrestling career wrong-- sign of the apocalypse, btw-- But 'Sadistic Desires' sounds good; you know me, I cream for psycho Hardys. And the possibility of Randy Rape is always awesome. Been reading too many Evil Randy raping sweet Jeffy stories lately, he needs to get his karma. AND JOYGASM ON 'SOLD'! Dude, I have a problem READING sex scenes when there's kids in the house, even if I'm hold up in my room, I can't imagine trying to write them! There is something cute and funny about your muses talking to you in the shower. Me, I just dance to the loud music from my iHome._

_**RE; Fae; **__Why would anyone want to steal Mor? Ooooooh! And I can only imagine the 'accessories' Barbie Addy comes with. (hint hint wink wink)_

_**RE; Fae; **__Yay! Keep Randy away from 'Ride' and 'Forbidden', in fact tell Jeffy I will give him anything he wants if he makes sure Randy doesn't weasel his way in! And what's going on with that doppleganger Edge story? That sounded so hot! --Harvey Birdman Attorney At Law is on right now and I can't stop giggling-- Joy. Purple is my fave color and one of my current obsessions. I also think the nursery should be covered in clowns. Terribly evil clowns (hides Joker posters) What!? I have a problem... _

_**RE; Fae; **__(squeals) Yay! I'm Aunty Fae! Now, (glares at Jeff and Adam) Let me snuggle Matt or I'm not teaching you guys how to change diapers! And I'll keep Terrah from teaching you too! Which reminds me, is there actually going to be a baby crawling around in your head for a few years or is there going to be a sped up aging process so we get the cutesy little kid faster? Oh, and how about Claudia for the name? Total 'Interview with the Vampire' reference yes, but any child born from Matt, spawned by Adam and raised by them and Jeff is bound to have a sanity issue. In a good way!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Damn it, I actually didn't know Matt had been injured till you told me. Fuck, though, that kind of injury is going to keep him out for while. Poor Matt, makes me feel bad about the jokes too. I'd bake him get well cookies, but the whole postal thing kinda ruins it for me. And Adam too! Shit, if something happens to Jeff I might cry.. Fuck that, I will cry!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Hate to say this, but your message got cut off after you asked me if I had seen some pics. If it was the pics of Adam surgery; Nope, uh-uh, no way. That kind of stuff creeps me out._

_**RE; Fae; **__Checked out the new pics on your LJ! I love the comments you put on those, makes me laugh so much! I'll make you a deal, you can have Jeff and Adam and I can have Matt. I love the darker Hardy! Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. I hope you get everything fixed soon. I missed you. And I missed taunting your muses! __**//**__ Beginning of Smackdown; PIRATE JEFF!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Also, I think we should definitely paint the nursery purple. Jeff had his hair purple this week, I think he's been eavesdropping on our conversations...O.o. Or it could just be an odd and slightly funny coincidence._

--xx--

**In PM; **_Gah, damn thing got cut off! How dare it!? I didn't notice it when I sent it or I would have sent another. Sorry, my fault. I actually meant the pics on Matty's MySpace page of Matty and Addy at the WM25 after party. No, not surgery pics. I saw the ones of Addy's surgery.. well, I sorta just looked at the ones of him in a gown and skipped the graphic ones of his surgery. And I saw the one of Matt's scar. Poor baby :( But, those weren't the pics I meant, hehe..._

Mor muse: (rubbing wrists) Great, that's all Matt needs, more chocolate.

Jeff muse: And you got loose how? (has hands on hips)

Mor muse: (whimpering)

Jeff muse: Jeez, there is just no way to keep a muse restrained these days. (tosses a whimpering Mor over shoulder) You tie them up and somehow like magic.. Poof! They get loose! (carries him off)

Terrah: (sighs) Oddly, enuff, I miss my Mor muse correcting the spelling of words.

Matt muse: (waves at Fae) Thanks for the chocolate! (munching happily)

Jeff muse: (dusts hands off) Dammit, Matty, what did I tell you? Put the candy down, you've had enuff today!

Matt muse: (blinks halfway through taking a bite)

Jeff muse: Gimme candy. (holds hand out)

Matt muse: (shakes head) No... It's mine.. you can't have it.. (sits down on couch and curls into a ball, munching happily on candy)

Jeff muse: (clinches teeth) Matt. Gimme. Candy.

Matt muse: No.. (continues to be stubborn)

Jeff muse: (sighs) Why does he always have to be difficult, Terrah?

Terrah: I have no clue.

**In PM;** _Yes, my Matt bottoming scene got deleted. Matt muse wasn't happy about it either. It was, oddly enuff, his scene! And he pouted for hours. I pouted for hours... I'm still pouting! __**Scene was rewrote for chp 7 of 'Ride' 'Room 707'. I still say the first draft was better than the rewrite. (shakes head) I'm more careful these days.**_

Edge muse: (sighs) Wrong..

Jeff muse: Would you give that a rest?!

Edge muse: Hey, we all have habits! And BTW, I don't want you ever shaving your head and donning a suit for the rest of your career. That would be just tragic.

Jeff muse: Same for you, Barrrbie.. (grins)

Matt muse: (pouting) Does anyone not care about my hair or attire?

Terrah: (giggles)

Matt muse: (still pouty) It's not funny..

Terrah: Sorry, I'm just used to you at this point.

Jeff muse: (snuggles up to pouting Matty) Awe, course we do, love.

Edge muse: (snuggles up with Matt and Jeff) We just love your hair and your attire.. Well, actually, we'd prefer you in less attire (placing kisses all over Matty's face)

Terrah: Aww, I wuvs it when they get all mushy, XD.

Matt/Edge muses: (glare at me)

Terrah: What? It's cute and all warm and fuzzy! Lemme alone!

Jeff muse: (steals Matt's chocolate) Ha! (runs off)

Matt muse: (jumps up) Hey! Not nice!

Edge muse: (dumped out onto floor) Umph, ow..

**In PM; **_I haven't been able to write w/ the computer being stupid, so I haven't gotten to type out the Edge/demon/doppleganger story. I have it written in a notebook, it looked really good.. well, the first chp anyway. I say it looked good, b/c it involved Adam's mind being overtaken by the demon Edge, who 'forces' Adam to masturbate.. there was oil involved. It proves the twistedness of my mind. Dammit, Adam.. naked, oiled up, masturbating... Shit, I need to get back on that story!_

Jeff muse: (panting) Yes, you do.. (hides paint brush) Nursery...? It's finished.

Edge muse: (looks in nursery) There's abstract art all over the walls.

Jeff muse: I was feeling inspired! Leave me be! (tosses head back and stalks off)

Edge muse: Well, he painted a couple of clowns.

Jeff muse: (from other end of house) Those aren't dry yet! Don't touch!

Terrah: (facepalm) Why do we bother even asking Jeff why he does anything?

Edge muse: B/c the answer may be fun?

Matt muse: Or slightly amusing. Jeff, I want back my candy! Where'd ya hide it?!

Jeff muse: I'm not telling!

Matt muse: (huffs and stomps foot) You're not nice!

--xx--

Edge muse: (scoffs) Terrah, doesn't know how to change diapers.

Terrah: Just wet ones. Not poopy ones.

Jericho muse: Does she really want to snuggle the pregnant one? He's ruined three house plants with his vomiting.

Matt muse: In my defense, Terrah was playing GTA and flying a heli..

Terrah: It was a stunt plane!

Matt muse: Anyway, it made me nauseous and I couldn't get to the bathroom.

Terrah: Hey, I'm a damn good pilot in GTA!

Jericho muse: Who says, jerky?

Terrah: Jeff muse. (pouts)

Jericho muse: Oh, that explains it... (snorts and burst out laughing)

Terrah: Oh, shut up before I make Jeff tie you up too! He still wants to tie you to that tree!

Jericho muse: (immediately shuts up and clamps hands over mouth) ... (muffled) I'll be going now.. (scrams)

Edge muse: We always get off track. Oh, well.. (snuggles Matt's tummy)

Matt muse: (sighs) This gets rather old.

Terrah: Oh, complain... (rolls eyes)

**In PM; **_Names?_

Jeff muse: I was gonna go w/ Skittles.

Matt muse: (still being snuggled) I'm not naming my baby after a fruity candy.

Jeff muse: Why not!?

Terrah: (blinks) Actually, it's not odd if you think about it. My mind's just odd enuff for it not to be odd.

Edge/Matt muses: (twitches and glare at me) NO.

Terrah/Jeff: You're mean!

Matt muse: (sighs) I know you have a hard time with naming stuff, Terrah. But, Skittles? Really?

Terrah: It's just... I wasn't trying.. (huffs) Never mind..

**In PM; **_I know, it's sort of a low blow to have both Matt and Addy out hurt (pouts) __**// **__Lol, I actually said the same thing when I saw Jeffers on SD! He'd make a sexy pirate :P_

**In PM; **_They always eavesdrop on my convos I think. Mor made the snide remark to Ziggler that it was about time he finally came out of the closet... course Maria followed him outta the closet.. Ziggler/Maria? Eww.. (shudders) But, my Mor muse liked the comment. He was glad the real Morrison got to say it to someone after what he's been thru w/ Jeff muse. _

**

* * *

And Randy muse returns next chap to cause us loads of grief and make everything all chaotic. I'm also soo damn glad my computer problems are behind me. Those days majorly sucked. So many terrible things happened since then. Matty hurt (course, Matty was back quicker than I expected, XD.) Addy hurt (I miss Addy!) And Jeff's gone from WWE for now (pouts) The sex addict story wasn't coming how I wanted it, hehe. Who knows if it will ever exist or not. The first scene was actually a Mark/Jeff-- rough brutal sex thing.. that story has a shit load of kinks to work out. All I know is; Addy and Morrie (and prolly Philly) are the main 'sluts' in the story. Jeff's basically a top (for Adam and Mor) and bottom and Matt runs a whore house. (shrugs) It was an excuse to pimp Adam and Morrie out and have lots of excuses for M/M sex scenes. 'Master and Puppet' became the doppleganger/demon story. 'Sadistic Desires' is up. And I still wanna do 'Twisted Jealousy', hehe. Look over everything in here, all opinions were wrote in the moment of the date with zero prediction of the future.  
**


	29. Horror Movie

**Whoa, almost to chp 30 :P Esha Napoleon, um, Matt and junk food is actually worse than Jeff and Skittles. **_**Matt muse: (runs thru) Cookies! Terrah: (groans) No. Matt muse: (stops and pouts) Jeff muse: Terrah said I'm not allowed to beat up other people's Punk muses (glares at me) Terrah: (whistling innocently) **__**Jeff muse: (slouches down in seat) But, that's alright. Imma have my own to abuse here in a little while. Terrah: What's that mean? Jeff muse: You think I dun hear the convos you have w/ that Punk muse, Terrah? B/c I can. Terrah: (sighs) I can only hear him. I haven't been able to see the little shit yet. He's hiding. Jeff muse: Which is why Imma fish him out. Mor muse: Oh, god! Not a Punk muse! He'll come after me! (scampers over to Matt and starts to shake him) Don't let him get me, Matty! I'm too pretty! Jeff muse: (jerks Mor off Matt) Quiet, pretty (pets on Mor) I wonder if we could use you as bait (ponders) Mor muse: (whimpers) Terrah: Dammit, guys. We are not even this far yet in posting!**_** Ooh, sorry, we can't help anyone on a story right now. Sorry. LegacyChick, Randy in this chp. Thank you, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, next chp is here, hun. Seraphalexiel, Matt owns almost everyone.. No, JoMo wasn't that mean. He's just a little antagonist who craves attention. **_**Jeri muse: And will stupidly antagonize psychotic Hardy muses to get it. That's one's not right in the head, Terrah (tisk-tisks) Not right in the head at all (shakes head and sighs) Terrah: U have zero room to talk, mister. Jeri muse: (squeaks)**_** Dark Fae Angel.. um.. **_**Jeff muse: (polishing dart gun) Punkers is gunna be all mine. (giggles insanely) Matty, lock up Addy and.. Terrah: Gah! Get outta my reviews! Hunter muse: We can't. We're severely attention deprived (pouts) HBK muse: Just b/c the psycho Hardy muses pout doesn't mean it'll work for you. Matt/Jeff muses: (insulted) Hey!? Terrah: Ugh. (rubs temples) Tuning them out now.**_** P.S. Yus, you've told me.. he's worse w/ cookies. **_**Matt muse: (runs past) Cookies! Terrah: Whelps, they have successfully taken over the review replies before we even got to the chp.**_** JoMoFan-spot, Jeffy was just teasing Morrie. They argue like that all the time. Actually, I see Punkers more as a bottom to most, sans a select few.. It's actually hard for me to see him as top.. One of the only ones I can see him topping is Mor. & I could make Punk top Addy. **_**Jeff muse: (growls loudly) Oh, hell no! Even if there is a CM muse he better keep far FAR away from MY Addy-kins!**__** Terrah: In a story, Jeff, in a story! Jeff muse: Terrah, we have discussed this. (stalks off) Mor muse: Possessive much? Terrah: Very.**_**.. **_**Edge muse: Pirate story? Hey! That's kinda like the one Fae and Terrah were talking about where.. (voice muffled under Matt's hand) Matt muse: (holding to Addy) I got this one, Terrah. Edge muse: (blinks as he is carried away)**_** Jeff actually likes Addy's hair blond. (shrugs) **_** // **_**Sorry they took over the reviews, but I have been ignoring them. I've had a nasty head cold. Luckily it's not the flu again. On with the story, lol.**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter twenty-nine/ 'Horror Movie'  
Rated; M/ L, (threats of kidnapping and bondage, kidnapping, M'Preg as usual, talks of poop and baby responsibilities-- now, that's really scary (shudders)-- some violence)  
Set-up; My Evil Diabolical Randy muse tempts my Psychotic Jeff muse again.. & all b/c I can't stop fucking w/ the balance :P July/14, 12, 24/2009. Such a mess, lol.**

_**Talking about Randy inserting himself into the latest chp of 'ANB' and 'Adore' July 14, 2009.**_

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Well, blame my Randy muse for vanishing for a looooooong time then showing up all at once just before I fell asleep with that idea. I think that he just doesn't want me to end the story even though it's not about him._

**In Email;** _He likes to torture Jeff, I think. I've done informed my Randy muse that there are certain stories that he's not allowed to touch. 'No Longer Forbidden', 'Twisted Jealousy'-- not wrote yet, Matt and Jeff fighting for Addy, 'Ride', 'POV', 'Adore'-- for the most part, and maybe not 'Master and Puppet'-- Adam/Edge, demon story. He's allowed to play in 'Sold'-- of course, 'Adore'-- just a tiny bit, 'Cotton Candy'. 'Fate Happened'-- is his. He won in 'Captive'-- even though I think Randy at one point loved Edge in 'Captive' and just wouldn't admit it.. he just fell out of love with him and developed feelings for Jeff once he found out what type of monster Edge really was. Randy also gets to play in 'Nympho Ranch'-- the sex addiction story, if I write it, and 'Sadistic Desires'. The titles 'Master and Puppet', and 'Nympho Ranch' are not set in stone yet. They may change. __**(A/N-- I used 'Master and Puppet'.)**_

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, what I think set my Randy muse off is the fact that I had seen a Randy Orton action figure today at Walmart then he started flipping out a bit._

**In Email;** _Muses can be set off by the strangest things. Mine likes to hide for days on end. He stays in the darkest corners of my mine waiting for just the right moments to mess up a story._

Randy muse: Or make it better.

Terrah: Whatever. (rolls eyes)

**In Email; **_My Matt muse is the one who's taking over all my stories right now. But, he gets jealous when he's not being talked about._

Randy muse: And you think that just b/c he's pregnant he should get all the attention. (folds arms) It's NOT fair.

Terrah: Well, actually, Matt was craving my attention before all that. It led to him kidnapping Edge and holding him hostage in a SAW inspired bathroom.

Randy muse: Which is another thing that irritates me; Jeff finally caved and decided to share Adam w/ Matt. The three of them are all lovey-dovey and acting all sweet together, while poor Randy is left out in the cold alone. (mock pouting)

Terrah: You need to stop reading my reviews for this, along with the ones for 'Sold'. I like Hardedge.. What? I'm sorry you're left out, but you want Edge all to yourself, and that leaves Matt and Jeff out.

Randy muse: Biased writer.

Terrah: Selfish muse.

Randy muse: (deviously) Sticks and stone, Terrah.

Terrah: (sighs) Look, I know everytime you decide to pop back up, it means you're planning something diabolical. Well, I have news for you, stay away from Edge and Matt and their little girl, and stay away from Jeff and HIS Addy and Matty. They're happy. I'm happy. You're NOT gonna fuck that up.

Randy muse: Happiness is just another term for boredom. I'm here to shake shit up. Whether you like it or not. Happy, Terrah? I'll be happy when Edge is mine. And I think I know how to get what I want. (grins sinisterly)

Terrah: You must really want tied back to that tree then.

Randy muse: Always bondage with you. You LIKE bondage... (growls) you like bondage? Well.. (smirks) You're gonna get bondage. (leaves)

Terrah: (groans) Christy?!

Christian muse: Yeah?

Terrah: Randy is starting shit again.

Christian muse: I'll be on watch. I think I'll have Jeri install those (makes quotation marks) security (ends quotation marks) cameras all in the house.

Terrah: Good idea. And w/ as much as I loathe Hunter; him and Shawny want to help with the baby, so.. have them on Viper watch until further notice.

Christian muse: (salutes) Aye-aye, Captain.. well, I'm the Captain, Captain Charisma.. but, you get my point..

Terrah: (sighs) Yes, but still that was lame..

Christian muse: Whatever. (leaves)

_**RE; Anna; **__Oh, come on, if you're going to spend time with your cousin; the least you could do is finish that scene between Adam and Randy instead of just leaving it where you did on what you sent to me__**. (Talking about 'Adore')**_

**In Email; **_I'm going to finish it, don't worry._

Randy muse: Of course she is-- hint sarcasm (folds arms)

Terrah: You shut up.

Randy muse: Never. (leaves again)

Terrah: (groans)

_**RE; Anna;**__ Why is that the Randy muses are pre-programmed to vanish at will then return to disrupt stories and drive the people whose minds where they reside nuts?_

**In Email; **_I have no idea. But, it's annoying as all hell._

**RE; Anna;** _Okay. Well, I hope that you will send another part of that scene to me. _

**In Email; **_I'm getting it ready for post now. I finished it before I went to bed and I've been editing now. My Randy muse hates me now :P I don't care though. He'll learn he's not boss 'round here._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**_ _I'll check out Matt's MySpace. I saw his scar to and once I got past the bruise I realized where the scar was and wondered why his pants couldn't be just a wee bit lower.... My perversions never stop._

_**RE; Fae; **__I know that it was ME who gave Matt the chocolate, but I'm kinda starting to regret that decision. There's kinda this thing about eating healthy and being careful about calories when you're preggers and pigging out on chocolate is not going to help. Plus, we don't want Matt to end up with gestational diabetes 'cause then there'll be bed-rest and extended hospital stays. And amniocentesis, which is where they stick a BIG needle in your preggo belly to get amniotic fluid to test for things. I really need to stop watching Discovery Health._

_**RE; Fae; **__Matty, it's not that we don't care about your hair or attire, it's just that we all know you're damn sexy no matter what. Not that I'm insinuating anything about Jeff and Edge...._

_**RE; Fae; **__Terrah....WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME WITH THOUGHTS OF EDGE, OIL, AND MASTURBATION?!!!?!!! YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL WONDERFUL WOMAN! Yay! Clowns! I believe every child should be forced into rooms decorated with the very thing that frightens so many people. And sparkles._ _And poopy diapers aren't hard once you get used to it. Barring liquid diarrhea and those few instances where you swear there's more poop than baby. Can't remember if I ever mentioned this; but I was kinda a nanny for my niece a few years back. Matt, Jeff, Adam; be prepared to learn how to chase a small child with a pair of pants trying to get her clothed while she's running, and being asked to read the same book six times in a row and watch the same Lazytown episode three times in a row and spoonfuls of what the jar says is peas but you're sure it's some kind of swamp muck being flung at your face 'cause she doesn't like it no matter how much she needs to eat it 'cause she needs her veggies and it's the last jar of anything left in the house. And do you know how many times babies poop a day, let alone pee!? And don't even get me started on when somebody won't take her nap. But all in all, I loved taking care of her. _

_**RE; Fae; **__And I'm beginning to think your Jericho muse is a masochist. But you do have so many sadists running around in there, you need someone for them to take it out on._

_**RE; Fae; **__I'm with Matt and Edge; Skittles is just asking for this girl to have ADD. Do we REALLY want a tiny female Jeff running around in there?...Mebe._

_**RE; Fae; **__Ha! I actually did burst out laughing when Morrison said that. There has got to be a writer stealing from you! And as for Ziggler/Maria; well, we already know she's got a bad taste in men, remember she dated Santino before there was Glamarella (shudders) I could have been wrong-- Shut it, Edge! _

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Since, I'm convinced this baby's going to be born psychotic and raised as such; what about Alessa as a name? Ya know, like the evil little girl in the Silent Hill movie? I love that movie, especially the part where the barbed-wire vines go up through the woman's cooch and rip her apart...... and that sounded crazy even to me. (snuggles Matt muse) There, cause I can!_

--xx--

**In PM;** _Hehe, I thought the same thing when I saw the pic of Matt's scar. Why weren't the damn pants lower?! Seriously?! Matt's such a tease (huffs) Not fair, man. _

**In PM;** _Don't worry about the chocolate. It became forgotten as soon as this convo happened. _

--flashback to after chp 4 of 'Adore' was wrote--

Randy muse: You damn dirty writer.

Terrah: (very proud) You've been bottomed again by me, at the hands of Edge. You've lost control, Randy.

Randy muse: So, that pretty little bitch thinks he can top me? (scoffs) HA!

Terrah: Edge? Wrong.

Jeff muse: I wrote that scene, Orton. I'm tired of your bullshit. You come near me, my Addy, or Matty, or our dear little Skittles again and I'll put an end to you. In fact, I want you to stay the hell away from Christy and Mor too. You want to do something? Go torment Bigfoot and see what he DOES to YOU.

Randy muse: Big man, huh? You'll pay for this, Jeff. When you least expect it, you'll pay (slinks off)

Jeff muse: (baring teeth, seething) Lousy, son of a.. fucking Orton.. (stalks of muttering)

--end flashback-- present day--

**In PM;** _Since then, Christian's been on Orton watch and sans Christian and Jeff, who have drove me crazy on 'Adore', the rest have been pretty much hiding._

**In PM;** _Hehe, everytime I call one of the others pretty or hott, etc, another starts pouting. I called Edge and Matt hott and Christian was pouting. They're such drama queens! Ha!_

**In PM;** _I must tease everyone possible with thoughts of Adam masturbating w/ oil.. (blinks and hears tapping)_

Edge muse: Ahem? (taping foot)

Terrah: What? (shrugs)

Edge muse: We had that scene wrote out weeks and weeks ago!

Terrah: Not my fault the computer was acting stupid.

Mor muse: You just wanted the whole world to think about you masturbating. That proves you're a slut.

Terrah: Oh, yay! Mor's back! (happy)

Edge muse: (twitches, blinks and glares at Mor) Slut..? Slut..? Did you just call me a slut?

Mor muse: Are you deaf too?

Jericho muse: He's a Hardy boy slut.

Terrah: There's shame in that? (confused by concept of there being shame in being a Hardy boy's slut)

Edge muse: Oh, would you get your mind out of the gutter for all of two seconds?

Terrah: Nope.

Jericho muse: Can we get Edge back in the nurse costume, Terrah? That was a big hit and me and Mizzie want to capitalize on it's rousing success.

Mor muse: (scoffs) That costume is so yesterday.

Terrah: Nope.

Mor muse: I vote school girl.

Jericho muse: (eyes light up) Ooh, yeah, that'd be hott!

Edge muse: (shaking head in confusion) Whoa.. No way am I dressing as a school girl. I thought I was gaining some of my manhood back.

Terrah: Nope.

Mor muse: Not with Jeff writing your parts and you handling his.

Terrah: Nope.

Mor muse: Can you say anything else at all?

Terrah: Nope.

Mor/Jericho muses: Ugh!

**In PM;** _Y'know, clowns never frightened me as a child. I wasn't the bravest kid in the world, but for some odd reason clowns didn't and still don't scare me-- not even w/ seeing Captain Spaulding in 'The Devil's Rejects', and that clown in that Stephan King movie 'IT'. And as far as poop, we're letting DX handle all that._

HBK muse: (shocked) We are?

Hunter muse: (also shocked) We are?

Terrah: Yes, we are.

Hunter muse: Since when?

Terrah: Since Imma sex scene writer that can't write for shit when kids are around and need all the other muses to pull it off. So, when Imma working, you're babysitting.

HBK muse: (huffs all prissy like) Well. (turns and stalks off)

Hunter muse: You don't appreciate us.

Terrah: Yes, I do. I'm trusting you with the spawn of Matt and Adam.

Hunter muse: (gulps) God, we're doomed. (fearfully follows Shawn, muttering something unheard)

Terrah: See, drama queens. (shakes head)

**In PM;** _Ha, the fourth chp of 'Adore' proved Jeri is a masochist._

Jericho muse: Sez who? (folds arms)

Terrah: Only true masochists would take shit off of Edge in any scene.

Jericho muse: But, Jeff wrote that scene.

Terrah: Still, Edge was dominate in the chp. Maybe you get all hard for Jedam bossing you around

Jericho muse: You are truly demented and egotistical.

Terrah: I am anything but egotistical. Sheesh, learn a new word!

Jericho muse: Gelatinous?

Terrah: Nah, that's old too.

Jericho muse: Sanctimonious?

Terrah: Eh, I still like that one.

Mor muse: You spelled 'sanctimonious' wro...

Edge muse: (grinning)

Mor muse: Ugh, it gets old.

Terrah: Holy shit on a stick! Is everything getting old?! Shut the fuck up, Mor!

Edge muse: Please?

Jericho muse: Terrah should slash you two.

Edge/Mor muses: (glare at Jeri)

Terrah: I'd like to slash Jeri and Mor actually. You both are so catty and wear lotza glitter.

Mor muse: (holds hand up) Whatever. (stalks off)

**In PM;** _Female Jeff?_

Matt muse: No. We don't.

Jeff muse: Hey, I resent that. And why aren't you in hiding?

Matt muse: Cause I'm sick of it. I miss Terrah and her friends and writing and reading with her. Orton hasn't made a move in days.

Christian muse: (skids to a stop in hallway, panting) Shit shit shit.. (pants)

Matt muse: (concerned) Christy, what's wrong?

Edge muse: Summon me? Christian, shit, you look like you've seen a ghost.

Terrah: Well, he is cowardly and I have been watching a shit load of horror movies. Oh, please tell me I didn't conjure up a Jason Voorhees muse?

Christian muse: (gasping for air) Worse.. (pants)

Jeff muse: (gulps) Michael Myers?

Christian muse: (shakes head and walks over to Matty) No.. (lays head down on Matt's stomach)

Terrah: I could guess all day, but maybe we need to know now.

Christian muse: Randy's coming.

Jeff muse: (eyes narrow)

Edge muse: (latches onto Matt)

Terrah: Shit, all that for that piece of news! How the hell do you know?

Jeff muse: He better stay the fuck away. (clinches teeth)

Christian muse: I saw it on the computer screen, he sent me a email, he has this place set up, somewhere in even further reaches of Terrah's dark mind. He's got it prepared for a.. for a..

Terrah: For a..?

Edge muse: (touching Matt's belly) I felt it kick!

Jeff muse: (grabs Edge by the hair)

Edge muse: (yelps)

Jeff muse: Is that important right now?

Edge muse: Yes.. no one's been paying much attention to Matt's belly, sans that creepy doctor and all his creepy tools.

Jeff muse: (growls and releases Edge)

Terrah: When did he say the baby would be born, Christy?

Christian muse: Well.. (distracted by Matt lifting up his shirt to look at belly)

Matt muse: Least it's showing.

Edge muse: And you have a healthy glow about you, doll. (begins kissing Matt on the side of the face and neck, making all kinds of smacking sounds)

Matt muse: (giggling) Stop..

Jeff muse: (growls as he watches Edge and Matt out of the corner of his eye)

Terrah: M'kay, more important shit right now.

Christian muse: (snaps back to reality) He said it could be a week, two weeks, basically anytime. It's your mind, Terrah, the possibilities are endless here, you know the rules.

Terrah: (sighs)

Matt muse: We need a baby name.

Terrah: Never mind that! What was Randy planning, dammit!?

Christian muse: (sighs sadly and glances over at Matt then Adam) A C-section.

Jeff muse: (jaw drops)

Edge/Matt muses: (stare at Christy)

Jeff muse: Tell me you're kidding, Christy (starts shaking Christian by the shoulders) Tell me, dammit!

Christian muse: I ha..hate this.. Pl..please.. st..stop..

Jeff muse: (stops)

Christian muse: I wish I was. He told me so himself. He wants Adam, and if he doesn't get it.. Matt'll be his sacrifice.

Jeff muse: (growls) Not if I get him first. Stay with Matty (leaves)

Terrah: Shit, Jeff, wait..

Jeff muse: (gone)

Mor muse: Okay, is it me; or is Jeff acting funny?

Terrah: Cram it, Mor.

Mor muse: Okay, so are we on another muse hunt?

Edge/Matt muses: (groans)

**In PM;** _We said no on Alessa. Matt muse calls me Ally when we're not working. My real name starts w/ an 'A' and I hate my real name, and my middle name is Leigh and I hate it, so he calls me Ally. Edge figured it'd get confusing. But, that barb-wire scene in 'Silent Hill' was cool as hell._

Randy muse: Wanna know what else is cool?

Terrah: (beholds a dark room) Fuck, Randy. No. Leave Matty alone. I won't let you hurt..

Randy muse: The baby? (smirks) The kid'll be fine. I promise. But, Matt's got to go. He takes up all your time, gets his way too damn much, and is ruining 'Sold' for me.

Terrah: Jeez, you're bleak delusional concept of how shit should be ran and handled in MY head must suck out loud!

Randy muse: (growls) Don't get testy with me, Terrah.

Terrah: You're a killer now? S'that it?

Randy muse: You love scary movies. I guess your favorite is what plays out in your head and keeps you from entering dark rooms and makes you jump at every sound. It's free to get into Jeff's Imag-I-Nation, but it should cost a pretty penny to get into yours. It's dark and demented in here. There's all kinds of shit that you refuse to let them see.

Terrah: 1st, I don't write for money. I don't want to. 2nd, this isn't a horror story, Randy. This is basically us on our off days having fun. But, you spoil the fuck out of it.

Randy muse: (gazes down at ground) Jeff's all alone in here too, y'know?

Terrah: And that means what?

Randy muse: (looks back up) He's jealous of Matt cause of Adam and he's jealous of Adam b/c of Matt. He's the weak link in Hardedge. He'll be their downfall b/c the pathetic little worms can't pay enuff attention to him.

Terrah: What are you saying, Rand?

Randy muse: You watched Scream. I have to have a partner, Sid. (smirks arrogantly)

Terrah: Wait.. shit, Jeff's not.. (sees living room of house) Shit. Hunter, Shawn?!

Hunter muse: Yes, we've been summoned!

HBK muse: We still got it (high fives Hunt)

Terrah: Wanna be important and helpful? Go fetch Jeff and bring his ass back here at all costs.. (thinks about that statement) Um, just bring him back alive.

Hunter muse: Can do.

HBK muse: (salutes and follows Hunt out)

--sometime later--

**In PM;** _I'm picking up no muse activity, sans Christy peeling a banana on the couch as he sits next to Matt and Edge. I have no clue why._

Matt muse: We're sitting here, which means you're getting muse activity.

Terrah: Thank you, Matt. I'm sure I could have figured that out.

Edge muse: I hope Jeff's alright. I wish he'd stop being so damn paranoid. I miss my Jeffy. (pouts)

Matt muse: He'll get out of it. (has shirt raised, poking at belly) I really wish this baby was out of me now. I'm tired of being preggers.

Edge muse: Whelp, I'm bored. What do we do?

Terrah: (sighs) We just wait.

Mor muse: (enters)

Matt muse: What're you doing here? (pulls down shirt)

Edge muse: Hey, I was loving on that. (pulls Matt's shirt back up and resumes loving on Matt's belly)

Mor muse: Added protection.

Terrah: (scoffs) Yeah, Orton shows up, you'll scat.

Mor muse: (sticks out tongue) Miz and Jeri are installing extra cameras anyhow.

Jericho muse: (from outside) Shit!

Mor muse: (jumps as he hears a loud thud) What's that?

Lights: (go out)

Christian muse: (whimpers)

Mor muse: (jumps in Christy's arms)

Matt muse: (groans)

Edge muse: Oh, shit. This totally reeks.

Terrah: You're telling me.

Miz muse: (screams)

Mor muse: Mizzie!?

Miz muse: (silent)

Terrah: Stay here. (scans through house) I can't see a thing sans in the living room and then just barely.

Lights: (completely die)

Terrah: (groans in frustration) Spoke too soon.

Mor muse: (whimpering in a cowardly manner) Christy, is that still you?

Christian muse: I dunno, is that still you...?

Mor muse: Hey hey hey..!? Ooh..

Christian muse: Yup, still you.

Edge muse: (gasps)

Terrah: (hears scuffle)

Matt muse: Addy? Where'd ya go? Addy?

Edge muse: Matt? (coughs) Someone grabbed me. Matt?

Mor muse: Shit, where's the fucking flashlight? (rummaging through all kinds of shit around the living room) Ohmf!

Terrah: (hears thud) Mor? Adam?

Edge muse: Over here.

Terrah: Where? Matt?

Matt muse: I found Adam.

Edge muse: How do you know? (is smacked) Ow!

Matt muse: (snickers) I know that ass anywhere.

Christian muse: Morrison? Johnny? Where are..? Uhmp.. (groans)

Terrah: (hearing all kinds of beating noises) What the hell is going on?

Lights: (come back on)

Jeff muse: (wearing thick gloves and holding two pieces of wire together) Matt?!

Mor/Christian muses: (out cold)

Matt muse: (turned away and checking on Mor and Christian)

Randy muse: (wiggling his fingers as he stalks Matt)

Terrah: Oh, shit..

Edge muse: (runs in Spear stance at Orton)

Randy muse: (moves)

Matt muse: (turns and catches full blunt of spear) ... (goes down with a groan)

Edge muse: Oh, fuck.. no.. Matty..? (checking on Matt) Shit..

Randy muse: Now that was priceless, baby. (stalking at Edge)

Edge muse: (cradling Matt's head in his lap) Oh, shit, Matty.. (swallows) I'm so sorry.. (yelps as Randy fists his hair)

Jeff muse: (growls) Let him go, Orton!

Randy muse: (holding a pleading Edge from behind with his arm wrapped around his throat and a knife at his temple) There's nothing you can do about it, Hardy. Your brother is probably miscarrying, and if you let go of the main power wires, the lights go out, I make my escape and no one sees which way I go.

Terrah: Randy, shit, stop this fucking shit. I'm having you sent to a asylum for this for sure.

Randy muse: I'd stop making threats if I were you, Terrah. I could still take Matt and remove him from existence.

Jeff muse: (looking back and forth between Matt and Randy holding Adam) Addy, no.. Randy, you can't take him.

Edge muse: (fearfully) Randy, this is crazy.

Randy muse: Oh, I think I can. Make your choice, Jeffro.

Jeff muse: We'll stand here all day then till one of them wakes up or Hunt and Shawn get here.

Matt muse: (coughs and groans in pain)

Terrah: (sees blood on Matt's lips) Jeff, Matt.. blood..

Randy muse: (looks down at Matt) Ooh, could be a busted lip, or internal bleeding. (smirks) I'd be more concerned with Matthew if I were you, Jeff.

Edge muse: (gasps) It's okay, Jeff, I'll be fine.. Get Matt to the hospital, and worry about me later. Just let go, baby.

Randy muse: Shut the fuck up, Edge. (jerks Edge backwards)

Edge muse: (whimpers) Let go, Jeff.

Jeff muse: I'll find him, Randy. (lets go of wires)

Lights: (back off)

Terrah: (hears more scuffling)

Jeff muse: (falls over furniture to get to either Adam or Matt) Shit, the fucker's gone! Matty!?

Terrah: Get him to the doctor, Jeff.

Lights: (back on)

Randy/Edge muses: (gone)

Jeff muse: (lifts Matt up to lap) Imma kill Randy. In Every fucking definition imaginable! (picks Matt up)

Matt muse: (groans in unconscious state as Jeff carries him out to car)

Terrah: Go, now. I'll let the others know when they come too and try and find Hunt and Shawn, okay?

Jeff muse: (nods and sits Matt gently in backseat)

Terrah: We'll get Edge back, we always do.

Jeff muse: (sniffles and gets in front seat) ... (pulls out)

Terrah: (sighs) Ugh, I hate when horror movies play in my head! ... (ponders that) Okay, not really, in this sick twisted way, I fucking love it.. (shrugs)

**

* * *

I was watching a helluva lot of horror movies during this time :P Esp the Scream triology. Damn Randy muse, he just doesn't understand that when he kidnaps my Edgey muse, he makes me suffer b/c he takes him to the strangest places ever in my head. But, when he does kidnap Edge, Randy only unleashes Jeff's psycho side. The title 'Nympho Ranch' isn't set in stone, but I needed something to call it. I do have a pirate story planned. It was supposed to just be a fun sex thing, but I complicate everything, lol. But, Addy, Mor, and Jeff as sexy pirate wenches and Matt and Randy as duelling pirate captains.. hm, sounded fun. JoMoFan's idea about Adam being a slave or prisoner in a pirate story.. that sounds delicious... **


	30. Low

**Chp 30! Esha Napoleon, lol. My Randy muse does have an unhealthy obsession. LegacyChick, thank you, and you're welcome, XP. Seraphalexiel, personally I like my real name too, it's just annoying b/c it's such a popular name. Matt muse is the only one who calls me Ally. He really dun like any other muses to. Dark Fae Angel, prolly. What with the two cookie crazies in my head. **_**Matt muse: (happily has cookie) Ah. Punk muse: (steals cookie) Mine. Jeff muse: (sighs and rolls up newspaper) Give it back. (hitting Punk repeatedly in head with rolled up newspaper) Punk muse: (drops cookie and holds head) Ow! Ass.. (swatted in head again) Ow! Matt muse: (pouting) He dropped it on the floor. And it has Punk germs! Miz muse: (grabs up cookie) I'll take it! (runs off happily with cookie. **_**Make that three. **_**Christian muse: A spy camera that shocks him whenever he pushes record. Jeri muse: (glares) You're so not funny, junior. **_**It doesn't rain blood for awhile actually. P.S. Sorry, I've been behind on that, hehe (blushes) JoMoFan-spot, it's my fault they're attention deprived. Oh, you're not the only one who wants Randy here. It's just unnerving when he pops up at exactly the wrong time. I agree, Randy needs some love.. but.. **_**Jeff muse: For the millionth time; He can't have MY Addy! Everytime Randy steals him, I WILL steal Addy back.**_** Oh, heaven's no. I don't even see Randy being preggers even for comedy purposes. That's just not natural. **_**Mor muse: It wouldn't be so bad if Randy didn't go off plotting. I mean, we all liked him before he went crazy. Jeri muse: (nodding) Yeah. **_**Addy will never gain his manhood back, lol! That's a lost cause. If I had to pick anyone I'd like Punk with, with Phil as a top, it's Mor. I said, I could make Punk top Addy (ignores Jeff muse growling) But, that doesn't mean I favor it. Everyone knows where my heart lies with Adam.. and his ass and who is allowed to have it... ElektraAustin, lol, I think I already get the puppydog eyes of doom enough from Jeff muse.**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty/ 'Low'  
Rated; M/ L, (M-preg, muse sexy dancing, threats of murder and torture, the usual)  
Set-up: Adam's still kidnapped and kept in a secret location. Matt's still in the hospital. July 29-30, 2009.**

_**RE; Anna;**__ How is your Randy muse taking that? My muses had mainly fell silent earlier today when I had went out riding with my boss the second my foot had fell out of stirrup after having to let my horse run up a steep hill that was littered with tree branches. None of them was very happy that I had came within an inch or so of falling off. But the only thing that I could do I did which was hang on the mane and balance myself with one one stirrup. See when you gallop a horse you're supposed to crouch over their shoulders and leaning over their shoulders and neck and to stay out of the saddle at all times during it._

**In Email;** _Well, I have no clue. See, Randy was trying to kidnap Matt to get back at Jeff and use him as blackmail to get Adam. Adam went to spear Randy and keep him from Matt, but Randy moved and Edge speared Matt instead. So, Randy succeeded in kidnapping Edge and Jeff had to take Matt to the hospital. All four are off my radar. I've been left with Mor and Christian and occasionally Jeri and Miz. Christy is not happy._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**__ RANDY, YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! IF MATT OR MY NIECE IS HURT....OR ADDY FOR THAT MATTER, I'M GOING SLOWLY SKIN YOU ALIVE AFTER LETTING JEFF TORTURE --And not in Terrah's fun way-- FIRST! Ever seen that movie 'Untraceable'? There's a nice scene where this guy is sitting in a tank of water and the more people that log onto the site the more sulfuric acid is added to the water. I'm going to do something like that to Randy only slower. And more focused on his balls. He doesn't need them._

_**RE; Fae; **__(paces) Gah, I hope Matty's going to be okay, and the baby of course. Um, I think as long as Matty doesn't hemorrhage he should be good, but I really don't know much about this kinda stuff. I know the little one should be okay as long as her lungs have fully developed or are close enough for her to be incubated. Shit, I really don't know._

_**RE; Fae; **__Dude, I love the horror movies in your head too. This is my fave soap opera I swear. Right after 'Sold', 'Addicted' and that lovely new one 'Master and Puppet'. Total squeal on that one by the way. And on Jeff being champ again. I swear I was going to hunt down Punk if he won after all the shit he was saying on Friday. Still debating on hurting him._

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Oh, Raaaaandy! (holds up blood-stained b-horror movie style axe) I found my killing axe! Wanna play?!_

--xx--

**In PM; **_The doctor hasn't let me see Matt muse, and I haven't heard from Jeff. Christian's been sitting on the couch pouting. And when Hunt and HBK came back it went something like this._

Hunter/HBK muses: (walk thru door)

Terrah: You two are the worst bounty hunters ever!

Hunter muse: (looks like dear in headlights) Sorry, Terrah, but we got lost in the woods.

HBK muse: It's dark and scary of a night, y'know?

Hunter muse: Yeah, and Shawn fell down one of those Bigfoot creature traps. I had to make a rope out of my clothes to pull him out.

HBK muse: (nodding)

Terrah: (fighting off bad images) Okay, spare me the details, y'all. Just chill, I may need you guys later to find and destroy Orton.

Hunter muse: Yay! I'll get to murder Randy! (claps hands excitedly)

Terrah: Okay, moving on...

--End flashback--

**In PM; **_Steven was up awhile ago, he was playing music and Jeri was dancing like a stripper, he tried to get Mor involved, but he wasn't having it. Jeri did get him outta the fur coat. Christian has just sat there scowling and muttering under his breath. I think his butt is gonna be permanently indented into the couch. Then 'Low (Apple Bottom Jeans)' by Flo Rida came on and Mor started dancing finally. All wriggling his hips and shaking his ass. He was confused at first. Jeri joined in, followed by Miz and damn, it was beautiful and glittery. Jeri gave Mor a kiss in ending, all dipping him back... (shivers) But, Christy got mad and there was nearly a fight... So I downloaded the song myself and have been making Mor dance to it. Imma install a stripper pole..._

Christian muse: Tell them to stop dancing, Terrah! I want to see Matt, I want to find Adam. I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing.

Mor muse: (dancing and wiggling his butt) Terrah! (whimpers)

Jericho muse: It isn't our fault Morrie found a song he likes. (joins in) Damn!

Miz muse: His ass is incredible (watching)

Mor muse: Terrah, turn it off! I'm tired! (whimpers, spins and does split)

Jericho muse: (twitches in angst) Fuck..

Song: (stops)

Mor muse: (stops and sighs relief) Thank goodness.. (panting tiredly)

Terrah: (replays song)

Mor muse: (whines) Oh, come on! (notices booty swaying involuntarily)

Terrah: This is entertainment at his purest form :D

Christian muse: (Impatiently) Guys?!

Jericho muse: Gimme dollar bills, Miz. (holds out hand)

Miz muse: (retrieves wallet and starts counting out bills)

Mor muse: (still dancing) Why is this happening!? Make it stop!

Terrah: It's just like when KISS comes on and Edge starts headbanging, or Jeff runs whenever I jiggle a bag of Skittles. It's a muse trigger.

Mor muse: (panting) But, I thought it was misspelling words for me? (twists around, drops to back, rolls to stomach, and arches up to his knees before crawling like a stripper)

Jericho muse: (grabs at Miz's shirt, never taking eyes off Mor) I'll give you a hundred bucks for a threeway with Mor.

Mor muse: (flips back to back) I am not a whore!

Terrah: Well, Jeff is at the hospital with Matt and Addy's been kidnapped, that leaves you :P

Mor muse: (crawls up to Christian's lap) Help me.. I can't stop..

Christian muse: (gulps, gawking at Mor) T..T..Terrah.. p..please... s..stop music.. (reluctantly shoves Mor off and clears throat) Whoa.. (panting)

Terrah: Awe, do I have to? (whines)

Jeri/Miz muses: Awe, does she have to?

Mor muse: (writhing on floor to the beat, hand slithering down body) Yes!

Terrah: (twitches) Dammit! (turns off music) I was so enjoying that! (pouts)

Mor muse: (sighs relief, gets up and begins fixing self)

Jeri/Miz muses: Us too! (huffs in angst)

Terrah: If you want to see Matt so badly, go to the hospital.

Christian muse: They won't let us in.

Jericho muse: Yeah, it's creepy, like some sort of sci-fi movie where there's like a monster living inside someone and they're kept from the public.

Christian muse: Shut the fuck up, Jericho.

Jericho muse: I'm just making a point, assclown.

Terrah: Hey, I have not watched X-Files in awhile, so that's not it.

Christian muse: I'm just worried. (rests head in hands)

Terrah: Let's go, I'll make them let us in. Go, get there, leave now.

Hunter muse: We'll hold down the fort.

Terrah: Actually, you and HBK go with Mor and Christy, Miz and Jeri will hold down the fort.

HBK muse: Why is that, Missy?

Terrah: 1st, out of all the names I have, Missy is NOT one of them. And two, I just say so. Move!

HBK/Hunt/Christian/Mor muses: (all fall all over themselves getting out the door)

**In PM; **_Man, I remember seeing previews for that movie, but when it came out I never got around to watching it. I wanted to. I'm behind on movie watching. Oh, yes, and Jeffy's champion! Total yayness! I would have sent you a PM containing my joy, but the damn thing wasn't letting me login at the time!_

--xx--

**In PM; **_Killing axe? Hm?_

Randy muse: Cute, Terrah. Your friend thinks that'll work on me.

Terrah: (beholds a dark place again) Where the fuck are we? If Matt is hurt, I will let Jeff deal with you. And don't gimme that Jeff's not strong enuff blah blah blah BS, I'll make Hunter and Shawn hold you.

Randy muse: This is bullshit, Terrah. You hate Hunter. But, you're biased to me.

Terrah: You're not sharing. And Hunter doesn't try and steal Matt, Adam, or Jeff for his own selfish needs.

Randy muse: (smirks) You like when the balance in your head is in chaos. It helps you write better. If something isn't to be allowed, you break your neck making it okay.

Terrah: Imma rebel by birth, Randy. I love fucking things up.

Randy muse: Which is why you shouldn't mind me doing so. Love is selfish, you said so yourself. Well, I don't wanna share. I'm selfish.

Terrah: In a sick sucky way, I get your point. But, I miss my Edge muse. To some writer's an Edge muse is as worse as a writer's block, but I happen to really like my Edge muse. I miss him. I miss Matt and Jeff too. Mor only provides little help. And the rest are not as helpful, esp not with Christy pouting. Now stop this bullshit, or I will..

Randy muse: WHAT?! Terrah! (seething) You can't get rid of me, I make it interesting. I made 'Sold' interesting. And 'Fate' is most definitely mine.

Terrah: I want Edge back.

Randy muse: Too bad! Jeff wants him, tell him to stop fucking his brother and come and get him! (disappears)

--xx--

Terrah: (beholds hospital) Guh!

Christian muse: (arguing with nurse Margaret) I want to see, Matty! I want to know if he's okay!

Nurse Margaret: I'm sorry, sir, but immediate family only.

Christian muse: I AM his family!

Nurse Margaret: Not by blood, sir.

Terrah: Okay, I want to see my muse. He lives in my head, I'm family, Christian lives in my head, that makes him family. That equation may confuse you and may make all my muses seem incestuous, but, I get it and don't care. Let them back.

Nurse Margaret: (sighs and gets chart) Right this way. (leads muses to room) Right in here.

Christian muse: (goes right to bed where Matt muse is laying out of it)

Hunter/HBK/Mor muses: (hover in doorway)

Jeff muse: (sitting in chair with head in hands)

Terrah: How's he doing?

Christian muse: Oh, Matty. (petting Matt's hair)

Jeff muse: Asleep. But, they said he was okay, and the baby's fine. They were debating on doing an emergency C-section. But, they decided to wait and see if he got better or worse.

Hunter muse: You look terrible, little guy. (hands Jeff bag of Skittles as a peace offering)

Jeff muse: (raises head and takes them, smiling sadly)

Terrah: And the blood?

Jeff muse: He just bit his lip. It wasn't internal or anything, thank goodness. (tears open bag and tosses a few Skittles in mouth)

Mor muse: (cautiously walks over to Matt) Why aren't they letting him come home? (gently touches Matt's stomach) I miss his shoe throwing.

Jeff muse: They won't say, they just want to watch him a bit. Doctor, Thompson, the guy Terrah created (clears throat) He brought a couple of docs from another head. A doctor Williams..

Christian muse: (perks up)

Jeff muse: No not Steve Austin either, or any wrestling muse, his name is Frank. & I dunno the other guy's name.

Terrah: Well, we need an asylum, and people there to help Randy. B/c after you get done with him, if he's still in one piece, I'm having him sent there. Randy has Adam somewhere I am unsure of.

Jeff muse: (nods) I'm not in cohorts with him, guys. I didn't plan this.

HBK muse: Ah, but everyone knew you were getting a tad jealous back there.

Jeff muse: I would NOT have fed Adam to Randy, or caused Matt to be speared! I got carried away, okay. But, I'm glad they're happy and they never ignore me. I'm not in on it. In fact, all I have been doing is planning Randy's death.

Hunter muse: Maybe Orton was using that whole Jeff is jealous and feels like a weak link deal as an excuse to go after Adam at just the right moment. Maybe that's why he was waiting.

Mor muse: (twirling a strand of Matt's hair around his finger on right side of Matt) Thanks, Dr. Fraud.

Hunter muse: (sticks tongue out at Mor)

Christian muse: (twirling a strand of Matt's hair around his finger on left side of Matt) Actually, he has a point. It makes sense. Terrah, did you see where Randy was?

Terrah: It was very very dark, and Randy was only illuminated by like candlelight.

Christian muse: (looks up) The Fire Wisp Hollow..

Mor muse: Yeah, what?

Christian muse: I've been studying Terrah's mind. Or the landscape in it. There's this hollow way down in a part of the Spooky woods. But, avoiding the cabin at the Furthest Parts of her mind and going right instead of left.

Jeff muse: But that goes to the road that leads to the 'Captive' house.

Christian muse: You avoid the road and go thru the brushes. There's this cave-like place that glows with eerie light. Like what you'd find in the folklore, Will 'O the Wisp and Foxfire, it's named as a combo of both of those things b/c in the cavern, it always glows all the time. A section will burn brightly for awhile, then die down and another will burn and so forth. Faeries are supposed to live in the cavern, but if they did, it wouldn't shock me if Randy killed them or ran them away.

Hunter muse: (staring at Mor in glittery jeans and open furry coat) Fairies living in Terrah's head? (scoffs in sarcasm) Get outta here.

Mor muse: Bite me.

Hunter muse: You wish, sweetcakes.

Terrah: (shudders) Okay, then we need to get to this place. And, I'd like for us to go over the shit in my mind later, Christy, cause it sounds interesting.

Jeff muse: Hunter, you and Shawn stay with Matt. Don't fucking leave him, and I mean it!

HBK muse: (gulps)

Hunter muse: (salutes) Yes, sir, Mr. Hardy, sir.

HBK muse: Y'got it.

Jeff muse: Christy, Morrie, we're going on an Addy hunt.

Terrah: Oh, goody, I've missed those! XD!

Mor muse: Wouldn't it be better to take Hunt and Shawn. HBK can superkick Orton and Hunter's.. well, big and..

Hunter muse: (grinning while his ego inflates)

Terrah: (sighs) He has a point.. But.. someone needs to stay with Matt. Off with you, now.

Jeff muse: (kisses Matt gently) I'll be right back, Matty, w/ our Addy.. and Randy's head on a stick.

Hunter muse: What about his balls?

Jeff muse: He dun have those.

Terrah: He'd have to have to mess with Jeff.

HBK muse: Ah, true.

Jeff muse: (glaring at DX) You touch (points at Matt) You die.

Hunter/HBK muse: (nods) Got it, boss.

Jeff muse: Good, come, pretty (grabs Mor by hair and drags him off)

Mor muse: Why are we..? Ow!

Christian muse: Um, Jeff, why are you dragging him off like that?

Jeff muse: (stops and shrugs) Tradition. (continues on way out)

Mor muse: (whimpering in pain) Ow ow ow.. Jeff!

Christian muse: (shakes head and leans down to kiss Matt) Be awake when we get back, okay? (sighs sadly and follows Jeff and Mor)

--xx--

Randy muse: (growls as he looks into wisp light) They're coming, Addy, how sweet.

Edge muse: (struggling on ground with hands taped behind his back and duct tape over mouth and around ankles)

Randy muse: S'okay, I welcome it. They'll have to learn, you're mine. (advances towards Edge, bending down on one knee) Aw, you look sad, Addy. Anything I can do to make you feel better?

Edge muse: (mumbles under tape as he looks pitifully up at Randy)

Randy muse: Maybe I can have some fun before they come to attempt crashing my party, hm? (reaches for Adam's pants)

Edge muse: (shaking head in protest)

Randy muse: I know Terrah wants to watch even if she..

Terrah: Have fun, Orton. Addy will be back with Jeffy soon.

Randy muse: (smirks at my arrogance) Just for that.. (blows out wisp making it pitch black) You don't get to watch.

Edge muse: (screaming under tape)

Terrah: Ugh! Asshole!

**

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short. But, my files are so messed up for these and getting them untangled has been a bit of a nightmare. That was the first time I ever wrote Mor dancing to 'Low', during that time I had a little obsession with the song. Punk is in the A/Ns in the present tense, he wasn't there in the past tense.**

**I'm so far behind on everything. I mean everything. Writer's block plus frustration plus hoildays is not a good combo. My stories are suffering mainly b/c I have no clue where they are going. Most of them anyway. But, I have been trying to put together a little something where I can pimp out Addy, Jeff muse oversees it, and there's no tie to a complete story. It's like 'Slashy Fun' and it's a total rip-off of it, lol; The only diff is, it's all about different men with Adam (and Mor thrown in for good measure) They're all one shots and Adam (and Mor) are the bottoms and mostly it's just porn with a little plot. I've actually wrote something I thought I'd never in a billion years write; Cena/Adam. I'm trying to get it written out and edited to post first. It's a jail, cop/'hooker' theme. I have another with Randy/Adam (teacher/school girl theme) and working on a Jeri/Mor (hurt/comfort) Not all will be rape, or degrading sex, not all will be fluffy. Some will be AU. The ones that get Adam's ass are; Cena, Randy, Jay, Punk, Jeri, Hardys (of course), Miz and maybe (big maybe) Hunter. I had something with Hunter planned in my head and like poof I lost it.. it had something to do with a boss/employee setting. Mor was to be put with; Jeri, Jay, Randy, Punk and the Hardys so far. When I say the Hardys, I dunno if it'll be separate or together or maybe one with Jeff, one with Matt, one with both. I wasn't too far in planning threesomes, but maybe...**


	31. Damn Voyeurs

**Way longer this time, XP. LegacyChick, hopefully very soon ;) Randy's best when psycho, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, well, actually when I have writer's block, I go back to editing this b/c I have a ton of these already written-- not edited, due to laziness-- (shrugs) It's all good though (pictures Edge saying 'It's all good' to Kane on The Cutting Edge before he had his pectoral surgery, came back and got put in an awful storyboard with VG. Oh, that cute smile as he said it.. hehe..) **_**Jeff muse: (snapping fingers) Terrah, daydreaming... Terrah: (blinks) Sorry, moving on.. **_**Esha Napoleon, 1) I could prolly name a few. I'm not one of them, hehe. 2) I have a mind too (glares at Randy muse.. who glares back more evilly) 3) They thank you. And so do I, XD. Seraphalexiel, (giggles) Oh, yes. Between Randy and Tripsy, Randy's most definitely tha woman. **_**Hunter muse: (grinning proudly) Randy muse: (still glaring) ... Punk muse: It's hard to walk around when you're chained up! (jerking at chain around his ankle) Jeff muse: Quit that, you'll scratch your shackles! They're brand new! Punk muse: (blinks) Make him lemme go! Terrah: (whistling and 'not' paying attention) Punk muse: What if I disappear? Mor muse: It's not possible to disappear from being chained or tied up in the house, me and Edge should know. Terrah: Yeah, people only disappear when tied to trees for long periods of time in the forest.**_** JoMoFan-spot, glad some people agree with me about Addy. And I'll continue to write him no matter what. But, still I miss reading him too. Sadly though, I can't get enuff with him with the Hardys :P I dunno how I got talked into Punkers muse either. We none do. Yeah, Randy and Jeff fighting for Addy is one of my faves. It's usually Randy and Adam fighting for Jeff, but I prefer Randy and Jeff fighting for Adam (shrugs) They're all hott, so it's win/win. Awe, Christy was just worried about Addy. He will lighten waaay up, I promise ;) **_**Jeff muse: I do share Addy. Punk muse: Urhm, only w/ Matt. Jeff muse: (growls) It still counts as sharing, you ingrate! (whacks Punk with book) Punk muse: Ow! Quit it! Jeff muse: (whacks Punk again) NO! Terrah: (rolls eyes) Attention whores. Jeff muse: I take Mor b/c he's my lapdog. My lackey. Punk muse: Fancy word for bitch. Mor muse: I'm not Jeff's bitch! Punk muse: Prove it. Mor muse: Okay, fine. (walks confidently up to Jeff muse) Jeff muse: (clinches teeth) What, Morrie? Mor muse: (opens mouth.... closes it again) Never mind. (scurries off) Punk muse: (crosses arms and smirks) Point taken. (yelps as Jeff yanks his hair) Jeff muse: Shut up, Punk! I'm so not in the mood. (shoves Punk away and stalks off) Punk muse: (rubbing gingerly at head) What.. has gotten into him? Terrah: (shrugs)**_** Yus, Cena/Adam. Between me writing Cena and me getting a Punk muse.. **_**Punk muse: Hey!? (insulted)**_** I think something secretly took over my brain... Oh, well.. Always glad you're enjoying it, XD. Dark Fae Angel,... **_**Terrah: Um, Punk, I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you. Punk muse: (shrugs) Why? Hunter muse: B/c you've been a little bitch and if you cross Fae you may end up worse for wear. HBK muse: Yup. Thanks to her, Matt became pregnant and he didn't piss her off. Hunter muse: So, yeah. Just imagine what could become of you O.o**__** Punk muse: (blinks) Okay.. **_**Claudia has a bad habit of poking him with a stick. And his head has already been hurting from Jeff hitting him with various objects. **_**Punk muse: (twitches) Coke..? Jeri muse: (has hand over Punk's mouth) Yeah, it's not wise to question. Jeff muse: (growls) Stop protecting him! (tries to shock Jeri... gets nothing) Dammit. (presses harder on button.. still nothing) Oh, stupid thing. No more batteries! (goes off muttering and looking for batteries) **_**... **_**Matt muse: We miss you too, Fae (glares at me) Terrah: What? Since Punk's been here, Jeff's kept you and Addy hidden and.. and.. Okay, fine.. It's been a rough holiday season.. Matt muse: (continues to glare) Terrah: Quit looking at me like that! Matt muse: (doesn't quit looking at me like that) Terrah: (sighs) Onto the chapter.**_

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-one/ 'Damn Voyeurs'  
Rated; M/ L, S (more muse dancing, anal, suckage, double fuckage, voyeurism, crossdress and three on one, later spanking.. sorta.. Some violence, use of a faerie, shocking, pepper spray usage, some bondage, Punk bashing, M-preg as usual)  
Set-up: Jeff goes to a hollow to get Addy back, and there are lots of prezzies handed out and used accordingly. Sex in this chap. Jul 31- Aug 9, 2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**__ Can somebody please draw me a map of that head of yours? Damn, there's a lot of space in there......PLEASE DON'T HIT ME (cowers). Your HHH and HBK muses are kinda incompetent, aren't they? And WOW! Really didn't need that image. Just for that, any chance of those two getting prezzies or any babysitting help from me has gone out the window._

_**RE; Fae; **__I love that song. Now I love it more. I hope Miz and Jeri like the prezzie I left for them in my review for the last chap of 'Troubles.'_ _**--Chp 23 review-- Matt got a purple teddy bear (that he named Cotton), Jeff got a lazer gun and a water gun that shoots sulfuric acid, and Addy a can of pepper spray w/ two buttons on it; red one was the regular pepper spray and the second one was more acid. Mor got a maid outfit, and Miz and Jeri got a mini MP3 player that plays 'Low' very loudly on repeat--**__ Mor won't, nor will he like his. But again, that's what he gets for making stupid comments. And I'm still laughing from when real Mor glittered his abs. How gay can he get?_

_**RE; Fae;**__ Yes, Randy, killing axe. I also have a throwing rock and a hitting stick. And you should fear me. If it weren't for me, Terrah's mind wouldn't have made Matt get preggers. I did that with a joke, just imagine if I TRIED to get her mind to do something with you. When we get Randy in that asylum let's put him in full Hannibal Lecter gear....actually, he'd prolly look kinda cool in that mask. All insane and shit. Wait....idea coming....OMG, I got another name! Don't know if you've seen 'Hannibal Rising' or read the book, but he's got this little sister and I love her name sooooo..... maybe we could name the baby Mischa (pronounced me-sha)?_

_**RE; Fae; **__I have been forgetting to mention this since you first created her, but when you first described the nurse I swear she kinda sounded like Vickie. But I know you'd NEVER allow her in there._

_**RE; Fae; **__It's official, we love Matt's hair! I just wish he'd wear it down more, he looks soooooo sexy like that. He looks sexy period, but that increases the sexy._

_**RE; Fae; **__'Faeries.' Yus, I openly I took my name from another term for Fairy-- Admittedly it was back when I had this HUGE obsession with Laybrinth and everyone on there referred to Jareth as a Fae or sumthing-- So if there were fairies in that cavern and Randy killed them, I WILL AVENGE THE DEATHS OF MY BRETHREN! THIS CRIME SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! RANDY ORTON WILL RUE THE DAY HE RID THE WORLD OF TERRAH'S MIND OF THE FAIRY FOLK! RUE I SAY! And while I'm on the subject, just because my name is basically Fairy DOES NOT MEAN I'M SHORT! I'm 5'6" 1/2 thankyouverymuch. Quite average. Even though I was robbed. My dad's 6'6". I'm the shortest in my fam._

_**RE; Fae; **__As much as I hate Randy for kidnapping Addy (twitch) You are sooo mean for not letting us watch. Well I Love the rest of Ya and hope Matty's going to be okay-- so I can shower him with prezzies-- and Addy comes home-- So I can give Jeff a new leash!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. I forgot this last time. I have an 'A' name too and I completely hate it......If we have the same name I might die of laughter. But with how popular my name is, I wouldn't be too shocked. __**Note: We don't, but we have two of the 'A' names that are most common.**_

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__I'm seriously beginning to believe CM Punk is trying to get Jeff's fans to kill him. Suicide by fan attack._

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**_ _The only story that you do that in you haven't wrote it in, and that is 'Fate Happened'._ _**Note; I have no clue what we were discussing, lol! Just more of my random ranting.**_

**In Email; **_I know. I had the idea for the first two chps, then the inspiration 'aka' RANDY MUSE! Left me! AND WENT BACK INTO CONSPIRING! I was actually trying to make the next chp for that come along this morning... before I just gave up_.

**In Email; **_I was at Krogers the other week. I almost bought two big bags of M&Ms for five dollars. I was just craving them so bad. I was gonna share some with my brother. My Jeffy muse was having a fit. But, shit, they had no Skittles. He's upset w/ me right now b/c I won't get to work on him getting Addy back from Orton. And I'm eating plain M&Ms. I wanted peanut butter or peanut, but they didn't have either._

--xx--

**In PM;** _Gah, I've gotten way behind. Again. But, I'm trying to get ready to go on vaca-- yes, in August-- on the 10th. We're going to the beach for a week. I may not go. Ha. I'd like a map of my head as well._

Jeff muse: That's it! I've had it. (twitches) I'm sick of this, Terrah. I've had it.

Terrah: (blinks) What.. did.. I do.. now..?

Jeff muse: Okay well, first, the car tore up, we had to walk. Then we had to stay at the creepy hotel in your head. Then that got tore down! We've been over the landscape wandering aimlessly for days! I can't find the Whispering Fire Hollow thing! I can't find my Addy! I need to get back to Matt! I'm tired and sick of you ignoring us! (pouting) I miss Addy..

Terrah: Okay, okay.. But, you were responsible for the new story, so it's your fault I've been preoccupied with it.

Jeff muse: (literally shaking angrily) NOT THE POINT!

Christian muse: Okay. We're in deep shit. We're lost. We're going in circles here, Terrah. I don't know this part of the woods. I can't find the hollow... (stops and tilts head) Is that a faerie? (points over to rock)

Faerie girl: (sitting down on a rock looking very sad)

Terrah: It is.

Jeff muse: (sighs) I'll handle this. I speak faerie.

Mor muse: (snorts)

Jeff muse: Cram it, Mor! (goes over to faerie)

Christian muse: (to Mor) Dude, I wouldn't. He's in a murderous mood.

Mor muse: No kidding.

Jeff muse: (cooing to tiny little faerie)

Terrah: Only Jeff would speak faerie.

Faerie girl: (flying around Jeff's head frantically, pointing behind her)

Mor muse: What's she saying?

Jeff muse: Quiet, slut. (goes back to faerie)

Christian muse: I think your jeans frighten her.

Terrah: They're nothing compared to the outfit waiting for him when he gets home. (grins)

Mor muse: (crosses arm and huffs) I'm not wearing that.

Terrah: Oh, yes you will.

Jeff muse: Tink says..

Mor muse: Is every faerie in the world named Tinkerbell?

Jeff muse: She's NOT Tinkerbell! Her name is Tink, her parents named her AFTER Tinkerbell! Shut UP!

Terrah: (wincing) Please.

Jeff muse: The hollow is hidden by magic. Randy shooed her family and friends away from the hollow after they put a spell on it to keep him out. But, apparently the asshole has done fucking research and knew how to get inside...

Mor muse: The short version please.

Jeff muse: (twitches and wishes there was a closet out here) The place is camo'd. That's why we can't find it. She knows where it is.

Terrah: Okay. Can she take us to it?

Mor muse: Can we trust a faerie? (ducks as a rock whizzes past his head, then squeaks as Jeff grabs him up by the jacket)

Jeff muse: Listen you. I don't care if I have to use an ogre to find my Addy, I want MY ADDY BACK & YOUR STUPIDITY IS PREVENTING IT!

Mor muse: (holding ears) Okay, okay, sorry.. lead on..

--xx--

Matt muse: (up and looking around) So, where are they?

Terrah: Having a faerie help them look for a hollow.

Matt muse: (confused) What?

Terrah: Never mind.

Matt muse: I'm mad at Jeff. He made me look like a jackass in the new story.

Hunter muse: Boy, did he. (laughs)

Terrah: Well, we made Addy look like a jackass in 'Captive'. It's okay. I just wished I knew who was giving me those ideas all thru my sleep about Jedam vampire sex!

Hunter/HBK: (shakes head)

Matt muse: (ignoring me, playing with teddy bear)

Hunter muse: With as hott as that sounds and all. It wasn't us.

Terrah: Well, it was a sleep attack so it may have been...

--xx--

Christian muse: (back in forest) We've lost Jeff and Tink! He took off from us!

Terrah: Ugh! (begins search for Jeff)

Jeff muse: (in dark place) Hi, Terrah. We found it.

Terrah: (looking around hollow) Pretty.. and ominous.

Tink: (places hands on hips and gives a dramatic shake like a drama queen)

Jeff muse: Addy! (spotted Adam, still laying on ground w/ hands cuffed behind his back)

Edge muse: (raises head and blinks at Jeff)

Terrah: Where's Randy?

Edge muse: (screams as Jeff jerks duct tape off his mouth) Gone.. he's gone.. Jeff, get me outta here.

Jeff muse: (straddles Adam's lap and begins stroking his hair as he huggles up to him) Oh, Addy. I've missed you so much. Imma kill Randy.. But, Terrah won't let me use the acid. (growls and glares at me)

Edge muse: Yeah, and Randy intercepted the pepper spray. (pouts)

Terrah: W/ as lousy as Orton is right now. I need him. Acid might kill him. He's going to an asylum. That way, he'll leave y'all alone and still be able to help me.

Jeff muse: Not fair!

Edge muse: (winces) Jeff, my ear.

Jeff muse: Sorry, Addy. (begins kissing and loving on Edge)

Randy muse: Well well well, looky here. Jeffy's come for MY Addy.

Jeff muse: (looks back at Orton) MY Addy. Not yours. Go away, Orton. (holding tightly to Edge) It's not fair, what you all are doing. Everyone's trying to take him away from me.

Randy muse: (jerks Jeff off of Edge and holds him by the throat) Listen, you little pipsqueak, I've had enuff of you. You and your damn brother think you own this head. (forgetting that the owner of this head is proHardedge)

Jeff muse: (swinging uselessly at Orton) Let me go, you snake.

Terrah: (whispering) Tink, the cuffs.

Tink: (nods and flies over to Edge)

Edge muse: (raises up and allows Tink to make the cuffs disappear)

Terrah: Neat.

Jeff muse: (kicks Randy in the crotch)

Randy muse: (winces and doubles over)

Jeff muse: (coughs and rubs throat) She can only hold the cuffs in another plane for a little while. She'll have to put them back on someone.

Edge muse: (grabs pepper spray)

Terrah: The pepper spray, Edge. Not the acid.

Edge muse: (sighs) Oh, alright. (sprays Randy the eyes)

Randy muse: Shit! (screams and covers eyes)

Jeff muse: (grabs Orton's hands and holds them behind his back) Now, Tink!

Tink: (replaces cuffs on Orton's hands and dusts her hands off)

Randy muse: (struggling and cursing) Dammit, this is not fair.

Terrah: My turn. I have a little bit of news, Randy. I secretly created an asylum just for you. Which is why I've been taking so long.

Two guys with lab coats: (shows up)

Terrah: This is Joe and Wes. They are my security team in an upcoming 'Cotton Candy' scene. They're also trained loony bin runners. You're in great hands ;)

Randy muse; No, you can't do this to me, Terrah. Edge, you know you belong with me. Tell her.

Edge muse: Bye, Randy. (rubbing wrists) Get help.

Joe and Wes: (nod and carry Randy off amongst his curses and protests)

Christian/Mor muses: (burst in)

Terrah: You're late.

Jeff muse: (wraps arms around Addy and refuses to let go)

Christian muse: Randy taken care of?

Edge muse: For now. Jeff.. I need to.. breathe (gasping)

Jeff muse: (obliviously happy and content)

Christian muse: Well, let's go home then. I guess. We have plans for Mor anyway. (slaps Mor on the ass as he leaves)

Mor muse: (yelps) Oh, I don't think so. (stomps foot and follows)

Jeff muse: Come, Edge. We're going to see Matty (picks Edge up and carries him out)

Terrah: Good, maybe now the plot bunnies will calm down a bit.

**In PM;** _Well, that was uneventful, but I needed my Edge muse back._

**In PM; **_The nurse is not VG. Actually my nurse is way older and dumpier looking. No offense, Margaret. And her hair is an orangish red. Mischa? No, reminds me of that actress chick._

**In PM; **_We do love Matt's hair!_

Matt muse: (grinning proudly, waiting patiently for Jeff and Addy)

**In PM; **_I read a bunch of books on the paranormal, I know about faerie lore from them. & I am short, I'm 5'3 (pouts) Luckily, Randy didn't kill them. Just made them leave._

**In PM; **_I take it you saw SD. Do you notice that hurt puppy look Jeff usually has on his face whenever Punk comes out? It's like he's just laying the cute on really thick so everyone will hate Punk more. I love it. (the look, not Punk) But, seriously, Matt or Adam neither one were that harsh on Jeff.. or maybe I just like it when they're harsh on Jeff :P I'm biased! Fuck, if Jeff would have done the hurt puppy look with Edge, I'd of died. But, w/ Edge Jeff seemed more in control and dominant. W/ Punk and Matt he was total damsel in distress and pouty. Edge should save Jeffy when he returns :P I can dream. __**My dream was sorta squished :( Oh, well, I can still dream and write it in stories :)**_

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**__ We all know you wish for the WWE to stop beating around the bush and just slash Edge and Jeff already. Mebe if we threaten the writers. Nice to see most of my gifts were well used._

_**RE; Fae; **__Hahaha. Yay, Addy's back and Randy's in an asylum! Ooooooh, can we lock him in a cell with Michael Myers?! I'd love to see a fight between those two! And have Freddy Krueger doing commentary with King and JR! And hugs to Tink, hopefully her fam will be back in the cave soon, but I'm still going to take my vengeance on Randy. Imma gonna make him watch the Hannah Montana movie. _

_**RE; Fae; **__Oooookay that was randomly off topic..... Wait, Jedam vampire sex?!?!?!?!?! Dude! Awesome, I wanna see. Damn it, why's can't I vacation in your mind?!?!? Speaking of, beach trip awesome! I dunno what kind of beaches you're near, but over here it's all fucking cold as hell. I'm serious, five seconds and you're numb. Massive shrinkage for guys. And I love it-- the cold not the shrinkage. Shrinkage= no fun!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Yeah, I saw SD. I also saw that Punk made Jeff bleed. Granted it was a head wound and those bleed like hell even when they're minor, but still, no one makes Jeff bleed. Unless it's Matt or Adam and then only if it's blood play. I can't wait for Matt or Adam to come back, this Punk/Jeff feud is getting really annoying. I mean, the fights are good if you like slashing them-- and I know you don't-- or if you were going to use it for a 'Punk stealing Jeff from Adam/Matt' fic, but really they don't give Punk any new material._ _Every week it's the same thing, 'Jeff had an addiction, if you are a Jeff Hardy fan you must be an addict, I am better than you because I have a slightly irrational fear that I will become an alcoholic.' Jeeze, come up with something new._

_**RE; Fae; **__.....Okay mebe that bit about him becoming an alcoholic was a low blow, the whole reason he's straightedge apparently is 'cause his dad-- and mebe his mom too but I'm not sure about her-- is/was an alcoholic and he learned that that kinda shit is hereditary and he didn't want to become like that. And trust me, my fam's proof that it does increase your chances, but it's also about self control._ _Also, there's this song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3, and the second verse starts, 'X's on the back of your hand, wash them in the bathroom to drink like the band.' I know he'd prolly punch me, but I'd love to just shout that at him to piss him off. I have this really bad habit of pissing people off. It's fun!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Okay, time for more prezzies! Since Mor likes to dance like a stripper I got him a stripper pole. Jeff, feel free to use. I got Jeff a remote, press the red button and Miz gets shocked press the blue one and Jeri gets shocked. I planted chips in them much like what those gov't guys did to Spike in Buffy! --Why'd they take away his bite and make him fall in love with Buffy?! He'd have done soooo much better with Xander!!!!-- I got a Randy voodoo doll for Edge, don't know if it will work or not, but you can still hold a lighter to it's leg to make yourself feel better since Terrah won't let us kill him. And for Matt.....well, there's two Mack trucks filled with chocolate, stuffed animals, knitting stuff, and pretty much anything else he decides he wants that Terrah will allow waiting outside the house for him! What can I say, I love to spoil the preggo manmuse Love Ya!!!!!!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. I'm beginning to notice my friends having a habit of being shorter than me save for Stephie. But I love my fun-size friends! I can take you as carry-ons.......should I run? _

--xx--

**In PM;** _Ugh, finally. This damn site.. I figured it was just me this time. But, I dun think it was letting anyone in. I couldn't login. But, my musi wanted to say hi.. and bye, since I'm being forced into going to the beach. I leave Monday the 10th, be back Thursday the 13th. I dread being away that long. But, my Matt muse thinks I could use a vacation. (folds arms and pouts) He's been an expert on my mental health since he got out of the hospital._

**In PM; **_Well, I didn't mean put them together as a slash pair. More like a temporary, won't last that long tag team. I actually either wanted to see Matt team with Edge and Christy team w/ Jeff, or Edge turn face team w/ Jeff and Christy turn heel and team with Matt. Addy said he wanted to face Christian in a feud one day as opposed to tagging with him. He wants to do that too, but a feud would be nice. WWE couldn't slash Edge and Jeff, they'd screw it up by having Addy cheat on him w/ Randy.. and I'd be pissed they stole my idea._

Matt muse: Now, you're just being silly.

Terrah: I'm under so much stress that if I don't talk wrestling and randomly be silly, I will explode. You told me so yourself. So hush.

**In PM; **_I gotta an offer for WWE, we'll steal Mizzies fedora-- or one of them anyway-- and I'll write down twenty ideas on separate sheets of paper, throw them in the fedora, shake them up and let them draw two. Which ever two they draw out, they have to do that storyboard/match/etc. They dun have to gimme credit, or pay me. I will give them 2 ideas on the house._

Matt muse: She has her fingers crossed they'd draw 'Jeff wrestles in drag for one month'.

Terrah: Hey, they made me sit thru Santino in drag for a long ass time. They owe me and my eyes! (remembers what Santina looked like.. shudders, nearly vomits) Ack! Bad Images!

Edge muse: No, those are horrid images and to get that thought out of your mind.

Mor muse: We present you with this. (helping Edge drag out Jeff)

Jeff muse: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! (drug out, protesting screaming and throwing a shit fit) Not fair! (dressed in school girl drag)

Terrah: Ooh, prettyful images.. (drooling over adorable little psycho muse)

Jeff muse: (folds arms, stomps foot and huffs dramatically)

Matt muse: (scanning Jeff over) Okay, let's get Mor dressed in the maid outfit, Edge in his nurse's outfit and make use of the stripper pole. (grinning hopefully)

Terrah: I likes the way he thinks :P

Mor muse: Hell no! (stomps off)

Edge muse: But, I can't dance very well!

Jeff muse: (slightly considering it)

**In PM; **_We could lock him in a cell with Mikey Myers, but sadly there are no psycho killers in my head... that aren't other muses.._

**In PM; **_It's actually pretty nice this time of year at the beach I go to. I'm still dreading it. Hey, the vampire fic had blood play, lol. But, Edge wasn't hurting Jeffy this time. Yeah, the material Punk has is super old. I dunno, I'm just sorta over it._

**In PM; **_The next segment ran a little long. Enjoy :D_

--xx--

Jeff muse: I was having fun with that remote too.. till Mor stole it. (pouting)

Mor muse: (from other room) Terrah! Make 'em stop!

Terrah: (groans) What now?

Matt muse: Ah, one of these days she will learn to stop asking.

Edge muse: (snorts) I doubt it.

Jeff muse: You shush. (glares at Edge)

Edge muse: (sticks tongue out at Jeff)

Jeff muse: (jerks on Edge's leash)

Edge muse: (gags) Ow!

Mor muse: Terrah?!

Terrah: What?! (beholds den 'aka' the fun room and no longer the damn den)

Mor muse: (wearing maid outfit and wriggling hips as he dances around stripper pole) Make 'em stop (whines)

Jericho muse: No. We're having fun :P (holding to MP3)

Miz muse: Yeah, and besides he deserves it for shocking us.

Mor muse: (groans and drops to back near pole, arching hips provocatively)

Terrah: (watching Mor) I'm sorry, I can't condone the stopping of this.

Christian muse: Ooh, me either! (pulls up chair and begins watching)

Mor muse: (growls and slides legs over side of platform, drops to the ground and begins crawling toward Christian) Help.. me.. please..

Christian muse: (blinks, twitches, and groans lowly) I'll.. um.. Damn.. (takes Mor by the shoulders and forces him to back on the ground)

Mor muse: Hey, what're you..?

Jericho muse: (grabs Miz by shirt, never taking his eyes off floor action) Dude..

Mor muse: (as Christy kisses his neck) Um.. other.. huhm.. muses present..

Miz muse: (smirks) Voyeur is complaining.

Jeri/Terrah: Shhh...

Miz muse: What?

Jericho muse: (gets zapper out of pocket and hits red button)

Miz muse: (screams as he's shocked) Ow! Ow ow ow.. Dude, not cool.. (whining)

Christian muse: (raises up to get jeans undone before pushing them past his hips)

Miz muse: But, I was just.. (yelps as he's zapped again)

Jericho muse: Quiet, you assclown, it's a free show. (points to free show)

Terrah: (shaking head)

Mor muse: Christy, perverts.. (whimpers softly as Christian jerks his white thongs off)

Miz muse: (quietly) Thong.

Jericho muse: (glares at Mor and taunts w/ zapper)

Miz muse: (whimpers and shuts up)

Christian muse: (holds Johnny's legs apart)

Mor muse: Christy.. Christian.. Chri..(whines sweetly as Christian plunges inside of him)

Christian muse: (petting Mor's hair) Such a nice little pet.. so sweet.. (kisses his neck as he begins to thrust)

Jericho muse: (fearing Christian may go all psycho Jeffy on them)

Mor muse: (nervously looking over at Mor and Jeri) Uhmm.. I.. (trails off and lets out a whimpered whine) Ooh, shit.. right there, right there.. uhmm, do it again.. again, Christy... Ohh, fuck.. (writhing and arching hips in effort to get more)

Christian muse: (shifts a bit, holding Johnny's legs apart as he tries to wrap them around him) Yeah.. you fucking like that, huh? Love hearing you moan lik'a slut..(groans as he pounds him harder) So sweet and tight.. fuck..

Jericho muse: (reaches over and starts digging in Miz's pockets)

Miz muse: Hey, hey.. Ooh..

Jericho muse: (glares at Miz) Can it, jerky. (pulls out MP3 and hits play)

Mor muse: No! Not that! (begins wriggling hips upward into Christian's thrusting cock)

Christian muse: Shit.. it's like he's on vibrate.. (holds still)

Mor muse: Uhm.. not funny.. Keep going, you ass. Harder.. please..

Christian muse: (pulls out and jerks Mor up as he stands) I got something even hotter. (lifts Mor up under his legs) Wrap 'em around my waist.. Jeri.. Miz.. who wants him?

Mor muse: Oh, this is so not fair.. (pouting as he wraps his legs around Christian's waist)

Christian muse: (helps guide his cock back into Johnny's hole)

Miz muse: Me. (raises hand)

Jericho muse: (shakes head) Nuh-uh, me.

Christian muse: I pick Jeri.

Miz muse: (snaps fingers) Awe, shit.

Jericho muse: Yes. (celebrates like he's 16 again and sashays over to Christian and Mor as he fights w/ his jeans)

Christian muse: Hurry up, help me hold him up.

Jericho muse: (helps hold Mor up whilst trying to push inside the brunette)

Mor muse: (whines desperately and begins clawing at Christian's shirt) Ow.. owie.. uhm.. hurts..

Miz muse: Stop being a drama queen, me you and Christian's did this before.

Jericho muse: Ha, proves I'm bigger than you, junior.

Miz muse: (mumbling under breath)

Christian muse: I have better idea. Follow me. (carries Mor over to chair and sits down w/ Johnny in his lap)

Jericho muse: (attempting to follow after)

Mor muse: (grunts) Somebody move! Do something please! (screams as both Christian and Jeri obey and begin to fuck him hard)

Christian muse: Mizzie, shut him up.

Miz muse: Finally! (begins working on pants)

Jericho muse: Fuck.. he's tight.. Maybe he wasn't a bottom..

Mor muse: (wincing) Just until recently.. I was.. uhm.. top..

Jericho muse: To whom? (laughs)

Miz muse: (slaps Jeri on head) Don't you talk about my Morrie that way.

Jeri muse: Ow. Geez, lighten up will ya?

Terrah: (plays 'Low')

Mor muse: (whimpers) Shit.. (wriggling hips back 'n' forth)

Christian/Jeri muses: Fuck..

Miz muse: (helps direct his cock into Mor's mouth)

Mor muse: (begins sucking him hungrily.. sluttishly even)

Miz muse: Fuck, that's it.. shit.. (fisting Mor's hair)

Mor muse: (whimpers around cock in his mouth as Christian takes hold of his erection, stroking him hard and fast)

Christian muse: Good slut.. such a good little slut.. Oh, that's good.. (gasps as he releases, his orgasm triggering Jeri's)

Jericho muse: (nearly loses balance) Shit.. shit.. Uhm, fuck..

Mor muse: (moans whorishly as he cums on Christian's hand and shirt, still rocking his hips to the beat)

Miz muse: (loses it right then and there, shouting out and mumbling incoherently as he comes in Mor's mouth)

Mor muse: (purring as he licks the cum off Mike's shaft and the some that spilled onto his fingers)

Jericho muse: (shuts off MP3 and slowly pulls out of Mor issuing another slutty groan)

Christian muse: (lifts Mor off his cock and kisses him sweetly) Real good, baby.. (holding to Mor)

Miz muse: Can I get in on this?

Christian muse: No.

Miz muse: Oh, you're mean. (fastens pants)

Christian muse: I let him suck you, didn't I?

Miz muse: He was mine first! (screams as he's shocked again) Jericho, quit, damn it!

Jericho muse: It wasn't me.. I don't have it. (checks pockets and zips up pants)

Jeff muse: Ahem. (from doorway) Looking for this?

Miz/Jeri muses: (looks over to see psycho muse has the zapper)

Christian muse: You're in trouble. (still huggling Mor)

Mor muse: (purring happily)

Jeff muse: Also, it's no fair that Mor got to have a foursome before me or Addy did. For that there's dire consequences.

Miz muse: Now now, Jeffy.. don't.. Remember all the fun we used to have?

Jeff muse: I remember you teaming w/ Randy to steal my Addy. (pushes red button)

Miz muse: (screams and collapses to knees) Shit!

Jericho muse: But, I didn't do nothing.. Okay, that's an understatement... but..

Jeff muse: Shut up, you annoyance! (pushes blue button)

Jericho muse: (yelps and jerks back) That wasn't so bad.. (screams loudly as Jeff turns up the volume)

Terrah: Okay, Jeff.. That's enuff. Now, put it away till later. I'm getting tired here.. and slightly.. um.. (nodding toward what just transpired) I need a cold shower.

Jeff muse: Whatever. Imma go play with Addy and make him play with Matty anyhow. (leaves)

Terrah: Oh, Mor?

Mor muse: (sighs languidly) What?

Terrah: How's that for shifting the balance? I made Jeff a top, Addy a bottom, and you overtly slutty. (giggles evilly) Bye. (off to watch whatever Jeff has planned)

Jericho muse: She is an evil woman.

Miz muse: Yup.

Christian muse: I like her.

Mor muse: (whimpers) Am I a slut?

Christian/Miz/Jeri: (looks at one another before laughing)

Mor muse: (gets up) It's not funny! (stomps foot and storms out)

Christian muse: If that don't come out at the dry cleaners, that dress is ruined.

Miz/Jeri: (nods)

--xx--

**In PM; **_Hope that'll hold ya in some way till I can get back and post anything new._

Matt muse: Bye, Aunty Fae. Thanks for the chocolate. (waving)

Jeff muse: Oh, we're not going away forever. Terrah usually doesn't post anything for days on end no how.

Terrah: Yeah, but usually I lurk in the shadows so I dun miss nothing. I've never been gone that many days w/ out coming on and seeing what was up at least once.

Matt muse: You'll be fine. (munching on chocolate bar)

Jeff muse: Matty, gimme candy. (holds hand out, wiggles fingers and bats eyes sadly)

Matt muse: Um, no. Fae said you couldn't have any.

Jeff muse: (begging all pouty-like) But, I promise I won't get hyper. (sticks out bottom lip and blinks) Please..

Edge muse: Don't trust him! (waving arms around frantically)

Jeff muse: (glaring at Edge) Did I say you could input?

Edge muse: (gulps) Well, no.. but.. (sighs sarcastically) I know what's next.

Jeff muse: Damn right you do. (jerks leash and drags Edge off)

Edge muse: (squeaks and gags as he's pulled away) Jeff, hurting me.. Jeff!

Terrah: That is one unusual relationship.

Matt muse: That was your fault.

Edge muse: (from bedroom) Ow! Not so hard! (shouts and whimpers as he's spanked)

Jeff muse: No, you were bad (giggles insanely)

Terrah: Not all of it. Personally, I think I have secret voyeurism fantasies I never knew about. Someone's always watching... or listening..

Edge muse: (cries out as he's whipped again) Shit! You little bastard! Oww, fuck! Okay, okay.. I've learned my lesson..

Jeff muse: Not till I say you have, you haven't.

Matt muse: (shakes head) He really makes no sense.

Terrah: But, we loves him anyway.

Jeff muse: Quit wriggling, you big baby, and hold still.

Edge muse: (yelps loudly as he's struck again)

Matt muse: Oddly enuff, yeah, we do.

Edge muse: Uhm, Jeff.. Jeff Jeff Jeff.. shit!

Matt muse: I dunno what that was..

Jeff muse: Fuck, Addy.. so tight..

Terrah: Answer your question?

Edge muse: Oh, come on.. gimme hand, you evil mean little.. Ooh.. Uhm, harder..

Matt muse: (twitches) Imma kill Jeff... (stops) Your def.. for leaving me out.. (takes off)

Terrah: Yay! Hardedge :P

**In PM; **_(sighs) If I do go, it's gonna be a long few days. I say 'if' b/c no one can get their shit straight._

**

* * *

We did go, I actually had fun... somewhat.. Back then there was lots of Punk bashing (b/c of the storyboards and feud) Sorry.. but, mocking Punkers is soo much fuuuun. It's actually great stress release for me. Punk muse scowls all thru editing of these chapters. The story Jeffers muse was responsible for was 'Forever Broken'. Jedam vampire sex turned into 'Ravished Hunger'. It was Christy muse's fault :P I never named that asylum... Joe and Wes were from the later 'Cotton Candy' chps simply b/c I needed security guards who were irrelevant to the story. Miz and Jeri.. they're a riot (rolls eyes) Randy? He's not gone for good.. he always comes back..  
**

**I have no clue why my Jeff muse is so on edge. **_**Edge muse: No pun? Terrah: No pun.**_


	32. Sticky

**(sighs) Least I'm trying to update this sooner. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, actually both terms are correct in folk lore and popular culture. No offense to the writer, but she doesn't live in my head (whether she would or wouldn't is debatable) Tink prefers to be called Faerie and Fairy was just used to call Mor gay. They both mean the same thing. Esha Napoleon, 1) Ha, yeah right. That snake Orton always comes back :P 2) **_**Jeff muse: Muse TV, channel 8. Jeri muse: Jeff! Jeff muse: Dun't feel too good when the cameras are turned on you, does it? (sticks tongue out and bounds off) Jeri muse: (seethes) **_**LegacyChick, Randy'll be back. No one (not even a psycho Jeff muse) can keep a good psycho muse down.. (snorts) Yeah, like Jeff muse would let Randy join him and Matt in maiming Addy in here. Even though that is my fave fourway apparently. PrincessOfEnigma, I wish you could. Personally if I could fit all of you in here I would. Shit, I wish I could fit in here myself.. Dark Fae Angel, ooh, the site's did that to me lots of times. The trick is; after you type it out, highlight and copy your message/review and then hit 'send'. That way if it tells you you have to login alls you have to do is paste your message back and resend it. I've gotten myself in a habit of doing that after that one thing I typed out to you in a PM did the same thing. I have to be careful copying though.. I lost a Matt bottoms scene like that :( **_**Punk muse: (covers up head) Head shaved?! Pregnant?! Booze?! No no no.. I dun think so.. (gets up and tries to scamper away.. only to be stopped by chain) Dammit! (starts pulling at chain) Matt muse: Metal pole and the lightning storm still sounds fun (ponders) Jeff muse: I dunno, but totally agreeing about the chest hair. And the beard. Punk muse: (freezes as Jeff unchains him) Jeff muse: It's got to go, you're starting to look like a smaller Mike Knox. Punk muse: (waits till Jeff frees his ankle.. takes of running) Ha! Free! Jeff muse: Dammit! Why the holy hell do they always run off?! Seriously! Punk muse: Free free free free FREE! (screams loudly as he's shocked) Ow! Edge muse: (shaking head) Obviously he hasn't learned that there are no such thing as being 'free' in this head. (hears splashing liquid and the sound of Punk gasping) Punk muse: (gags suddenly and starts spitting out liquid) Oh, god. Gross gross gross.. (coughs) Ack.. yuck! Terrah: Nope. Mor muse: (hands Jeff the shocker) Thank Claudia for me. (grins and walks off) Jeff muse: (sighs and goes to collect Punk) Punk muse: No.. lemme lone.. Gah! I am not a pet! Jeff muse: (sighs again and drags a protesting Punk away on a leash) Tell Hunter Imma need assistance. Matty, watch Addy.**__**Hunter muse: (claps excitedly) Ooh, goody! I'm all useful! (off to help Jeff)**_** Seraphalexiel, ... **_**Christian muse: I should get a medal for that. (grins arrogantly) Terrah: Yeah, maybe.. it was pretty hott.. Miz muse: Pretty hott..? Pr..pretty hott!? Terrah: (rolls eyes) Fine. Okay. It was fuckalicious. Now someone give Christy a medal. Miz muse: (blinks) Him?! I'm the one who has to share my Morrie! Christian muse: Oh, whine some. Miz muse: (growls) Shut up. (stalks off)**_** I'm sorta interested in the Matt/Addy/Jeff/JoMo one myself. That'd be a delicious foursome. XD.**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-two/ 'Sticky'  
Rated; M/ L, (M-preg as usual, Jeff all sticky, Addy in a towel, muses being goofy, talk of men in drag and grown men in costumes, and in nothing ;) Threats of Violence by way of Sledgey)  
Set-up: Muses are all in a more playful mood and just having a bit of fun.. also there's some childish pouting.. esp from me (blushes) Aug 17-19, 2009**

_**RE; Anna; **__Okay, so what else are you doing right now?_

**In Email; **_Eating and watching Raw._

_**RE; Anna; **__Okay, I'm just now watching 'Wife Swap' right now and putting off watching that till tomorrow night._

**In Email; **_Okay, I'm not gonna tell ya nothing. But, Miz is wearing the short trunks now, and Jericho wears them.. Um, I think it's Edge's turn to switch to them now (hopefully) Hey, I can always hope. (shrugs)_

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Okay, I thought you had said that you wasn't going to tell me anything about Raw so what did your Miz muse return and insert that piece of info in there? Oh, by the way, my Jeff muse was the one who was sulking and throwing a fit till I had agreed to type in that part about Matt backhanding Jeff in the new chapter for 'Unlikely Brothers'._

**In Email;** _That wasn't telling you anything. Miz was there on Raw and was in short tights. I didn't tell you what he did. I dunno where my Miz muse is. My Randy muse is an asylum thanks to us getting tired of him kidnapping Adam. He's went beyond loco._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae;**_ _Ummm so, apparently you sent the first two/three on August 9th, and Imma gonna go double check my email real quick but, I swear I didn't get them till today. Yup, nothing till today and even then it's just for the last message. And I even remember loging in here a few times and not seeing anything. Awesome good bye, Love. Thank you for the orgy involving our new slutty JoMo-- I'm falling in love with that name for him.-- Nice to see my prezzies are being put to good use like always. Dawwwww, there's no psychos in your head. I'm sure I had a Mikey Myers running around mine for a little while, but he disappeared. So did that Addy voice that insulted my customers, I really miss that, it helped me get through the day._

_**RE; Fae; **__I saw the SD where Matt reffed, awesome, but I missed the one where he saved Jeff. Damn work had me till 10:45. Actually, here's the real story on that day-- I need to rant again work's been worse than normal-- I had a relatively easy shift, 6-10:45 with one ten minute break. I asked my manager, who is sadly named Jeff-- fucking ugly ass douche bag bastard--, THREE SEPARATE TIMES for my break and didn't get it till 10:30. TEN FUCKING THIRTY!!!!!!!! Four and a half hours on my feet and all I wanted was to sit for ten minutes. But then the bastard calls me back early and then holds me five minutes late! So I didn't actually get out till 10:50, and of course the channel I get SD on ends the show at about 10:54-- and yes it's sad I know that-- so even if I pedaled my bike like a motherfucker, it wouldn't of mattered and I'd still have gotten home too late. Sadly the next night was worse. The next night I pulled a five hour and fifteen minute shift-- yeah, they give us really fucking weird ass shifts-- 4:00-9:15. But I didn't get my break. I stood on my feet for over five fucking hours without so much as a single ten minute break! God if I didn't need the weak ass paycheck so fucking badly....._

_**RE; Fae; **__Daw (huggles for everyone...excluding Jeri, Miz, Trips, HBK, and Randy) Y'all make me feel so much better for not letting Terrah leave without saying good bye to me. And it made me all warm and fuzzy inside to hear Matty calling me Aunty Fae. And hearing Jeffy spank Addy made my night-- so did the orgy--. I realize that you might have sent me the last small one yesterday-ish but I've actually haven't been online much. Started reading a new book, been dead from work, lack of decent stories on the net......missing you..... And then just general shit goings on this week. About the only good thing about this week was the fact that I got to see G.I. Joe and District-9. But Yay you're back and maybe work will get better and I will hopefully be home in time on Friday to see Matty, Jeffy, and JoMo in action! Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Oh yah, if they have Matty back as Big Bro Matt, he will definitely kick the shit outta Punk for the shit he's been pulling! I hope they don't make him turn again._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Checked out your profile and saw the Matt Pirate/Rockstar comment and wow yes soooooo totally! OMG, he was hot! Now I can't stop thinking of him dressed as Jack Sparrow....(drool) mebe we can ask him to dress like that for Halloween. DAMN IT! the only bad thing now when I think of Pirate Matt I get that Lazytown song 'You Are A Pirate' stuck in my head. Little kids show. Don't ask._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__I know this is really really random, buuuut, ya think Matt's gonna wear the tights on Friday, or since he's 'back' with Jeff he'll go back to the old pants? Personally I'm hoping this is the end of those tights and I'll take the jacket if he doesn't wanna wear it anymore._

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Okay, so what are you doing right now or are you not online yet?_

**In Email;** _Editing the next 'Cotton Candy' chp. I just got back from eating pizza.. and everyone-- nan and Steven-- complained about something. 'The pop sucked, the pizza sauce tasted weird..' It may have just been me being hungry, but I was the only one who actually enjoyed it. Then Steven got into a convo about guitars. He likes guitars, has a cheap one from Wal-Mart that he got for Christmas, I think, and is trying to learn how to play it... anyway, this ensued and I was amused._

**Steven--** I know something about my guitar no one else knows.

Eerie Silence: .....

Crickets in my head: (chirping)

Edge muse: (stops, blinks and listens quietly)

**Steven--** It needs to be tuned. Bet no one knew that?

**Terrah--** My Edge muse said he did.

**Steven--** Okay, does he know what I'm thinking right now?

**Terrah--** Pudding. Least that's what he's thinking. Don't ask why. (laughs)

**Steven--** Why?

**Terrah--** Jeff muse is covered in it. Don't ask why.

**Steven--** Why?

**Terrah-- **Miz spilled it and Jeff slipped in it and is now covered in pudding. Don't ask why. (laughs)

**Steven--** Why?

**Terrah--** (shrugs) Miz was craving pudding.

**In Email;** _Course then, Edge was licking his lips and he was craving pudding. Jeff wiped some off his face and tossed it at Miz who was laughing his ass off before Jeff stomped away to the showers. They are seriously attention deprived and trying to keep me from being so depressed. Well, Matt.. but he got agitated and gave up after he said I wasn't listening to him._

--xx--

**In PM;** _Meh, this site just had to act all crazy right before it was time for me to leave. I tried to tell everyone I was gone. Dammit, I still can't get my shit together and get up to date. Y'know, they're prolly are psychos in my head that just haven't popped up yet. I mean I have Bigfoot and fairy folk.. w/ my obsession w/ horror movies, I wouldn't be surprised._

Mor muse: No. Maybe you have psycho killers in here.. they're just afraid to show themselves b/c they're too afraid of Jeff.

Jeff muse: I resent that. And, Terrah, I'm starting to itch! I want this pudding off me!

Terrah: (giggles) You never got it off?

Jeff muse: No. The showers is broken. And Matt said I couldn't use the jacuzzi to take a bath in. Mean ole Matty, always telling me I can't do this and can't do that..

Mor muse: Um, Jeff, going all pouty... but, you smell delicious.

Jeff muse: (glares) You dun even eat pudding, mister 'my abs are so awesome and everyone else's are lame!' Shut up. (pouts more and begins scratching his head) Dammit!

Edge muse: I offered to wash your hair in the sink and I also offered to lick it off you when you slipped. You said I couldn't.

Jeff muse: Well, do it now then.

Edge muse: No. That's gross, it's been about 8 hrs and you've obtained fuzz and hairs in the pudding along with who knows what else.

Mor muse: (gags) Thanks for being specific.

Edge muse: You're quite welcome. (grins arrogantly)

Jeff muse: That's all well and good and all.. but, GET THIS PUDDING OFF ME!

Terrah: (sighs) Mor, go fix the shower.

Mor muse: No. How did I get to be the one who knows how to fix everything?

Matt muse: B/c you claim to know it all. Hi, Aunty Fae. (waves at Fae and sits down)

Jeff muse: (blinks and looks around) Alright, Imma start hugging each and every one of you till someone fixes the shower.

Edge muse: Uh, sweetheart, now normally I wouldn't oppose to touching you.. but, you're sticky and not in the way I like.

Jeff muse: Too bad. (hugs Edge)

Edge muse: (freezes) Gross. (tries to peel Jeff off)

Jeff muse: (lets go of Edge) Morrriiie, your turn. (advances on Mor)

Edge muse: (looking self over) Great, now I'm itchy.

Mor muse: (backs up from Jeff) Um.. Imma.. I'm gonna fix that shower now. (runs)

Matt muse: Miz is never allowed pudding ever again.

Terrah: Nope.

Jeff muse: (begins pouting again) No one wants to hug me. Owie! (begins scratching like mad at a bad itch)

Edge muse: Aw, babe, we'll hug all you want.. right after we both take a shower.

**In PM; **_See, what happened was, Steven was talking about guitars and Edge was listening to him. And Miz decided he had to have pudding and he was eating a rather large bowl of chocolate pudding while Mor was asleep and couldn't bitch at him.. well, Miz tripped over his own two feet, dropped the pudding and Jeff slipped and fell in it. He's been covered in it all day._

**In PM; **_Awe, I'm sorry you missed last week's SD. Shit, that was awesome. And Matt looked sinfully hott. And I hope he don't turn on Jeffy.. I was sitting there thru the whole thing praying 'please dun turn on Jeffers, please dun turn on Jeffers.. I'll gives you cookie!' (insert brother staring at me like I'm stupid here) What? I lurved the Hardy vs Hardy feud in some small sick way.. but, it wouldn't be fair for it to be three on one against Jeff, then make Matt beat on him too.. JoMo was trying to help on SD.. Also, I was getting sick of Jeff getting beat up every night.. least by Punk.. Also, sorry about your job. That sounds rough. (huggles) Poor Fae.-- Look over me, I'm in a sentimental mood._

Matt muse: (shaking head) She's been depressed lately. She thinks all her friends dun like her no more.

Terrah: Matt! That was between us, mister!

Matt muse: (pouts) Sorry..

Terrah: (sighs) It's okay.. it's also the lack of Hardedge on fanfic dot net. I got a bit addicted.. then everyone sorta left me hanging..

Mor muse: (looking tired) Shower's fixed, Terrah.

Jeff muse: Yay! Come, Edge.. (dragging Adam behind him as he races to showers)

Edge muse: Gah! Why do I always have to get hurt in the process?! (stumbles uselessly behind Jeff)

Matt muse: I told you to write it yourself.

Terrah: I know.. I'm trying. I got two chps of 'Cotton Candy' done. I'm bound and determined to have one up before the dawn-- it's 3:51am where I is at.

Mor muse: Sadly, no sex scenes.

Terrah: (sighs) No pleasing you. (pouts)

Mor muse: Does anyone else hate it when our writer is childish and easily irritated?

Terrah: If Matt wasn't here, I'd bop myself in the head just to watch you fall down!

Matt muse: I can leave.

Mor muse: O.O Please don't. (latches onto Matt for dear life) I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. don't let her hurt me!

Matt muse: (shoves Mor off him) Get off, you moron.

Mor muse: (pouts) You're not nice.

Terrah: Ugh, when I'm feeling droopy, so are my main muses.

**In PM; **_P.S. I hope Matt stays overprotective brother Matt.. but, least if he does turn.. --which if he does, it ruins my fantasy that he turned on Jeff b/c of Edge deal.. if he does it for Punk too-- Then SD was good and I got to see Matt pummeling Punk for a little bit before the chicken shit Punk ran. :P_

**In PM; **_It's funny. I was thinking of what to dress Matt as. I said Addy was a nurse, and Jeff was school girl, and Mor is obviously now a maid, hehe.. But, Matt isn't feminine at all.. so I didn't know what to put him in.. and I can't dress him in drag.. So, I said 'I know! Pirate Matt!' And then that happens! LOL! Hey, he should be a pirate captain and we can make Jeff and Addy be his wenches._

Mor muse: Now, you guys are leaving me out. (pouting more)

Terrah: (sighs) You can be a wench too.

Christian muse: What can I be?

Mor muse: Peter Pan.

Terrah: (giggles madly) Yeah, Christy in those green tights!

Christian muse: (glares) That's it, mister, you've had it. (grabs Mor by the hair and drags him away)

Mor muse: Hey hey hey! Let go! OW! (whining in protest)

Matt muse: (laughing) Who'll be Wendy?

Terrah: Addy. And Jeff can be Tinkerbell (giggles) And you can be Captain Hook, and Christy Pan, and Mor can be Smee.. b/c he's basically your right hand man.

Matt muse: (growls) This would be uber slashy right?

Terrah: Oh, yes. (giggles) I wanna watch that Peter Pan cartoon now and write a silly story like this. Thank you, Pirate Matt.

Matt muse: (sighs) Oh, you're so welcome-- Hint Sarcasm.

Terrah: (chanting) Pirate Matt. Pirate Matt. Pirate Matt...

Matt muse: Okay, I get it. Hush now.. (shakes head) Least you're in a better happier mood.

**In PM; **_Whew! Had a scare! I was to the point of Matt being Captain Hook and my juice flickered off! I almost lost this whole thing. I'da been hella sad. Least it was only for a half a sec and it didn't mess me up._

Matt muse: How'd ya count half a second?

Terrah: Do not start w/ me, Hook!

Matt muse: Oh, great. Pirate Matt remarks have gotten her started. (sighs)

**In PM; **_I was wondering if he was gonna wear the tights.. or go back to the pants.. I dun really care. I liked the tights. OMG, Miz is wearing the short tights now like Jeri! Okay, shit, Jeri's wearing them.. and now Mizzie.. Edge, your turn (grins evilly) What? I'm always hoping to get sexy men as half naked as possible.. (innocently) Or as naked as possible... Back 2 Matt, guess we'll just have to wait and see.. I liked the jacket, hehe.. But, it doesn't matter.. Matthew Moore Hardy is hott in basically anything :P_

--xx--

**In PM; **_Ooh, no! I got it! Jeff will be Wendy and Addy will be Tinkerbell! Yeah yeah yeah! It works better that way if Christy is Peter Pan. (blinks) What? I was musing about it._

Edge muse: (fresh from shower in a towel) Oh, what is she musing over now?

Jeff muse: I think she called you a fairy.

Terrah: (staring) Towel! Towel MUST go!

Jeff muse: (sighs and picks Edge up) Sorry, Terrah. We're tired. You'll have to watch us play later. Say night, Edge.

Edge muse: Night Edge (smirks)

Jeff muse: Oh, I see someone is in a smart ass mood. Okay, well, I'll deal with you later.

Edge muse: (whines) Deal with me now!

Jeff muse: No. I'm tired. (carries a whining Edge off to bedroom)

Matt muse: They're so cute. My two blondes. Now, you (points at me) Get done w/ your ice cream sandwich and get back on the chapter. I want it up before you go to bed.

Terrah: (whimpers) Meh, you're no fun!

Miz muse: (frantic) Ice cream sandwich!? Where?! I want one! (literally twitching and jittery)

Matt muse: (facepalm) ... (groans) I think his trigger is junk food.

Miz muse: (whines) No ice cream sandwiches?

Terrah: (groans) You can check the freezer, but if Jeff catches you, you're dead.

Miz muse: (licks lips) It's a risk I'm willing to take. (off to freezer)

Terrah: O.o Oh, god.. (realizes what she's done) Miz will be soooo hyper! Hunter?!

Hunter muse: You rang?

Terrah: Mizzie is in the freezer.

Hunter muse: (horrified) Oh, god! He's gonna be hella hyper.

HBK muse: (points) Blaspheme! (leaves)

Terrah: (giggles madly) I've missed him doing that :P

Hunter muse: So, want me to hurt Miz for ya?

Terrah: Only if he eats more than one.

Matt muse: He's prolly on his fifth by now.

Terrah: Just go and knock his little ass out if he gets too hyped up.

Hunter muse: (brings out brand new sledge) Can do. (salutes and goes to monitor Miz)

Terrah: (pouts) My ice cream melted!

Matt muse: (shakes head) I'm surrounded by whiners.

Terrah: (sticks tongue out at Matt)

Matt muse: (gasps) Aunty Fae, she stuck her tongue out at me!

Terrah: Tattle tell!

Matt muse: (gasps again) I'm telling Jeff you called me a tattle tell! (off to tell like the little tattler he is) Hey! (sees what I just wrote down) I'm telling. (huffs and goes off to tell)

HBK muse: Did, um.. did he and Jeff switch brains?

Terrah: (giggles) Maybe.. I dunno if that's possible or not.. I'm sure it's just my childish mood.

HBK muse: (shrugs) Well, okey dokey then. (leaves)

**In PM; **_Ah, they're in a playful mood :D_

--xx--

**In Email;** _I didn't change my mind about the forced blow job in 'Cotton Candy' __**--chp 13--**__, that's next chapter. It's not fully edited yet. My muses.. okay, more like I was musing.. Me and Fae were shooting back and forth that Matt looked like a pirate last Friday. So we called him Pirate Matt-- like he needs any more split identities, lol. I said I should go watch that Peter Pan Disney cartoon and write a Peter Pan parody. Matt is Captain Hook, Christian somehow ended up being Pan, and Mor was Smee-- I think that's that character's name. Hence why I have to rewatch the movie--, just b/c I could.. and we've decided that he's Matt's right hand man anyways. Whether either one of 'em likes it. I dunno who all is the lost boys or Wendy's siblings yet though.. And I can't make up my mind if I want Jeff to be Wendy and Adam to be Tink-- since Christian is Pan-- or Jeff to be Tinkerbell-- since he's shorter than Adam-- and Adam to be Wendy. Of course, they will be called their names and they will look like themselves in the story to some degree-- Mor won't be a hunched up little old man and I can just imagine the outfit I'd come up with if Jeff were Tink-- It's just the positions they are in. My brother tried to help. I asked him which of Jeff and Adam should be Wendy and Tinkerbell, and he asked which was the shortest of the two. I said Jeff. He said 'there ya go.' There will also be lots of gay sex in here-- I didn't tell Steven that part-- so, I can just see Matt/Mor, Matt/Jeff, Matt/Adam.. and Of course Matt/Christian.. etc.. This started bugging me as I was trying to edit last 'Candy' chapter. It's just a thought right now... and would take a hella long time to put together._

_**RE; Anna;**__ I think that it's Smith not Smee. But I do know that the older brother of Wendy's is named Peter I think. Not sure about her younger brother's name though._

**In Email;** _Or Smitty, I dunno. I know it starts w/ and 'S'. It's been awhile since I watched it. It doesn't matter though, he'll still be Mor... or I may mess up their names some... but, you'll still know who they are. We have shit loads of Disney movies-- we even have Robin Hood-- but I dun think we have Peter Pan which means Imma have to rent it... or just buy it to add to the collection._

**

* * *

In the cartoon, it was Smee. But, in my tale it was to be Mor anyways. Dammit, I still wanna do a pirate story or two. Also, about the Faerie/Fairy thing, I'm not here to educate no one on the paranormal. In some circles Bigfoot is considered a part of myth, while others see him as a species of primate or whatever yet to be discovered. Peoples view and opinions on the occult vary. & that's okay ;) I love this site. I really do. It's a fricken drug! But, it does have tendencies to mess up and annoy us writers at all the wrong times.**

**Edge muse: Wrong! **

**Matt muse: Yes, Addy. (petting Edge's hair) Very wrong.**

**Punk muse: (screams from bathroom) Stop it! Lemme go!**

**Jeff muse: Quiet, Punk! Now hold very very still (giggles) It'd suck if I slipped... Gah, Hunter! Hold his little ass tighter! **

**Hunter muse: I'm trying.. it's not my fault he's wiggling around like that.. Ooh..**

**Terrah: That does not sound right. (sighs and beholds bathroom)**

**Jeff muse: (trying to shave chest hair off of Punk)**

**Hunter muse: (holding Philly from behind... looking oddly blissful)**

**Punk muse: (wide eyed, flushing and now holding very still) **

**Terrah: Um, okay.. I dun wanna know..**

**Punk muse: Please.. Make 'em lemme go.. I dun like how.. Ow.. (whimpers as Jeff's razor slips)**

**Jeff muse: I said hold still! (wipes off some of the shaving cream) You're not cut... just pulled a hair.. damn it..**

**Hunter muse: Hey, princess Punkers, are you a virgin?**

**Punk muse: (squeaks and looks back at Hunter) Wh..why?**

**Hunter muse: Oh, no reason.**

**Jeff muse: Now now, Hunt, y'know Shawny won't let you have a threesome.**

**Punk muse: Threesome? (whines)**

**Hunter muse: (sighs disappointed) Yeah, he can be a prude like that.. But, he's my Shawny and I loves him.**

**Terrah: Awe, how sweet. **


	33. Mutinous?

**(sighs) It's been so long, lol! I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yeah, I know. But I still had to make sure. Here it is, finally. LegacyChick, meh, I still think Chrissy's sexy. Curvy or not, lol. **_**Mor muse: (scoffs) There's just more of him to love-- hint sarcasm. Jeri muse: Hey, that's not nice. Imma go tell Jeff you said that and.. Mor muse: And he'll shock you again. Jeri muse: He.. No.. (huffs) Oh, never mind! (stomps off)**_** Esha Napoleon, 1) **_**Jeff muse: Thanks for the Skittles!**_** 2) Sounds hott to me too actually :P Seraphalexiel, I still like the concept of Christy in those tights. Psychotic Rated-RKO action always sounds delicious. PrincessOfEnigma, hyper Miz is never good, lol. DX nearby-- always good :P Dark Fae Angel, I hope I don't have fire ants in my head.. if I did they might try and eat my brain (reminds me of an X-Files I once watched) Awe, Morrie's hair was cute. But, yeah, Mor muse usually tweaks when he reads/sees anything that concerns Mor's hair being in dismay. In my head, I don't think not being flamboyant and openly gay is an option. P.S. Too bad Mor didn't wrestle in the kilt.. just once.. JoMoFan-spot, chp 31, actually besides Matt and Addy, Mor's the only one Jeff will allow me to pair him up with in a fic without a fit. I think there's something behind it, but Jeff's pretty faithful to Addy (and Matty). Yeah, if the villain weren't a hottie, I dun think I could let them win so easily. **_**Randy muse: Liar! You never let me win. Terrah: That's not true. I just can't let you win in here. (smirks) Randy muse: And we both know that's unfair. Terrah: I know it's unfair if I don't get my Jedam fix and if you're in the way I dun get that. Randy muse: Not my fault **_**Jeffy **_**won't share. Terrah: You wouldn't share even if Jeff did share. First chance, you'd steal Adam for yourself. Randy muse: That's just **_**your **_**Jeff muse talking, Terrah. Terrah: Ugh! I dun wanna have this argument with you now. Go pick on Punk or sumthing. **_**Chp 32, actually it was Mor who found Matt hott. Still, Matt shouldn't resist a huggle from Morrie. I mean, who would? That's silly. **_**Matt muse: Are you forgetting I have an insane little brother to answer to? Terrah: No. Jeff dun't let me forget.**_** Yus, amazingly, psychos get tired. I didn't know either. Oh, wellz. And yus, those shots definitely scream 'Take me from behind', hehe.. QueenofYourWorld, yeah, Punkers definitely needs it. And Randy can't get off Addy to go after anyone else. I dunno, I don't control him. I've tried.**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-three/ 'Mutinous?'  
Rated; M/ L, (threats of violence, talk of maiming, M-Preg, talk of stalking, mild violence, and gay pirates)  
Set-up: Talk of Pirate stories, dorkiness, Hardedge, and lotza useless rambling. Aug 20-25, 2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _No, Hunter. Matt is pregnant. It's called hormones. Also, (huggles Matty to a dangerous Jeff might try to kill me point) You do not know how my it makes me smile when you call me Aunty Fae. I lurvs attention._

_**RE; Fae; **__I can easily understand psycho's being afraid of Jeff. Although, mebe you should ask some of the docs at the asylum y'all locked Randy up in to see if there's some psycho's in there. Think about it, it's kinda like hiding from Jeff in plain sight._

_**RE; Fae; **__.....Who the fuck let Miz have pudding? What? Did y'all lose the shocker I gave ya?! Jeeze, I took time trying to force myself outta my own head-- not fun, btw. I had an headache forever....okay, actually, I think I did it in my sleep and it was the night I woke up and the muscles around my eyes were sore....weird things happen when my eyes are sore-- just to implant those chips in Miz and Jeri and now y'all don't even use them. Well then (huffs). Also, Mor, they make you do everything 'cause I deemed you Matt's slave and you are therefore Jeff and Adam's slave by association. Deal with it or by fucking god I will implant you with a shock chip that also makes you sexy dance without the aid of music!!!!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Nice to know someone else yells at the TV when wrestling's on. Normally I'm yelling at Jeff not to do something 'cause the other dude's gonna roll outta the way. (huggles) Don't be sad, Terrah, I like you! You'z my best internet friend. But don't be sad, Terrah, you're not allowed to be sad 'cause I can't travel through the internet to hug you till you feel better, or get annoyed with me and try to kill me. That's what Stephie does and then I'm normally running from her trying to kill me with forks.....evil evil forks. And I understand the whole lack of Hardedge, there just isn't a lot of interesting stories out right now it seems to me._

_**RE; Fae; **__I miss big brother Matty too. If he stay's, when Addy comes back we can try this whole Hardedge thing where Jeff and Addy are fighting over Matt and like Matt betrayed Jeff 'cause Edge was gonna tell him that Matt and him screwed-- Matt was like drunk or drugged or something at the time and Edge took advantage--. So Matt did his thing to keep Adam's mouth shut, but when Adam got injured he felt he didn't have to hurt Jeff anymore but when Addy comes back all hell breaks loose. Sorry, I seem to be craving a Bottom Matt story at the moment apparently._

_**RE; Fae; **__(drools) Pirate Matt....Matt as evil Captain Hook. Fuck, I'd read that story. Mebe have a scene where Matt/Hook maims/kills-- your def, of course-- Jeff/Wendy. Edge/Tinkerbell is a total slut for Christy/Pan and Matt/Hook on the side. A few rough sex scenes with Matt/Hook and Mor/Smee and Jeri and Miz with a few other random guys as the lost boys and we got ourselves some fun. Ooooooh, mebe we can have Randy as a mutinous pirate under Matt who tries to kidnap Jeff or something. I'm just rambling out loud._

_**RE; Fae; **__True, Matt is sexy period-- which is why I am currently stalking him.......I SAID NOTHING!!!!!!!-- but I had to go check out the pics from Monday to see Miz's new shorts 'cause I wasn't home in time to see his new shorts and I'm not a big fan of his, but damn. Not bad a thing ya got going on there, Mizzy. Matthew Moore Hardy is sexiest in nothing! Literally, I wants him naked!!!!!!!.....TANNING SOCK!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Oh Lord.....Edge you should know by now not to let Terrah see you in a towel unless you are ready to put on a show! Fuck, a hyper Miz, what were you thinking, Terrah? Did I get Hunter that sledge....? I could'a sworn I got him a sledge at some point a while back, if not just tell me and I'll get him one. God only knows how many he breaks on your lesser intelligent muses (stares pointedly at Jeri and Miz) Since when did I become a referee for you people?! Terrah, stop sticking your tongue out at Matt. Matt, stop antagonizing Terrah. See, I don't completely spoil him. I love your playful moods. Love Ya!_

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__Okay I give you a complete example of my nerdiness and permission to laugh your ass of at this. I downloaded a remix of the theme song from Kingdom Hearts and put it on my iPod. There, you and your muses may laugh at my pathetic-ness. (bows head shamefully) I just hope you and Matt muse still love me for all my horrible dorkiness._

--xx--

_**RE; Fae; **__(squeals) So not only are the Hardys back together, and Matt's still rocking the bandanna and the tights-- in my fave color tonight, I might add--, but they were awesome enough to use the old Hardyz theme song!!!!!!!! It was a good night!_

--xx--

**In PM;** _Y'got me stuck on Pirate Matt. I was searching for pirate costumes earlier on the 'net so I could figure out how they'd be dressed. Not for the Peter Pan spoof, but for the Matt and his wenches one. I have no name yet. But, in seeing the word seamen, I have been thinking dirtiness. Hey, just b/c it's spelled differently. It still sounds like semen._

Hunter muse: Yo ho ho and a load of cum.

HBK muse: Yeah, that's creepy.

Terrah: Totally. Anyhow, Imma have Matt be the pirate Captain and Mor/Addy/Jeffy gonna be the three wenches... maybe Jay too and I can write him as still having long hair.

Hunter muse: I'm guessing Orton won't be in here?

Terrah: (shrugs) Maybe, maybe not. I was just gonna do a bunch of short plotted scenes where pirates were fucking each other.

HBK muse: Gah! (covers eyes) So brutally to the point!

Terrah: Yeah.. Moving on.. It's not gonna be a big epic story, just contain big epic sex scenes. Jeri might get fitted in there too.

Hunter muse: Yeah.. question? (raises hand) Why are we never in your stories that much? We never get laid in them either.

HBK muse: Hunter, would you stop?

Hunter muse: I just ask an innocent question. What?

HBK muse: There was nothing innocent about that question.

Terrah: (sighs) Guys, please.. stop..

Jeff muse: Simple, Hunter, Terrah just don't think you're sexy. Hi, Aunty Fae.

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Whatever. C'mon, Shawny, I can see we're no longer wanted here. (drags HBK out)

Jeff muse: (blinks) What'd I say?

Terrah: (sighs) I have no clue, Jeff. I have no clue.

**In PM;** _I dunno who/how/why, Miz got pudding, but it will never happen again. Steven said the word pudding while we were watching SD, Miz screamed like an orgasmic cheerleader and went running towards the fridge, he was stopped thankfully by HBK's superkick. My brother was being totally random that night. While I was watching Jeff on the ladder and listening irritatedly to Punk's same ole line of bullshit. I said 'Punk, if you mess with this match and cost me out of seeing the Hardyz together again, I will tie you up and torture you brutally. Not, sweetly. It will be brutal! I'll..' Then my brother cuts in w/ 'Yeah, she'll make him watch Sesame Street.' I burst out laughing and thought of you, Fae, always threatening my Matty muse w/ Cena movies, Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Then me and Steven came to the conclusion that torturing Punk with all that kiddie crap wouldn't work. He'd prolly enjoy all the fluff and.. (shivers in disgust just thinking about it) and be all gushing over how cute Elmo was._

Jeff muse: I was trying to zap Miz, BTW, right when I fell in the pudding. The zapper busted and I had to get it fixed. It's working now though. (presses red button)

Miz muse: (screams from other end of house) Stop that!

Jeff muse: NO! (presses it again)

Miz muse: (screams louder)

Terrah: (hears a loud thump) I'm assuming that was Miz. Poor thang.

**In PM;** _Yeah, lol. They always make fun of me for yelling at the TV. It's always at either Jeri to move or not move, or to stop being stupid. Or Edge to not go for the Spear b/c his opponent will move and he will eat turnbuckle. Or Jeff not to go for the Swanton after a considerable amount of time has passed and I just know the other guy will roll out of the way making Jeffy go splat. They NEVER listen for some odd reason._

Matt muse: (yawns) You've lost it.

Terrah: Ha! Shows you what you know. I never had it! I was born insane.

**In PM;** _Aw (gushes) It's nice to know someone cares. That's sweet :) _

**In PM;** _Bottom Matt? Yes, so am I. Matt bottoms in the next 'Ride' chp__**-- Chp 7--, **__which I am trying to work on now. But, that's to an unknown person-- it's a guy though. Someone ask in a review if it was gonna be Snitsky or someone gross b/c Matt's been so bad and would prolly deserve it, or something like that. I'm like 'Hellz no!' I would never hand Matty over to Snitsky, Knox, or anyone else obscenely gross like that. Matt was also supposed to bottom for Edge in 'No Longer Forbidden'. I dunno, I'm dying to have Evil Edge kidnap both poor Hardyz and make them do stuff to one another for his sick pleasure. My Edge muse lurvs Hardycest, he just hates being left out of it._

Jeff muse: Me and Matt could kidnap Edge and do dirty stuff to him as punishment for all the bad things he's done.

Matt muse: We have.

Edge muse: That's 'Sold to a Hardy', sweetheart.

Jeff muse: (blinks) Oh, sorry, my bad. But, shit, that concept doesn't grow old. It hasn't in years. Read the older shit, E&C and the Hardy equations have been in style forever.

Edge muse: (points at Jeff) Does he have a problem?

Matt muse: Upset over the lack of Hardedge or something like that. I think Terrah's Jeff muse is the only one in existence that loves Jedam.

Jeff muse: (squishes Matt's face together) Do you think it needs to end, Matty?

Matt muse: No, Jeff, but the fishy face hurts.

Jeff muse: But, you look cute! (pecks Matt on lips)

Edge muse: Hehe, he's right. You do look cute, Matty.

Matt muse: (grabs hold of Jeff's arms and calmly pushes them down) Some people just wanted a break is all. And since Edge is currently still out, they are taking that break. It's okay, Terrah's not quitting.

Terrah: Nope.

Jeff muse: She wanted to do a Matt/Mor/Jeff or something like that.

Terrah: So?

Jeff muse: That's leaving Addy out.

Terrah: It was just gonna be a one shot. Not a full length epic. Sheesh, simmer down.

**In PM;** _Hehe, I like the idea or Randy being a mutinous pirate. Sad thing is, I dun have Peter Pan and will have to rent it before I can put plans into motion.. which is why I was having other Pirate fantasies._

**In PM;** _I dunno what I was thinking letting Miz eat ice cream. But all it took was him looking at Hunt wrong and he got laid out w/ the sledge. So, all was not lost. You may've gotten Hunt the sledge, I forget actually, lol. Yeah, I think you did to knock Jeri out or something. I'll check later. Oh, c'mon, you likes being our referee :P_

**In PM;** _Don't feel bad about looking dorky._

Matt muse: Yeah, Aunty Fae, Terrah has Futurama quotes and theme song remixes on her iPod. When it comes to that show, she's beyond dorky.

Terrah: Hey! Anyway, of course we love you in your dorkiness. We lurv Addy in his.

Edge muse: How'm I dorky?

Jeff muse: Your KISS obsession, all your superhero action figures, shall I continue?

Edge muse: So? Matt has an action figure collection!

Terrah: Guh, I think the point here is, we're all a bit dorky. There's no shame in it.

**In PM;** _Gah! Matt in those purple tights! XD. Yeah, I was like 'pwease, wear tha bandanna,' It was a good night. But, I am jealous of D.H. Smith... or whatever his name is. He grabbed both Hardy's and Mor's booty. He put Addy's ass grabbing to shame! He copped a major fill of Matty's beautiful butt._

Jeff muse: Whelps, he must die. Only Addy, me and Jay can grope that booty. (off to find a D.H. muse which I dun have)

Terrah: Ugh! Why'd I open my mouth?

--xx--

_**RE; Anna;**__ Well, I think that it's predestined that all Randy Orton muses must must be in complete control of everything and everyone and god forbid if some other muse was to piss them off. Which that also sounds similar to a very certain Matt must that you have._

**In Email;** _My Randy muse wishes he were in total control. But, Matt muse who is basically in control cause according to Randy muse, I let Matt be spoiled.. Matt muse won't let Randy be in control... and Jeff muse is just simply homicidal towards Randy._

--xx--

_**Note; I dunno WTH I was talking about, lol.**_

**In Email(s); **_I think that's where 'Forever Broken' stems from... Jeff muse was wondering how Matt became the rapeable Hardy all of a sudden when Jeff is usually the one raped and sought after and stalked and maimed. I told him it prolly has to do with him becoming all dominant and starting to rape Addy in fics and tying Matt up and raping him. _**//** _Matt muse hates that I've done this to him. He's such a spoiled drama queen. _

--xx--

_**RE; Anna; **__So, have you even looked at the file that I had sent to you or not?_

**In Email; **_No. I'm trying to get the next 'Troubles' up quickly b/c I am months behind and want to get to Mor dancing eventually. He found his trigger. He dances like a stripper whenever Flo Rida's 'Low' comes on._

**

* * *

Okay, I am months and months behind actually. Way more than I should be considering that I have lots of these convos wrote and everything. I've been just too lazy to get them all edited out. Forgive me :P I wanted to do a couple of pirate stories, I stil do. I had notes, it's just more on my 'to-do' list that's gathering dust. I was kinda stuck on Bottom Matt for awhile, and I did bottom him twice. (and yus, JoMoFan-spot, I was trying my damnedest to piss my Matt muse off, b/c a pissed off evil Matt has wonderfully sinful ideas-- 'STAH' is proof of that) Thing is, I like a dominate Matt. Matt's like an ultimate dom for me. Maybe the mood will come again to bottom him, who knows? I'm kinda in a Addy bottoms deal right now and I'm not trying to fight it ;) But, he's so cute when he squirms and begs and acts all slutty and pretty! My Randy muse does wish he were in control. But he can't seem to get past the two vindictive Hardy muses. Tsk-tsk, poor Randy... XP. Also, I miss Edge groping Hardy booty :( And I apologize to Fae about putting that in here about her supposed dorkiness. I dun think she's dorky. I've seen true dorkiness and that ain't it. **


	34. Cookie Cravings

**QueenofYourWorld, yeah, that may work... problem is; Addy was sick & Jeff was worried so he had Ted & Cody sent to the asylum (it wasn't my fault) & we had Randy to agree to cease Addy stalkage till Edge was better. But now Addy's seemingly better.. Then the Ted/Adam scene in 'Lost Memories' happened. & they say they can't find any trace of Ted & Cody in the asylum, so who knows what will happen now... It's sorta complicated, lol. LegacyChick, curse the pouty-face, lol. It's always a deadly weapon! My Hardy muses are prolly so bad b/c I let them get away with so much.. or so according to my Randy muse... I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yeah, I know about all that. Sorry about the italics, but that's how I keep the author's talking separate from the muses.. except in the A/Ns.. that is.. Okay, damn, I am confusing.. Esha Napoleon, thanks, always, XD. Seraphalexiel, I thought (still think) the pirate idea was awesome.. (shrugs) JoMoFan-spot, meh, they're are a few writers who can actually successfully bottom Matthew (I always thought Seraphalexiel did it brilliantly) But I wouldn't recommend everyone try it & I wouldn't recommend it becoming a permanent habit, lol. I also have pictures of Edge's dorkiness.. & his cuteness :P He's adorkable & we love him, XD. I'm the same w/ Edge. I always feel sorry for him. My Randy muse, however, I don't feel too sorry for him :P He brings it on himself... & he's not always after Edge in my fics.. no, seriously! He's not! I know Randy is perfect.. but I'm biased. I like Edge w/ Jeff.. & I'm stubborn. **_**Edge muse: Can't Randy & Jeff just share me once in a fic? Terrah: Great idea.. don't let Jeff know you said anything.. Edge muse: (smirks) Oh, I won't. (winks & scampers off) Mor muse: (checking hair in mirror) That little slut likes getting in trouble. Terrah: Apparently.. (blinks)**_

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-four/ 'Cookie Cravings'  
Rated; M/ L, S (M-Preg as usual, mild violence, a childish Matt muse, some bondage, hair-pullage, whining.. Later A/Ns, thanks to Jeff muse!, Addy being bratty, spanking, fondling, anal, fisting)  
Set-up: More rambling, Randy in the asylum, Matt's cookie cravings have dire consequences, and Jeff gets tired of Mor. August 23-27, 2009**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _Can't we just dress Matt as Jack Sparrow? Personally I happen to find that mental image very fuckable. Not that Matt isn't normally, but still. Eh, I have the worst time trying to come up with names for shit. Hell, I have a hard time beginning stories, my ideas are always the middle. But totally loving the idea of Pirate one shots...mmmmmm, Pirate Matt. Can we have Jeff and Mor crossdressing in one? You know how good Jeffro looks in drag and Mor is pretty. Besides, wench outfits involve corsets, and thanks to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, that is a wonderful vice of mine. (hums 'Sweet Transvestite') Your Jeffy would prolly like that movie._

_**RE; Fae; **__Hi, Jeffy! (huggles)_

_**RE; Fae; **__Hey, I like my kiddie shit threats! But Punky prolly would like it. Elmo (shudders) ever since they invented Tickle Me Elmo that puppet has creeped me out. Punk I'd lock in a room with nothing but Coca Cola to drink and filled to the brim with Coke merch and paraphernalia. Heh, that'd made the little bastard squirm, force the shit down his throat and Wow I have anger issues. Should I get some help with that? Nice to see the shocker's fixed...is Jeffy more sadistic towards Miz, or is it just me?_

_**RE; Fae; **_...

_**RE; Fae; **__EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Who the fuck guessed Snitsky? Oh god, mental image of him raping My Matty- 'cause ya know that'd be the only way it'd happen- Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts...Pirate Matt and his Wench Jeff...(drools) oh yeah, that's nice... Sweet that you're working on 'Ride.' I've been missing that fic. Can I guess who he bottoms for though? I lurv guessing games. Snitsky and Knox are out...I can still always see Matt bottoming for Kane. I love the idea of Edge topping Matt- especially after the gropage pics you've got!- So I'm definitely looking forward to reading that chap of 'Forbidden'. So, on the Evil Edge kidnapping topic, I was rereading 'Captive' last night and you know that part where he was threatening Jeff with making Matt watch him rape Jeff and having Randy rape Matt and all that good shit, and I thought it'd have been so hot if you had put that or something similar in there and then you say you want to write something similar. Psychic abilities popping up again! How could people want a break from Hardedge? Although that Matt/Jeff/Mor threesome is a hott idea._

_**RE; Fae;**__ I knew I got Trips that sledge! Now that I think about it, I should get him a glittery one just for Jeri. 'Cause Jeri's always wearing glittery shorts ya know. Yeah, I do like it. It makes me feel important! XD._

_**RE; Fae; **__Addy is such a nerd! But then again, so is Jeff...and Matt for that matter. The Hardy Show proves it. And Can I help Jeff kill Smith for the gropage? Also, I wanna be on the list of people who can grope Matty's ass 'cause I am the Awesome Prezzie-Giving Aunty Fae! Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Soooooooo, how's my niece coming and when's little Claudia- 'cause unless you say different that's what I'm calling her- gonna be born? And why the hell didn't Matt have morning sickness? That's not fair!_

-xx-

_**RE; Fae; **__Dawwwww, Jeffy lost. But Punk got attacked by Taker which is good, right? Yay! Taker's back and is attacking Punk for me!_

-xx-

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Oh, okay then. What are you working on? A new story or a new file for one of your many stories?_

**In Email;** _No, just notes for later 'Sadistic Desires' chps. The first rape scene where the Hardys get Addy- and tie Randy to a tree and make him watch- has been molesting my mind for weeks __**(months at this point- sighs-)**__. I can't wait to type it out. I finally got some cookies today. I took a wicked craving for them. Maybe it has something to do with my Matt muse craving them. He's drove us all crazy screaming for cookies. But, there are no cookies in my head, apparently. Turned out Miz had a secret stash and Matt stole his cookies. __**(chp 25 A/Ns for reference)**_

Matt muse: I still want cookies.

Terrah: (groans)

Miz muse: Yeah, someone owes me back cookies, since this little troll stole mine. (glares angrily at Matt)

Matt muse: Troll? (growls) Jeff? Miz called me a na..

Miz muse: (clamps hand on Matt's mouth) Don't do that.

Matt muse: (huffs and bites Miz's hand)

Miz muse: (yells and jumps back a foot) You little shit! Ow, that hurt.

Matt muse: (glaring at Miz)

Terrah: Yeah, well he has been testy and you haven't helped.

Miz muse: But, I gave him my whole cookie stash.

Matt muse: It was only 5.

Terrah: Ugh! Childish Matt is wearing me out. He's worse than childish Jeff, Addy, and Miz all combined.

Miz muse: Hey! I take offense to that!

Jeff muse: What's going on? Why is everyone screaming? I'm trying to get some sleep.. and.. (notices Matt pouting) What, Matty, what? (yawns)

Matt muse: (points at Miz) He called me a troll.

Jeff muse: (sighs and pulls out zapper) This gets so old.

Miz muse: (groans) You're telling.. (screams as he is zapped)

Terrah: What is the point in that? Miz never learns no matter how many times he's shocked.

Miz muse: (hair is actually smoking) ... (coughs and fans smoke that's coming off him) Yeah.. Imma go now.. (coughs again and leaves)

**In Email; **_Me, I'm prolly gonna take a break tonight. I just got done eating. I have a headache, and I can't take a Tylenol, and I just don't feel very good._

_**RE; Anna; **__Lol. Yeah, don't you just hate when all of your muses suddenly team together and start yelling about something all at once? But I hope that you do feel better._

**In Email; **_Yes, it's nerve-racking, esp when Matt muse is craving cookies. Thank you, I hope I feel better too. Least I may not be getting sick with a cold. I don't need that._

**-xx-**

_**Reminder of how Matt got the cookies; **_

_**Review; Fae; for 'Muse Troubles' chp 24 (8/25/09);**_ _P.S. (tackles Jeff) You Evil Rainbow monkey! Stop tormenting me with thoughts of you maiming Addy! Should I bake Matt a batch of cookies?_

**A/N Reply; Terrah; 'Muse Troubles' chp 25;** _Meh, if you want to, you dun have too. There are no cookies in my head and Matt's driving us crazy w/ his craving._

_**Review; Fae; for 'Muse Troubles' chp 25 (8/26/09); **__Okay, how's this; (holds out tray of home bakes cookies) Matt, I'll give you these, but once they're gone you're back on your diet and no more chocolate from me. I'm seriously not going to be blamed for you ingesting too much sugar and giving the baby problems._

**-xx-**

**In PM;** _First, I have no clue what started Matt's cookie obsession._

Matt muse: Cookies! (runs thru house with cookies that he took off the tray and put into a bag)

Miz muse: Hey, not fair! You owe me five of those back!

Terrah: When Jeff shocks him again. I'm gonna do what I always do.

Hunter muse: Roll her eyes and shake her head.

Terrah: Exactly.

Mor muse: (sighs) What happened here was simple, Terrah. You read a story that gave you an intense craving for cookies, and that gave Matt an intense craving for cookies, since he IS your (bitterly) Main Muse. And now, that your cookie craving has been sated maybe Matt's will soon go away.

Terrah: And how is that possible? He was craving them before me!

Mor muse: Well.. maybe his craving made you crave them?

Terrah: Is that why I'm moody and irritable?

Mor muse: Possibly.

Jeff muse: (holding head) Then why does Miz crave cookies?

Miz muse: Matty! (whines) Gimme cookie! I dun have no more!

Matt muse: NO! This is my last bit of junk food!

Mor muse: Miz always craves junk food. I can't make him diet.

Miz muse: Blasphemy! (bitch slaps Mor)

Mor muse: Owie.. not nice.. (rubs cheek)

HBK muse: That's it! (Superkicks Miz)

Miz muse: (out cold)

Terrah: Was there a point in that?

HBK muse: (fixes clothes) Well, no, not really.. But, Miz did steal my word and he is annoying and bothering the crap outta me!

Matt muse: You just want my cookies! (gets on couch and curls into a ball, protectively holding his bag of cookies)

Jeff muse: (sighs) Matty..? (sits down next to Matt)

Matt muse: (scoots away from Jeff) Back, demon.. I know how you are w/ sugary things. You'll steal my cookies like you stole some of my chocolate.

Jeff muse: No, Matty.. (tries to reach out to Matt, who scoots back further) But, you're scaring my pet. Addy's scared of you now more than he was before when you were trying to kill him. I know things are hard right now.. but, you're gonna have to stop this..

Matt muse: (kicks at Jeff)

Jeff muse: (twitches) Matthew Moore Hardy, you stop this RIGHT NOW!

Terrah: Jeff, this is how you usually act and drive Matt crazy, so it's sorta poetic. (giggles)

Jeff muse: (glares at me) I did NOT ask for you opinion, Terrah.

Matt muse: (still glaring at Jeff)

Terrah: (sighs) Just let him eat the cookies and leave him alone, and maybe this will pass.

Jeff muse: (gets up and stomps foot, whining) I'm sick of being the responsible one! (stalks off angrily)

Terrah: (sees DX trying to make off w/ Miz muse) Ahem!

HBK/Hunter muses: (stops cold)

Terrah: What'cha doing?

Hunter muse: (has Miz under the arms) Umm.. (clears throat) well.. Shawny..?

HBK muse: (has Miz by the legs) We were just.. um.. (looking around for a good excuse.. not finding it)

Hunter muse: (snaps fingers) Taking him to bed! That's all!

HBK muse: Yeah, that's it! (laughs nervously) We were taking him to bed.

Terrah: Leave him alone.

Hunter muse: Sure.. sure.. no problem. (helps Shawn lower Miz back down to floor)

HBK muse: No problem at all. Let's go, Hunt. (leaves)

Hunter muse: Yeah, that'll be a good idea. (follows HBK out)

**In PM; **_I dunno what I was gonna dress Matt as.. I was working on something in that general area. I know he was gonna be in purple and black with the skull and crossbones designs._

Matt muse: Imma look hott. (giggles madly) Cookie's so good! (still munching on cookies)

Terrah: And yes, Jeff is a wench, Mor's a wench, Matt's captain.

Matt muse: Yay! (claps like five yr old)

Terrah: Stop interrupting me.

Matt muse: Meh, you're mean.

Terrah: I dunno if Addy was gonna be a pirate or a wench. Chris-pirate, Jay-pirate.. and I should put together a list later, lol.

**In PM; **_I likes your kiddie threats too._

Matt muse: I dun like Aunty Fae's kiddie threats. They scare me (shudders) Cena movies. Eww..

**In PM; **_**Eh, it was sumthing about me not feeling good...**_

Mor muse: That and sleep deprivation.

Terrah: (groans) Matt, throw a shoe at him.

Matt muse: (grins) Gladly. (gets shoe)

Mor muse: (shrieks like a little girl and runs away)

**In PM; **_Yus, the mental image of 'Seven' being Snitsky was terrible. And that's why that scene was so hard to do.. b/c Matt kept screaming about it. I had to keep reassuring him that it wasn't Snitsky, or anyone else gross like that. I wouldn't feed Matt to someone gross. I would give him to Taker or Kane first b/c I can tolerate them. Hell, I would give him to Hunter first b/c he's more tolerable than Snitsky... P.S. That is not saying it is or isn't 'Seven'. Unrelated; yay, I gotz 'Sadistic Desires' up! I can't wait to get to the scene where Addy gets maimed bent over a tree stump while Randy, bound to another tree, watches helplessly._

Edge muse: You are so deviously cruel.

Terrah: (smirks) I know.

Jeff muse: Shut up, you like me and Matty maiming you.

Edge muse: (twitches) Uht.. I.. s.. (huffs flustered)

Jeff muse: Awe, poor Addy. (picks a pouting, huffing Edge up and carries him off) There, there, since Matt is all crazy right now, that gives me and you special sexy time.

**In PM; **_P.S. ..._

Matt muse: Who sez I dun have morning sickness. (groans) Now my tummy hurts, Terrah. (holding tummy)

Terrah: Awe, but we warned you. You didn't listen.

Matt muse: (whimpers and curls up on couch, holding tightly to pillow)

Christian muse: Awe, what's wrong w/ Matty?

Terrah: Tummy ache. Too much cookies.

Matt muse: (groans) Don't say cookies.

Mor muse: (grins evilly and wets lips) Cookie.

Matt muse: (glares at Mor) Shut up.

Christian muse: Morrie..

Mor muse: (ignores Christy) Cookie cookie cookie..

Matt muse: (whines) Make him stop!

Terrah: Mor? Stop saying the 'C' word.

Mor muse: Cook..

Jeff muse: (clamps hand on Mor's mouth) Matt told you to quit!

Mor muse: (whimpers and muffles something)

Jeff muse: S'okay, Terrah. I'll take care of this. (drags Mor away)

Mor muse: (jerks hand off Jeff's mouth) NO! Terrah!

Terrah: Why does he scream at me like I could possibly help him?

Christian muse: (shrugs and begins petting on Matt) Poor poor Matty. (kisses Matt on forehead)

Terrah: BTW, did the doctor call, Christy?

Mor muse: (screams loudly from other end of house) Stop! Please.. Not that!

Terrah: O.O

Christian muse: I'm oddly really intrigued and horrified at the same time.

Mor muse: (screams again) Oh, god, no!

Jeff muse: Shut up, pretty. And hold still or it's gonna hurt more!

Christian muse: Anyway, yus, the baby is due around the 13th of September. (nuzzling head gently on Matt's tummy)

Matt muse: We have no name yet! What're we gonna name her? How're we gonna raise a baby? How..? Oh, god! How's it gonna come out? Terrah? I can't do this! It's gonna hurt... and.. and.. and.. (struggling in Christian's arms as he freaks out)

Christian muse: Matty..? Matty..? Matty? Calm down.. it's gonna be alright. As soon as Jeff stops torturing Mor we'll all figure something out. (cradling Matt gently in his arms)

Terrah: Matt brings up interesting questions though. How is it gonna come out?

Matt muse: (eyes get wide, gulps and starts struggling) Not that way!

Christian muse: (still holding to Matt) Shh, Matty, it's okay.. stop.. (shushing Matt) Terrah, we need answers.

Terrah: But you, Matt and Mor are the all knowing ones.

Christian muse: Then I dunno.

Matt muse: (whimpers and latches on tighter to Christian)

-xx-

**In PM; **_I know. I really hate that.. and even though I'm not Taker's biggest fan (gasps) I hope Taker kills Punk._

Edge muse: Your definition?

Terrah: (grins maliciously) Yes. It'd serve Punky right for being such an ass to Jeffy :P Speaking of insane torture, what is Jeff doing to Mor?

Edge muse: Oh, Terrah. It's beyond terrible.. he's.. he's.. (gulps)

Jericho muse: (looking all pale and scared) That's disturbing.

Mor muse: (scurries in living room and skids to a stop near Edge) Save me.. please save me (latches onto Edge's legs) Save me from your psycho boyfriend. Please.. I'll be good..

Jeff muse: There you are, pretty.

Mor muse: (screams as Edge tries to pry him off)

Jeff muse: (grabs Mor's hair and drags him away) We're gonna have so much fuuuunnn (giggles madly)

Mor muse: Noo! Please.. for the love of humanity!

Jeff muse: (jerks Mor's hair) Imma give you to Randy if you dun shut up!

Mor muse: (gulps and continues to whimper as he's dragged off)

Jericho muse: Anyone else horny?

Matt/Christian muses: (raise hands)

Terrah: (sighs)

-xx-

Randy muse: Speaking of me?

Terrah: (beholds asylum) Y'know, this gets old.

Randy muse: (laughs) I know. Listen, Terrah. I've been real good. Joe and Wes say I've been making progress, and your 'Troubles' readers miss me.

Terrah: You keep trying to steal Addy. That creates problems, and makes Jeff scream and that gives me headaches.

Randy muse: (begins to 'pout') Please.. I'll leave Adam alone.. I swear.. besides you need me for certain stories. ('pouts' more)

Terrah: Wes, Joe?

Joe muse: Yus, Terrah.

Terrah: How is Randy doing?

Joe muse: (shakes head at Randy) Stop trying to coax the writer. You're as loony as a skunk still.

Randy muse: (growls) Damn you, you little.. (snarls) I want out of here! I want..

Jeff muse: (blasts Randy w/ chair) Oh, shut the fuck up! (leaves)

Randy muse: (groans and rubs head) How.. does he.. get in here?

Joe muse: (shrugs) I really have no clue. It's amazing actually. (scratches head in confusion)

-xx-

Jeff muse: (back in bedroom w/ a bound Mor in a chair) Thanks, Tink. I wouldn't be able to pop in there and torment Orton without you.

Tink: (nods happily and disappears)

Terrah: Jeff, using faeries to do your dirty work. Tisk, tisk.

Jeff muse: Yeah, well.. He deserves it.

Mor muse: (grumbles something under gag)

Jeff muse: (begins petting Mor's hair) Quiet, pretty.

Mor muse: (whimpers as hair is jerked)

Jeff muse: Matt is about to give birth soon. If you cause him problems, I will make sure you live to regret it. So until then, you shall remain tied up. (pats the side of Mor's cheek and leaves room)

Terrah: Ugh.. (notices Mor glaring) Don't look at me. You just had to keep on antagonizing him.

**

* * *

(sighs) Jeff and Randy's fight for Addy only gets worse. I'm still holding the tree stump rapeage scene in my head. **

**Present day; Just saw something with Rey making Addy his bitch- Esha and DK on Twitter-, lol. (sees Edge glaring) And don't say 'I blame you for this.' Cuz it wasn't my fault. **

**Edge muse: You say that an awful lot. (crosses arms) **

**Terrah: Aren't you supposed to be getting in trouble? Where's Jeff? Why you off your leash, bothering me? & why are you covered in pink glitter?**

**Edge muse: (sniffles cutely & bats eyes) Jeffy trusts me. **

**Mor muse: Yeah. (dryly) Haha, I bet. **

**Jeff muse: Addy! Where is you? I turn my back for two seconds & you're off making messes! Mor, he spilled your glitter in the bathroom! **

**Mor muse: (stifles a squeak and clinches teeth) I don't.. wear glitter..**

**Jeff muse: Oh? & I'm Cleopatra. Go clean it up before Jeri gets into it.**

**Dean muse: (comes thru, covered in glitter, trying to shake it off... sneezes) Oh, man.. (sniffles) I think I'm allergic to this crap. **

**Sam muse: (following & laughing hysterically)**

**Mor muse: (facepalm)**

**Edge muse: (nods to Mor) Well, he'll be allergic to you then. **

**Mor muse: (flushes) Shuddup.**

**Terrah: How did my Winchester muses get in the glitter?**

**Jeff muse: It's everywhere in there, Terrah. Looks like someone raped a pixie.**

**Terrah: Yeah.. let's not go in detail of how you came up with that. **

**Hunter muse: Holy shit, looks like someone raped a pixie in here!**

**Terrah: Never mind..**

**HBK muse: (sighs... smack is heard)**

**Hunter muse: Ow! Why'd you hit me?**

**HBK muse: Why do you think? C'mon, let's go!**

**Terrah: Mor, go clean up the glitter.**

**Mor muse: But..?**

**Terrah: Now!**

**Mor muse: (huffs and goes off to clean up the glitter)**

**Edge muse: (has hands clasped behind his back, hair falling in his face as his head is bowed)**

**Jeff muse: (folds arms and glares at Edge)**

**Edge muse: (looks innocent) What? **

**Jeff muse: Why were you playing in the glitter, Addy? It wasn't yours.**

**Edge muse: (shrugs) Boredom..**

**Jeff muse: (sighs) Why are you being a brat?**

**Edge muse: (looks up) I'm not being a brat!**

**Jeff muse: Yes, you are. You've been difficult, hid my Skittles, hid my toys, painted Christian purple..**

**Terrah: Not his color really..**

**Jeff muse: Ran off when I wasn't looking, made messes in the bathroom.**

**Mor muse: Destroyed my glitter!**

**Terrah: Thought it wasn't yours? (smirks)**

**Mor muse: (flushes & growls)**

**Jeri muse: (excitedly from bathroom) Ooh, I found glitter! **

**Mor muse: Hey, keep outta that! (runs back off to bathroom)**

**Jeff muse: (ignoring idiots, advancing on Edge) You've been a naughty boy, Addy.. so very very bad.**

**Edge muse: (gulps & backs up) N-no.. I-I've not.. ask Christy..**

**Jeff muse: Christy is about to whip you himself. He still has purple spots in his hair!**

**Edge muse: (laughs nervously) But he looks cute. (backs into couch)**

**Jeff muse: It was my paint, Adam. **

**Edge muse: S-so..? (leans down & feels along couch for a way out)**

**Jeff muse: (growls) You took it without asking & we 'bout liked to never got it all off Christian.**

**Edge muse: But he had fun having Matt give him a bath. (squeaks as Jeff grabs his arm & pulls him up)**

**Jeff muse: (grabs Adam's other arm & holds him tightly) That's not the point, Adam. (glares down at Edge) You've been noting but trouble. You've been asking for it, and now you're gonna get it.**

**Edge muse: (swallows, yelping as Jeff jerks him around, sits down & pulls him over his lap) No no no no.. I'm sorry.. I'll be good.. (starts kicking and struggling in Jeff's arms) **

**Jeff muse: (locks one of his legs around one of Edge's to hold it still) Stop fighting me, dammit.. (grunts) Now you've been bad, you has to take your punishment...**

**Edge muse: No.. please don't, Jeffy.. I.. (flushes as Jeff yanks his pants down past his ass)**

**Jeff muse: (curls tongue out past a smirk) So fucking hawt! Damn! (runs his fingers over Edge's bare bottom as the blonde squirms in his lap) **

**Edge muse: (growls) You little perv! You dun wanna teach me a lesson.. you're just a sicko who.. (is cut off by a hard slap to his ass) Ow! **

**Jeff muse: (giggles) Wrong! (rubs hand over where he just slapped before smacking Adam again)**

**Edge muse: (cries out & tries to wiggle out of Jeff's grip) Ooh, you little bastard! (is swatted again) Ow!**

**Jeff muse: I wouldn't talk to me that way, Addy.. (slaps Adam with every word)**

**Edge muse: (whimpering and digging nails into both the couch cushions & Jeff's side) Please.. Jeffy.. stop.. Uhm.. hurts.. (whines as Jeff's open palm strikes him hard under the curve of his bottom, his eyes closing tightly) Ahh, please!**

**Jeff muse: No, you haven't learned your lesson. Now, are you gonna be a good boy? **

**Edge muse: (nods head up & down) Yes.. yes please.. (hisses as he's struck harder)**

**Jeff muse: I don't believe you, Addy. (starts smacking Adam's bare ass repeatedly)**

**Edge muse: (arching forward with each blow) Ow.. stop.. oww oww.. please.. I'll be good.. I swear! I'm sorry, Jeffy! Stop.. please! (panting as Jeff stops)**

**Jeff muse: (licks lips) Such a pretty little backside, Addy... (swats Adam once more) So nice and round.. (purrs in delight as he ghosts his fingers near Edge's crack, down his reddened cheek & back up again) So damn fuckable.. I'm not the only sicko here, BTW.. (giggles madly) I feel you.. so nice & hard against my leg.. you little tramp you.. **

**Edge muse: (squeaks as he's shoved down to his knees on the floor before Jeff gets down behind him & yanks his hair back as he bends him on over in front of the couch)**

**Jeff muse: (growls next to Adam's ear as he works to get his jeans unfastened & his cock out)**

**Edge muse: (tosses back head, shaking hair out of his mouth) Je-Jeffy.. we're uh.. in living room.. where people..**

**Jeff muse: Shh.. it's okay.. (pets Adam's hair back as he uses his legs to nudge Adam's apart some) No one's really here today..**

**Edge muse: (whimpers unsurely, crying out as Jeff enters him quick & hard, digging nails into the cushions) Oh, fuck.. (bites lip, eyelids fluttering shut) **

**Jeff muse: (groans sweetly & wraps his arms around Adam) Uhm.. you feel soo good. (nuzzling his head next to Adam's) My Addy.. so nice & tight.. (starts to thrust)**

**Edge muse: (eyes roll backwards) Uhm.. harder, Jeffy.. that's it.. ooh, fuck me.. (whimpers sluttishly) Wear me out, baby.. oh, yeah..**

**Jeff muse: (shifts legs apart, sliding in and out of Adam at an angle) Yeah.. you like that..? Huh..? (growls seductively) Like when I fuck your tight little ass like this..?**

**Edge muse: (nods.. whining out sweetly & arching his back) Yes.. oh, yes.. please.. so good.. help me.. out.. please..**

**Jeff muse: (growls playfully) Your wish is my command, doll.. (reaches down under Adam's hips, taking hold of his cock & fisting the blonde roughly)**

**Edge muse: (whines like a two dollar whore & starts rocking his hips back into Jeff's cock & forward into his pumping hand) Jeff Jeff Jeff Jeff, oh, shit.. Uhm, fuck! (screams as he cums, quivering violently before collapsing forward on the couch)**

**Jeff muse: (brushes hair out of Adam's face, leaning forward to place kisses on the back of his neck & up to his cheek) Mhmm.. mine.. all mine.. Uhm.. Adam.. (whimpers sweetly as he releases, filling Adam full as he sucks on his neck)**

**Edge muse: (purring contently.. asleep & out of it)**

**Jeff muse: (eases out of Adam & starts working on getting their pants up) **

**Mor muse: You do know this is why he's bratty? He likes it too much.**

**Jeff muse: (picks Edge up bridal style) Shh.. Be quiet..**

**Edge muse: (mumbles something incoherent in his sleep & smacks his lips)**

**Dean muse: He always do that after sex?**

**Mor muse: Pretty much. **

**Dean muse: Hum. (thoughtfully) **

**Jeff muse: (narrows eyes) You were watching?**

**Dean muse: (blinks) I.. well.. uh.. (clears throat) C'mon, Sammy, shower now. (picks Sam up & tosses him over shoulder before carrying him out)**

**Sam muse: Hey, you're not the boss'a me! (huffs)**

**Jeff muse: (twitches) **

**Terrah: Speaking of making messes, you got cum on the couch.**

**Jeff muse: (looks at cum stain on the couch)**

**Matt muse: (rushes in) Without me? Again? Dammit! Not fair! (sulks away in disappointment)**

**Jeff muse: (sighs) C'mon, Addy, let's go cheer up Matty. Mor, clean up the couch.**

**Mor muse: (sighs & slumps in defeat) But I didn't.. (watches Jeff leave) But.. but..? Oh! (growls in frustration)**

**-Sorry about that, Jeff likes to take over scenes/chps and impose his will... But, oh well, XP..-  
**


	35. Manic

**LegacyChick, hey, blame Jeff for the destruction of Mizzie. They go on like that all the time.. or they used to anyway.. (gasps) Randy is not a good boy, lol! Seraphalexiel, bottoming Matt is an art. Yeah, I don't really see/like Dean as a bottom. I like Sam as the bottom. I kinda admit that I like needy- or even sometimes vulnerable- Dean, but Dean still tops! Esha Napoleon, making Adam a bitch is fun :P Thanks and sorry about the cookie craving.. **

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-five/ 'Manic'  
Rated; M/ L, (Punk bashing, the usual M-Preg, a pissed off/depressed Jeff muse w/ brutal murder on the mind, talk of murder, implied maimage- both defs- slight bondage)  
Set-up: The balance shifts again... & This deals with Jeff's WWE retirement. We handled it with class and grace... JK. We handled it w/ sheer insanity :P Some speculation and opinions on the subject. August 27-29, 2009.**

_**RE; Fae;**__ Okay, why didn't just let Matt puke on Mor? Oh, and here, Jeff, (tosses him the super zapper for Miz) I figured I just might as well give you this if Miz isn't gonna stop being a selfish little bitch anytime soon...Do I want to know what Hunter and Shawn wanted with Miz? Is anyone else slightly disturbed? Well more so than normal anyway?_

_**RE; Fae; **__I likes the purple and black with the skulls and crossbones idea. Yus, very nice. Can Chris be like a stupid Pirate that's kinda the comic relief? And Jay can be First Mate! I vote for wench Addy. And I know this is kinda strange for me to say to actually put Orton in a story- don't ask, but I really am beginning to love him as a baddie- but I still think he should be an Evil Pirate. Except that's more for the Pan one... Mebe he can be Jeff or Mor or Addy's evil pimp that Captain Matty saves one of them from in one of the one shots..._

_**RE; Fae; **__Matt, you know I love you, but I guess I've kinda helped spoil you into a very bratty little Matty. I'm sorry, Terrah, I didn't think he'd get this bad. And, Matt, you only don't like my threats when I use them on you._

_**RE; Fae; **__0.0...Addy bent over a stump getting maimed whilst Randy is tied to another tree and forced to watch. And the Psycho Hardy's are doing this... (faints from too many hot and delicious images running through mind at once)_

_**RE; Fae; **__(snaps back to consciousness)_

_**RE; Fae; **__Jeeze, Terrah. Now I'm going to be like obsessively waiting for that._

_**RE; Fae; **__(arches eyebrow) Dude, I wanna see what Jeff's doing to Mor! (looks around innocently) What? I've been getting ready for slasher- no, not our def- movies all week. I'm in that mood._

_**RE; Fae; **__Yay! Baby's coming a week after my b-day! And I'm still voting for Claudia as the name. Matt, calm down, okay? The most logical thing to do is let the doctor give you a C-section. You won't feel a thing and it'll be quick and easy, you'll just need some recovery time afterwards. There's nothing to worry about, if you start freaking out you could send yourself into labor._

_**RE; Fae; **__I agree, Taker should kill Punk. But, yay! Steel Cage match tomorrow for the championship! I'll be screaming for Jeff the whole time! I'll actually be home to see the whole show for the first time in ever! Oh, and (raises hand) I love Jeff muse when he gets all psychotic. Seriously, can I watch...?_

_**RE; Fae; **__Oh hey, that reminds me. So real Jeff's birthday is Monday and I was wondering if that meant it was your Jeff's birthday too? 'Cause I've totally got a nice present for him. Although looks like he could probably use it now with Mor..._

_**RE; Fae; **__How can Randy just whisk you away like that? Randy, if Terrah needs you for stories there's always visiting hours and considering it's her head that's pretty much anytime for her. Yeah, like you'll ever leave Addy alone. The only way you'd leave Addy alone is if Jeff went back to his old rapeable ways...which is how Matt is now...ummmm, Randy's not gonna develop a thing for the Matt-mama now, is he? Should I have just kept my mouth shut?_

_**RE; Fae; **__Can I throw water balloons filled with paint at Mor while he's tied there? And is Jeffro really gonna leave him there for almost two weeks? I mean, what will we do without Mor's sexy dance? (drops another Flo-Rida mp3 on the ground and walks away whistling innocently) Love Ya!_

_**RE; Fae; **__P.S. Random question? When Edge and Christian were supposed to be brothers or half brothers or whatever, which parent was it they were supposed to share? 'cause I keep reading different things and you are the all mighty knowing one. Or at least you know more about it than I do._

-xx-

_**RE; Fae; **__I think I might cry. I mean, I know they're not gonna leave it at that; Jeff even said it wasn't forever, but still WTF? I hope it's going to be like what happened during the whole Edge/Matt/Lita thing where they brought Matt back 'cause the fans wanted it. But ya got to wonder, is it a storyline or did Jeff mess up again?_

-xx-

_**RE; Fae; **__Oh and btw, still sooooooooo going to kill Punk. LET'S HAVE A PUNK HUNTING PARTY!_

-xx-

**In PM;** _Man, have I got a manic Jeff muse. Anna wanted a sex scene between Jedam.. and it has to be kinda sweet.. but, I am in a psycho devious mood. I want to work on 'Desires'. Well, my Jeff muse has latched onto me since SD and refuses to leave me be. He's also decided that he's to be my new Word Smith since he's been with Mor whilst he's tied up and thinks he's learned how to take his place. We can't make him understand that just b/c the real Jeff might be gone, it doesn't mean we're gonna forget about him and it doesn't mean he'll disappear._

Jeff muse: (sitting in Adam's lap, pouting)

Edge muse: Shh, there there, Jeffy.. we're not gonna let you go nowhere.. Terrah? (shrugs, still petting on Jeff)

Matt muse: Jeff, listen to Addy..

Jeff muse: Silence, you! (points to Matt)

Matt muse: (sighs) Are you still mad at me?

Jeff muse: (sniffles and snuggles closer to Adam) Yes.

Terrah: Jeff, for the millionth time; It wasn't Matty's fault that the real Matt didn't come out a demolish Punk.

Jeff muse: He could'a done something!

Terrah: Agreed, but my Matt muse couldn't do anything, ergo, you have no right to punish him for it.

Edge muse: Yeah, Jeff, besides he even said if there was anything he could do, he'd rape Punk with a chainsaw just to make you feel better.

Jeff muse: Well, I don't feel better. I feel like hurting someone!

Edge muse: (gulps and covers his face away from Jeff)

Jeff muse: (sighs and lowers Adam's hands) Not you, Addy. (kisses Edge on cheek)

**In PM; **_Okay, back to the business at hand. Matt didn't puke on Mor.. b/c.. well, I dunno.. But, I hate seeing puke, so that may have something to do with it._

Jeff muse: The zapper won't make me feel better right now.

Matt muse: What if we dress Jeri up like Punk? Would that help? (gently rubbing Jeff's back)

Jeff muse: NO!

Matt muse: Miz?

Jeff muse: Maybe.

-xx-

Hunter muse: We just wanted to tie him up to a tree.

HBK muse: Like JBL?

Terrah: Okay, whatever.

Miz muse: Yeah, right they WERE? They wanted to TAKE advantage of ME while I was OUT!

Hunter muse: (scoffs) Please, we all you know want us to take advantage of you while you're awake.

HBK muse: (grimaces) I want no PART of THIS convo. HBK OUT. (leaves)

Miz muse: (scoffs) Out of the closet maybe.

Hunter muse: (grabs Miz by collar and stares down at him menacingly) Listen, you little twerp. All gay jokes and stabs at others sexuality is MY gig. Do we understand one another?

Miz muse: (swallows) Y-yes, yes, Hunter.. uh, sir.. Thank you.

Hunter muse: (drops Miz) Good.

Miz muse: (runs away)

Terrah: That was creepy. (nods)

**In PM; **_Pirates..._

Jeri muse: Why am I always comic relief?

Terrah: B/c you're cute when you're stupid. Now, lemme lone. I have enuff problems.

Jeri muse: What problems do you have, assclown?

Jeff muse: Must KILL PUNK! PUNK must DIE!

Edge muse: (fearfully) Now calm down, baby.. You're gonna upset Matty.

Jeff muse: They even put MY Matty with Mor.. (ponders) MOR MUST DIE!

Terrah: That answer your question? I'm trying to type a sex scene and I have that to work with.

Jeri muse: (gulps) Okay, I see your point. (ducks as plant hits the wall) Jeff! (screams and ducks other plant)

Terrah: Oh, I'd go if I were you.

Jeri muse: Going. (gone)

Terrah: Jeffrey, calm down.

Jeff muse: NO! I want PUNK gone! Death to Punk. Death to Punk! (chanting)

Edge muse: Hey, that's rather catchy. (starts chanting w/ Jeff) Death to Punk!

Matt muse: (watching fearfully)

Terrah: If he keeps this up.. (sighs) It's chaos.

**In PM; **_Eh, Matt's settled down some. His cookie craving sided, he developed a tummy ache, slept it off._

Matt muse: Now, I'm cowering in fear or my younger brother who may kill one of us before the night ends. Terrah, you ever read redsandman's 'Blood' series again..

Terrah: Matt, I have one Hardy muse making threats as it is, don't make it two.

Matt muse: (folds arms and pouts) And no, I dun like when the kiddie threats are against me. (pouting more)

**In PM; **_I know, I have been dying to write that. It's been running thru my brain for a very long time. It's always one Hardy at a time who's psycho. And that's hella hott.. but, I figurez it'd be hotter w/ two psycho Hardyz running around._

Edge muse: (screams lik'a girl and ducks picture as Jeff continues his fit)

Jeff muse: (jerks Edge up by hair) You'd of helped, wouldn't ya, pretty?

Edge muse: (nods fearfully) Y-yes.. You know I.. OW! (screams as Jeff jerks on his hair harder, pulling him down hall) Jeff! Stop, you're hurting.. OW! Matty, help!

Jeff muse: Stop fighting me, Addy! (jerks Edge into bedroom and slams door)

Matt muse: Have you noticed how talking about killing and raping have become common place now? Like it's just a normal part of life.

Terrah: It's not rape if you're willing. ;)

**In PM; **_I'm ready for psycho movies too. I also wanna write my psycho Hardys story._ _**/**_ _I like Claudia. I just dunno about a middle name._

Matt muse: It's my kid. Why can't I name it?

Terrah: B/c you haven't been much help on that.

Matt muse: No, w/ getting kidnapped and raped and threatened and shit, I guess not.

Terrah: Hm, good point. Got any middle names?

Matt muse: Well, it's already Claudia Copeland Hardy... How about Moore?

Terrah: Claudia Moore Copeland Hardy?

Jeff muse: Nero. After me. (dragging Edge behind him)

Edge muse: (panting) Someone said why not.. why not Nero Joesph Hardy? But it's not a boy.

Jeff muse: (looking deranged) Nero.

Matt muse: Jeff, are you alright? You look.. um, psycho.

Edge muse: And that's new? (screams as hair is yanked) OW! (glares at Jeff)

Terrah: (sighs) Claudia Nero Copeland Hardy? Imma rebel it doesn't bother me if a boy's name is the middle name.. but..

Edge muse: How 'bout Claudia Nero Moore Copeland Hardy?

Terrah: That's a lotta names. Too bad Adam's middle name is Joesph. Moore and Nero I think we could get away with.. but, not Joesph.

Jeff muse: (growls) You're not playing nice! It's MY niece too! I want her named after me since you said no to my idea of naming it Skittles!

Terrah: That wasn't me, BTW. I agreed.

Jeff muse: I'm still calling her that as a nickname.

Matt muse: (rolls eyes) Nickname, but NOT real name.

Jeff muse: (growls again) Let's go, Addy, I wanna play some more.

Edge muse: (whimpers as he's drug off)

Matt muse: (sighs) Well, him tossing shit and acting all crazy is better than him moping and pouting like he was doing.

Terrah: True, that was depressing.

**In PM; **_On a side note, since I was actually as silent as a mouse during the cage match... if you can believe it.. I wanna write a psycho Jeff on Mor thing after all this, and have Jeff think that Morrison is trying to steal his Matty. Since I can tolerate Mor and NOT Punk. __**(yeah, my plot opinions change like Jeff's hair color, look over me)**_

-xx-

Randy muse: (in straight jacket) Hey, Terrah (grins psychotically)

Terrah: (gulps) Damn.. (drooling) ... (licks lips.. shakes head and snaps out of it) Oh, curse my obsession w/ hott psychos.. (shivers) Anyway, NO. Leave Jeff alone. If you wanna rant about Addy, or stalk him to get at Jeff.. wait till waaay later. Jeff is in a KILLING mood. Wes Craven, Kane 'See no Evil' shit too... and possibly my def since Mor is tied up in a bedroom and Jeff is torturing Addy in another.

Randy muse: (blinks) That all sounds so hott.. (smiles cruelly) But, what your little friend was saying actually sounds pretty fucking hott.. As soon as Matt has little Claudia, I may go after the older.. darker Hardy. (smirks evilly)

Terrah: (laughs) Oh, yes.. Going after Matt won't get you killed at all by Jeff.. (coughs SARCASM coughs) Go right ahead.

Randy muse: (growls sinisterly, looking up with just his eyes as he looks down) I want out of here. People already want a Randy/Matt pairing. You're the 'master of slash' (bitter sarcasm). Why not give it to them?

Terrah: I will. But, it's on MY terms (leaves)

-xx-

Matt muse: Why does that happen?

Terrah: I have no clue. But, it's rather annoying.

-xx-

**In PM; **_I dunno, I never thought about their real birthdays.._

Jeff muse: I want a cake and prezzies, and lotza balloons! And you'll give it to me too, Terrah. Or I WILL SCREAM TILL YOU DO! (breathing erratically)

Terrah: M'kay, MOR! Explain! (beholds Mor muse)

Mor muse: Shh.. I don't want that crazy little demon finding me. (hiding in basement)

Terrah: Once again, this is the first place he looks.

Mor muse: (shrugs) Yeah, well..

Terrah: My problem, please.

Mor muse: I think the balance shifted when Matt became all whiny and childish. Since Randy is in an asylum, and I was tied up, and everyone else is kinda moronic.

Terrah: (sighs) Oh, agreed.

Mor muse: And Edge is still accepting a pet status, that left the one who was most dominate in the main muse position.

Terrah: (gulps) Oh. No. You can not be telling me that.. But, he's beyond unstable!

Mor muse: Terrah..

Jeff muse: There you are, pretty. (jerks Mor up by the hair) Pretty little boy, likes to escape and run away. (giggles insanely) What am I gonna do with you, huh?

Mor muse: (whimpers) Let me go?

Jeff muse: (laughs) Oh, I dun think so. Let's go, pretty pet, time to play!

Mor muse: Terrah! (screams as he's drug off)

Terrah: M'kay, it's official, my Jeff muse has reached the outer limits of psychoticness.

Edge muse: And the sad thing is, it's so fucking beyond hott. (grinning stupidly)

Terrah: Yeah.. okay.. It is.. But, it's scary. Esp, if Jeff's the main muse now.

Edge muse: (smile drops) Wh..what? (shakes head in confusion) Oh, dear god! (waves hands in air and starts running around basement) We're doomed! Doomed! Run away little rabbits! Run and hide! (runs away)

Terrah: (facepalm) What the holy fuck was that?

-xx-

Jeff muse: (finishing tying Mor back to chair) There, now you're good and bound. No more running away, mister.

Mor muse: (huffs under gag)

Terrah: One question; are you raping him? B/c that would basically be like cheating on Matt and Addy.

Jeff muse: (glares at me) I'm not raping him, dirty-minded writer. I'm only keeping him tied up.

Terrah: Okay.. (forgetting that Matt cheats on Jedam w/ Christy, but that dun count.. and Christy cheats on Matt with Mor.. and Mor cheats on Miz w/ Christy and Miz cheats on Mor w/ Jeri.. and Christy sometimes shares Mor w/ Jeri and Miz.. ow, head hurts!)

Jeff muse: And I do not want paint balloons threw in my bedroom. Since Matt's preggers and everyone else is incompetent, I have to clean it up. And I'll be hiding this (taps fingers on mp3) from Jeri and Miz, b/c they could do diabolical things with it.

Terrah: Like you won't?

Jeff muse: Do NOT test me, Terrah! (stalks off)

Terrah: (groans) We are in such trouble.

Mor muse: (nods)

-xx-

**In PM; **_Actually, I has no clue about E&C's paternal stuff as far as wrestling's storyboard. In fanfiction I don't think it much matters to most writers. I know about Addy's daddy leaving him, and Judy is his wonderful mom. But, I can't find anything on Christy's parents, but I know he has one older brother and a younger one.. so somewhere said.. I always have to rewrite Jay's history in AU stories like 'Adore' and 'Forever Broken' just to make them brothers. I like Judy being both's mom b/c I know of her, and seen her, lol. And just saying the dad either left, or whatever. Unless people know, they usually make up whatever they can. Sometimes it's total AU. As far as the Brood in the WWF, I dun really know. I don't think WWF/E cared, it was prolly just AU to them as well. I'm rambling. It's fucking daylight and I am getting tired, lol._

-xx-

**In PM; **_I hope they dun leave it at that. That would be shitty and would royally suck, if he was going away forever. If he's maybe taking some time off and will be back sometime (wouldn't be so bad to wait, b/c the guy deserves a break every once in awhile) then that wouldn't be so bad. But, ya never know w/ WWE. Jeff just seems too popular to do that to w/out it being kayfabe. I almost cried, btw. Right after Punk hit him with the belt.. but, I figured that might be the only silver lining to it. If they did that, maybe Jeff would be coming back to us sometime in the future and not leaving permanently. Since Taker is back, and I drother him squish Punk as Jeffers. I guess, really we'll just have to wait and see (shrugs) WWE does MORE than recycle storylines, lol._

**In PM; **_Lol, yeah. I told Anna me and you wanted to kill Punk, and she said her and Megan (redsandman99) would join in. Jeff muse will supply the torches. Punk will get killed by angry fangirls. Grab your weapon of choice. I chose chainsaw vibrator :P It's a strap on, but it has a vibrator with saw blades and razors and other sharp objects instead of being all smooth. Hey, the fantasy is getting me thru right now! XP!_

**

* * *

Okay, yes, we all know how this went in real-life. I don't need to be educated on it, Jeff left and is now in TNA, but it never hurt to speculate and dream. & I'm not here to get into his personal troubles. That's not my job, esp not in this story. & lots of this is uselss fangirl rambling as we try to figure out the sweet misery wrestling puts us thru. Sometimes.. we fail.. It's just opinions, it's not all correct. For awhile there my Jeff muse was actually scared we'd let him disappear. Yeah.. that'll happen (rolls eyes) Jeff's been my overbearing main muse ever since..**


	36. Hardy Party

**I luv miss Jeff and Edge, being a fangirl is uberlicious fun :P I quite enjoy it myself. Seraphalexiel, very confusing, but also very fun to play w/. Yeah, the Psychos are hott, shamefully, lol. Haha, bent over Sam :P Lovely image. Animal Luvr 4 Life, lol. Nope, you've missed nothing. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD.**

**

* * *

Muse Troubles;  
Chapter thirty-six/ 'Hardy Party'  
Rated; M/ L, (comical violence, threats of murder, slight bondage, a sticky cake fight, some fluffiness)  
Set-up: Aug 29-31st-ish, 2009. Jeff muse's birthday party (from a yr ago!)**

_**RE; Fae;**_ _Only you would have a chainsaw vibrator. Dude, too bad we can't make redsandman's OC James real and send him after Punk. He's is quite possibly my fave OC by far. My weapon... I still like my kiddie shit threats, but I need a physical pain weapon... Now I know that Daddy's got a bull whip somewheres, I'll use that. Yes, you do need to work on 'Desires' I WANT ADDY RAPE!_

_**RE; Fae; **__I'm about 97.6% sure that Jeff 'leaving' the WWE is nadda but a storyline. Although, I do hope for his sake he's taking some beyond needed time off, I also selfishly think he could be back within a week or two. Like you said, Punk attacking Jeff is the silver lining (and don't worry I was tearing up too), but think about it, even if he had failed another test they wouldn't let him go like that. Jeff's coming back and he'll prolly be attacking Punk behind the scenes. Or do a masked bit, like I said._

_**RE; Fae; **__D'aw, poor Addy. Thanks for the info though, I'm kinda working on something but I prolly won't put it out._

_**RE; Fae; **__Jeff is soooo forcing Mor to dance tied to a chair right now. I dun care what he says or how loudly, he is. Why does the balance keep shifting in your head? Is it gonna rain blood now that Jeffy's the main muse? Can I dance in said blood rain? I'm sorry, I'm currently suffering though a heat wave and I don't mix well with hot weather. If it's cold I can put on a sweater but if it's hot I can't take off my skin... not that I've tried. But Psycho Jeffy is sooooo hot._

_**RE; Fae; **__.._

_**RE; Fae; **__..._

_**RE; Fae; **__... (facepalm) WHO THE FUCK GAVE ADDY CRACK?_

_**RE; Fae; **__I knew I shoulda kept my mouth shut, even if the idea of an Evil Randy kidnapping and maiming Sweet Matty (couldn't think of anything else to call him) only to be saved by possibly Psycho Possessive Jeffy does sound hot. And I'm sooo not helping. AND I'M NOT LITTLE! Your Randy muse is soooo asking for a date with Mr. Taser and I am aiming for his balls! I give him ideas and he insults me, last time I ever help... What the fuck am I saying/doing?_

_**RE; Fae; **__Go for the Psycho Jeff going after Mor fic. And I get it, no Punk fics, we'll leave that to someone else. Although you could have him killed off in a fic or two to make people happier._

_**RE; Fae; **__Claudia Nero Moore Copeland Hardy. I like it. And it's not that many names, I've got a cousin with six names. And as for boy names for a girl baby, my Aunt was stuck with boy names for her first and middle, so it's old news to me. Hey, you know me, I'm always rooting for a Psycho Hardys story! Psycho Hardys are hot!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Since I kinda want your Jeff muse to stop yelling and frightening everybody, here is the super zapper and a Punk costume for Miz. Have fun. Also 'cause I opened my big mouth again and Jeff's gonna be bugging you for prezzies, here's his birthday present from me; A brand new toy chest filled with torture devices, both sexual and non._

_**RE; Fae; **__Ha, I'm sorry but I left halfway through that sentence to get a Slurpee from 7-11. I GOTS PINA COLADA!_

_**RE; Fae; **__Jeff, nothing that could ever happen out here will ever make us forget about you and cause you to disappear! Hell, you're Terrah's main muse right now, you're not going anywhere and like Matt would let you leave, the moment that'd happen he'd go back to over-protective Matt and not stop tormenting Terrah and the muses till he got you back. Same with Addy! We love you, you're our Jeffy. Now stop acting like this and go take care of Matty, he's gonna give birth soon and DOES NOT need you freaking out on him!_

-xx-

_**RE; Fae; **__(rolls in all stealthy ninja style) Whaaaaaaa. Hey, did anybody else notice Mor groping Tyson Kidd's crotch last night or was that just me? (ducks from nothing) Evasive action!_

_**RE; Fae; **__I had sugar..._

-xx-

**In Email;** _M'kay. I'm tired. I worked on your chp all night. I was frustrated b/c my Jeff muse has taken over basically. He feels he'll disappear and he refuses to let that happen. Given to Matt muse's childish mood swings and everyone else being incapable, the balance has shifted to where my Psycho Jeff muse is the main muse. I think I'm in trouble if that's the case. And oh, he's gotten worse. He threw fits and pouted and vied for my attention all night. He has Mor tied to a chair, and he maimed Addy twice and Matt's getting afraid of him._

_**RE; Anna;**_ _Lol, alright._

**In Email;** _Right now, I'm just glad the little demon crashed. And trying to get this chp w/out being yelled at. Jeff wants to be my new word smith now. He's worse than Morrie._

-xx-

**In PM; **_I know, usually OCs give me the... well, I usually dun like OCs that are placed in LEAD roles, but James is simply awesome! He can kill Punk. Yeah yeah yeah! (giggles insanely) I'll lend him my chainsaw vibrator and I'll stand back and watch! And you can watch too! And then we can set Punk on fire and roast marshmallows and hot dogs or whatever over his burning corpse! O.O Gah, Jeff muse being the main one is affecting my brain! Imma go see H2 tomorrow, I AM in SERIOUS need for murder and mayhem! And getting back on story wouldn't be so hard if Jeri hadn't gave the plot bunnies MORE damn Viagra! I has too many voices talking at once!_

Edge muse: (jittery) Bunnies! Bunnies! Hide the plot bunnies! (looks around nervously) Terrah, Terrah.. TERRAH!

Terrah: Guh! Edge, calm down. We're trying to keep it away from Jeff that he's the main muse as long as possible b/c he dun know and I think that's best for all of us.

Edge muse: (looks at clock and sees it's 1:09am/Monday Aug/31/2009) Well, it's technically his birthday now. Should we celebrate? (tosses confetti up in air)

Terrah: Edge, did you um.. get into Jeff's sugar stash? Or is there a secret crack house in my head I should know about?

Edge muse: (looks perplexed) What.. what do you mean?

Terrah: Oh, it's the just the way you've been more on EDGE than usual.

Edge muse: (shakes head wildly)

Mor muse: That's your fault.

Terrah: Yay, you're lose!

Edge muse: WRONG! Wrong wrong wrong! (giggles madly)

Mor muse: (holds up leash)

Terrah: Oh, never mind then. How's it MY fault?

Mor muse: When you get beyond frustrated we suffer. Like what happened when you were frustrated w/ Matt being in charge awhile back b/c of those kids driving you crazy..

Terrah: Yeah, (shudders) That was horrible. It led Jeff to thinking CM was gonna steal Addy.

Edge muse: (pouts) Turns out no one wants me! (begins sobbing)

Terrah: Awe, that's not true. Anyone's a moron that doesn't want you.. (ponders) Or very smart b/c they choose not to get killed by Jeff.

Edge muse: (still sobbing)

Mor muse: Dude, chill the fuck out. You are the official property of both Terrah's Hardy muses and the soul sought after thing of Randy muse. Um, Terrah..?

Terrah: I know I spelled a shit load of things wrong in that very sentence... and this one as well.

Mor muse: (back to Edge) You are most wanted. At least in this head.

Terrah: Which brings me to half of my frustration. I like pairing Edge and Jeff.. but, everyone else is looking for new pairs. That's okay with me.. but, I dun wanna stop pairing Edge and Jeff and Matt together just b/c occasionally might want to read/write someone different. I think my Jeff muse may be the only one in existence that loves Adam possessively.

Edge muse: (sniffles looks up and blinks) No one loves me! (crying harder)

Terrah: Oh, jeez. Anyway, Matt shouldn't know that Jeff is the main muse either. That may set him off and we dun need that.

Edge muse: (licking on lollipop and oblivious to previous sob fest)

Terrah: Um.. please tell me my Edge muse isn't pregnant too.

Mor muse: God I hope not. (touches Edge's tummy)

Edge muse: (growls and slaps Mor's hand)

Mor muse: (retracts hand) Ouch!

Terrah: (sighs)

**In PM; **_Dude, it'd actually be neat if Jeff came back in a mask.. But, I think some place said he may just be taking time off and will someday return. I guess, there's hope and it's just a matter of waiting. I dun think he's gone forever. Jericho 'retired' and took two yrs off in '05. That was a hella of a long nightmare wait, but it paid off in the end when he returned... till they put him in this tiring borish bland gimmick he's currently in.. but, still I've been a fan of his forever and will follow him forever more._

Jericho muse: (beaming arrogantly) I knew you wuved me!

Terrah: Dammit, I said too much!

Jericho muse: Can't take it back, junior.

Terrah: Okay, okay.. there's enuff egos flying around in here.

**In PM; **_Speaking of flying.. I was playing GTA earlier and flying a plane and I was doing good w/ Matt in control.. but, then Jeff decided to shout "Oooh, trees! Fly thru the trees!"_

Matt muse: So she did. And flew right into a tree.

Terrah: And I went Kaboom!

Matt muse: (shaking head) She never listens to me.

Terrah: But, Jeff is my pilot.

Matt muse: And that got you wasted.

Terrah: Meh, you're no fun :P

**In PM; **_Rain blood?_

Edge muse: Rain blood? O.o Why would it rain blood? That seems odd! Why would it rain blood just b/c Jeff is the main muse?

Jeff muse: (stops) Erruhm.. what?

Terrah: (facepalm) Thanks, Addy. Whelp it might rain blood now.

Jeff muse: I'm the main muse? Really! (eyes light up) Ya-hoo! I gotta tell Matty! (runs off)

Terrah: Jeff! NO! Shit, Edge, look what you did.

Edge muse: (sheepishly) Sorry.

-xx-

Randy muse: (in padded room) Oh, don't worry. I'll wait till after little Claudia is born before I do anything. But, y'know, the thoughts of maiming the dark one are so very.. (licks lips) very.. enticing. I bet I can make poor Matthew squeal more than Jeff did.. (snarling) Won't that be fun, huh, Terrah?

Terrah: M'kay, soon as I tell Jeff what you're planning, I'll have fun watching him beat you senseless w/ a chair. (sees Wes standing outside door of padded room)

Wes muse: (rolls eyes and folds arms) He's already senseless.

Randy muse: (shouts to Wes from inside room) Hey, pretty boy! C'mere.

Wes muse: (walks over to door and glares at Viper thru little window) I told you not to call me that.

Randy muse: (puckers lips and pouts) Awe, so brooding and arrogant. You're kinda like if Jeff and Matt had a full grown son. So much potential and yet, you take shit off that fat oaf.

Terrah: Stop sweet talking my security guard/loony bin runner, Randy. He's not gonna help you.

Randy muse: (has icy eyes locked on Wes') He likes when I sweet talk him. I think pretty little pet has a crush.

Wes muse: I'm no one's pet, Orton, esp not yours. (walks away)

Terrah: (shakes head) Imma have them give you electroshock... and let Jeff borrow Fae's taser just for spite.

Randy muse: You wouldn't dare.

Terrah: Try me!

Randy muse: (wiggles fingers all in creepy motion) Oooh, so scary.. (starts laughing) I'll get him, Terrah.. Just you wait!

-xx-

**In PM; **_I'll prolly have something planned for Punk in 'Desires' (rubs hands together) Oh, yes.. (starts laughing manically)_

Jeff muse: (skids to stop in living room) Matty! Matty! Guess what! Guess what! (bouncing up and down happily)

Matt muse: (looking concerned) Did Terrah say you could have a rainbow colored pony?

Jeff muse: No! Better!

Terrah: Jeff? Please..

Jeff muse: I'm the main muse!

Terrah: Ugh! Too late.

Matt muse: Wh..what..? (blinks in confusion) Um.. Is that.. is that true?

Jeff muse: (happiness falls) You're not happy for me?

Matt muse: Um.. (clears throat) It's not that, sweetheart, I just think.. I just think..

Mor muse: He thinks that we're doomed.

Matt muse: (growls and tosses shoe at Mor's head)

Mor muse: (hit by shoe) Ow! Not cool!

Jeff muse: (slumps) But.. But.. (huffs) You're just jealous b/c you're no longer the main muse.

Terrah: And here we go.

Matt muse: That.. that's not the point, Jeff. W/ you in control it may rain blood!

Terrah: (mutters) That's what Fae said.

Jeff muse: Well, it raining blood might be cool and fun. Did you ever think about that, Matthew Moore Hardy? No, you didn't! I bet Addy's happy for me.

Mor muse: Adam's scared shitless.

Edge muse: (slaps Mor in back of head)

Mor muse: (sunglasses fall off) Ow! Stop that! (bends over to pick them up)

Jeff muse: Addy? (pouts)

Edge muse: (sighs) It doesn't matter to me, Jeff. I never have been the main muse. I'm fine with it.

Mor muse: Actually, you were during the time you kidnapped Jeff to keep him away from 'Captive'.

Edge muse: (jaw drops.. squeaks) And no one told me?

Terrah: You didn't know?

Edge muse: No! (huffs) That is so wrong!

-xx-

_**Note: Same day, but more on the 31st of August...**_

Terrah: Jeff, I dun think it matters who the main muse is, you all help.

Jeff muse: That's not the point. Matt should be happy for me! He's supposed to love me above anyone else.

Matt muse: (sighs) But, I do love you, baby. (jerks a pouting Jeff down beside him) Look, I'm fine with you taking over for awhile.. That may seem out of character.

Mor muse: Waaay out of character.

Matt muse: But, with me going thru what I am right now, and Addy being uh.. (sees Edge muse spinning around in circles) Being all loopy, then maybe it's for the best. Besides I'll always be right here to help you.

Mor muse: And yell at you for screwing up.

Matt/Jeff muses: (glare at Mor)

Mor muse: (shivers) Damn, that's hott. (off to take cold shower)

Terrah: He so wants psycho Hardys to brutally maim him.

Edge muse: (stops and glares) That leaves me out!

Terrah: Fine. Hardedge on Mor.

Jeff muse: (stares at Matt) I like that idea :P

Matt muse: Good. (hugs brother tightly) Now, when are we celebrating?

Terrah: Tomorrow maybe?

Jeff muse: (growls)

**In PM; **_Poor Mizzie._

Miz muse: WHAT? Oh, hell no! (shakes head) Not doing it.

Jeff muse: Oh, yes you will. You will b/c I am in charge and you WILL DO AS I SAY. (seething)

Miz muse: No way, dude. Not happening.. Why do you hate me so much anyhow? You have Edge and Matt, you should be happy.

Jeff muse: You tried to sabotage that. You handed MY Addy over to Randy, just b/c you thought it'd win me over... (ponders) Come to think about it, it's kinda sweet.. (smiles.. then lets it fade) But, no one messes with what's mine. Hunt, Shawn!

Hunter muse: Yo? (sees Miz)

HBK muse: Um.. what are we doing now?

Jeff muse: (hands them Punk outfit) I want this (points to Miz) On that.

HBK muse: (takes outfit)

Hunter muse: Sure, no problem. C'mere, Miz.

Miz muse: No fucking way! (runs)

Hunter muse: (sighs)

HBK muse: And the chase is on! (chases Miz)

Hunter muse: I love this job. (follows)

-xx-

Jeff muse: Hehe, toys.. I like toys! Thanks, Aunty Fae! (hugging toy chest)

Jericho muse: (decorating, standing on short ladder) I dun see why we are decorating committee.

Christian muse: (helping) B/c I said we'd help.

Jericho muse: Thanks a lot, assclown. (tosses confetti at Christian)

Christian muse: (shoves Jeri off ladder)

Jericho muse: (lands on couch) Ohmph! Damn you, Christian!

**In PM; **_I wish I had a 7-11 near me. I want that Edge cup! Sadly, I don't (pouting)_

Matt muse: I has cake ready!

Jeff muse: Ooh! Cake! (runs off to kitchen w/ tongue hanging out)

Matt muse: You stay back, demon!

Jeff muse: (stomps foot) You're mean!

Christian muse: Nothing naked is gonna jump out, is it?

Terrah: (giggles) Jeff should jump out of it.

Mor muse: Or Edge (smirks)

Edge muse: (unamused) Hahaha..

Jeff muse: (pouting) Matty yelled at me! He called me a demon!

Edge muse: (wraps arms around Jeff) There there, Jeffrey. We'll make mean ole Matthew pay later.

Matt muse: (rolls out pretty good sized cake) Okay, Jeff, here we go.

Terrah: Matt, you shouldn't be rolling that cake by yourself.

Matt muse: Oh, I'm not.

Miz muse: (dressed as Punk) He made me help! (wheezing and all tired)

Jeff muse: (retrieves zapper) Must thank DX later. (zaps Miz)

Miz muse: (screams loudly as he's shocked) Owie.. owie.. zapper hurts.. SHIT! (zapped again)

Jeff muse: (giggles) This is fuuunn!

Miz muse: Not for me. (pouts, wig smoking and skin color starting to turn blackish)

Terrah: Okay, Jeff. Blow out the candles.

Jeff muse: Yay! Goody goody goody! (rushes over to cake)

Matt muse: Make a wish.

Mor muse: Do muses get those? (cries out as Edge elbows him in ribs)

Jeff muse: (closes his eyes and blows out candles while everyone else starts clapping and singing 'Happy Birthday')

Edge muse: What'd you wish for?

Jeff muse: (takes a bit of icing and dabs it on Edge's nose) If I tell you, it won't come true. (licks icing off Edge's nose)

Matt muse: Jeff!

Terrah: (notices Matt) Oh, nice!

Jeff muse: (giggles)

Matt muse: (dryly) Very funny. (dressed as a pirate in purple and black accented w/ skullz and crossbones)

Edge muse: Is that what you wished for?

Jeff muse: (shrugs) Why not? I got everything else I could think of.. that doesn't involve the untimely deaths of others.. and Mor told me that'd piss off the cosmos anyways.. so..

Matt muse: Least I'm a pirate and not a wench. (looking over attire)

Edge muse: (kisses Jeff) C'mon, let's eat some cake, open prezzies and then go have fun with Pirate Matt.

Matt muse: (blinks) Uh-oh.

Jeff muse: I has better idea. (grabs a handful of cake and pushes it into Edge's face)

Edge muse: (pulls back and wipes off cake) You little shit.

Jeff muse: (giggles and throws another handful at Adam)

Matt muse: (shrugs and throws some at Mor)

Mor muse: (gasps) No fair! (hides)

Christian muse: (comes up behind Matt and rubs cake in his face) Ooh, sweet!

Matt muse: (grabs some cake and pushes some in Christian's face) Really sweet. (wiping off cake from his own face)

Terrah: Dear lord. (watches food fight ensue)

Hunter muse: Ooh, cake fight! Let's join!

HBK muse: Hell no! (drags Hunter away from mess)

Hunter muse: But.. but.. Awe! You're not nice, Shawn! I'm so telling!

Matt/Christian muses: (licking cake off each other's faces)

Edge muse: (pouting as Jeff licks cake off him) I'm sticky.

Jeff muse: (moans) You're delicious.

Mor/Jeri muses: (hiding in fear of getting messier)

Miz muse: (laying on couch groaning in pain)

Terrah: Poor little guy.. Ooh, lovely! (watches Jeff nibbling on Edge as Matt joins him)

Christian muse: (still licking cake off Matt)

Jeff muse: (kisses Matt) Thanks for the cake, Matty. (kisses Edge) Thanks for being my plate.

Edge muse: No problem. (licks icing off Jeff's cheek)

Terrah: (giggles) For some reason I want cake now. Oh, well. (continues to watch Matt/Jeff/Edge/Christian nibble on one another)

**In PM; **_(later)_

Matt muse: (sitting on couch w/ Jeff fresh from shower) Fae's right, y'know.

Edge muse: (plops down on other side of Matt and lays his head in his lap)

Jeff muse: Hum? (reaches over and begins petting Adam's hair)

Edge muse: (sighs happily)

Matt muse: (stroking Jeff's hair) Me or Addy neither one would let you disappear. Terrah wouldn't either.

Terrah: Nope.

Matt muse: And Aunty Fae would drive Terrah crazy if she did. (kisses Jeff on the side of head)

Terrah: Yup.

Jeff muse: (sighs) I know, Matty.

Edge muse: (looks up) What about me?

Matt muse: We're not letting you go anywhere either. Besides Christy would murder us if we did. And Jeff would drive us loco w/ Addy hunts.

Edge muse: What about you, Matthew?

Matt muse: That's a stupid question. Please, you're the father of my child.

Terrah: That doesn't even sound weird anymore... okay, it kinda still does.

Matt muse: (glares at me) Anyways, I can't do with out my three blondes. You, Jeffy, and Christy on days when he isn't pouting.

Christian muse: (from doorway) I'm not pouting.

Matt muse: Would you get the fuck over here?

Christian muse: What's in it for me?

Edge muse: I'll pet you, Christy. (reaches out for Christian)

Matt muse: (sighs and slaps Edge lightly on arm)

Edge muse: Owie.. Jeffy, Matty smacked me!

Jeff muse: Addy, stop tattling. Matt, stop smacking my pet, it's giving me needs.

Matt muse: (chuckles) I'll pet you, Christy.

Christian muse: (walks around behind couch and wraps his arms around Matt from behind) I'd rather pet you.

Matt muse: That's fine too. (sighs as Christian begins twirling a strand of his hair around his finger)

Terrah: This is nice. (thinking I'll tell Jeff about that thing later)

Jeff muse: (still petting Edge) What thing, Terrah?

Terrah: Oh, nothing major right now. Don't worry about it.

Jeff muse: Okay. (yawns and falls asleep resting against Matt's shoulder)

Edge muse: (snoozing on Matt's lap)

Christian muse: They're so cute.

Matt muse: Yup. (turns back to Christian and meets him halfway in a kiss)

Christian muse: (smiles and rests his head on top of Matt's)

-xx-

**In PM; **_Goddamn thing got cut off again, hehe. Well, all I had said was; I noticed Mor groping Smith's but not Tyson's. I'll have to recheck. I'm glad I copied my message (a habit I have gotten into since that one time it was deleted) before I sent it.. b/c it did the same fucking thing to me. I wish it'd fucking STOP logging me out. I just logged in about three hours ago. I'm also seeing little spots of light fly in front of my eyes. Could it be tiny faerie folk? That was random.. Oh, well, least I had to copied so I could repaste and resend it. Imma get to see Halloween2 (maybe) tomorrow! Yayness!_

**

* * *

I never got that Edge cup :( & like I said, everyone knows how the Jeff situation turned out, & I don't need to be reminded, but back then we still didn't know (b/c we can't predict the future) and were basically just speculating pointlessly. Also I speculate pointlessly about fanfiction & pairings. I got to the point of not really caring and just doing my own thing, so look over me. This got to be up a whole year after it happened! I'm very behind on this fic.. and honestly, I don't really have anyone to continue it w/ in present time, so it doesn't much matter. My muses are still in my head, they're alright and Christian & Jeff currently rule the roost. The balance in my head hasn't shifted since. Jeff is still the main muse.**


End file.
